Taboo
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Two kingdoms at war. a young girl survives death and teaches the people and a certain young king how to love amidst of war. though as the story goes, their love becomes taboo. SXS.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura. I do own the storyline and other characters not really related to the original manga and anime. Names of people I've kinda added are purely fictional so any character that may resemble a real person is completely coincidental.

**A/N: **Ok guys here's the thing, I'm in a major writer's block right now in my other fan fictions so I'm simply using this to pass the time and hopefully the writer's block will pass too. I'm not really sure about this fiction but if it clicks, then maybe I'll think twice about continuing and stuff like that. Reviews are badly needed.

**Chapter 1 **A New Beginning

A girl came running through the thick of the night. Tears stained her porcelain skin. Blood flowed from her numerous wounds. She was frail and weak but ran for her life. She was determined to get away from her pursuers, from her life. At the back of her mind, she welcomed death as if it were such a dear, eluding friend. If she were to die, she wanted it to be quick, no more pain, no more suffering. Barefoot she ran through the forest, not knowing where she was headed as long as she fled. She didn't care where her bleeding, blistered feet were taking her so long as she became far, far away from where she came from.

She could hear the clamoring of metal against metal. She knew it was her pursuers' swords going against their armors. They were bridging the gap in between them. She frantically looked around to find possible escape routes but it was dark and the trees were blocking the luminous moon. Reluctant and fearful, she turned around and saw that they were indeed closing in. They were experienced hunters after all. What could a frail girl like her do against well-built men? She could hear the slashing away of branches to catch up. Their hisses and vulgar voices were getting louder. Goosebumps were running up and down her spine. She knew what those men wanted to do to her when they caught up. The mere thought gave shivers all over her body.

Exhausted and lacking in nourishment for days, not to mention being slightly drugged, she didn't notice the thick root embossed from the hard, sharp forest ground. She tripped and fell on her face. Her body didn't want to move anymore but with sheer will, she got up and staggered. She was bleeding more now. Her vision started to falter but fear was greater. She ordered her feet to run. She kept moving forward as fast as she could but then her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was trapped.

She found herself at a cliff. There was nothing below but the fast current of a river with jagged rocks and perhaps more. Her mind told her to turn back quick but she knew that they were right there. There was no other way out. Her mind raced. Her body pumped with adrenalin. She turned around and as she did five men came into the clearing. They had smirks on their faces. In their eyes, she saw nothing but satisfaction that they had cornered their prey. She knew like some animal, they wanted to ravage her. It made her sick to her stomach.

She backed up step by step into the cliff. Death was better that being enslaved to those animals. Death was sweeter than the bitterness of reality.

"May God have mercy on your souls! If not, hell awaits you!" She screamed at them as she leaped backwards and let herself fall.

For the first time in a long time, she felt free and fearless. She smiled at the thought that it was now over.

Her pursuers couldn't do anything but stare down the cliff. They started to turn, retrace their route to get back to their campsite. They were quite disappointed because the girl, they thought, was a waste.

But as they moved, they suddenly felt weak and unable to move. They felt paralyzed. It was creeping, spreading throughout their body. Soon, they struggled to breathe but couldn't. They suffered a slow, painful death from poison the girl had slipped in their drinks and food so that she could escape. She hadn't thought if she gave too much or too little as long as it bought her time to flee. It worked but perhaps it was too late, maybe not for her companions who were subjected to give pleasure to those men and hadn't had the courage to flee.

XxXxXx

An elderly woman tenderly wiped the face of the young maiden lying in bed. She had been badly injured. But her injuries could never hide her beauty. The old woman and her husband had taken her in a week ago. She hadn't regained consciousness. She had just changed the bandages on the young girl. Somehow she seemed familiar to her. Her heart goes out to the young girl like she was family. Her blood was telling her that she was a part of her blood.

"My dear, is it alright for me to come in now?" Her husband asked from the door. He was carrying some fresh sheets for the girl's bed.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I've just finished tending to her wounds." She answered as she got up from the bed and fixed the medicine she had used as well as threw the old bandages.

Her husband came to her side. "How is she doing?" The old woman gave an exasperated breath and looked at the young girl's face.

"Her wounds are healing nicely but then…even medicines cannot heal all wounds."

Her husband looked at her and then at the young woman. He understood what his wife meant. Perhaps the girl's spirit had been badly bruised that she has lost her will to live. It saddened him. He knew of his wife's feelings for the girl as he felt it too. Something inside just told them that she was no stranger.

But at the moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was for her to regain consciousness. She must choose this. They cannot do it for her. The man laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Have faith, my dear. If this is God's plan for her, we cannot intercede. Like you said, there are just some things medicine can never heal." His wife returned a smile. He then whispered, "You have always been a great doctor. She will be fine." The old woman nodded. The two quietly left the room to let the girl rest.

More days passed and it seemed that there were no changes on the sleeping girl aside from the fact that some of her wounds had already, if not completely healed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. A perfect day. The sky was clear. There were no horses galloping fast outside, no cars either not that cars usually went that far from the center of the city with the war going on, no hint that the war still continued to rage. The people were content with the pseudo-peace they were experiencing. They hurried to do what they would normally do without the war. The children were even allowed to play outside to enjoy the day. Pleasant exchanges were given among neighbors.

The old woman entered the room. It was still dark as the curtains were still not drawn. She smiled and laid the vase filled with flowers she was carrying by the bed. She then made her way to the window and drew the curtains, letting in the beautiful sun to enter the room. She then opened the window, allowing the morning breeze to seep into the depths of the room. "Good morning, my dear." She said to the sleeping girl. "It is a wonderful day today. I wish you can see it. I'm sure it will lighten your spirit too." She said as she made her way to the girl's side.

She smiled at the sleeping girl while checking her vital signs. They were steady and seemed to be stronger. That was a good sign, she thought. Then, she looked at the young woman again. For the weeks that she had looked after the girl, it was almost like she was a mother waiting for her daughter to wake up. She couldn't understand why she still wasn't waking up? Her vitals suggested that she was strong and she was getting better. Perhaps her husband was right. She had to make the choice to live herself.

But then, she thought she saw the girl move her fingers. She looked again. She was right. The girl had started to move her fingers. Pretty soon, she began to stir. The elderly woman was ecstatic. The girl soon opened her eyes. She was blinded slightly by the sunlight coming from the window. She used her hand to shield her eyes. That was when she noticed that there was an IV line inserted in her hand.

The old lady then spoke. She looked at her. "How are you feeling my dear?" It seemed that the young woman had lost her words for a while. That was to be expected from a person coming from a coma. "It's ok. Just nod your head to answer yes and close your eyes to say no. ok?" The young woman nodded.

"Are you feeling any pain?" The doctor asked. The young woman simply closed her eyes slowly.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Another blink.

The old woman smiled back at her. She then explained, "My name is Dr. Li Pei Pei but you may call me Oba-san. My husband and I found you by the river near our home. We brought you back two weeks ago. Now don't worry. You are doing fine. Everything seems to be in order now." Pei Pei then smiled at the young girl once more. She could sense that there was still fear and uncertainty in her judging from her eyes.

"I will leave you for a while, to let you rest. I will come back soon. Ok?" The girl nodded. The girl looked around at her surroundings. She felt fear and uncertainty creep within her body. She was alive? She hadn't expected that. She was prepared to die and welcomed it with open arms. If her captors knew that she was there, who knows what they might do to the good lady doctor and her husband who took her in? Who knows that misery and peril they would bring to the town itself? Tears started forming an soon were covering her eyes. That was when she started to feel the pain. It seemed that some of her more superficial wounds had healed but she still had other deep wounds that were just healing.

In about an hour or so, the young woman fell asleep from crying. When she woke up again, judging by the sun outside, she could tell that it was noon. She tried to get up but due to her fractured leg, it was almost impossible. She sat in her room when a knock came. She didn't know if she was to get it or answer. Then the door opened. The old woman from before came in bringing a tray of food for her, followed by her husband bringing a small table.

"Ah, you're up. That's good." Pei Pei said.

The old man then sat the table in front of her and smiled. "We were really worried. It's so good that you are finally awake." He said.

The girl smiled as she tried to get up and help Pei Pei with the tray. "No it's ok. Your leg isn't fully healed yet so take it easy my dear." Pei Pei said as she saw the girl's gesture.

"Thank you, Oba-san." The girl replied which made the elderly couple smile.

When all was settled, Pei Pei introduced her husband. "My dear, this is my husband, Li Fei Xi."

"You may call me Ojii-san, my dear." The girl smiled as she finished her soup.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ojii-san. I cannot thank you both enough for nursing me like this. My name is Sakura." The girl said.

(to be continued…)

This is like my third Card Captor Sakura fan fiction I think. I know how this story will end already but I'm still in the process of writing it all down. Also, it's like a trial storyline of mine because I know the major details that will happen but I still am thinking of the details. If you like the storyline, please do review.

Michiko


	2. The Young King

**Chapter 2** The Young King

It was Sunday and it seemed like such a peaceful day. The young King of Ayleth got up from bed. He and his soldiers had gotten back a few hours back from an encounter with a platoon from the neighboring, enemy kingdom, Wofled. It had been a bloody encounter. He wasn't spared from receiving wounds. He had bandaged it already before he had gotten to bed but as the King, his advisers wanted to be sure of his safety as he had not sired yet an heir.

He rummaged his fingers in his unruly brown hair as he opened the curtains to let the sun into his room. He was only seventeen. He had ascended to the throne five years ago, when the last King had died of sickness. With his talents and leadership skills, it was only a natural choice since the supposed heir had died before the last King.

He took a deep breath, taking in the sunshine coming from the window. He made his way towards it and opened it to also let the morning breeze in. He knew that even if it was Sunday, it was going to be another long day. He gave his men a few hours to rest and treat their injuries. He would be meeting his general, his right hand man in a few hours. They would need to talk about the damages, their plans, the anticipated move from their enemy, everything that concerned that war and Ayleth.

It had been a big adjustment for him when he took over the crown. He had been trained to be warrior as a child and to think in the ways of honor. He had always possessed skills in leadership. But still, he had only expected to become head of his family, not the entire kingdom.

A knock then came from the door. He looked at the direction as it opened and an elderly man entered. He smiled and greeted the old man as he approached. "Good morning, Your Majesty. How are you today?" The old man greeted, carrying his medical kit.

The young King took the medical bag from him. "I'm fine, 'jii-san. Please no formalities." The young man replied.

The old man laughed heartedly. "Now, now Xiao Lang. You are the King now." He said.

"But you are still my uncle and now, my doctor." The King replied. The old man smiled. He had always served as a second father to the young man, ever since his father died years ago because of the war.

Fei Xi motioned Shaoran to sit as he prepared his medical equipment at a nearby table. As he was taking out bandages, Shaoran asked, "'jii-san, how is that girl you said you and 'ba-san took in?"

The old man turned to Shaoran and started to remove his soiled bandages. He then answered, "She's doing fine now. She regained consciousness yesterday. Her leg and deep wounds are still healing though but she seems alright. As it turned out, she's an orphan. She such a sweet girl that we have decided to take her in for good."

Shaoran frowned. "I do not think it is wise, 'jii-san. You barely know this girl. I can understand why you would want to do that but we are in the middle of a war. I think it is better that you finally agree to live here so that there will be people to look after you two."

"We appreciate your concern and your invitation but you know that your aunt and I love our simple lives as doctors. We are just old not incapable. We will be helping more if we stayed there and continued to see patients. Once you meet Sakura, you'll see why we believe that she is not capable of such treacherous things." Fei Xi said to reassure his nephew.

"Sakura? Is that her name?" Shaoran asked, seemed a little surprised.

"Yes. The delicate Ying Fa." Fei Xi laughed then added, "She really lives up to her name, Xiao Lang."

Shaoran was still a lot skeptical. He became serious. He will have to make sure that she was indeed no threat. He will have to do it himself. He just has to figure out the right way to do it without drawing much attention. But that was almost next to impossible as he was the highest ranking official in the kingdom and keeping a low profile in the investigation wasn't about to happen. Also, knowing that he was the King, it would be expected that she would act a lot differently.

Shaoran figured that he will have to enlist the help of his right hand man, his best friend, Tsukishiko Yukito. He knew that it wouldn't be that hard as Yukito was a nephew by blood of Li Pei Pei as he was nephew of blood of Li Fei Xi. Normally he wouldn't think that a girl would be of any threat but since they were in the middle of a bitter war, seeing the things that he saw, Fei Xi and Pei Pei being family, he didn't want to take any chances.

After a few minutes, Fei Xi had Shaoran all patched up again. "Now I want you to take it easy on your right arm. You didn't injure it bad but there is a risk of it being gravely injured if you overdo it." Fei Xi said as he started to pack up.

"I'll keep that in mind, 'jii-san. Thank you." He said as he got up and placed his shirt on.

Fei Xi prepared to leave but Shaoran said, "Let me take that, 'jii-san. Let me help you."

"No it's ok, young one. I need to go and check on a few of the soldiers before I head home."

"Are you sure, 'jii-san?"

"Yes. Of course, of course. Now remember what I said, Xiao Lang."

"I will, 'jii-san." Shaoran replied as he accompanied his uncle to the door. In the silence of his room, he seemed to reflect on a lot of things, nothing in particular. He then decided to freshen up. He knew that his day would start soon.

Shaoran left his room after he had freshened up. As he was walking down the hall, he was met up by Yukito. They were dressed with simple shirts and pants as it was Sunday as it was a day of reflection and a religious observance. "How's it going, Shaoran? I met up with 'jii-san a little while ago. He didn't say much."

"It's fine. He said I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Now on to business." Yukito said as they continued to walk down the hall and made their way to the conference room.

"Have you got the autopsy report on those assassins?" Shaoran asked as he sat.

Yukito produced a file and gave it to Shaoran. He opened the file and started reading. "It seems that they didn't die of any external blows to their bodies. Rather, as it is written there in the file, they had an overdose."

"An overdose? An overdose of what?" Shaoran asked, not looking up from the file as he continued to read the memo.

"The coroner has sent their blood samples to the lab. They'll let us know in the first place. But it does seem suspicious. Those assassins from the cliff two weeks ago seem to belong to the same party we encountered near the border last night. I asked the coroner to take samples of their blood too just to be sure."

Shaoran nodded as he closed the file. "Yukito, there is something I would like you to help me look into." He suddenly said.

"Name it." Yukito said as he also sat.

"Sakura. She's the girl 'jii-san and 'ba-san have taken in for good. Heard of her?"

"Not really. 'jii-san didn't seem to have mentioned her to me yet and I haven't got the chance to talk with 'ba-san either."

"Well anyway they took her in. All I know is that they had found her struggling for life by the river near their house and they have been watching over her for two weeks now. 'jii-san said she already woke up yesterday and they have decided to permanently take her in as she is an orphan." Shaoran said, quite seriously.

"You want her checked out." Yukito said, reading Shaoran's mind.

Shaoran nodded. "'jii-san and 'ba-san are old and alone. I have already asked 'jii-san to come live here but he refuses. Let's not take any chance, shall we?" He said. Yukito nodded. The reason seemed plausible. He understood where Shaoran was coming from. With what they saw the night before, it seemed that their enemy was getting more ruthless and would do any possible measure to create havoc.

"Right. I understand. I'm also certain that you'd wish to keep this under wraps?" Yukito inquired. They had done countless missions together and certainly checking the background of a girl wouldn't be that hard. It could be considered child's play compared to everything else that they were doing or have done.

Shaoran nodded in response. It was an internal thing, something within the family it seemed. If it came to that the entire kingdom was at risk, he would have put more man power into it. At the moment, he wanted to keep it under wraps, involving only the person he could trust the most. No one needed to know.

The two of them then started talking about the progress of the war and possible enemy attacks. Half their day seemed to have been consumed by that.

(to be continued…)

Ok honestly I didn't quite expect this to receive the attention it did. I also didn't expect that I had some ideas that came into good use. This early on, I can say that you guys can expect a real twist in the story.

I already know how this is going to end, who gets killed, who gets busted, who gets shocked, when those two will eventually admit their feelings, when they will get together, heart quarrels and stuff like that and so on.

This is a storyline I've been playing with inside my head for a couple of years now and well I do hope that you guys enjoy and watch out for it. Please don't hold back on reviews. It will be very much appreciated and noted.

Sorry ruby, I can't answer your question, the one you placed in your review just yet. I hope you'll stick around to find out why and of course what your answer is. Thanks.

Michiko


	3. Meeting Sakura

**Chapter 3** Meeting Sakura

Another week had passed and there were a lot of casualties that came to the clinic aside from those who seemed to be suffering from an ailment. Li Fei Xi and Li Pei Pei were renowned doctors though they were simple people. They lived from away from the center of the capital, though still within the boundaries of the capital. They had a house, which a part also served as their clinic.

People would come and seek treatment, even if their homes were a little far. Any one who needed treatment was welcome. The couple would also find time to make house calls and visit local hospitals to help out or to follow up or refer a patient. They were well loved by the community.

It was just over an hour after lunch. They were tending with the last of the patients. Sakura tried to help out as much as she could. She did the necessary paper work and filing. She was the one who called patients when they were to be shown in. She helped them by being a nurse. With her leg, she couldn't do much. It didn't feel right to do nothing as the two elderly couple were doing their best trying to tend to patients. She still couldn't move around that much with her injuries still not fully healed. But then two handsome young men entered. The remaining patient and his companion got up and bowed. They motioned them to get back to their business.

Sakura, with the use of a crutch, was just re-entering the receiving room as she tried to close the door behind her, carrying charts from the last patient. Yukito went over to help her out. Sakura was quite surprised when she looked up and saw him smile down at her. She quickly bowed and greeted him. She thanked him and smiled back. Sakura then saw Shaoran. She too bowed and greeted him. She introduced herself to the two men. She didn't exactly know how to act or say next but she found herself saying, "Your Majesty, General Tsukishiro, do you mind waiting? Dr. Li Fei Xi is just finishing up with his patient. But Dr. Li Pei Pei is finished. Would you-" The last patient of Pei Pei had left.

"No. It's alright. Let this gentleman in now." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded as she got the patient's chart and motioned him inside before following herself.

Shaoran and Yukito exchanged looks. They had definitely not expected that. They knew that the elderly couple had adopted a young girl but they never expected her to yield such beauty and gentleness. Even her injuries could not hide her innate glow. Shaoran remembered Fei Xi telling him that she lived out her name. Now he knew that he was right. Both men did not exchange words but somehow they both saw in each other that they were indeed taken aback. Somehow they felt that they had to re-think of what they were planning. It felt a little foolish now that they had seen her personally but still, they didn't want to take any chances.

After informing Pei Pei of Shaoran and Yukito, Sakura gathered the last patient's chart before leaving the room. Pei Pei followed her and greeted the two men outside.

"Ah, Xiao Lang, Yukito, welcome." Pei Pei said as she entered the receiving room.

Both men stood and greeted her. Pei Pei then motioned Sakura to approach. "I would like you two to meet Sakura." She said. Sakura gave a small bow, sporting a blushing face. "I'm sure you know who these are. Don't worry. They may look tough but they aren't going to do anything." Pei Pei said. Sakura smiled to gave a nod a little shyly.

"Now, Sakura why don't you accompany these two to the living room? We will join you when we've finished here." Pei Pei addressed Sakura. She knew that Sakura was still a little shy towards those two but she thought it was better that she get acquainted with them.

Sakura smiled and answered, "Yes Ma'am. I'll files these later too Ma'am." Pei Pei smiled and nodded. She then went back to tend to her waiting patient.

Sakura started to gather the charts on the table but Yukito said, "Please let me." Sakura looked at him quite surprised.

"It's ok, Sir. I can handle it." Yukito smiled but still gathered the file.

"It's better for Yukito to handle it, Sakura. We don't want anything to happen to you, do we?" Shaoran suddenly said. This made Sakura blush a little but finally gave a nod.

The three then made their way to the living room. Sakura got the files from Yukito and placed them on the table nearby. She thanked him.

"Would you like some tea? I can go and make some." Sakura offered, trying to break the tension she was feeling at the moment. She never expected that she'd find herself in the company of two important people of the kingdom.

Yukito smiled and said, "Tea would be great. But are you sure that wouldn't be so much trouble?" Sakura smiled in return. She started to make her way towards the kitchen a few feet from the table. "No. It's no trouble at all." She answered.

Sakura placed the kettle at the stove and gathered the teapot, cups and tea bags at the counter. She also got teaspoons and the sugar. She fixed them in a tray.

"So, Sakura, 'jii-san told me that they found you by the river. How are you feeling now?" Shaoran decided to ask.

Sakura was a little taken aback from the question. But then she answered, "I'm fine, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking. I'm very lucky that Oba-san and Ojii-san took me in and cared for me. I can't help but feel how lucky I am to be saved by people like them. I honestly do not know what I can possible do to repay them for everything. I would be dead now if it weren't for them."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Sakura. But what happened? How did you end up by the river?" Yukito asked. Both of them saw the sudden drop in Sakura's expression. Though she still forced herself to smile.

"I…it was the only way…to freedom…I never expected to be saved or rescued…to be honest, I was more inclined to death. But I suppose God has other plans for me." She answered.

Yukito and Shaoran's eyes met. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her story, only it seemed that there was a lot of pain within her. They could somehow understand that. That was a common thing after all across the kingdom as people were suffering for a lot of reasons that it seemed that death was more appealing than life itself.

"I'm sorry." Yukito then said. He saw that Sakura tried to cheer up.

She smiled and said that it was ok. "This war has brought people a lot of misery." Shaoran commented.

"Yes. It has. Perhaps, I hope you don't mind me saying but…I think that it has given you both much more suffering than I could ever imagine." Sakura replied as she heard the whistle of the kettle. The water was already hot enough for tea.

"Why do you say that?" Shaoran asked, quite intrigued.

Sakura smiled at him warmly and replied as she poured the water onto the teapot, "His Majesty is the leader of this land and the head of the army. And General Tsukishiro also takes part in military affairs. I do not know much on how you work but I do know that you both take part in the battlefield." Her face registered much sorrow before finally saying, "You both have seen first hand what this war has brought to the people. People killing people…I can see that you both have been hurt."

"How can you tell that we have been hurt?" Yukito questioned.

Sakura took a deep, tired exasperated breath. She brought the utensils for tea one by one, afraid to break anything. "I used to help my Godfather and his colleagues give medical assistance to people. He taught me all about herbal medicines, treating people. He used to say that I should learn how to assess the people and know what injuries or sickness they may have just by seeing them walk, stuff like that. That's what my brother and I did and lived up to until we were separated from Godfather and my brother was killed." Sakura explained. She seemed to be on the verge of tears but was fighting it off really hard.

Both men were silent, neither knowing what to say. All doubts they had about her seemed to have disappeared. They felt the weight of her words. They could sense her sorrow. It was all real. There was no denying that. Shaoran finally understood why Fei Xi and Pei Pei seemed to trust her. Keroberos, the couple's yellow cat, snuggled at Sakura's feet, seemingly trying to make her feel better. Yukito and Shaoran took note of it. That cat would never snug at anyone it did not trust.

Sakura shook her head and forced herself to give a big smile. "What am I saying? I believe these are not the things that should be talked about over tea." Sakura said as she got the teapot and filled the two men's cups with tea. She then asked Shaoran how many teaspoons of sugar he wished in his tea.

Shaoran took the container from her and said, "It's ok. I'll do it. Thank you."

"It's understandable, you know." Yukito said. Sakura turned to him, a little confused. Yukito noted her reaction and smiled. He then added, "It's understandable to feel the grief of losing your family. How long ago did it happen?"

"Three days before the river…"

"That recent huh? No wonder." Shaoran commented.

"Don't worry, Sakura. That's why we are here. We are working to bring justice to people like your brother." Yukito said with a smile. This made Sakura smile. She was quite surprised that they were really kind people.

Fei Xi and Pei Pei then joined the group in the living room. Sakura attempted to get up from where she was seated but Pei Pei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up, my dear. I will get the cups and let's all just have a wonderful talk, shall we?" She said.

(to be continued…)

Hehe. Yeah! I've finished this chapter. I don't know if it seemed a little dragging, but hehe once this fiction is finished and you guys have read it all, you'll understand everything. Please, please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	4. Doctor Babysitter

**Chapter 4 **Doctor Babysitter

Sakura tasked herself to help with the duties around the clinic. It wasn't long before the couple found out what she was really capable. She had an intensive knowledge on herbal medicines and not just western medicine. She had an uncanny skill in assessing patients with just looking at them as they came in for their check-ups. But she still had a lot of things to learn. The couple decided to make her an apprentice, which brought much delight to Sakura.

Finally free from the crutch, Sakura seemed to have been freed to act her normal self. Sakura would do as much as she can to help around the house, with the cooking, the laundry, the cleaning, and tending to the patients. Whatever the couple would ask her, she would try to do her best. They had never heard her complain. Sakura would always have a smile on her face.

Pretty soon, the patients got to know her to help around the clinic. She would greet them when they entered. Her smile seemed to be very infectious. Fei Xi and Pei Pei noticed that there were more patients now than it had been before. They couldn't help but laugh at the thought that maybe it wasn't that practice was improving but because people came to see something else, or rather someone. When days would come and they all seemed overwhelmed, Fei Xi and Pei Pei gave Sakura a free hand in diagnosing and treating clients on her own. Children seemed to trust her and be at ease with her more.

In one occasion, Fei Xi stood by the door to check on how Sakura was doing with the energetic young boy. The boy had been a patient of theirs since birth. He was born with extremely sensitive skin which could bruise and break easily. He had no choice but to wear protective clothing, which would mean that he would always had to wear long-sleeved shirts and pants during most part of the year. During the summer season, he was allowed to wear short-sleeved shirts and shorts but would rarely leave the house. Though he was born with such condition, he was still as active and curious as any other kid his age of six.

He would come in regularly to have his health checked as he was in extreme risk for infections. He had gotten used to it but still, being a kid that he was, he still didn't like injections that much and would need much coaxing and distraction from his mother.

That particular afternoon, young Ritsu had gotten his hand stuck at a jar he and his father were using to make model ships. His father had left him for a minute and when he got back, low and behold, young Ritsu's hand had slipped inside. They didn't want to just pull it off given the child's skin condition, though they still tried to get it off using soap and oil. Nothing seemed to work. Ritsu was already getting really anxious and was crying really hard.

His mother had him sit at the examining table. Sakura followed them inside and got a chair to sit in front of Ritsu.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi, Ritsu. I'm Sakura. Can I see your hand?"

Ritsu sobbed and slowly held out his hand inside the jar. His mother then started telling Sakura about her child's history and that maybe it was better if they waited for either Fei Xi or Pei Pei.

Sakura smiled and said to Ritsu, "Does your hand hurt?" The child shook his head slightly but still sobbing.

"Can you wiggle your fingers for me?" The child wiggled his fingers. "Good. We're going to remove that jar from your hand ok?" Sakura said.

Ritsu quickly withdrew his hand. His parents' attempts had been painful and he was afraid that Sakura would hurt him too.

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't worry. It won't hurt I promise."

"You're not…going…to use needles are you?" Ritsu asked in between sobs.

Sakura took his arm and gently placed pressure using her right hand. "No, no. No needles." She answered and with her left hand, quickly pulled the jar off. "See? It's off now." Sakura said. She saw Ritsu's eyes flew wide open, including his mother.

"How did you do that, Sakura-chan?" Ritsu asked.

"Magic." Sakura replied, placing the jar at the nearby table. "Let's see if your hand is ok. Is that ok with you Ritsu?" Ritsu smiled and nodded. Sakura examined his hand. She saw that it was red. Sakura got some aloe vera, chamomile and green tea mixture and started to rub it on the child's hand. "Ma'am, I'm putting on some aloe vera, chamomile and green tea on your son's hand. They are all herbal medicines. Aloe is for your son's skin, chamomile for the soothing and relaxing effect and green tea for fast healing of the small abrasions."

"How does that feel, Ritsu?" Sakura asked, smiling at the young boy as she continued rubbing the herb mixture gently on the wrist.

The boy had stopped crying and smiled. He then said, "It feels great! It feels better, Sakura-chan! Is this magic too?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "For you, Ritsu, yes this is magic too." The boy seemed amused.

"But Ritsu, Dr. Li told me that you have to have a vaccine to help you fight off infection now…" Sakura said. The boy's face dropped and registered fear. His mother prepared to start coaxing, distracting him. "Ritsu, don't worry. We will still be doing magic. You won't feel a thing I promise, just like the jar."

"Are you sure?" He asked, inquiringly but still quite frightened.

"Yes. I promise. You trust one magician like yourself right?" Ritsu seemed a little amused. Sakura took out an injection and quickly stuck an acupuncture needle at his knee to numb his touch a little. Sakura then took some cotton and cleaned the site of injection. She quickly inserted the needle and administered the injection. She placed the cotton over it.

"There we go. Now, did you feel anything?" Sakura asked, as she gave him a smile. Ritsu shook his head. As Sakura got up, she took the acupuncture needle and discarded it in the biohazard trash with the injection. She then took a couple of different colored band aids and said, "Which color do you want?" Ritsu pointed to the blue on. "The blue one? Good choice. You know blue is my favorite color too." Sakura said as she placed the band aid on the puncture site. "We're done. Good as new."

Ritsu seemed delighted. His mother seemed totally amazed because she had never seen her son go through an examination as good as this one. She couldn't stop thanking Sakura. Ritsu gave her a hug before leaving. "Remember, the magic is our little secret, ok?" Sakura said as she extended her pinky.

Ritsu extended his pinky and said, "Ok. I pinky promise. I can come again and see magic right?" Sakura smiled and nodded before seeing them to the door.

Upon leaving the room, they met up with Fei Xi. He just smiled at the young boy. "How are you, Ritsu?" He asked.

"Dr. Li, I'm ok. Dr. Sakura-chan showed me magic. She made me better. See?" Ritsu then showed Fei Xi his blue bandage. "I picked the blue one."

Fei Xi smiled "That's great Ritsu. I also like the blue one. I'll get more blue ones then."

"Thank you, Dr. Li. You have here a protégé, Doctor. Thank you so much." Ritsu's mother said, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, my dear. Yes, Sakura indeed has an incredible talent especially with children." This made Sakura blush like made. With that, Fei Xi and Sakura bid farewell to Ritsu and his mother.

"You used acupressure and acupuncture on young Ritsu it seems." Fei Xi said when mother and son had left.

Sakura turned to him and nodded. "It seemed that…well, I had an impression that Ritsu had this phobia regarding needles and injections so I thought that it would be better that way. Was I wrong, Ojii-san? Since I did still give him an injection and…"

Fei Xi smiled and replied, "On the contrary, my dear. You did extremely well. Ritsu is still young. With what you did, I'm sure he will grow out of his phobia." Sakura just smiled.

"Come. We need to talk about something now. You still need to learn a lot of things but I think that with your skill and talents, I'm sure you can do it. You are perfect for the job." Fei Xi said as Sakura followed. Sakura seemed confused. She didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Ojii-san?" She questioned.

Fei Xi then handed her a file. "This is Lusheng's file. He is the son of Shaoran's sister. I believe that you are the perfect candidate in taking care of him now." Sakura accepted the file, still not quite understanding what Fei Xi wanted to say entirely. "You will be working at the palace starting tomorrow. He will be your top priority. You may come home but I think that it is better for you to stay there. Study the file and you will understand. Also, once there, I'm sure you will also be called upon to treat soldiers, including Shaoran and Yukito."

(to be continued…)

Didn't see that coming, did you? Hehe. I think this is where things are going to start getting interesting and stuff. You'll understand soon enough. But right now, I want to know what you think about it. Please do review. I never thought this fic would be received like this. Well anyway, I would really, really like to know what you think. Thanks.

Michiko


	5. Palace Duty

**Chapter 5** Palace Duty

Sakura woke up early the next day. It was going to be the day where she would be starting to work at the palace. She had prepared everything the night before and had reviewed Lusheng's file. The boy had developed a mysterious illness that no one seemed to have encountered before. His file indicated that he was pretty much a healthy, normal boy only that he lapses into grand mal seizures at times. Other times, he would find himself in a coma. When he would wake up, it would seem that nothing was wrong, like he had just woken up from a night's sleep.

Sakura didn't understand what it was that made her qualified for the case. The conversation with Fei Xi only explained his case to her, a little on why she was chosen. Surely that either Fei Xi and Pei Pei was more qualified than she was, given that they had more experience. Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking of what was to happen. She was, starting that day, going to live in the palace for a duration she had no idea to. She was going to live there and serve as the palace doctor. Pressure was an understatement.

She was going to take care of the nephew of the King, not to mention the army, the General and the King, himself, when the time came. She freshened up and made her bed. Then she heard a knock come from her door. She went and got it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Yukito smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Tsukishiro-san." Sakura replied.

"So are you ready? I'll be the one to take you to the palace." Yukito said as he followed Sakura into the room.

"Yes. I'm ready." Sakura said as she got her bag and Lusheng's file.

Yukito got her bag from her. "I'll take this if you don't mind. Thank you." He said.

"Really Tsukishiro-san it's ok."

"No, no. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a lady like you carry this. Besides it's the least I can do for someone who's watching over our health." He replied.

Sakura blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you, Tsukishiro-san."

Yukito smiled and replied, "Tsukishiro-san seems so formal. Call me Yukito. Who knows we can even be friends since we would be seeing each other often."

"Ok, Yukito-san." Sakura replied.

As they were on their way out, they were met with Fei Xi and Pei Pei. "Are you all set, my dear?" Pei Pei asked.

"Yes, Oba-san."

The couple could see that Sakura was nervous. Fei Xi patted her on the head fatherly. He then said, "Don't worry we will come by every now and then to check up on you and here take this." He handed her a cell phone. "Our numbers are on speed dial. Call us whenever you think it's necessary." Sakura accepted it. It was the first time she had received something as important and precious as that. She thanked them and told them that she understood.

"Now Yukito, take care of young Sakura here. It's going to be quite an adjustment moving to the palace and the fast pace of the city so keep an eye on her for us." Pei Pei said.

Yukito laughed a little and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Of course, of course. She's perfectly safe there with us. Nobody will dare hurt her. I promise." Sakura couldn't help but blush again.

"Now on your way you two. Be safe." Pei Pei said hurrying them as she hugged Sakura goodbye as well as her nephew. Goodbyes were said and they were on their way.

"I hope you don't mind walking. I can't exactly take the car out while my leg is healing and the horses were given time of in preparation for the next battle." Yukito said as they walked the streets towards the palace.

Sakura smiled and replied, "No, of course I don't mind. I like walking. To tell you quite frankly, I never used to walk outside like this so it's always special to me whenever I'd get to go out and walk, see the places around the city."

"I'm sorry for saying this but that's kind of weird. Didn't you walk outside at least?"

Sakura could see why he was confused. She smiled back at him and explained, "I grew up in a convent. The only time I got to walk outside its walls was when I would head for church early every morning before the sun rose and going back. Not pretty much of a walk really but I can never complain. It's better than nothing right?"

Yukito nodded in understanding. "So you grew up in church. But I thought you said that you lived with your brother and Godfather until about a month ago?"

Sakura forced a smiled and said reflectively, "Well the church and the convent weren't really far apart. It was practically next door, about five feet from door to door. My Godfather was a priest. He took me and my brother in when we were younger. That had been our home for a long time before we all got separated."

"I'm sorry if I also brought up some bad memories but let me just say that you are one of the lucky ones to have had a home like that even if you were separated from them a month ago." Yukito said.

Sakura was grateful for his words. She smiled at him and replied, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world. To have parents who loved me before they died, to have a Godfather who took us in and brought us up, a brother who watched over me, Oba-san and Ojii-san, having met the General of this land who said he'd protect me, everything. I cannot thank God enough for all of that, no matter how hard or painful life gets, He still gave me things to be grateful for."

Yukito smiled at her. There was nothing else that would convince him that Sakura was indeed a good person. She possessed a pure soul to match her extraordinary beauty. He knew that it wouldn't be hard to find a reason to protect her at all cost. He was the General after all but still Sakura had touched him in a more personal level. He didn't understand it but he was drawn to her, something in her that made her feel like family. He knew he wasn't thinking of her romantically and that would never happen. It felt more like she was his younger sister, the sister he never had.

"You know what, we are pretty much the same. I did not grow up in a convent like you though but still." Yukito said. The last part made him and Sakura laugh. "But seriously I too lost my parents a long time ago. My grandmother and Oba-san are sisters so when she died after father, Oba-san and Ojii-san took me in. it wasn't long after that that seeing my skills, they encouraged me to pursue a career in the military. It had been my passion since I was a kid, you know. As a kid, I wanted to join the military, just like my father to serve this kingdom as well as to honor my father's legacy. My father was an officer in the army too. He died in the line of battle. He died honorably."

"I'm sure he's very proud of you. They both are. I'm also sure that they are watching over you from where they are."

Yukito smiled and nodded. "That's going to be our little secret, Sakura. No one knows about that aside from my family and Shaoran."

"I'm honored that you trust me with it, Yukito-san." Yukito smiled.

They walked in silence for awhile. "Sakura, I need to tell you something." Sakura turned to him inquiringly. "It's not in Lusheng's file I think. I'm not so much knowledgeable about medicine but I think the last doctor hadn't put it in Lusheng's history." Sakura listened silently. "You see, three years ago Lusheng's mother died. His father died before he was born because he was killed when a bomb exploded near the border. Anyway, his mother died because of lupus. She got sick and just couldn't get better. The doctors said that what Lusheng has now isn't lupus but with the little medicine I know, I know that lupus is a genetic thing."

"Yes. There are hereditary factors but the file clearly shows that it's not what he has. He is at risk yes but it's not a major concern now. Thank you, Yukito-san, for telling me. It is indeed important." Sakura replied.

Sakura then noticed that Yukito was having trouble with his leg. She thought that he was pushing it too much. She was extremely touched that he made the effort to come and pick her up and bring her to the palace in his condition. Sakura stopped walking and Yukito noticed. "What's the matter, Sakura?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing. But um, Yukito-san, is your leg bothering you? I mean, be honest. How painful is it?"

Yukito didn't answer. He straightened up a bit. But Sakura knew that he was in pain. Sakura then pulled her right sleeve up and revealed a bracelet of acupuncture needles.

"Yukito-san, this is going to make it better. You're not afraid of needles right?" Sakura said as she took on and inserted it in an acupuncture point. She didn't even give Yukito time to answer.

He was about to ask what she meant and argue but as soon as the needle went in the pressure point, his pain disappeared. "How did you do that?" Yukito asked, amazed.

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "Magic. Do you still feel any pain?"

"No. None at all. That was amazing. It beats taking drugs. I don't like taking pain medications much. I don't want to get addicted to it and compromise my judgment."

"It's very noble of you to stick to that belief but it's foolish for not being honest with the pain. You might be pushing yourself too much. I could have gone to the palace on my own have I known the extent of your condition."

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm not about to let a girl like you walk across this city alone in a dangerous time like this. Also, my leg is getting better. A little exercise promotes blood circulation right? Which means it helps with the healing process."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes. That is correct. Just know your limits. There is still a fine line between healthy and unhealthy practices."

"I will. That makes me feel better knowing you are there watching if I over do it." Yukito said as they continued to walk.

Soon, they had arrived at the palace. Reality dawned on Sakura again. This was really happening. She was at the palace. She followed Yukito in. "Don't worry. People here are nice and if they're not well don't worry. They won't try anything bad against you. I promise." Yukito said softly so that only Sakura could hear. Yukito was taking her to meet up with the King. Sakura just returned a shaky smile to Yukito. This was the start of her palace duty and her nerves weren't helping one bit.

(to be continued…)

Ok now the complicated starts. Hehe. The following chapters well stay tuned because it's going to get a little complicated at the same time eye-opening to the truth. Pretty soon, it's going to get fluffy too. Hehe. Please review. Reviews are pretty much appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	6. Day 1

**Chapter 6** Day 1

Yukito knocked on a door. Sakura was behind him, quite nervous but chose not to show it. Shaoran opened the door. "Good morning, Sakura, Yukito." He said. Both bowed and greeted him in return. Shaoran then went out into the hall to join them. "Come on. I'll show you where you're going to stay." He said. Yukito allowed Sakura to walk before him. Sakura obliged and gave a bow before starting to walk. "I know this is going to be a big change, Sakura. But everything here is pretty normal when you get used to it. People are nice." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yukito-san said that too."

Shaoran looked at her slightly and then at Yukito. He grinned before saying, "Well that isn't much of a surprise. Work here isn't that heavy if you'd like to compare it to the clinic. Though I think you might have your hands full because of Lusheng."

"Well I think Sakura can handle him. It's more about us I think she might have a problem with and not Lusheng, Shaoran." Yukito said. Shaoran smirked. Sakura said nothing but had a small smile.

Shaoran opened a room. It was a little big from what Sakura was used to. "Ok. This will be your room. Yukito's is just across the hall and mine is at the end of this corridor." Yukito placed her bag on the bed.

"Thank you. It's a beautiful room. But don't you think it's too big for me? I mean…" Sakura said.

Shaoran and Yukito exchanged glances for a while and grinned. "No. We think this room is perfect. Anyway, do you need to freshen up or something? We can leave you to your business before me or Shaoran will introduce you to Lusheng."

"No. It's ok. I'm fine. I'm ready to start working." Sakura said. Shaoran nodded.

The three of them then went out into the hallway again. "Good morning, Your Majesty, General. Excuse me, General. May I speak with you for a moment?" A soldier came and said. Yukito turned to the soldier and then at Shaoran and Sakura. Shaoran nodded. Yukito returned a nod and excused himself as he followed the soldier to the briefing room.

Shaoran then started to lead the way to Lusheng's room. "I hope I'm not troubling you like this, Your Majesty." Sakura said as she followed him.

"Of course not. In fact I should thank you for accepting the responsibility of taking care of my nephew."

"It's nothing, Your Highness." Sakura replied somewhat shyly.

Shaoran grinned and said, "Look you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Li."

"Oh I can't do that." Sakura replied quickly, quite horrified at the suggestion.

"And why not?"

"Because you are the King. You deserve due respect. Besides, it wouldn't feel right, Your Highness." Sakura replied.

"Seriously. You call Yukito, Yukito. Why can't you call me Li?"

"It's just well like I said you are the King. I can't just call someone as important as you by their family name or first name. it wouldn't be right."

"I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't."

"Yes. You have a point, Li-san." Sakura said, finally giving in. She was arguing with the King on what to call him. She thought it was somewhat silly and finally decided to let him have his way. Shaoran gave a nod when he had finally convinced her.

They had finally reached Lusheng's room. Before opening the door, Shaoran turned to Sakura and said, "I don't know if Yukito had already told you this but…ever since Lusheng had been sick like this, he refused to talk. He hadn't said a word for about over a month now."

"Had any other doctors seen him? It wasn't in the file that Ojii-san gave me."

"Yes. Ojii-san and Oba-san knew but they suggested that he be checked by a specialist. The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with him. It's more psychological he said. Lusheng, he says, just refuses to talk."

Sakura nodded, reflecting on the entirety of the case. It was odd and it seemed that nothing was adding up. Now she really wondered why she was the one chosen. Perhaps another doctor with more experience could do better than her.

Shaoran was about to open the door when Sakura spoke up, "Li-san." He turned to her. She looked up at him with a little sadness but with great honestly, "I cannot promise that I will be able to make him well. As you know his case is quite unique and there is still much to be learned about his case and about medicine in general. I will do what I can to help him but I would rather not make any promises."

Shaoran understood what she was trying to say. He said nothing as he gave a nod.

Shaoran opened the door and found his two sisters there sitting by the bed, watching over Lusheng. He still seemed to be quite asleep. Upon seeing him and Sakura, they both stood and headed to the door. "Good morning, Xiao Lang." They said and greeted Sakura too. Sakura bowed and greeted them a pleasant morning. "Inna, May Yu, this is Sakura. She is going to be Lusheng's doctor. Oba-san and Ojii-san sent her here. She will be staying with us from now on." Shaoran said.

The two women came forward and seemed to be quite fascinated with Sakura. "It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Inna and this is May Yu. We are older sisters of Shaoran here." Sakura smiled. Shaoran cleared his throat and said, "Well good day ladies. I'd better be off now." He bowed slightly and quickly took his leave. Inna and May Yu quickly engaged Sakura in a conversation outside Lusheng's room, while they waited for Lusheng to wake up.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura. Our little brother may seem a little stuck up and serious being the King and all but he has a kind soul." Inna said.

"Yes, yes. He just has to act all mature and stuff but he's nice once you get to know him." May Yu said, standing on Sakura's other side. They just had this urge to say it as they saw how beautiful and gentle Sakura was and they supposed her to be a perfect match for their brother. They saw that Shaoran was the one who showed her the way and that he had bothered introducing them. Perhaps it was his duty as more than a King but as a brother and uncle but still they saw potential. They thought that Sakura could help him loosen up.

"I'm sure he's a very wonderful person lest he wouldn't be King, right?"

Inna and May Yu looked at each other and laughed. It seemed that Sakura was so innocent. "You're nervous aren't you?" Inna said, eyeing Sakura. Sakura looked down shyly.

"Don't be. I know living here is a big adjustment and everything. Shaoran has told us that Oba-san and Ojii-san had taken you in after that. I believe they wouldn't have taken you in if they believed you to be of not good sorts, right Inna?"

"Yes, yes of course. Besides, I they trust you enough to send you here to take care of Lusheng. You are the only one they trust with him. Come now. I'm sure we will all be friends in no time."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Sakura said, grateful that more or less she could just be herself with Inna and May Yu.

"So before anything, may I ask you how Lusheng is doing? I mean…I assume that you are the ones who have been taking care of him." Sakura said.

Inna and May Yu guided Sakura inside of Lusheng's room. "Yes. We have." Inna said. Soon, the sister's were telling her what has been happening lately, far more than what was already written. Sakura listened intently, hoping to find something to help her figure it all out.

XxXxXx

Shaoran met up with Yukito. "What did the messenger say?" Shaoran asked as he walked towards Yukito in the hall going back to the briefing room.

"They say that the enemy has advanced on the north. I've sent words to the troops there to prepare in arms. I'm waiting for you to say the word to send re-enforcements." Yukito reported.

"Wait. I don't want our troops to fall into a trap."

Yukito grinned and replied, "I knew you would say something like that. So I sent spies to different locations to see if there are other things the enemy is planning to do."

"Well you could have just said that right out, Yukito." Shaoran said as he sat down.

"Well like I said I'm just waiting for you to say the word before I send out re-enforcements." Yukito replied as he too sat. "And as for the matter of the lab results, they are part of the same party, those from the border and those from the cliff. The lab results found belladonna though at different amounts from those from the cliff and those from the border."

Shaoran got the file. He was stunned with the results.

"Belladonna? Those were experienced hunters. Detecting a poisonous herb or fruit like belladonna shouldn't be so hard." Shaoran commented as he quickly scanned the results.

"You don't need me to tell you that the only explanation for this is that they were deliberately poisoned."

Shaoran said nothing. He looked up and looked at Yukito. "I can't say that this is a concern of ours because the men who died were enemy. Judging by their actions and their direction, it seemed that they were sent here to hurt the people. But still it's odd. Who would have done this? When I find out, I would send my personal thanks." Shaoran said as he put the file down.

Yukito smirked. "How's your leg by the way? It seems that you don't limp anymore." Shaoran said to change the subject.

"It's getting better. And for once I don't feel pain even if I did not take any pain medications. It's all thanks to Sakura. She noticed it this morning when we were coming over. She did some acupuncture and well it doesn't hurt." Yukito replied.

Shaoran seemed thoughtful. He was thinking of things. So much was happening. But still he found himself to reflect. Though he didn't quite understand, Shaoran's thoughts seem to draw back to Sakura. He couldn't seem to take her from his head. There was something in her that triggered such interest though he didn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was because Sakura was the first doctor to tell him that she cannot promise to make Lusheng well but rather promised to do everything she could. No doctor would have said that talking to him aside from Ojii-san and Oba-san. Thinking about love at that time like that seemed to Shaoran as an absurd suggestion. He was worked up too much in different affairs of the state and his family to think about falling in love.

"What are you thinking of, Shaoran?" Yukito asked, noticing that Shaoran was deep in thought.

"Sakura." Shaoran answered as he shifted in his seat. Yukito was a little taken aback. He opted to say nothing. "I was thinking that now that she is here in the palace, it would be easier to keep an eye on her, to make sure that she is indeed trustworthy. She seems to have shown so far great kindness and hidden pain but I still want to be sure."

Yukito leaned back somewhat understanding where Shaoran was coming from. "Such a simple girl proves to be much complicated and complex. I understand, Shaoran."

Shaoran smirked and replied, "Exactly."

(to be continued…)

Hehe well there are things that even we can't explain. Things just work out on their own as the characters will find out. Anyway, I finally finished this chapter. I hope that more or less it wasn't boring. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are pretty much appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	7. On call

**Chapter 7** On-call

After checking up on Lusheng, May Yu accompanied Sakura to the infirmary to check on the equipment they have there and meet the health care workers she was going to work with. Sakura noticed that the medical office was near the soldiers' quarters as well as the briefing rooms. The palace was so big that Sakura knew that she would eventually find herself lost there if she wasn't paying much attention. Sakura was trying her best to absorb everything that she was seeing, the places where to turn and not to turn. She didn't want to find herself in a place that she wasn't supposed to go.

"Thank you for showing me around like this, May Yu. I'd be really lost if you hadn't come with me." Sakura said as they made their way.

May Yu smiled and replied, "It's no problem at all. Actually it's supposed to be Shaoran doing all of this but I guess he had some things to do."

"Oh it's ok. I'm sure he's a very busy man. I don't want to bother him more than I have to." Sakura quickly answered.

May Yu couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously. Had she said something wrong or funny sounding? She was at a lost on why May Yu had suddenly laughed.

"You know, you are such an amusing person, Sakura. With my brother's good looks, not to mention his standing, almost any girl in this kingdom would want to at least stand beside him. You on the other hand, have the chance to live under the same roof as him and talk to him, sooner or later care for him, you try to avoid him."

"It's not like I'm trying to avoid him, May Yu. It's just I don't want to bother him. I can manage on my own. I'm sure he has other much important matters to worry about." Sakura replied.

May Yu shook her head. This new girl really was such an innocent girl. She was different from any other girl out there. Perhaps it was better that she was like that and Shaoran was acting like that for all their sakes. But it sure was fun teasing a girl like her in something she was completely not into.

"Ok, we're here." May Yu as they came up to a small room. May Yu knocked and the door was opened by a girl about Sakura's age. She greeted them and the two girls greeted her in return. "Chiharu, this is Sakura. She's the doctor sent by Dr. Li Pei Pei and Dr. Li Fei Xi to look after Lusheng. I think she's also here to watch over the soldiers together with Yukito and my brother." May Yu said.

Chiharu then looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura, this is Chiharu. She's the impromptu care giver/ nurse here because the palace, actually the kingdom is short staffed because of the war. She's capable enough and if you need any assistance, Chiharu is the best."

Sakura smiled and addressed Chiharu, "It's very nice to meet you. I hope you'd be patient enough with me when you teach me the palace protocols."

"Sure. Of course. Actually I'm glad you came. The situation here is getting worse and well it's about time that a trained medical doctor is going to stay here. I don't have medical background only simple first aid so if you need anything, I'll be glad to help."

It seemed that the two girls were relieved in some way that they had each other to ask for assistance during medical crisis.

May Yu then said, "I guess I'll be heading back now. Chiharu, why don't you orient Sakura here on what we have? Sakura, I'll be with Lusheng since Inna is going to have to do some errands of hers for a few hours. Come back when you've finished here."

Sakura nodded and thanked her as May Yu left them. Chiharu then started to orient Sakura around the infirmary, where they kept files, what equipment they had, everything.

XxXxXx

It was late. It was fifteen minutes before midnight. Sakura was still up in her room, studying, researching through thick volumes of medical books. Lusheng's file was also open on her table. Highlighters of different colors were neatly placed on the side. Pen and paper were in her hand as she made some notes.

With Shaoran and Yukito away to join some of their troops at their battle field, her time was devoted to Lusheng. He was her top priority after all, the real reason why she was sent to live in the palace by the Li couple. So far her research over the past days and nights had brought nothing. Lusheng's condition was still the same, no improvement, no deterioration. Sakura thought that no progress or regress was good news. But that wasn't enough and Sakura knew that. Lusheng needed to feel that he was like any other person who deserved to live. Lusheng needed to be like any other boy again. His silence was deafening, a cry for help. Sakura, like his family, didn't want to see him suffer anymore. She was determined to get some answers even if it takes a lot of sleepless nights.

A knock then came from the door. Sakura was about to get up when the door opened. Yukito then peered inside, not fully entering through the door. "Sakura? I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? I saw your lights open so I thought that you might be still up." He said.

Sakura stood and smiled back at him. "Yukito-san. You're back. What can I help you with?" Sakura said as she walked towards the door.

Yukito then went inside and dragged Shaoran in a little.

"Oh Li-san. I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"Come in. What can I do for you both?" Sakura asked as Yukito dragged Shaoran in a little more. That was when Sakura thought she saw Shaoran wince.

"Sorry to barge in like this Sakura. It seems we disturbed you from studying." Yukito said as he eyed the open books on the table. Sakura quickly closed the books and neatly stacked them at a nearby cabinet and cleared the table.

"I'm sorry if it's a little messy. I just thought about researching some stuff." Sakura said as she cleared the table.

"Is it about Lusheng?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura nodded as she headed back to them. They had already sat at the chairs. "Since you guys left, there had been no change, no improvement or regression. I was hoping to find some clues in those books I borrowed." Sakura said as she got back to them.

"Anyway, how may I help you, Li-san? I thought I saw you wince a while back." Sakura then said.

"No. I just thought it a little inappropriate to be dragged into your room for nothing." Shaoran replied.

Sakura didn't say anything. Yukito was watching a little fondly. He was smiling. Shaoran was denying his injury. It was like Shaoran to be so stubborn. He smirked inwardly. Yes, Shaoran was extremely stubborn.

Then Yukito noticed what Sakura was wearing. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans, defining her figure a little. She had let her hair down too. It was long that went up to her mid of her back.

"Sakura." Yukito said. Sakura turned to him. "I'm going to change the topic a bit ok." He said. Sakura said nothing, a little confused. "You do know you look pretty. This is the first time I've seen you let your hair down and wear clothes like that." Sakura blushed.

"Yukito, if you plan to hit on her, mind if you do it on your own time." Shaoran said.

"My point is, though the things I've said were true, you were recently injured, right Sakura? Including your arms?"

"Uh yeah." Sakura answered a little nervously.

"What did you do to remove your scars?" Yukito asked thoughtfully.

Realization dawned on Sakura. "Well Oba-san told me that cuts posterior of my arms weren't that deep. So were the ones anterior. They were more like bruises and sprains. Why?"

"Well I thought that you also did some magic to them. Perhaps you could do that for Shaoran too. He had his arm badly cut and now is completely denying it." Yukito said. He could see that from the corner of his eye that Shaoran was casting him a deathly glare.

Sakura quickly turned to Shaoran. "Li-san. Do you mind removing your shirt for me?" She said as she got her medical kit nearby.

"This is unnecessary but I appreciate the concern." He said.

Sakura looked at him sternly but with gentleness, "Li-san, I'm here not only to look after Lusheng but also you and Yukito-san. Deep wounds if not stitched tend to heal longer and have more risk of infection. You're a smart man, Li Shaoran or lest you wouldn't command the trust of not only the army but the entire kingdom. So you should know what gangrene means."

Shaoran, defeated, took of his shirt. He knew that he was being stubborn and he knew that if gangrene sets in, he risked losing his entire arm.

Yukito smirked. He knew Shaoran was definitely annoyed that he had said something that somehow make him look all weak and stupid.

Sakura took a closer look. She knelt down beside him. "Yup. It is deep alright. Li-san, you will need about five to seven stitches. But I will have to clean that first. Your bandage kept out much dirt but whatever did this could still cause some serious infections." Sakura said as she got up and prepared her medical kit at the table. She took out everything she was going to need.

"Li-san, I don't have anesthesia here of any kind. It's way back at the infirmary. I don't want to keep that open for long so I'll be using some acupuncture needles. You won't feel a thing I promise." Sakura said as she got needles from her bracelet.

"It's ok. If it's only a little cleaning and stitching, I think I can manage. Save your needles." Shaoran said, stoic face and all.

"It's going to hurt a lot. Trust me. You're going to need it even if you are a tough guy." Sakura said. She then placed the needles nearer to him, asking him silently if to proceed or not.

"Fine. Do what you need to do." Shaoran said. It seemed that he couldn't say no to her.

Yukito noticed that. He said nothing as he watched what was happening with great interest.

Sakura stuck the acupuncture needles at various points. She then put on some sterile gloves and started to clean the wound. It was deeper than Sakura had initially thought. "Li-san." She said.

Shaoran said nothing as he turned his head to look down at her. He met her eyes with his.

"This wound is deeper than I thought. I'm going to have to remove a couple of needles to see if you feel pain. If you do, then good. Your nerves haven't been damaged. If not, well let's not think about that." Shaoran hadn't realized that he had been stabbed a little too deep. He just gave her a nod. "You might experience extreme pain so I will put some needles on different acu points so that you won't move, alright?" Sakura said as she relocated some needles.

As soon as Sakura removed some needles, Shaoran could feel pain. He said nothing and keep it to himself. But his squinting and soundless deep breathing did not escape Sakura's senses. She smiled and said, "It's good you have pain. I can breathe a little now." Sakura then continued to clean the wound.

Shaoran turned away and continued doing deep breathing to manage the pain. Suddenly he didn't feel anything so he quickly turned back at her.

Sakura noticed so she smiled and said, "It's all clean now. Now that I'm sure your nerves are intact, we can begin suturing. I'll be done soon and you can take your rest." Sakura had replaced the acupuncture needles to their original places so that Shaoran wouldn't feel a thing. Shaoran looked at her. He saw confidence and dedication in her. She was gentle. It wasn't long before Sakura had finished suturing and placed a bandage over the site to keep it clean and to protect it from possible abrasion or friction that could cause the stitches to tear.

"There we go. All done. Take it easy on the arm, Li-san. I'll change the bandage every day. In a week, I'll remove the stitches. But it will take about a month for the wound to fully heal. Even if you won't see a break on your skin, it doesn't mean that your muscles have completely reconnected. So don't over do it please." Sakura said as she fixed up.

Shaoran nodded and thanked her. Sakura smiled.

"Yukito-san, keep him out of trouble for a while. I know it can't be helped to fight but as much possible, advise him not to. You should know. It's taking your leg forever to heal." Yukito smiled and nodded.

Just then a hurried knock came from the door. They turned and saw Chiharu. She was panting. When she saw the general and the king there she stiffened a little. But then reminded of what she went there for, she said, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry to bother you but we have an emergency."

(to be continued…)

Another chapter down. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I honestly didn't expect this fic to receive this much attention. I'm honored. I hope you guys keep reading. Please do review again because I'd still want to know your reactions/ thoughts. Thanks.

Michiko


	8. Emergency

**Chapter 8** Emergency

"I'm sorry to bother you but we have an emergency." Came Chiharu's hurried, frantic voice. Sakura quickly gathered the biohazard materials she had used and quickly placed them in a yellow plastic for disposal.

While she was doing this, she addressed the two men, "I'm sorry but I'll have to run."

As she was disposing the biohazard wastes properly, she said to Chiharu, "What happened?"

"The platoon from the north had just arrived. Yamazaki is gravely injured. He's bleeding and fast."

Sakura then turned and ran off together with Chiharu. Upon hearing the news, Yukito and Shaoran ran after them.

"Why didn't they bring him to the hospital?" Sakura asked Chiharu as they were about to turn a corner.

"The palace was nearer and besides, Yamazaki insisted that he come here. He said that he was something very important to report. His companions didn't have much of a choice."

"Did he say something? Did they say what it's about?" Shaoran asked as they continued to run towards the soldiers' quarters.

"No, Your Highness. When I saw them, they quickly said what I had just told you and I quickly got Sakura." Chiharu replied.

Sakura smiled at her a little and said, "It's ok, Chiharu. We will try and do our best to save him. You did good so there's no need to panic, ok? I need you in top condition, ok? I won't be able to do this alone."

Chiharu looked at her a little reluctant and a lot worried. But she still gave Sakura a shaky smile. Sakura gave a nod as they hurried along the way.

Upon reaching the room where the soldiers had brought Yamazaki, Sakura could see that it was not only Yamazaki who had been injured. A lot of the soldiers from the same platoon had sustained injuries ranging from minor to grave. Sakura seemed to stop as she quickly scanned the entire scene, ranking each soldier in their respective priority list.

"Chiharu. Scrub up. We have a lot of things to do." Sakura immediately said as she went immediately over to Yamazaki. He seemed to be in the most immediate danger. He was bleeding all over the place. Sakura could see that major bleeding came from internal injuries from the abdomen.

She turned to Yukito and Shaoran who were behind her. She then said, "I'm going to scrub in. I will leave him to you two for a while."

She then turned to Yamazaki and said, "You need immediate surgery. You should have gone to the hospital right away but I know you have something important to report. I can't operate on you unless you give me your consent." Yamazaki nodded. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yamazaki, what is it that is so important that you opt not to go to the hospital?" Yukito asked as he and Shaoran approached him.

"What happened, Yamazaki? It looks like your battalion had a lot of fighting done." Shaoran said.

"Your Majesty. General. The northern border is weakening. The enemy is-"

Just then Yamazaki seemed to convulse. "Sakura!" Yukito shouted.

Sakura then arrived and saw what was happening.

"Step back." She told Shaoran and Yukito. "Chiharu! Get me the defibrillator stat!" Yamazaki had gone flat line. Sakura quickly prepared 5cc of epinephrine and quickly administered it to Yamazaki. He was still out cold so when Chiharu arrived they quickly charged the defibrillator and shock him. One. Two. Three times. There was pulse.

"Chiharu, get me two packs of whole blood B and two packs of plasma. We are doing emergency surgery."

"But Sakura we ran out of anesthesia and I haven't-"

"Chiharu, this is not the time to doubt or lose confidence. He's going to die if we don't do something. If we call for an ambulance, he'd be dead even before they get here. Just do it. Let me worry about anesthesia." Sakura said as she quickly got acupuncture needles and placed it in strategic areas to numb pain receptors. Chiharu ran off to get what she was asked to do.

"Please stand back you two. Let's give him as much privacy as we can." Sakura addressed Shaoran and Yukito. She was preparing an iv line and when Chiharu got there, Sakura quickly attached a pack of whole blood to the iv line. Sakura quickly prepared everything she was going to need. Sakura tied her hair and placed a handkerchief to cover as much hair as she could. She wore a mask and gown. She wore sterile gloves as Chiharu tied the back of the gown. They hooked a machine to Yamazaki. Sakura opened Yamazaki's abdominal area and saw that blood was coming from the thoracic aorta. Because of the seizure, he had cardiac arrest and the tear in the aorta affected the heart itself. They attached a machine for it to pump blood for Yamazaki.

"This is going to take a while. Do you mind check on the other soldiers for me?" Sakura said to Chiharu.

"Yes. Yes. Of course." Chiharu answered with great nervousness.

Sakura looked up at her and smiled. She then said, "We can do this Chiharu. Have faith. You know more than you give yourself credit for. Tonight is a great night to save lives. Trust in God and trust in yourself. I'm here with you."

It seemed to lift Chiharu's spirit as she just gave a nod to Sakura and went on to attend to other soldiers in the quarters. Shaoran and Yukito were still there, watching with utter disbelief at how fast things were going.

"Do either of you mind if one of you scrubs and helps me?" Sakura said as she addressed the still dumbfounded men. Shaoran and Yukito looked at each other.

"I'll do it." Yukito said as he hurried off. Sakura was slowly and carefully repairing the tear in Yamazaki's heart artery.

"Will you be able to save his life?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "I will do what I can." She replied.

"Yukito-san, there's a mask on top of the table. Please wear that and those gloves please." Yukito did as he was told.

"What do you need me to do, Sakura?" He said when he was ready.

"I will need you to hold this clamp and make sure it's steady as I repair Yamazaki's artery. It's going to be tiring but-"

"It's ok. I can do it."

"What else do you need, Sakura?" Shaoran said.

"Well what do you guys want to talk about? We will be here for awhile and it's well we need something to keep us calm." Shaoran and Yukito seemed a little taken aback.

"Come on you guys. Don't be too tense. Chiharu will be calling every now and then I think to ask some stuff and ask for help. Might as well be calm so that we all have clear heads over our shoulders." Sakura said.

"But then again we can also not talk at all. Either way at least everybody is calm. Just tell me if you're tired Yukito-san." She added.

Both men seemed to prefer not talking. Sakura let them be. From another side of the room, Chiharu did call out and asked Sakura what to do with a soldier who needed stitching. Chiharu didn't exactly know how to stitch, only to bandage. Sakura told her to just control the bleeding when she knew that it wasn't that serious. It was like Shaoran's. She will have to go there after she was done with Yamazaki.

One. Two. Three. Four hours passed. Sakura was almost done. She had reached his heart. She examined it and it seemed to be in good condition. She checked for any tear, nothing. Since the machine was pumping blood for Yamazaki. It was easier.

"Ok guys. We are closing up. Shaoran do you mind helping me count the towels we've used and not used, also the other equipment. Please count loudly just to be sure we're not leaving anything inside of him."

Shaoran was glad to help. At least he was doing something to help. They counted and when Sakura was satisfied that nothing was going to be left behind. She turned off the machine and tapped Yamazaki's heart to let it beat on its own. Chiharu had joined them. She wanted to know what had happened to Yamazaki. At first nothing, Sakura tapped again. There. It started beating on its own. Great relief spread across their faces, especially Sakura.

"Congratulations guys. You just helped save this man's life. I'll be closing up and we will see in a few days, when he has passed the critical period how he's really doing. I pray that he continues to get better from here on end." Sakura said.

It was amazing. Yukito, Shaoran and Chiharu looked at Sakura with amazement and admiration. That was the first time they had witnessed and assisted on a heart surgery. Considering they didn't know anything about it, Sakura had guided them through it and now she was closing Yamazaki up. He was going to get better. When Sakura was finished closing Yamazaki's open chest, Chiharu quickly helped her clean up.

"That was amazing, Sakura." Chiharu remarked.

"Really Sakura. That was astonishing." Yukito said.

Sakura gave them a smile. "It's up to God now. Let's just hope that he gets through this. The hard part is about to begin. Rehabilitation is far worse than the actual surgery." Sakura said.

"He's strong. I'm sure he'll get through it." Shaoran commented, making Sakura smile.

"I'll leave that to God." She said.

After, Sakura turned to Yukito and Shaoran, "You may stay here with Yamazaki but only for awhile. Let him rest." She said. She then went with Chiharu to tend to the soldiers who needed stitching.

It was past four in the morning but adrenalin was high in Sakura's system. She knew she had to be strong to help them. She just had to. Sakura continued working with Chiharu. She knew that Chiharu was tired so Sakura hid her fatigue. She kept smiling to keep the soldiers' spirits up and conversed with them a little to let them forget about the pain.

It was already six in the morning when she and Chiharu finished. After checking on each soldier, seeing that they were resting, Sakura said to Chiharu, "You did a great job. Go get some rest now. You deserve it."

Chiharu smiled at her and nodded. She then went her way. Sakura then made her way towards Yamazaki's bed. She wanted to make sure that he was doing well before she too left.

Shaoran and Yukito were still there. Since it was a common, sort of dorm room and no curtains in between, Shaoran and Yukito saw how hard Sakura and Chiharu worked.

The other soldiers too were glad that Yamazaki was getting better. They saw what had happened but kept to themselves. They admired Sakura and Chiharu for what they have done for them. It was a comforting thought that amidst the war, they were being taken cared of.

Sakura checked Yamazaki's vitals, the monitors attached to him. She then turned to Shaoran and Yukito. "You guys should have turned in a few hours ago. You guys just came from battle. You guys should rest."

"What about you? You should go rest too." Yukito replied.

Sakura smiled at them and said, "It's ok. Chiharu just went to get a little rest. And Lusheng's is about to wake up soon. There has to be someone to look after Yamazaki while Chiharu's gone. Go on. I'll stay here."

"I'll keep you company then. It's hard going on more than twenty four hours without sleep if you're alone with sleeping people." Shaoran said as he stood and offered his seat for Sakura. She just smiled at him and insisted that they should rest.

"No. I'll go with Shaoran on this one. He'll stay here while I check on the status on the north, if the re-enforcements have arrived. I'll be back." Yukito said as he left the two beside Yamazaki.

Sakura watched him go as she took a seat. Shaoran and Sakura sat in silence for awhile. It was a little awkward.

"How did you know that's he's going to be ok?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him with curiosity. "Yamazaki, I mean. How did you know that you could help him better if you do an emergency surgery?" Shaoran explained.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Honestly, I didn't." Shaoran looked at her a little confused. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back. "When people go flat line, doctors are expected to act like God, trying to bring back that person's pulse. That's the same with surgery. But I am just a person like you, no matter how knowledgeable or capable I am, I can never be sure. Playing God and actually being God is an entirely different thing. That was a giant leap of faith for me. It was my first surgery on my own, first time taking the lead."

Shaoran seemed shocked. "So you're telling me that was the first time you did that?"

"Yeah. It was. I've assisted before but never on my own. Like I said it's a giant leap of faith."

"I don't know if that is supposed to make me feel better or worse but the fact remains that you did something amazing."

"You didn't need to say that, Li-san but since you did, thank you. I'm here to serve."

Shaoran smirked. Sakura then took of the handkerchief from her head and untied her hair. She leaned back a little and closed her eyes. Sakura couldn't help it but she had fallen asleep. Shaoran had seen and leaned her on his shoulder. Yukito had come back and saw that Sakura was asleep. He smiled.

"Tell May Yu and Inna, Sakura's taking a day off. Tell them what happened. I'll wait for you here before I bring her to her room. Someone needs to watch over Yamazaki until either Chiharu or Sakura's awake." Yukito nodded. He turned and left, smiling. He did as he was told.

(to be continued…)

Hehe I wonder if this is the beginning of untold feelings? Hehe hmmm…I really wonder…well anyway, how did you like the chapter? It's short under my standards but still I think it was fine, served it purpose. Thanks for those who reviewed the previous ones. Please continue to send in what you think. Thanks.

Michiko


	9. Day off

**Chapter 9** Day-off

It was already about half-passed seven in the morning. The sun was up and everybody seemed up. Sakura was in her room, in her bed. Shaoran had brought her back there when Yukito came back. A gentle knock came from the door. Shaoran's attention had drifted back there. He had stayed there in her room, waiting her to wake up to tell her that she didn't have to worry about things, that she had the day off. But basically he stayed for reasons he didn't know much about. The door opened and Yukito walked in. He smiled when he saw that Sakura was still asleep. He walked over to Shaoran.

"I figured you'd be here when I saw that you weren't in your room." Yukito said as he sat at a nearby chair, careful not to wake Sakura.

"Is Chiharu up?"

"No. Ojii-san is here. He's looking after Yamazaki and the others for now. I've told him everything."

Shaoran nodded in acknowledgement.

"Go freshen up. I'll watch her until you get back. She will want to change that bandage of yours." Yukito said.

Shaoran stood and walked to the door. Before leaving, he said, "It was her first surgery alone. Yet, she did things perfectly. She took care of all of us even if she was already tired and at wits end trying to find a cure for Lusheng. Who is she really?" Yukito smiled.

Sure enough, Sakura had troubled Shaoran's mind. "There are still a lot of things we don't know. With the advent of things, do you still want to proceed with the mission? Do you still want to investigate her?"

"Yes. Chances are not to be taken lightly or everyone will suffer." With that, Shaoran took his leave.

Yukito couldn't help but smile. He and Shaoran had known each other since they were children. He had never seen him so confused and drawn to a single girl before. Always the stoic kind, Shaoran had never felt intrigued about a girl's real personality before.

Was it the war? Was it that he was now king? Or was it something else? Yukito had yet to figure that out. But he too was intrigued about Sakura.

Outside, Sakura seemed like a fragile, innocent girl. Inside, she possessed great strength and capability that could leave anyone at awe. Fresh beauty inside and out, yet she remained a sweet, humble person who always kept her faith intact. Her past was unclear to them, all her secrets, all her memories. But one thing they did know and was certain about, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had a passion for helping others that made people around her feel light and comforted. Yes. Sakura was indeed somebody who stood out from the crowd.

It wasn't long before Yukito had fallen asleep too. He had gone through forty eight hours of no sleep. Being in a peaceful environment was a great temptation he couldn't overcome.

Yukito then felt someone waking him.

"Hey. Get some proper rest. I've just gotten word that the northern border is still being overpowered. Briefing starts when you've rested." Shaoran said as he woke Yukito.

Yukito's eyes flew open. Digesting the words, he knew that Shaoran needed him to be in top condition especially since Shaoran can't over do it with his fresh, deep injury. Shaoran risked losing his arm. Yukito got up and nodded. He then headed to his room.

Shaoran sat down again. He had freshed up and could feel the weight of his tired body. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. The war. So many of his men have died and a lot of people were getting hurt. Then for some reason, his thoughts drifted to the events of the night before until six that morning. Sakura had helped save Yamazaki and gave medical assistance not only to him but also all those wounded soldiers. He never heard her complain or say she was tired. He knew that she did that to keep everyone's spirits up in those tense hours.

Sakura stirred. She opened her eyes. When she realized that it was already bright outside and remembering the events from the night before, she sprang up from bed.

"Relax. It's ok." Came Shaoran's voice.

Sakura seemed surprised as she looked at him. "Good morning, Li-san. What time is it?" She replied.

"It's nearly nine thirty. Go back to sleep." Shaoran said.

"Lusheng?"

"Inna and May Yu are looking after him. You have the day off."

"Yamazaki?"

"Ojii-san came for a visit. Yukito told him what had happened and is now looking over him and the others until Chiharu wakes up."

Sakura was still a little unsure as she got out of bed. Shaoran got up and walked to her. "You really should rest. I've told you. You have the day off. It won't do any of us any good if you get sick." He said.

Sakura gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Li-san. Thank you." She replied.

Shaoran said nothing as he walked back to the chair. Sakura started fixing her bed. "You know, I can have someone do that for you." Shaoran said.

Sakura giggled a little and replied, "I know. But I'd rather be the one. I guess you can say it's force of habit."

After fixing the bed, Sakura knelt and made a short, silent prayer. She then walked over to Shaoran.

"Let's take a look at that arm of yours now." Sakura said.

"Not before you eat something."

That was when Sakura noticed that there was a sandwich there at the table and a glass of juice. "Really, I could have gone to the kitchen and made something. Did you ask someone to bring this?" Sakura said.

"No. I did. I thought that it's the least I can do after tending to my wounds late last night."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you so much, Li-san. Have you eaten, yourself?"

Shaoran nodded. As Sakura ate her breakfast, the silence was a little uncomfortable so Sakura started a conversation. "Are you sure it's alright for me to take a day off like this?"

"Yes. Everyone needs a day off."

Sakura smiled. "I don't remember ever coming back to my room. I don't suppose…"

"I carried you back here."

Sakura blushed and closed her eyes. She was afraid of that. Now she felt a little embarrassed. "Thank you…" She said.

"You wouldn't have been comfortable there sleeping alongside all those men so I brought you back here." Shaoran said.

Sakura nodded as she finished her sandwich. She was trying very hand to hide her blushing face. "Li-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Um is it alright if I left the palace today…for my day off?"

"Of course. You're not a prisoner here."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you. You see, I'd like to visit the Church today, to thank Him for His divine intersession last night and to do some research at the library." Shaoran nodded.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?" Shaoran said as Sakura got up and fixed the utensils she had used before getting her medical kit. Sakura smiled at him and nodded as she knelt beside him. "Lusheng…I know his condition is really, really difficult. What else do you need? Is there something that any of us can do?"

Sakura was cleaning his wound. She looked up at him and smiled. "Just be there for him. Treat him like you would if he weren't sick. Honestly, I believe that you and the rest of your family are the ones who can heal him. He needs a reason to live. Without that, there is nothing I can do." Shaoran looked at her. He then gave a nod.

XxXxXx

After an hour, Sakura left her room and started to walk towards the soldiers' quarters. With her knapsack on a shoulder, Sakura bumped into Chiharu on the hallway. She seemed to be heading to the soldiers' quarters too.

"Chiharu, how are you feeling?" Chiharu smiled at her and said she was fine.

"I heard that you have the day off. That's good for you. You deserve it." Chiharu said. Sakura smiled as they entered the room.

They entered and saw that Yukito, Shaoran and Fei Xi were by Yamazaki. They turned and greeted the girls. Fei Xi walked to meet Sakura. He greeted her with open arms. "Sakura. How are you, my dear?"

Sakura hugged him back and replied, "I'm doing fine, Ojii-san. I'm sorry I haven't called much lately."

Fei Xi chuckled. "It's alright. I can see why. I've read Yamazaki's chart and I've heard accounts from Yukito and the other soldiers. Looking at his, it seems he's doing fine. You did very well my dear."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Ojii-san." They then joined the others.

"I thought Xiao Lang here gave you a day off?" Fei Xi said when they reached the others.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Yes, Ojii-san. I just wanted to properly endorse them so that there won't be any problems or if there are, they would be anticipated. I should have done it this morning but I regret that I fell asleep." Fei Xi chuckled again. Sakura then checked on Yamazaki.

As she was examining Yamazaki, Yukito said, "Shaoran said that this was your first surgery on your own. Is that right?" Sakura smiled and said yes.

"Brilliant!" Yukito commented.

Sakura blushed and laughed a little. She then said, "I wouldn't put it like that. It just, it's not his time yet, that's all." Sakura then wrapped up the examination and wrote the latest status on Yamazaki's chart. She then excused herself to check on the other soldiers.

"I must say, 'jii-san, at first I really doubted your decision about sending Sakura here. But now I understand." Yukito commented. Fei Xi smiled. It didn't take Sakura long to finish her rounds. She handed all the charts when Fei Xi extended his hand to get them. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I'd be wiling to come back early." Sakura said. With that, she bid everyone a pleasant day and left.

Chiharu took the charts from Fei Xi and left the men to talk among themselves. "How have things been doing?" Fei Xi asked.

"Everything has been running smoothly, 'jii-san." Shaoran answered.

Fei Xi smiled and started walking. The two men followed him. "Has Sakura been giving any problems?" He then asked.

"Not at all. She helps out in anything she could. She never hesitates to offer a helping hand." Yukito answered.

"Sakura has been treating all our injuries, never complaining. I think it has been a help with the soldiers morale." Shaoran answered.

Fei Xi chuckled. "I doubt that is the only thing that boosts the soldiers morale, including yours." He answered.

Yukito and Shaoran were a little taken aback that Fei Xi had said that. "What do you mean, 'jii-san?" Shaoran asked, a little innocently.

"Xiao Lang, has the battlefield clouded your vision? You don't meet a girl like that every decade. I'm sure the soldiers have been taken in by her." Fei Xi teased. Yukito grinned. Shaoran shook his head. Seeing their reactions, Fei Xi couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, before Sakura left the palace, she thought it was best if she checked up on Lusheng before going. She made her way to his room. She didn't find anyone there. She thought that she'd try the garden next as Inna and May Yu often liked to take him there. She smiled and joined them.

"Sakura? I thought you took a day off?" Inna said, greeting her.

"Yes. But I thought of checking on Lusheng before I left. I'd want to leave knowing that I have properly endorsed his care to you two and Ojii-san. He's here at the moment. I'm sure he'd want to see how he's doing."

May Yu then greeted her and allowed her to check up on Lusheng. Sakura smiled at Lusheng, trying to get him to converse about simple nothings. But still he wouldn't answer.

Sakura smiled and finished. "If you need me, please don't hesitate to call. I'll come right away. I'll just go to church and I'll be staying at the library for awhile. I will visit Oba-san too."

They nodded and Inna then said, "Go on now, Sakura. Enjoy your day off. We will be fine. Trust us." Sakura smiled and said goodbye before leaving.

(to be continued…)

Hehe so another chapter down ^_^ so what do you guys think? Please send in your reviews. Thanks for those who did. I appreciate it very much. Peace. Keep it real guys. Thanks.

Michiko


	10. Rumors

**Chapter 10** Rumors

After the operation, the beautiful, new, young doctor became the subject of hidden conversations by people who worked at the palace and the soldiers. How gentle her touch was when she was treating you, how her smile could captivate you to forget your pain for awhile, especially how the king, the general and the family seemed to be close to her.

One rumor in particular spread like wildfire. Some people saw how Shaoran carried Sakura back to her room, after tending to all the injured, even when he watched over her when she slept and brought her breakfast. They have never seen their king do such things before for a woman outside his family. Yes. That particular rumor fed the gossip-craze of the people. The rumor was that the king was starting to fall in love with the beautiful doctor that the general also loved.

Oh how rumors start? Chiharu had heard the rumor by accident. She kept to herself. When asked, she would just smile and say that she doesn't know.

Walking down the corridor towards the infirmary, she had met up with Yukito. He and Shaoran seemed to have just finished briefing about what to do up north. Sakura was still out for the day and Chiharu was the one left to tend to the injured. Shaoran had accompanied Fei Xi to Lusheng.

"Ah Chiharu. There you are." Yukito said.

"What can I do for you, Tsukishiro-san?" Chiharu replied.

"Well I was wondering if you mind if you helped me with something. Sakura still isn't here but I would like to ask what you think."

"Sure, Tsukishiro-san. What is it about?"

"Yamazaki. Almost everyone in their platoon got badly injured and Yamazaki received the gravest. I cannot open their respective charts to look because it will invade their privacy right? I was wondering if you can outline for me their exact injuries, no names required just the injuries, their gravity, and how many."

Chiharu nodded as she gestured him to follow her to the infirmary where they kept the records.

As Chiharu was preparing what Yukito had asked of her, he seemed to be studying some notes of his own. Chiharu seemed a little uncomfortable. Yukito noticed but at first decided not to say anything. The longer they stayed in silence, the more uncomfortable she seemed to be so Yukito decided to say, "It seems that you have heard the rumors going around. It seems it is the only thing people talk about nowadays, perhaps to deviate from the war."

Chiharu almost dropped what she was holding. She was shocked with the sudden comment. He sure was perceptive, she noted to herself.

Yukito placed his file down and looked at her. He didn't seem to be angry or out of his normal self. He still had a gentle smile on his face.

"Surely, Tsukishiro-san doesn't mean that-"

Yukito grinned and cut her off, "Chiharu, you do know that Sakura is an extraordinary in her own right. People are free to think and say whatever it is that they want. The truth remains. Let's just see how things play out. And Chiharu, if you want to ask, you are free to do so."

Chiharu looked at him, seemingly weighing his words. "Well I can't say that it is surprising…I mean, you and His Majesty are good looking men and kind and Sakura-chan is a very beautiful woman and…well…I suppose what I'm saying is that it's not really a surprise that either one of you or both of you are taken with her beauty."

Yukito smirked. "I will have to admit that Sakura is beautiful. I would even be as bold enough to say that I like her. But I don't think those two things are enough to say that I am in love with her, is it?"

"No. It's not." Chiharu replied, amused.

Yukito smiled again. "Like I said, let's just let some things work out on their own. For now, let's just worry about work. I'm sure Shaoran and Sakura would agree to that."

Chiharu handed him the information that he was asking. He thanked her and went on his way. Chiharu smiled and shook her head.

XxXxXx

When Sakura left the palace, she made her way to the church. It was a pleasant walk. People didn't seem to mind who she was or even glimpse who she was. It made her smile. The experience was new. She noted that it felt good to just let her hair down and not worry about anything happening around her for once. She liked the freedom she now was experiencing compared to her past.

Sakura entered the church. The familiar ambiance was soothing and calming. She went to the first row and knelt. She prayed for such a long time. She poured her heart out, something she just couldn't do now compared to the past. She made a lot of thanksgivings and petitions but not for herself, mostly for the people who were now around her, hopeful prayers for those she may have left behind.

When she was finished, Sakura got up and went over to the candles. She lit up two, one for those whom she had left behind and had gone over, while the other candle was for Lusheng and everybody she was with now. She smiled as she left the church. Heavy feelings that she had been keeping for some time seemed to have left. It was a lot lighter than when she went in. Sakura felt this thorn, this heavy burden being lifted from her shoulders.

Sakura then made her way to visit Pei Pei. She had already seen Fei Xi before she left the palace. She thought that it would be a pleasant surprise for Pei Pei if she came to visit even for a short while. Sakura smiled at the thought. Pei Pei had been like a mother to her, one of the closest Sakura ever got in her life. She wanted to come and see her.

When she arrived, it seemed that Pei Pei was still busy with clinic duty but it was nearly lunch. Sakura thought that she would help out while she waited for Pei Pei. When Pei Pei came out, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sakura there. She hugged the girl and asked her how she was doing. But their conversation was short-lived as patients were still waiting.

Sakura got a spare stethoscope and took over some cases. Pei Pei let the girl help her. It would be nice to finish early and catch up with Sakura. Soon, they were finished and prepared and had lunch together. After helping with the clean up, Pei Pei bid Sakura goodbye because she knew that the girl would need to do some research for Lusheng's safe. Before leaving though, Pei Pei had made a letter of recommendation for Sakura to be able to have access to various books in the main library that she might not have been able to get without the recommendation. Sakura was really grateful. It would really be of big help because whatever she may find might just be the thing that would be able to help Lusheng.

Sakura made her way to the library. She hadn't actually gone there before. She would borrow books from Fei Xi or Pei Pei but she had been told by the two that once she finished with the last book she borrowed, they wouldn't have books for her use anymore. They recommended the library for further research. Armed with the directions Pei Pei gave her as well as her letter of recommendation, Sakura made her way to the library. It took awhile for her to find it but she felt somewhat relieved that she found her way. She wanted to be able to come back to the palace with at least something and not with nothing.

When Sakura entered, she did a double take. She had never seen so many books in her life It felt a little intimidating. When she had finally got herself together with the new surroundings, she made her way to an empty table. There weren't much people there. She then made her way through the rows of books. Carefully reading each book's title, Sakura found herself carefully reflecting if it were the right book.

She went up the ladder and checked a few books above. She took out a book and opened it. As she slowly descended, she bumped into someone. Because of that, she lost her footing on the last step. Sakura closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact of hitting the ground but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw gentle blue eyes looking down at her with concern and a smile to top it off.

"Are you alright?" He said.

Sakura regained her footing and apologized. They started to pick up the books. "I'm really sorry, sir. I should have been paying attention." Sakura said.

He smiled at her and said, "No. It's nothing. I should have been paying attention too." As they got up, he said, "You have a medical book. Are you studying to be a doctor?"

Sakura smiled and blushed a little. She then answered, "Yes. I guess you can say that. How about you? Most of your books are philosophical it seems."

He smiled and replied, "Well I love reading these kinds of books. It makes you think. I was about to return them actually." Sakura smiled. He smiled too.

He then extended a hand and said, "I'm Eriol. What's your name?"

Sakura smiled and shook his hand. She then said, "I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Eriol."

He smiled and replied, "It's also very nice to meet you, Sakura. Well I wont take up much of your time anymore. It's nice to talk to you." Sakura smiled in reply and excused herself and made her way back to the table.

After awhile, she heard someone say, "Excuse me but may I join you?" Sakura looked up and saw Eriol. She smiled and gestured that he may join her.

"You're the new doctor at the palace right?" Eriol whispered.

Sakura seemed shocked that he knew. "Yes. How did you know?"

Eriol smiled and replied, "I just figured. But it was more of a guess." Sakura smiled. Eriol smiled in return. They began to work, both were intent in their respective books.

It seemed that hours had already passed but they hadn't noticed. The church bells then sound five in the afternoon. That was when Sakura remembered that it was a Saturday. The bells toll that anticipated mass was going to start. Sakura noted that she would attend mass early the next day. She would have to ask permission for that. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it from the library so she was resolute in going the next day.

"It's already five. Will you be heading home soon?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shook her head and said, "I'll have to finish this chapter first and probably get something to eat before I head back to the palace. I don't want to trouble anyone there trying to make something for me to eat. Besides, I really want to go back there with some answers to give. I don't want this day to have been a waste."

Eriol smiled. "How about you? Are you planning to stay here all night?" Sakura asked.

Eriol replied, "No. Not really."

Sakura nodded. An hour or two passed. Sakura seemed tired. Eriol noticed that she was yawning. He smiled and closed his book. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Saviors of God. I know that but I haven't finished reading it."

"You like reading philosophical books too?"

"Yeah a little. My Godfather loved reading books like that so he encouraged my brother and I before to read them. It's ironic really because he was a priest and all. I haven't finished reading it but I know it delves on non-religious discussions." Eriol smiled as he got up. Sakura had finished fixing her things and was planning to leave too.

"Do you want to grab a bit before you head back?" Eriol offered. Sakura was putting on her jacket. She blushed a little. "Come on. My treat." Eriol added.

"It's very nice of you to offer, Eriol but no thank you. I don't want to impose or trouble you."

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's no problem at all. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving a lady like you alone at night." He said.

Though Sakura was reluctant, she obliged. She thought that it wouldn't hurt. She smiled as she and Eriol walked out of the library. Eriol led the way to a nearby restaurant.

(to be continued…)

Hmm with Eriol in the picture, does that mean 'the love-triangle' issue is going to get a little more complicated? Hmm…I wonder…hehe. Well we shall all see what happens next. Thanks to those who sent in their reviews. Please do continue to review. Thanks so much.

Michiko


	11. Chief Adviser

**Chapter 11** Chief Adviser

"Ah Eriol." Yukito said as he saw Eriol heading to his study.

Eriol turned and greeted Yukito and Shaoran. "Since when have you been back?" Yukito asked.

"Just yesterday. But it seems that all is well here." Eriol repled with a smile.

"You should have sent word. We could have anticipated it." Shaoran said.

Eriol smiled. "Well, my Lord, it's nothing but simply an excursion of someone such as I to endure alone." It was one of his ways to confuse and tease the King and the General. Yukito and Shaoran grinned. Yeah. Eriol Hiiragizawa was back.

"Well since you're here, would you be so kind enough as to join us. I would like to discuss with you sensitive matters that needs to be studied." Shaoran said as they all started walking again.

Eriol smiled as he followed the two. Coincidently, as they were walking down the hallway, Sakura came out from the infirmary carrying some files and was heading to where Lusheng was.

"Sakura!" Yukito called out.

Sakura looked up from the file and same the men walking towards her. Her gaze then drifted to Eriol. She was shocked. But Shaoran was doing the introduction at the same time, "Sakura, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my chief adviser. Eriol, this is Sakura our in-house doctor."

"Yes. I know. Wait! Did you just say he's your chief adviser?" Sakura said.

"You've met?" Yukito commented, quite amused with the scene that was playing out.

"Yes. We've met yesterday at the library." Eriol replied as he smiled at Sakura.

"If I may, why did you not tell me that you are the chief adviser?" Sakura said.

Eriol smiled and replied, "Would you have trusted me more if you knew that I am the chief adviser?" Philosophy. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

She then replied, "No. Of course not. But I would have given you due respect." Eriol smiled, amused.

"Well anyway, I won't keep you gentlemen from the things that you may need to do. If you will excuse me, I'll go and check on Lusheng now." Sakura said. They nodded as Sakura bowed at them and took her leave.

"You've found a very dedicated doctor for Lusheng, Shaoran." Eriol commented. He then turned to face the king before adding, "She was studying a great deal of medical books yesterday. She didn't exactly tell me that it was for Lusheng but it's not that hard to figure out."

"Yes. We've seen her dedication too. We've seen her stay up at night studying to try and find something." Shaoran replied.

Yukito smirked. "I think that is an understatement. She might just surprise us all." Yukito commented. Eriol smiled and Shaoran grinned. Perhaps Yukito was right.

"On to business, gentlemen." Shaoran finally said as they started walking again. "Here's the report on the northern border issue. I would like you to take a look at them and study them. Tell us what you think. There's something wrong with it." Shaoran added as he handed the file over to Eriol.

"I'll look into it now." Eriol said.

"There's one more thing." Yukito said.

Eriol stopped and looked at him. "This is unrelated to that. It would be best if you still to the capital for awhile. The situation around the kingdom has become erratic. It would be safer if you stayed here." Yukito said. Eriol nodded and excused himself. He then headed towards his study.

XxXxXx

Eriol entered his study. It had been months since he had last been there. He stood by the door and smiled. It seemed that nothing was different from when he had left but he felt that a lot of things had already started happening. He had left the study neat and organized. It was still the same, only with a different bouquet of flowers in his vase. It seemed that they took the liberty to changing the flowers every now and then to keep the room fragrant, with the occasional cleaning.

The file Shaoran had handed was still at his hand. Eriol looked at it foolishly for a short while before finally walking across the room to his empty table. He set the file down and walked over to the window. Beyond the window, Eriol could overlook the garden. It was such a beautiful morning outside. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura, Inna, May Yu and Lusheng entering the garden. His gaze fell on Sakura. He couldn't help but smile. Yes. Looking at her made him sure that things have changed inside the palace. He still wasn't sure what it was that changed but sure enough that it was going to be something interesting.

Meeting her at the library the day before, at first he thought that Sakura was just as fragile young woman that she appeared to be. When he realized that she was studying medical books, who she really was, together with her interest in philosophy, Eriol was really taken aback and surprised. Who would have thought that such a girl could be capable of great things? Sakura wouldn't have been recommended for palace duty if no one believed her to be capable. Eriol smiled at the thought that a beautiful lady like Sakura might just be the right medicine for those who served the kingdom. She might just be the breath of fresh air that everyone was so desperate for.

As Eriol was looking out the window, Eriol heard a knock coming from his door. He turned and saw that Yukito was there. He entered the room. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I wanted to talk to you about something." Yukito said as he approached Eriol.

Eriol smiled back and replied as he offered a seat for Yukito, "How come I have a feeling that this has something to do with Sakura?" Yukito grinned. That was one of Eriol's qualities that made him perfect for the chief adviser position.

"As you have guessed, I'm here to talk to you about her." Yukito said as he made himself comfortable in his chair.

Eriol sat in front of him and asked, "What about her?"

"Well, as you already know, she is the palace doctor that Ojii-san and Oba-san have recommended for Lusheng and also the rest of us. Two night ago, she performed emergency heart surgery on Yamazaki, took care of all our injuries with Chiharu and on top of that, before she was called to help, we found her studying through thick books about medicine to try and figure out what Lusheng has. Also, mind you, Sakura performed the surgery with improvised yet safe strategies and might I mention, it was her first surgery alone."

"What do you mean her first surgery alone?"

"I mean, first surgery alone. I was there and so was Shaoran, helping her. During the operation, she never hinted that she didn't know what she was doing. But she did admit to Shaoran later on that it was a giant leap of faith and that it was her first time taking the lead." Eriol seemed to understand the gravity of the facts Yukito presented him. "The reason why I'm telling you this because there is a rumor going on within the walls of the palace. I suggest that it's better for you to know the truth rather than speculate, though I did not need to tell you that."

"Yukito, you know I'm not the type who listens to rumors. Thought I admit that it's very intriguing how much Sakura's presence have changed the ambiance her in the palace."

"Also, I'm telling you this because Shaoran wants her checked out. Oba-san and Ojii-san found her half-dead at the river. No one really knows where she came from or her past. So far, all we know is that she is an orphan and she grew up in a convent. That's basically it. Perhaps you will be able to enlighten us a bit further on this."

Eriol smiled and got up from his chair. He walked over to the window and looked outside. Sakura and the others were still there. Once again, his gaze fell on Sakura. Eriol smiled again. "I understand where you are coming from, why this is necessary. Who would have known such a simple girl could prove to be such a complicated one?"

"Exactly. Indeed some shallow waters run deep." Yukito said as he too got up from his chair and walked over to see what Eriol was looking at. He smiled when he saw that Sakura and the others were in the garden.

"Has Lusheng spoken a word yet?" Eriol said to change the subject.

Yukito let out an exasperated breath. "No. He is still keeping his words deep inside of him. Sakura said, well every doctor has said that it's more psychological than anything. She said that it has to be Lusheng who decides when he is ready to speak. He is just a child who is experiencing things that a child of his age doesn't usually experience." Yukito replied.

Eriol nodded. Indeed, they could only imagine what was really going on through Lusheng's mind. It had been quite a while since they have last heard him speak. It had been hard on him losing his mother, his only parent, watching her suffer until her last breath. As a young child, he couldn't understand why his mother was suffering. After her death, he then developed his sickness. It was all too much, every one knew that. Soon after that, he had decided to stop talking all together.

Just then, from their view to the garden, they saw that Lusheng suddenly collapsed and began to convulse. Eriol and Yukito quickly made their way to the door of the veranda and opened it. They quickly made their way to where they were at the garden. Sakura was telling them to step back, to give Lusheng space. After all the time that they have known his condition, it was still a frightening sight to see Lusheng go through that. His young body so beaten by a mysterious sickness. His aunts watched in horror. Eriol and Yukito could do nothing too. Sakura was kneeling beside him. She knew that if any of them tried to control his seizures, he would suffer more muscular injuries. They had to wait for him to stop convulsing.

(to be continued…)

No fluffy moments as of yet but it looks like the love-triangle thingy is becoming a little more complicated hehe. As for Lusheng, I hope you stick around to find out what happens next. Thanks for those who sent in their reviews for the previous chapters. I appreciate it very much. I do hope you continue supporting the upcoming chapters. I'm trying my best not to let it go all boring and stuff. Thanks.

Michiko


	12. Forgotten Voice

**Chapter 12** Forgotten Voice

"Can't we do something?" Inna asked as they watched helplessly at Lusheng while he continued to convulse.

"Let's just give him room for awhile. We risk hurting him more if we try to control his movements." Sakura replied softly. She knew the pain they were feeling seeing him go through that. Sakura had loosened tight clothing of his and took away any harmful objects that could injure him. She didn't allow any of them to restrain Lusheng. They watched and watched until it was over. Sakura checked her watch.

_Three and a half minutes. It fits with the grand mal diagnosis. But how come it doesn't feel right? How come it feels like there is something I'm missing here? He's not in a coma now…let this not be Reye's disease…he's too young to die…_

Inna then knelt beside them and looked at Lusheng. Tears were welling up at her eyes. "Lusheng…are you alright?" She said.

Lusheng looked up at her and said nothing. Though there were emotions registered in his eyes, words remain unspoken.

"Lusheng, why don't you speak? Do you think we like seeing you like this and not being able to help you? Seeing you hurt and not knowing exactly how you feel, don't you think it hurts us too? I'm tired, Lusheng. I don't know how I can help you. It hurts seeing you like this."

"I think he knows, Inna. And that's exactly why I believe he's trying his best to be strong because he's afraid. He's afraid that if he tells you how much pain he is in, you might just leave." Sakura said softly.

Inna and the others seemed a little surprised with Sakura's words. They said nothing. Lusheng looked at Sakura. She smiled at him. "He tries so hard to be strong by keeping it all inside. But then he realizes that he's not strong and becomes more ashamed to say it. He puts on the bravest face he could, trying to convince the world, especially himself that he is indeed strong. But, even in his silence, all he needs to know is that you are here for him, Inna. Your family. Everybody. He lost his parents and all he has is you now." Sakura continued on to say in a soft, gentle voice.

Lusheng started to cry. He then leaped into Sakura's arms. Everyone was taken aback with Lusheng's sudden actions. It had been a long time since he had shown such emotion. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered, "It's ok, Lusheng. You are not alone."

Lusheng continued to cry. But then, "'ne-chan…" He said. Everyone, including Sakura, did a double take. Did he just speak?

Sakura broke off a little and looked down at him. The young boy was rubbing his eyes with his hands and then looked up at Sakura. He then said, "Sakura-chan, can I call you 'ne-chan?"

It wasn't a dream. Lusheng was talking. Sakura quickly hugged him and said, "Of course, Lusheng."

Inna and May Yu were in tears. Yukito and Eriol couldn't help but smile. It had been quite some time since they had heard his voice. It was a milestone. A child of six going through the things he was and now finally reaching out, it was an overwhelming, happy moment. Perhaps it was the first step to his recovery.

Yukito then knelt beside Sakura and smiled. Lusheng looked at him. Yukito took his handkerchief and started to wipe the young child's tears away. He then said, "Hey kiddo. It's so nice to hear you voice again." Lusheng smiled. Yukito then took the boy up, holding the boy's torso tightly. "Come on. We need to take you back to your room now. It looks like it's going to rain. We don't want you to get really wet, do we?" Lusheng laughed. Yukito tickled Lusheng with one hand, while holding him with his other arm. The boy laughed in his arms.

Inna, May Yu, Eriol and Sakura were watching. The atmosphere was light. It was something new to see and feel such lightness after such a long time. May Yu then took the lead towards Lusheng's room while Yukito followed with the squirming Lusheng still under grips. Sakura, Inna and Eriol watched as they watched them go.

Sakura then turned to Inna. "Are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask. Sakura knew that Inna had been under a lot of stress lately, with Lusheng, her unborn child, and the travails of her husband also serving in the military.

Inna smiled as she wiped the last of her tears with her handkerchief. "Yes, Sakura. I'm fine. You're right. When hormones start to kick in, it kicks in hard" Inna answered. But Sakura still looked at her with much concern. "Lusheng has finally spoken after months of silence. I have three months and a half to go before I welcome my own child. My husband is coming home soon. What more can I ask for?" Inna said. Sakura laid a gentle hand on Inna's arm and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything." Inna said before turning to face Eriol.

"It's nice to have you back. Too much drama for your taste, Eriol?"

Eriol chuckled a little and replied, "Not really. The different sides of humanity always fascinates me."

"Well at least being away didn't change you." Inna commented.

"If you'll excuse me ladies? Shaoran has asked me to review some things. He will be expecting my answer soon." Eriol said as he bowed and took his leave.

"He's such a gentleman, is he?" Sakura commented.

Inna grinned a little and turned to Sakura, "Yes, Eriol is really like that. Do you like him?"

Sakura became a little confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"I like him as a person. I'd be honored to be his friend." Sakura answered innocently.

"Geez Sakura. You are surrounded by the best looking men in all of Ayleth and still…"

"Still what?"

Inna shook her head. She intertwined her arm with Sakura's and said, "Nothing. Come on. I'll bet the others are wondering where we are."

As they left the garden and made their way to Lusheng's room, Eriol smiled as he watched them go. He heard and saw most of what transpired when he left them. _Such an innocent soul. I wonder if Shaoran has already seen that part of her?_ Eriol said to himself as he finally turned around and focused on the files that he had received earlier.

XxXxXx

It was already late in the evening. Lusheng was already asleep and Sakura had made sure that Inna and May Yu were already getting off to bed themselves. She went over to the infirmary to check on Yamazaki and the others. After seeing their status and became satisfied that they were going to be alright through the night, Sakura went over to her room and packed some things. She prepared Lusheng's file and placed it in her bag.

Sakura then made her way to the briefing room, where she was told that Yukito, Shaoran and Eriol were. She stood in front of the door, mustering as much courage as she could. She finally took a deep breath and knocked. She gently twisted the knob open and partially opened the door. "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm sorry to disturb you." She said.

All men were looking at her, somewhat surprised. "Sakura. Please come in. What is it?" Shaoran said.

Sakura bowed and entered and closed the door. "I'm really sorry to disturb you but I'm sure Yukito-san and Eriol have told you about Lusheng. In lieu to that, I think I've figured out what he has."

All men sat up straight when they took in her words. Shaoran stood up. Sakura knew they wanted to know what. She began to speak before they could, "If I may, I would like to get a second or a third opinion before proceeding with the treatment. I am still a much inexperienced doctor and I don't want to take a gamble, having his life on the line."

They seemed to be reflecting on her words. "What do you propose to do now?" Shaoran said.

"If I may, I would like to present everything and consult with Oba-san and Ojii-san. I would like to know what they think first before going on. I have already called them and they said it was alright. I did not want to leave without first asking for permission."

"You may do so, Sakura. I can escort you there myself." Shaoran said.

"No. It's alright. I can see that you have pressing matters to attend to tonight. I can fend for myself but thank you."

"It's not safe out there at this hour, Sakura." Yukito finally said.

"They are right, you know." Eriol reinforced.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Thank you gentlemen for your kind concern but really I can manage. I do no want to burden anyone. I will be back before dawn."

"I insist. Perhaps if it were day time, but not during the night. It is much too dangerous out there, especially now that we are getting reports about bandits roaming the city." Shaoran said.

Sakura bit her lip. She knew that her arguing won't convince any of the men there that she will be alright left alone at the middle of the night. She finally gave an apprehensive bow.

Shaoran gave her a nod as the two other men hid their smiles. How generous Shaoran was becoming… "Are you sure, Li-san? I did disturb your meeting." Sakura said.

"Actually our meeting is over. We were just having petty talks about nothing." Eriol said as he gathered his stuff and stood up. "Good night every one. Excuse me. If you need me, I will be at my study." He said before leaving.

Sakura gave him a bow as he passed her. Eriol smiled at her and left. Yukito was about to do the same but Sakura said "Please. Let me examine you two first. I have checked on Yamazaki, Lusheng, Inna and the others and they are fine. Let me at least make sure you two are doing fine."

After a quick examination of the two, Shaoran and Sakura were on their way to the Li couple's house. It was a little awkward, especially for Sakura. It was easy to open up a little with Yukito and Eriol but it was proving to be a lot difficult towards Shaoran. He was the King after all. She was a commoner and here she was being escorted by the King himself. Perhaps what made it easier with Yukito and Eriol was that they gave her sincere smiles while Shaoran was always stoic in his nature, a grin every once in awhile but still it was proving to be really hard. Sakura knew he possessed such a kind and caring soul lest he wouldn't have done countless, generous, kind acts towards her, much less walk her to the Li's house just to make sure she was safe.

But it seems that it wasn't only her who was feeling a little awkward in their silence. So far, Sakura has done nothing but amaze him. She took care of his nephew, sisters, his army, his best friend and even himself. Shaoran wanted to thank her for everything that she has done for him and his family but was having trouble finding the right words to break the ice first. He would have cursed himself out loud but of course, he ended up cursing himself in silence. He felt stupid for not being to come up with the right things to say to break the ice. He wondered how Yukito or Eriol does it.

When they left the palace, with the rumors spreading about and the people were always on the look out for any signs of development, seeing Shaoran and Sakura leave together was feeding their curiosity. Having Eriol enter the picture and developments with Yukito that morning while being with Lusheng, seeing their King accompany the beautiful young doctor in her walk towards the Li residence was just the cherry on top of the cake. Life couldn't get any more complicated. But it seemed to everyone that Sakura didn't have any clue about it. She was way too innocent that it almost fell short in saying, she was dense. Inna and May Yu, front row spectators, couldn't help but giggle as the scenes started unfolding. Yes. Life in the palace was getting interesting. No one seemed to mind the 'pleasant' distraction.

(to be continued…)

Things can really turn into something really fast. Hehe. Still more to come. I want to thank those who continuously review and even to those who just read and not send reviews or whatever. I've been checking on the hits and I really didn't expect this fic to be accepted like this. Thank you so much. Please do continued reading and reviewing. Thanks.

Michiko


	13. Second Opinion

**Chapter 13** Second Opinion

As Shaoran and Sakura made their way to the Li couples house, the silence around them was a little claustrophobic. It was uncomfortable that neither would like to admit to the other.

"Thank you." Sakura finally said to break the awful silence. It brought a little relief.

Shaoran did not look at her but only said, "For what?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "For going out of your way and accompanying me to Ojii-san and Oba-san's house."

Shaoran grinned a little. He then contemplated on the right words but then decided to just say it as it comes in mind. "It's nothing, Sakura. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to personally thank you for everything you have done. It has been hard on all of us, especially for Lusheng and Inna. It had been quite some time now since they had been happy like this."

Sakura couldn't help but blush and smile. "There is no need to thank me, Li-san. I have been called to serve and it's my pleasure to help."

Shaoran grinned. The ice has been broken. The two fell into a comfortable conversation.

"You said you might have figured out what Lusheng has."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I am not sure yet and I am afraid to propose a treatment because of that. I have still have a lot to learn. I don't want to make rash decisions."

"You know, you are the first person to tell me that." Shaoran said as he reflected on her words.

"What?"

Shaoran grinned and replied, "That you are not sure and would not proceed before making sure. Whenever I would ask other doctors, they simply said that it was seizures, that's all and would prescribe medicines. You're the first person to have told me that there might be indeed something else wrong. Ojii-san and Oba-san said that they feel that there might be as they were unsatisfied with the other doctors' diagnosis."

Sakura smiled and said, "May I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Sakura smiled again and proceeded on to say, "Ojii-san and Oba-san are related to Lusheng, me and the other doctors aren't. There are some things that can't be explained but by blood alone. There is this instinct, a bond that can't be explained by any science of man. Being doctors and given that fact, perhaps that is why they were unsatisfied. Why they gave me the responsibility, I can only guess that maybe it's because they didn't want their personal connections with Lusheng to cloud their judgment."

Shaoran grinned. He could tell that Sakura was perceptive and sharp. She reminded him of qualities of nobility or the educated class. She was a doctor. He shouldn't have expected her to be less than that. "Then why come to them now if you believe that they didn't want their personal connections with Lusheng to cloud their judgment?"

"Because they are my mentors, Li-san. I am still an apprentice, an intern. 100% scared all the time and when I do something right, it is almost always by surprise. Also, because being doctors related to Lusheng, they may give some enlightenment that no other doctor can."

"How about you, Li-san? I mean, with all the responsibilities that you hold, isn't it hard, if you don't mind me asking…"

"I admit it is hard. Anything in this world, no matter what profession you are in, is hard. I proceed just like you do, with a calm head and do what I think is right, asking others opinions every once in a while."

Sakura smiled and gave a nod. Then there was silence once more. It was far less awkward than it had been a while back. Neither seemed to mind the new found silence. They were already near the Li residence so it was also a welcome relief.

When they got there, they found that Pei Pei and Fei Xi were both waiting for them by the door. Pei Pei ushered them inside as she and her husband greeted the two teenagers. "I'm sorry to have to bother you at this hour but I'm sure you wanted to be notified about any developments with regards to Lusheng." Sakura said as they settled down at the living room.

"It's no problem, dear. Honestly, we have been waiting for this to come. We were certain that you would be calling about this for quite some time now, especially after what had happened to Yamazaki." Pei Pei said.

Sakura smiled. Pei Pei had made her sit next to Shaoran at the couch while she sat in one arm chair and her husband in the other. Sakura took out the file from her bag and handed it over to Fei Xi.

"We were told that you have gotten Lusheng to talk again." Pei Pei said as Fei Xi was reviewing Lusheng's file.

"I'm not sure if it were really me who got him to talk. But yes. Lusheng has decided to start talking again." Sakura replied modestly. Pei Pei seemed pleased.

Fei Xi smiled while reading. "He is such a lively young boy. It's very good that he has started to open up once again." Pei Pei commented.

"Sakura, I have read the file, the new developments. What do you think it is that he has?" Fei Xi said as he handed the file over to his wife and gently turned to Sakura.

She smiled and explained, "Ojii-san, for a while now, Reye's disease has been crossing my mind because it felt that simple seizures is an incomplete diagnosis. I viewed it as a symptom. I refused to believe it was so because if I placed it at that, then Lusheng might have fallen under stage 5 and that would mean he wasn't going to make it. But then as I studying Reye's disease, his condition didn't fit. It was a big relief. Then I remembered something I had encountered only once before, AVM."

"So you believe that Lusheng has AVM?" Pei Pei said. Sakura nodded.

"What is AVM?" Shaoran asked.

"It means arteriovenous malformation. It's not that all rare but it is hard to diagnose as at most times it has little or no signs or symptoms. It will only start manifesting if it were already a little severe." Sakura explained.

"Why do you say that he has AVM?" Fei Xi said, following Sakura's trail of thought.

"Well, Ojii-san, when I was doing further reading about it, there were some cases there were problems in using or understanding language. Perhaps another reason why Lusheng did not talk was because of that. Lusheng did admit to me that sometimes he had a hard time falling asleep because he said that his brain hurt."

"What about the comas?" Shaoran asked.

"It could be secondary to seizures." Pei Pei answered. Sakura nodded.

"With your permission, I would like to do a doppler ultrasonography to see if he really has that." Sakura then said. Both doctors seemed to reflect on Sakura's proposal. Shaoran waited for them to decide.

"I say, you have my blessing, Sakura." Pei Pei finally said. Sakura gave a sign of relief. "I agree. The signs and symptoms do fit and if the results are positive, at least we know what we are dealing with." Fei Xi replied.

Sakura smiled. "I will need to ask for consent though as he is still a minor. Whom will I ask?" Sakura said.

"I will accompany you. I will be the one to sign whatever consent forms necessary." Shaoran said. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will send word to the hospital. Everything will be ready by tomorrow afternoon." Pei Pei said. As she got up and headed towards the phone.

"I will go to the palace tomorrow morning. By 10 I will be there. I will accompany you to the hospital, to make sure that they know who you are, Sakura." Fei Xi said. Sakura nodded. "As for you two, I believe that it is better if you spend the night. I don't want you two to go out at this late hour. It's better if you wake up early and head back then." Fei Xi then addressed Shaoran and Sakura.

As if sharing an instinctive reaction, Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other. "'jii-san, surely-" Shaoran started.

Fei Xi was getting up. He cut Shaoran off by saying, "I will not take no for an answer. You may be the King but like you said I am still your uncle and I don't want you endangering yourselves at this late hour."

"Your uncle is right, Xiao Lang. Stay the night. Get up early and you may leave. You don't have to wake us up before you go but we insist that you stay the night." Pei Pei said as she got back to them. Fei Xi and Pei Pei bid them a good night and they were off to their room, leaving the two at the living room.

It was an awkward moment all over again. Sakura, to distract herself, started gathering the papers they had studied and assorted them back to Lusheng's file. Shaoran sat in an armchair. He said nothing as he watched Sakura fix. After a moment of thought, he started gathering the files too and handed them to Sakura.

She smiled at him and thanked him. "I apologize if I got you stuck here 'til morning." Sakura said.

It somehow brought Shaoran back to reality. He quickly said, "No. It's nothing. They are really like that. Thinking about it, they may be right. If something happened while we were heading back, I might not be able to look out for you as to my arm. You forbade me to use it fully." Sakura nodded and gave him a smile.

"You may use the room, Li-san. I can stay here." Sakura said.

"No, Sakura. I am the man here and I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you sleep here in the living room while I stayed at your bed."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "No really it's fine. I plan on studying for awhile." She then took out a book she brought with her.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading such thick medical books?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She then replied, "Don't you ever get tired of trying to figure out perfect strategies in battle?" Shaoran grinned. Sakura smiled and then said, "It is something that I must and choose to do. I want to learn so that I can improve. I don't want to fall short in trying to help you, your family or the military if that is what is meant for me to do."

"May I?" Shaoran said as he motioned if he may see the book.

Sakura smiled and handed him the book. Shaoran took it and read the title. "The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics. Are you seriously going to memorize all the drugs written in this book?"

Sakura laughed. "No. Of course not. That would be impossible. There are new drugs coming out and drugs being taken out of the market all the time. I'm just studying it to at least familiarize myself with the drug, how it is administered, its uses, its effects on the body. I am not a genius like His Majesty so I really have to work hard to understand."

"I am not a genius, Sakura."

"Modest perhaps?"

Shaoran grinned. "Can you study with me hanging around here?" He said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

(to be continued…)

When another chapter closes, another chapter begins. Hehe. But guys sembreak is finally over so it might take awhile for me to update. I will be working on the next chapters during my free time but my updating wouldn't be so regular for about two months, until Christmas break starts. I hope you guys understand. Thanks so much for all those who reviews / just read this fic. I really, really appreciate it. Please do continue reading and reviewing. Thanks so much. Peace.

Michiko


	14. Bandits

**Chapter 14 **Bandits

It was already twelve in the evening. Shaoran had fallen asleep on one of the armchairs. He had stayed in the living room with Sakura. He hadn't slept right during the last couple of days and he had worked the long hours. Fatigue finally took its toll on his body. He hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep.

At first, neither did Sakura. After reading a chapter, she had stretched her arms and gave a yawn. At an impulse, her gaze fell on Shaoran. She smiled when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She carefully got up and made her way to the closet where extra blankets were kept. She got one and placed it over Shaoran to keep him warm. Sakura smiled and made her way back to her seat. She leaned back at the sofa and glanced at a nearby window, looking at the stars. Sakura smiled and slowly her eyes closed.

They both ended up sleeping at the living room and no one used the room. Pei Pei checked on them a little from the door to their room. She smiled.

"Are they asleep?" Fei Xi whispered as Pei Pei closed the door.

"Yes. They are. They fell asleep at the living room."

Fei Xi smiled and commented, "It seemed that after all that, neither used the room."

Pei Pei couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps this is a good thing. The closer they get to each other, the less we will have to worry about either of them." Pei Pei commented. The couple then let slumber envelop them.

It was three in the morning. Consciousness began creeping back to Shaoran. He opened his eyes and blinked. He then remembered the events of the night before, accompanying Sakura, deciding how to proceed with Lusheng and told to stay the night to be safe and having a comfortable conversation with Sakura. He sat up right. Shaoran then noticed that a blanket was placed over him. He took it before letting it fall to the floor. He glanced over at Sakura. She seemed to have fallen asleep while studying. She didn't have a blanket on her which made a thought pass his mind that maybe it was Sakura who had placed the blanket on him. He got up and decided to place the blanket on her to keep her warm. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again. He was going to wait for her to wake up so that they could head back to the palace.

An hour or so of waiting, Sakura woke up. As consciousness fully took hold of her, she noticed that there was a blanket on her. She held it and then recognized that it was the blanket she had placed on Shaoran. She quickly checked up on him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning, Li-san." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura then gathered her stuff and placed them back at her knap sack. She folded the blanket and stood up.

"Are you ready?" Shaoran asked as he placed his cloak over his jacket. Sakura nodded as she put on her jacket. She was a little taken aback when Shaoran quickly stood in front of her and placed a cloak over her.

"I got this from the closet. I'd want you to wear it on the way to the palace. It's still dangerous around this hour to roam around the city. There are a lot of maniacs out there who would easily gravitate to a woman, especially a good looking one." Shaoran said. Sakura blushed a little. "Stay close to me and if you must call me, call me by my name, Xiao Lang. Only my family uses it so no one in this kingdom knows if you use that name." He added. Sakura nodded.

Their closeness was a little awkward, a little too close for comfort. The only people who used to be that close to her were her brother and her godfather. Being brought up in a convent, she wasn't used to being around men too much. Sakura opted to say nothing about it as it may offend Shaoran in some way.

Shaoran must have noticed that Sakura was a little uneasy. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Sakura smiled back. Shaoran then took Sakura's hood and placed it over her head, covering most of her facial features. Shaoran then led her outside the house. They made sure that the doors were locked up tight before they left. Shaoran then placed his own hood on before leading on the way.

It was cold as they walked through the mostly deserted streets of the city. It reminded Sakura of her past, always hiding and on alert for sudden attacks. It brought chills down her spine. She fought the urge to break down and cry. She forced herself to be strong. Shaoran didn't know her past. She didn't want him to find out like that. As they walked, Sakura started to feel like there were eyes following their every move. Sakura took controlled, deep breaths to give her a sense of calm. Suddenly, she felt someone hold her hand. She looked and saw that Shaoran had took it. He wasn't looking at her as he continued to lead the way.

He said in a voice so that only Sakura could hear, "They won't hurt you."

Sakura replied in a shaky yet soft voice so that no one would hear, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are with me. Stay close."

"Walking the streets in the morning is like a totally different reality as when you are walking here at night." Sakura commented.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to go alone once dark fell." Shaoran answered her.

"Thank you, Xiao Lang." Sakura whispered back. Xiao Lang. It somehow felt natural to let her call him that. Somehow it felt nice.

As they walked, they were met suddenly by a man. "What's a couple like you doing out here at this hour?" He said.

Shaoran and Sakura stopped walking instantly. Sakura stepped closer to Shaoran. He knew she was scared. Shaoran squeezed Sakura's hand. "Stay close and don't let go of my hand." He whispered to Sakura.

"It's none of your business. We have some place to go so why don't you move?" Shaoran said to the man.

The man smirked as he produced a sword and other men surrounded them. Shaoran could tell that Sakura saw the men too and was getting a little more scared. Though he admired her because she fought to stand her ground and hide her fear.

"I can't do that. That girl you have there must be really pretty since you made an effort to hide her face and hold her close to you. You know I like pretty girls." He said. Shaoran said nothing.

The man's words pierced Sakura. It was just like that night before she came to know Shaoran and the others, when she was all alone. "She's taken so get lost." Shaoran answered.

_She's taken? Ok Li-san I don't think they are going to believe that bluff._ The man's companions then unsheathed their own swords too. Shaoran prepared himself for battle. He strengthened his grip on Sakura's hand. He felt Sakura tighten her grip too. Shaoran knew that he had to be precise. Given his arm hadn't fully recovered yet, he had Sakura to protect so there was no room for errors. He wouldn't have any second chances.

The man charged as well as the other men. Shaoran quickly unsheathed his sword and countered the nearest attack. He heightened his senses because he knew that they were skilled. Sakura can't fight. He had to fight for the both of them. Shaoran kept Sakura close to him, while he countered the attacks that they were giving. He knew that his arm wouldn't be able to last long without having the stitches break. He had to create an opening. Shaoran slashed whom he believed was the leader and started to run, pulling Sakura along with him. They were chasing them. Quick on decision, Shaoran managed to hit the light above, having the shards temporary blinding those who pursued them. He saw a dark alley. He pulled Sakura close to him in the alley.

Shaoran held Sakura close in an embrace as he watched their pursuers running past the alley. He estimated that it was only 4:30 and it would still be quite some time before the sun came up. He would give them a few minutes to get away from them, as far as possible. When he was satisfied that they had already ran passed the alley, he slowly let Sakura go.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura didn't answer. She seemed to be breathing deeply, with control breaths.

Uneasy that something might have happened to Sakura or that she might have been hit, Shaoran gently removed her hood. That was when Shaoran realized that Sakura was in tears. She had her eyes closed and judging by her demeanor, he knew that she was trying to control her sobs, her wails. She managed not to make a sound but she could not contain her tears.

"Oh my…" Shaoran said as he held her cheeks with both his hands and made her look at him. "Are you alright, Sakura? Are you hurt?" He said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Shaoran saw so much fear in her eyes. She gave him an uneasy smile. "Are you hurt?" He asked again. Sakura shook her head.

Relieved, Shaoran smiled at her and wiped her tears with his thumbs and held her in an embrace. "It's alright. I told you. They won't hurt you as long as you are with me." He whispered, trying to calm her down. He let her cry on his shoulder. He said nothing more as he waited for her to calm down a bit.

After a while, Sakura pulled back from Shaoran. "I'm sorry." She said. Shaoran handed her his handkerchief. She gave him a shaky smile as she accepted it and wiped her tears. "They remind me of the men who killed my brother and godfather." She said.

Shaoran felt for her. It hadn't been long since she lost her family and then this happened. He knew that the pain was still fresh. Though at one side, he admired her. Who would have thought a girl like her held so much pain while still having the strength to get up every morning with a big, sincere smile on her face and help people? "I know you have been frightened…I mean…the pain is still fresh and now going through this…I understand…" Shaoran wanted say so much but didn't exactly know how to say it. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I wanted to spare you from that. You don't have to be afraid now. I am here. I will protect you. Whenever I won't be by your side, there are others who are willing to do everything to save your life. But I promise that as much as possible, I will not let anything happen to you." Shaoran said as he bid her to look at him straight in the eyes.

Sakura saw sincerity and truthfulness. Titles were forgotten for a second. For a moment, they were just Sakura and Shaoran, friends, him trying to convince her that it was going to be alright.

"Thank you so much…" Sakura replied. Shaoran smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the handkerchief. I'll wash it first before I return it to you." She then said. Shaoran nodded.

"Are you alright, Li-san?" Sakura then asked.

"I'm fine. My arm's fine. You don't have to worry about me. Are you sure you are alright now?" Shaoran said.

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Thank you. And thank you for saving me back there." Sakura then put her hood back on. It wasn't long to the palace. She wished that they wouldn't have any more encounters getting there. Shaoran took her hand again and led the way.

(to be continued…)

Ok I don't know if you can consider that as something fluffy but hey it's a start right? Hehe. Friends can turn into something else. Hehe. Thanks for those who have reviewed or read only. It is very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

Michiko


	15. Candid

**Chapter 15** Candid

When they arrived at the palace, Shaoran walked Sakura to her room. "Thank you, Li-san. I am truly grateful for what you have done for me. I'll just go and freshen up and when you are ready, I'll come and check up on your arm."

Shaoran nodded as he watched her enter her room. The fear in her eyes, he couldn't get it out of his mind. So much fear and pain but still she faces the world every day with a sweet smile that could light anything, brighten any person's day. It seemed that there was more in her past that she would no admit. It felt like there was something worst that had happened that she dared not tell anyone.

As Shaoran walked towards his room at the end of the hall, Yukito opened his door and met up with him. "Just got back?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah. Ojii-san and Oba-san wouldn't let us leave last night. They wanted us to spend the night to be safer. Perhaps I should have waited for dawn to break."

"What happened?"

Shaoran then opened his door and Yukito followed inside. "We were attacked on the way here. Those bandits are becoming more ruthless." Shaoran said as he got fresh clothes from his drawers and prepared himself a hot shower.

"You were attacked? Damn. Did they even know who you are?"

"No. But I can tell you they were really interested in Sakura in less than appealing ways."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. Even if I made her wear a cloak and all, they still gravitated to her, wanting to see her face and all."

"What did you do then?" Yukito asked as he sat at a chair.

"I fought of course. They were charging at us. I couldn't just let them kill us or even touch her." Shaoran said as he entered the bathroom.

"Damn." Shaoran said from the bathroom.

"What?" Yukito yelled from where he was sitting across the room.

"The wound in my arm opened." Shaoran answered.

Yukito stood up and headed to the door. "I'll go and get Sakura." He said.

"No. Let her be for a while. Let her freshen up and get it together. She just had a fright. It's not easy for any one to just bounce back like nothing happened." Shaoran said.

Yukito considered the weight of his words and sat himself back where he was. "Be careful, Xiao Lang." Yukito said.

"With what?" Shaoran said as he cleaned himself.

"Be careful not to fall too hard. I'm not saying for you not to fall for her, I mean I can understand. She is beautiful and talented, not to mention God-fearing and one of the kindest person you'll ever know but don't go there with mixed objectives." Yukito replied. Shaoran was dressing up. As he was putting his polo on, he walked out of the bath.

"What are you saying? Who said anything about falling for her? I'd understand if you have already fallen for her, not to mention Eriol." Shaoran said.

Yukito smirked. "Let's not even go there, Shaoran. As for Eriol, well he seemed fond of her but I doubt that it's anything romantic."

Shaoran grinned. "It just comes to show that Sakura has this innocent charm that is hard to resist." Yukito commented.

"Perhaps you are right." Shaoran said under his breath.

"What?" Yukito asked.

"Nothing." Shaoran replied.

He then stood up and paced the room towards the window. "She might has just figured out how to save Lusheng." Shaoran thought aloud. Yukito smiled. A knock then came from the door.

"Excuse me, Li-san. May I come in?" Sakura said from the door.

"Yes. Please come in." Shaoran replied.

Sakura then entered and saw Yukito. She bowed and greeted him. She smiled at both of them. "Let me check your arm, Li-san." Sakura said as she made his way towards Shaoran. Yukito smirked. Shaoran threw him a threatening glance. Shaoran took off his shirt to let Sakura see his arm. Sakura's expression saddened when she saw that the wound had reopened.

"It's not your fault." Shaoran suddenly said. He had seen the change in her expression. He knew what was probably going through her mind.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Why didn't you tell me? It must have hurt a lot. I could have done something." Sakura said as she prepared a threat and a needle to sew his arm again.

"I already told you that it's alright. Besides, you were already at your wit's end, I can see that you are troubled more than you are willing to admit." Shaoran replied.

Sakura closed her eyes. She knew what he was talking about. What was she saying in the first place? What could she have done? She didn't know how what she could have possibly done. Sakura proceeded in fixing his arm.

Sakura then smiled sincerely. "You remind me of what my brother used to say." She said. Shaoran looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled. He saw that her smile was heartfelt and sincere. "Onii-chan used to tell me that pain is as painful as one believes it ought to be. He was a warrior in his own right just like you and Yukito-san. You might have gotten along better than I did with him. He could be hard to understand at times. He liked to tease me a lot though always there for me."

Shaoran nodded and hid his smile. Yukito seemed amused that Sakura had opened this up. "Is that why you can smile like that after everything you have gone through?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura seemed surprised by the question. She then laughed a little. A gentle, earnest laugh. She then replied, "Perhaps. But it is mostly because I want him and my parents to be at peace where they are. They had suffered much when they were alive. I don't want them to look down from heaven and worry about me. I want them to be happy for once and enjoy their afterlife. Maybe with this gesture I can help others so that when I die, I will be able to face my family without shame. There's more to life than just pain, right?"

"Yeah. There's more to life than pain." Shaoran replied.

Yukito smiled as he watched and listened to the flow of conversation. "What makes you think that they are not proud of you? You can just cry and let the pain go. I think they would want that more." Yukito said.

Sakura smiled as she placed a protective bandage on Shaoran's arm. "I've already cried enough. I cried myself to sleep for a long time. I believe that you guys understand that internal pain never leaves. You just learn how to live with it."

"You've got a point." Yukito said.

Sakura smiled as she finished up with Shaoran. She then smiled at him and said, "How does that feel?"

"Better. Thank you."

Sakura smiled back. "I can't tell you not to fight, can I?" She said. Shaoran grinned as Sakura got up. "Just like before, please don't over do it. It's not as deep as it was, which is good. But there is still a lot of healing to be done."

"Got it. At least it's not taking forever to heal like someone else I know." Shaoran said as he wore his shirt again. Sakura laughed. She knew whom Shaoran was referring to.

"Hey, my leg is fine. Thank you very much. A day or two and it would be good as new." Yukito said.

"Wait! I don't remember ever saying a name, did I?"

Sakura smiled as she walked over to Yukito. She examined it and said, "You're right. In a day or two, it would be good as new."

"See? What did I tell you?" Yukito said addressing Shaoran.

Shaoran walked over to them and said, "Genius, if you knew it, then don't be so guilty." Yukito shook his head as he helped Sakura up.

Sakura smiled. She knew the men changed the topic on purpose to lift the gloomy atmosphere. She was thankful for that. They were indeed very wonderful people. She couldn't stop thanking God for allowing her to meet people like them. She had always believed that the world still had its good side. They were her proof of that.

Shaoran opened the door and kept it open as Sakura passed. Yukito took over and waited for the two to leave before closing the door. As they walked down the hallway, they continued talking. "You heading to Lusheng?" Shaoran asked.

"No. It's still a little too early. He will probably be awake in an hour or two. I'm heading to check on the others. Yamazaki in particular. He will be out of the woods in a couple of days. I want to be sure that everything is alright. I'm hoping that he has regained consciousness already."

"Do you mind if we join you? Yamazaki didn't exactly finish what he wanted to say the last time." Yukito said.

"It's alright. But do not over do it. He is still in a very sensitive state and you know what happens when one over does it." Sakura said and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure he doesn't over do it again." Shaoran said.

Yukito grinned. Outside the infirmary, Sakura stopped and turned to the two, "I'll just be checking the charts. You may proceed inside. I will be with you in a while."

As Sakura left them, Yukito and Shaoran engaged in a serious talk. "Have you found out more about the north?" Shaoran asked.

"No. That's why I want to get to talk with Yamazaki. Maybe he will be able to enlighten us more about all of this." Yukito answered.

"We won't be able to ask him much. You heard what Sakura said. He is still in such a fragile state."

"Yeah I know. I only plan to ask him what happened. That's it." Shaoran smirked.

"You know, Sakura seems to be doing better than I expected." Yukito commented.

Shaoran nodded. "Yes. It sure looks like it. But inside she might not be." He replied. He remembered how her eyes looked at that alley. He saw the pain and the fear. He knew that she couldn't just ignore that. She just chose to keep it inside and say nothing about it. She chose to smile and stand up to whatever it was that she needed to face. Such strength made Shaoran believe that what they were fighting for, the freedom they wanted so bad is earned by people like Sakura. There are still a lot of things that he needed to learn about her. As long as the truth is still out there, he couldn't stop. His family could be at stake. It was war and any plot is possible. Though thinking that Sakura was a spy or an assassin was highly unlikely though he was taught that trust never comes easily if the truth is still elusive.

"She is a strong woman. She has her reasons why she keeps it from others. Are you still certain you want to continue a certain mission of ours?" Yukito said.

"Yes. You said so yourself. There is no room for mistakes in war. Let us not allow anything to chance." Shaoran answered.

"As you wish…" Yukito replied.

(to be continued…)

Denial is a powerful thing. Nevertheless, the truth will always surface. Hehe. Please continue reviewing. Thanks.

Michiko


	16. Positive

**Chapter 16** Positive

It was already eight in the morning when Sakura knocked Lusheng's door. What was different that morning is that from the other side, Sakura heard someone running to open the door. She smiled when she saw that it was Lusheng who had scrambled to open the door. "Good morning, Lusheng. How are you feeling today?" She said as she knelt down to his level.

The six-year-old boy seemed high-spirited that morning. He gave Sakura hug and took her hand in his small hands and led her inside. "'Ne-chan, come, come. Look I made my bed today. Auntie Inna and Auntie May Yu taught me how. Look. Look!" Lusheng said excitedly.

Sakura smiled. "Wow! Lusheng! That's amazing. You did a good job. You're a big boy now, huh?" Sakura said. Lusheng smiled.

Sakura then carried Lusheng up into her arms. "Since you are a big boy now, do you want to have an adventure with me?" She said.

"What kind of adventure, 'ne-chan?"

Sakura smiled and said, "A treasure hunt. Do you know what a treasure hunt is?" She saw Lusheng's face lighten up with much delight.

"Like parrots with a ship?" He said.

Sakura laughed and so did May Yu and Inna. "I think you mean pirates, dear." Inna said.

"Pilates?" Lusheng imitated.

"No. It's pi-ra-tes." May Yu corrected.

"Pi…rates…" Lusheng copied.

"Very good, Lusheng." Sakura said.

"We're going to be pilates today, 'ne-chan?" He then said. It made the three ladies laugh. He was such a cute boy.

"Yes. We are going to be pirates today. We are going to follow clues and find a treasure." Sakura replied.

"What's the treasure, 'ne-chan?"

Sakura smiled and said in almost a whisper, "It's a surprise. We are going to look for the treasure that will make you stronger."

"A treasure that will make me stronger?"

"Yes. We will go with Ojii-san and look inside your brain to get the map."

"The map is inside my brain?"

"Yes. We are going to look for it and when we find it, we are going to use that map to find where the hidden treasure is buried. When we find the treasure, you will be stronger." Sakura explained. She was trying to explain what was going to happen to make the young boy understand so that he will not be frightened.

"Wait, Sakura! Are you saying you have found a cure for Lusheng?" Inna immediately asked.

Sakura smiled. "I am not sure yet. That is why we need to find the 'map' inside Lusheng's head so that we know where to find the 'treasure'." Sakura replied.

"Does this mean…?" May Yu said.

Sakura smiled again. "Let's hope so." She replied. Sakura then placed Lusheng down.

"So how about it, Lusheng? Do you want to come with and have an adventure with me?" Sakura said.

Lusheng smiled back at Sakura. He nodded. "Ojii-san is coming later. We are going to take him and have a diagnostic examination to see if he has arteriovenous malformation. I believe that he has that. It simply means that what connects the one that carries our blood from the heart and the one that carries it back to the heart isn't developed or faulty. It doesn't usually have signs or symptoms. When it does, it means that it has gotten big or worse. But it can be repaired. That is what we are going to determine now." Sakura explained to Inna and May Yu.

"Why hadn't the other doctors found this?" Inna asked.

"Well, it is very difficult to diagnose because like I said it doesn't usually have signs or symptoms. It usually manifests in ages between 10-20 but there had been some cases when the patient has it at an earlier or later age." Sakura answered.

"Ojii-san is coming later?" Lusheng asked.

"Yes. He will come and accompany us when we start the adventure. He will be with us in the hospital." Sakura answered.

"The hospital?" Lusheng asked. His demeanor somewhat turned to fear.

Sakura noticed this so she held his and in her and said, "Don't be afraid of the hospital. It's a place where people get together to get well. There are different adventures there. Eventually, you will find your treasure there."

Lusheng was a bit skeptical. "'ne-chan, you will come with me right?"

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Of course. How will I have and adventure if the captain of the pirate ship is left behind? Do you like that? Captain Lusheng. Sounds nice doesn't it?" It seemed to have cheered Lusheng up.

"Why don't we all go to the garden and play while we wait for Ojii-san to come? How does that sound?" Sakura asked. Lusheng got Sakura's hand and Inna's and started to drag them to the door.

"I guess that means he's excited." May Yu commented as she followed them to the garden. They all made their way there.

About an hour or so, Shaoran was walking along towards the garden. He saw them having fun. Somehow his gaze drifted to Sakura. She was laughing alongside Inna and May Yu as Lusheng did some famous imitations of his. Looking at her now, it seemed to him that she did not hold any fear that he had seen in her only hours before. He could never understand how she does it.

Someone then cleared his throat as he joined Shaoran. "The flower that blooms out of brisk, is the most rare and beautiful of all." He said. Shaoran turned and saw Fei Xi.

"Ojii-san."

The old man stood next to him and smiled. He then looked at the girl Shaoran was looking at. "I am old, Xiao Lang, but I am not blind. Perhaps one day you will understand that proverb." He advised his nephew. Shaoran said nothing. He understood what Fei Xi had said but he didn't understand what it meant in relation to him. "I am going to check on Yamazaki and the others before I proceed with Lusheng. I suggest you go to them now and wait for me there. It will only take awhile. Go on now." Fei Xi said as he made his way down the hall to where Yamazaki and the others were. Shaoran watched him go.

He then turned and finally entered the garden. Lusheng came running to meet him. Shaoran quickly took the child into his arms and held him high. "Hey kiddo." He said. Lusheng laughed and hugged Shaoran.

Shaoran then started walking towards his sisters and Sakura. "'jii-san is already here. He said he was going to check up on the others and to wait for him here." Shaoran said as he joined them.

"Are you ready?" He then addressed Sakura.

"Yes, Li-san. I'll just go and get Lusheng a coat." Sakura replied.

"No. I'll do it. I need to take my medicine soon too." Inna said.

"Are you sure? I can go get both." Sakura said.

"No. It's alright. I need the exercise." Inna replied with a smile and went on her way.

"So, Xiao Lang, are you going to accompany them to the hospital?" May Yu asked. Shaoran nodded. "Well little brother, I got to hand it to you. I think I'll just wait for you guys here." May Yu then said.

"Yeah. I think Inna should stay too. I don't want her to strain herself too much. Jin Sun would kill us if anything happened to her or the baby." Shaoran replied. May Yu grinned and tapped Shaoran on the back.

"Way to go, brother." She said. Sakura smiled with the exchange.

Inna came back with Lusheng's coat. Sakura took it from her. Shaoran then said, "Inna, you're staying here."

Inna was about to protest but Shaoran gave her a look and said, "Stay here." Inna shook her head. She knew that there was no use arguing with her brother. It was a little surprising for Sakura that Shaoran could convince Inna like that, even if she was older.

Before any of them said anything, Fei Xi entered the garden. All of them greeted him. "Come on, young ones. Let's not keep those in the hospital waiting." Fei Xi said as he started to lead them outside. Lusheng seemed scared in Shaoran's arms.

Sakura noticed. She smiled at him and said, "It's alright, Lusheng. You're a big boy right?" "Right! Are we going to go and have the adventure, 'ne-chan?" Sakura laughed and nodded. It seemed to lift his spirits. Shaoran grinned as he carried the boy. Inna and May Yu watched them leave.

"Those three look like a family don't they?" Inna commented as she referred to Shaoran, Sakura and Lusheng.

"Yeah. They do. If Xiao Lang decides to fall for Sakura, he will have 101% of my support." May Yu replied with a grin.

Inna laughed. "Yeah me too. Although, there are still other members in the palace household who might just be also running for Sakura's affection, though those are just rumors. It would be really interesting how things would be turning out." She said.

In the hospital, they met with the chief of the surgical department. He brought them to the examining room. Sakura got Lusheng from Shaoran and prepared to go inside. As she brought him there, the men talked. "Is she the new palace doctor?"

"Yes. She is." Fei Xi replied.

"She seems to be brilliant and a very capable doctor given her age. If I may say so, looking at her, it doesn't seem likely." The doctor said.

Fei Xi smiled. "Sakura is very capable" He replied.

"I'm sure she is. You wouldn't have let her be the palace doctor to care for His Majesty if she weren't." The doctor replied.

"Will we know the results immediately?" Shaoran asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It won't take long." The doctor replied. The doctor switched the machine on. They only had to wait for a minute and then the results came back positive. "Well I'll be?" The doctor said.

"What?" Shaoran asked.

Fei Xi smiled. "Your Majesty, the results are positive. That young girl had just saved your nephew." The doctor said quite surprised, pleased. He knew Lusheng's case. For the longest time no doctor could explain what the little boy had. Now, they did thanks to Sakura. "I'll order an MRI to locate the AVM. Excuse me, Your Majesty, Dr. Li." The doctor said, leaving the room. From the adjacent room, Sakura led Lusheng out, holding his hand. They met up with Fei Xi and Shaoran.

"The results were positive, Sakura." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "You hear that, Lusheng? Now we have part of the map. Pretty soon, you will have your treasure." She said. Lusheng seemed delighted.

"What test do you suggest now that the result has turned up positive?" Fei Xi asked to test the extent of Sakura's knowledge.

Sakura reflected a little and said, "MRI, to locate the exact place to operate and treat the malformation."

"Correct. The chief already went to schedule the MRI. We will just have to wait for him." Fei Xi said. Sakura nodded. "When they do the surgery, I will allow you to be there inside. I'm sure Lusheng will like that too." Fei Xi then said.

He then knelt to Lusheng's level. "The Chief doctor will fix you up and you'll be good as new. 'ne-chan will be there with you."

Lusheng smiled and said, "Ojii-san, 'ne-chan and I are going to look for buried treasure. She said that when I wake up, I will be stronger and that will be my treasure." Fei Xi smiled. He knew that Sakura had already explained it to him in a way that he would understand. There was no doubt in him now that he had made the right decision in placing Lusheng under Sakura's care.

Fei Xi then stood and smiled at Sakura. He just gave her an acknowledging nod. Sakura blushed shyly. The Chief then arrived and told them that the MRI was ready. "'ne-chan, I can do it! I can go on my own! I'm a big boy!" Lusheng said.

"Ok, Lusheng. You can go with the chief." Sakura said.

"Xiao Lang, why don't you and Sakura go and get some drinks while we go to the MRI? We will meet you there." Fei Xi said as he got Lusheng's hand and followed the chief to the MRI.

Shaoran and Sakura found themselves alone together again. "Thank you, Sakura. Without you, perhaps we may never find out what's wrong with Lusheng." Shaoran said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "You're welcome, Li-san. I'm honored that in such a small way I can help you and your family. I know how much this means to you." Shaoran smiled at her, a genuine, sincere smile.

(to be continued…)

Love is such a lovely thing. Oh yeah, the Chinese proverb "the flower that blooms out of brisk is the most rare and beautiful of all" is from the Emperor in the Disney film, Mulan. I love that proverb. I think it's kinda a very beautiful way to encourage someone, to convince someone that there is nothing about falling in love. Thanks for those who gave in their reviews. I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	17. Lusheng's Treasure

**Chapter 17 **Lusheng's Treasure

It was already early evening when they got back to the palace. They were greeted by Inna, May Yu, Yukito and Eriol. "What happened? What did the tests say?" Inna asked.

Sakura smiled. Lusheng was asleep in Shaoran's arms. "They were positive. So now we know what he has and Ojii-san has scheduled the corrective surgery." Sakura answered.

"Well, young ones, I think I'll be heading home now. Good night." Fei Xi said.

"I'll accompany you home, 'jii-san." Yukito said. Fei Xi nodded. The others bid him a good night and goodbye. They watched him go accompanied by Yukito.

"I should bring Lusheng back to his room." Shaoran said. May Yu had already gone to her room and Inna was about to follow Shaoran when she felt the baby moving inside of her. She felt a slight pain.

"Inna, are you alright?" Sakura quickly asked as she and Eriol quickly got to Inna's side to aid her.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." Inna replied.

"You should go to bed then, Inna. I can manage putting Lusheng to bed." Shaoran said as he walked back towards them. Inna nodded.

"Sakura, make sure that Shaoran does it right." Inna said before heading back to her room. Sakura seemed worried about Inna. She was torn where to go.

Eriol seemed to notice. He laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her. "I will accompany Inna. Go and check up on Lusheng." He said before following Inna.

"Thanks, Eriol." Sakura said and smile. She then walked towards Shaoran and smiled at him. Shaoran nodded as they started walking towards Lusheng's room.

"It's amazing." Shaoran suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him, curious of what he meant. "What is?" She asked.

"The way you were able to figure out what he has."

Sakura blushed. She smiled at him timidly. Shaoran grinned. "But really, thank you." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled again. "It was my pleasure." She said. Sakura opened the door to the room and turned Lusheng's nightlight. She fixed the bed before Shaoran gently laid the sleeping boy down. He pulled the covers up to keep the boy warm.

Sakura got the boy's teddy and tucked it next to him. She then brought the picture of Lusheng's mother near his bed. Shaoran was watching how Sakura tucked Lusheng in. She smiled. She knew his eyes were following her movements.

"Inna would usually get your sister's picture and place it next to him to make him feel better. She would also give him his bear. It was a present from his parents, right?" Sakura said softly, careful not to wake the boy.

"Yes. It was." Shaoran replied.

Sakura smiled as she caressed Lusheng's cheek and whispered in his ear goodnight. She got up and walked over to Shaoran. She smiled at him. He returned her smile. He held the door open for her.

"If I may say so, you are the closest doctor to Lusheng aside from Ojii-san and Oba-san. It's like you treat him like family." Shaoran commented.

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "I just know how it is to grow up without parents. I know how hard it is even if you still have a family around you." Shaoran grinned.

"It's good that you are feeling better, Sakura." He then commented. Sakura knew what he was talking about. She knew that even if she tried to hide her fear that morning, he had seen it. He saw her crying. He was there for her. She knew that he knew her real pain. She forced herself to give him a smile.

"Pain is just as painful as one ought it to be." She replied.

"Your brother was a wise man."

Sakura nodded. "He was stoic around people but he could never fool me. I was, perhaps, the only one who saw his vulnerability. He said once that he drew his strength from me. I should have said that it was more like the other way around. He was the strong one."

"I'm sure he knows somehow." Sakura smiled.

"You would have liked him. Perhaps if that had happened, my brother didn't have to feel alone or something during his battles." She said.

"Your brother was a warrior?"

Sakura nodded. "He was a skilled fighter but no one knew that. He trained in secret, under the guidance of our godfather. He would rather help the sick with me than fight. He would only do that if he didn't have a choice."

"It seems that your brother has reached the highest goal of swordsmanship." Shaoran commented.

"Highest goal of swordsmanship?"

"The highest goal of swordsmanship is when one when the swordsman decides to leave the sword from his hand and his heart to attain peace for all man."

Sakura smiled. She still didn't understand much but she knew what he had meant, perhaps not the essence but the meaning. "Perhaps His Majesty knows that it takes one to know one. Good evening. Excuse me." Sakura said as she smiled at him and bowed before heading of to the infirmary to catch up with Chiharu. Shaoran watched her go. He couldn't help but grin. He shook his head before heading on his way.

XxXxXx

A week passed and it was time for Lusheng's operation. Shaoran, Inna, May Yu, Pei Pei and Fei Xi waited in a room. The Chief provided them that room to wait in. The Chief himself was going to do the surgery. Everybody was busy preparing and scrubbing up for the surgery. As the nurses prepared Lusheng, Sakura knocked at the door. May Yu opened the door.

Sakura smiled at her and entered. "We are just about to start the operation. The Chief is on his way" She said.

Fei Xi stood and approached Sakura. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Learn from him. He is not Chief of surgery for nothing. He is a very brilliant brain surgeon. You can learn a lot from him." Sakura smiled and nodded.

Another knock came and May Yu opened the door to let the chief in. "Good morning, Your Majesty, Dr. Li Fei Xi, Dr. Li Pei Pei, Inna, May Yu."

The Chief said as he walked inside. "We are going to start the operation in a few minutes. We are going to let you know immediately after it's over." He said. He then turned to Sakura and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor." Sakura answered. They gave a bow to the others and left the room.

"I heard you did an emergency heart surgery on your own at the palace." The chief said as he was scrubbing up and preparing for the surgery.

Sakura had finished washing and was drying her hands. "Yes, Doctor."

"It's a great feat. If you ever want to have a career in surgery here at the hospital, just let me know." He said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you, Doctor. But as of now, my place is to serve and care for those in the palace." The chief nodded as they both entered the operating room.

Lusheng was already there at the table. "'ne-chan." He said.

Sakura approached him and smiled. "When you wake up, Lusheng, it's will feel funny but soon afterwards, hopefully you are going to feel great." She said. Lusheng smiled. They were about to put anesthesia on him. "See you when you wake up." Sakura said.

The anesthesiologist then told Lusheng, "Can you count from ten for me, backwards?" He said.

Lusheng started counting and soon was passed out. The surgery began. It was the first time Sakura was going to witness open-brain surgery. She was a little apprehensive at the same excited with the thought. But basically, she wanted Lusheng to get better. He was such a lively boy. She wanted him to be healthy.

"Ok, Sakura. Please stand over there where you can see. I will demonstrate to you how it is to be done. Feel free to ask questions. Do you know much about brain surgery?" The Chief asked.

"Only the anatomy, Doctor. Not much about procedures." Sakura replied.

"Very well. Let's begin then, shall we?" The Chief then said. Thus the surgery began.

The Chief explained what he was doing to Sakura as she watched intently at every movement he was doing. They located the malformation and saw that an aneurysm was starting. The surgeon then remedied it and explained to Sakura why he was doing what he was. Sakura was amazed at his precision and accuracy. The extensive knowledge and the way the chief worked was something that brought awe to Sakura.

The surgery took about two hours and a half. "Lusheng is a strong boy. He breezed through the surgery. Let's hope that he continues to get better and nothing happens during the recovery stage. Though at this age, children are more likely to heal faster and usually don't encounter troubles. Hopefully, Lusheng is part of that statistic." The Chief said as he and Sakura left the operating room.

"Thank you, Doctor. I've learned a lot. Also, thank you for saving Lusheng." Sakura said as she removed her face mask and surgical cap.

The chief smiled and placed a fatherly hand on top of Sakura's head. "It's not me who saved Lusheng's life. It was you, Sakura. If you hadn't diagnosed him, perhaps we could never have detected AVM and that pending aneurysm." Sakura blushed.

"Now why don't you go and tell them the good news. I have another surgery to go to. I will check up on Lusheng after my next surgery." He said.

Sakura nodded as the Chief entered another operating room and scrubbed in. Sakura smiled. Lusheng was then brought out and was being transferred to the recovery room. He was going to be alright. He was going to be a normal boy again.

Sakura made her way to the waiting room where the others were. She was sure that they were all anxious for some news about Lusheng. Outside the door, Sakura mustered courage. Even if she was going to bring good news, it was still a little scary going in there. She knocked on the door and turned the knob. When they saw her, everybody rose to their feet, anxious of what she was going to say.

Sakura smiled and said, "Lusheng's fine. The surgery went well. He has been transferred to the recovery room. You may go and see him but only two at a time and for a short while only."

Inna couldn't contain her tears. They were tears of joy. Lusheng was fine. It was wonderful news. May Yu accompanied Inna as they went to the recovery room. "How was it, dear?" Pei Pei said as she walked alongside Sakura as they all followed Inna and May Yu.

Sakura smiled and said, "It was amazing. This is the first time I witnessed a brain surgery. The accuracy and the precision of the chief were amazing. And Lusheng, he wasn't scared going in. He handled it better than most adults going through what he did. He was amazing." Pei Pei smiled.

"Lusheng is going to be alright now." Fei Xi commented.

Shaoran nodded. "Yes. He is going to be fine. Now all we have to worry about is Inna." Fei Xi smiled.

"She seems to be having some difficulty with her pregnancy." Pei Pei said.

Sakura nodded but then said, "I think it's because of all the stress. Now that Lusheng is getting better and she mentioned that her husband was on his way home, maybe she will also get better."

"Jin Sun is coming home?" Pei Pei asked, somewhat surprised.

"That's what she told me a few days ago." Sakura replied.

"I haven't gotten word but I think he might be." Shaoran said.

"Either way, I am ordering her complete bed rest. Let's not take anything to chance." Pei Pei said. All seemed to agree to that.

(to be continued…)

Lusheng is finally getting better. But as they say that when a door closes, another opens. Thanks for all those who read the previous chapters and sent in their reviews. I appreciate it very much. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	18. Song of the Heart

**Chapter 18 **Song of the Heart

Weeks passed and Lusheng was finally given the clearance to go back home. But when Lusheng arrived back at the palace, a storm had rolled in. It flicked the lights. It scared Lusheng a bit. He didn't like storms much. He didn't want to stay at his room so he led Sakura to a room which seemed to be a receiving room. It contained a big fireplace. The furniture was cozy, very comfortable. There was also a grand piano there. Lusheng preferred to stay there. With Inna on complete bed rest, only a few weeks to go before giving birth, and May Yu watching over her, it was just Sakura and Lusheng there.

Sakura had just gotten the fire going when the lights finally went out. With the rains outside, the lightning and the thunder, not to mention the cold atmosphere, Lusheng was agitated. He kept close to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "It's alright to be afraid of storms. I was afraid of storms when I was younger too."

Lusheng looked up at her with curious eyes. "You were, 'ne-chan?"

Sakura nodded. She then took Lusheng to sit at the sofa next to her. "When I was a kid like you, I would cry a lot when I would hear thunder. I would get really scared."

"What did you do?"

Sakura smiled and said, "My brother would always embrace me and say, 'don't be afraid, Sakura. There is nothing to be afraid of. It will not last long. There will always be a rainbow after to greet you. You like rainbows, right?' Then I would nod and he would smile at me. He would then wipe my tears and hug me until I felt better."

"You have a brother, 'ne-chan?" Lusheng asked, fear seemed to have forgotten already.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "I wish I have a brother." Lusheng said.

"You have your uncles, Lusheng. You have your uncle Shaoran, uncle Yukito and uncle Eriol. Brothers are the same as that." Sakura said.

"But I want a younger brother." Lusheng insisted.

Sakura laughed again. She then said, "Your aunt Inna is going to have a baby. Having a younger cousin is just like having a younger brother or sister."

Lusheng seemed to consider that. After a while, he nodded. "'ne-chan, what happened to your brother?" He asked innocently.

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "He's up in heaven with my mother and father, watching over me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, 'ne-chan. I'm sure my mommy and daddy are keeping them company." He said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Now you have to sleep now, Lusheng. You know what the doctor said. You need to take afternoon naps to make you stronger." Sakura said as she got up and tried to tuck Lusheng in at the sofa. Lusheng pouted. Sakura smiled. "Come on. Taking afternoon naps is healthy for growing boys like you."

Lusheng then laid down and Sakura placed a blanket over him. "But I'm not tired, 'ne-chan. I can't sleep."

Sakura smiled again. "I know. I'll play the piano for you until you fall asleep."

"You can play the piano, 'ne-chan?" She smiled and nodded.

"So how about it? Do we have a deal? I play the piano and you sleep?"

"What if I won't be able to sleep?"

"Then I'll sing for you." Sakura said. Lusheng seemed skeptical. Sakura made her way to the piano and sat in front of it. She let her fingertips touch the keys. It had been a long time since she had last sat in front of a piano. It brought back fond memories. It made her smile and all calm inside. Then she started to play. She decided to play a Mozart classic. Lusheng sat up and looked at Sakura. She smiled at him and said, "A deal's a deal, Lusheng. Please try to fall asleep." He laid back down.

Lusheng then said, "You're a good player, 'ne-chan."

Sakura laughed. "A person who plays the piano is called a pianist, Lusheng."

"Pianist." Lusheng copied.

"Right. Now try and get some sleep." Sakura said as she continued to play.

"Mommy was a good pianist too." Lusheng said. The boy began to cry. Sakura stopped playing and was about to go to Lusheng when he said, "'ne-chan, please continue playing until I fall asleep." Sakura said nothing but smiled. She then sat back down and continued playing. Then Sakura decided to sing for Lusheng.

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go._

_And help us to be wise in times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way_

_Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

_La luce che tu hai_

_(The light you have)_

_I pray we'll find your light_

_Nel cuore restera_

_(Will be in the heart)_

_And hold it in our hearts._

_A ricordarci che_

_(To remember us that)_

_When stars go out each night,_

_Eternal stella sei_

_(You are eternal star)_

It was silent at the palace without the electricity. Shaoran was walking the hallways with Yukito and Eriol as they were talking about the business up north and checking if everything around the palace was doing fine without the electricity. As they walked, they heard the sound of the piano.

"If my ears do not deceive me, I think I hear the piano." Eriol commented.

"No. I can hear it too." Shaoran said.

"I wonder who's playing? I don't think I know anyone in the palace right now who knows how to play the piano." Yukito then commented as the men followed to where the sound was coming from.

They followed the sound to the receiving room. They opened the door slightly and saw that the fireplace was being used and Sakura and Lusheng were inside. Lusheng seemed to be laying down at the sofa and to their surprise, it was Sakura playing the piano. They could see that Lusheng had began to cry but when Sakura got up to go to him, he just asked her to play for him until he fell asleep. They saw her sit back down and continued playing.

What surprised them even more was not just the fact that Sakura was a really good pianist, but she could sing too. Her voice flowed from her mouth and entered their hearts. It was soft and comfortable. It seemed like it was an angel singing. Her choice of song added to the angelic affect.

_Nella mia preghiera_

_(how much faith there's)_

_Let this be our prayer_

_Quanta fede c'e_

_(in my prayer)_

_When shadows fill our day_

_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza_

_Un mondo di guistizia e di speranza_

_Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino_

_Simbolo di pace, di fraternita_

_(we dream a world without violence_

_A world of justice and faith._

_Everyone gives the hand to his neighbors_

_Symbol of peace, of fraternity)_

Shaoran, Eriol and Yukito stood there admiring Sakura. They stood there watching her. She played and sang with her heart. They could tell that. The emotion that it generated was real. The melody gave it much elegance and power that was easy to bear. It seemed to have calmed Lusheng down. They noticed that he had stopped crying.

_La forza che cid a_

_(the force his gives us)_

_We ask that life be kind_

_E il desiderio che_

_(is wish that)_

_And watch us from above_

_Ognuno trovi amor_

_(everyone finds love)_

_We hope each soul will find_

_Intorno e dentro se_

_(around and inside)_

_Another soul to love_

_Let this be our prayer_

_Let this be our prayer, just like every child_

_Need to find a place, guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Need to find a place, guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E la fede che_

_Hai acceso in noi,_

_Sento che ci salvera_

_(it's the faith_

_You light in us_

_I feel it will save us)_

When Sakura was about to finish, the three men entered the room. Sakura didn't seem to notice them enter. They walked towards her and Lusheng. She finished singing. "That was beautiful, Sakura." Eriol commented. Sakura was surprised. She almost jumped. She quickly glanced at them and bowed in greeting. She sigh a relief when she saw that she didn't wake Lusheng up.

(to be continued…)

First of all, the song is not mine. It is entitled "The Prayer" Lyrics by Anthony Callea. It was sang by various magnificent artists out there. I just thought this song was perfect for that moment. Hehe. Thanks for those who sent in their reviews. It is very much appreciated. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	19. A Private Concert

**Chapter 19** A Private Concert

"How come you never said you could play like that? Much less sing?" Yukito said as he and the others sat in the other sofas while Sakura sat beside Lusheng to check up on him.

Sakura pulled the covers up to keep him warm. She smiled and replied, "I still have to practice. I'm not that good, both in playing the piano and singing." She then looked at them and said, "I hope you don't mind that I played the piano without asking."

"No. Of course not. Lusheng doesn't like storms much, especially after my sister died." Shaoran said.

Sakura nodded and answered, "I saw that he really doesn't like storms. I figured that if I played, it would help take his mind from the storm and it would help him sleep. Then he told me that his mother used to play the piano too. I don't know if it was the right thing to do but it seemed to have made him sleep."

"He's going to be fine." Shaoran reassured her.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, he's going to be just fine." She said.

"So this is where everyone is." Inna said as she came into the room with May Yu by her side. All of them stood up.

"Inna you shouldn't have gone out of bed." Sakura said.

"Especially in the dark." Shaoran added, giving his sister a warning gaze.

"I know, I know. We heard the piano playing and someone singing. It was a little cold in the room so I asked May Yu to accompany me to find out what's going on." Inna said as she sat down in an armchair. Yukito and Eriol assisted her.

Sakura went over to see her. "Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt beside Inna.

Inna smiled at her and said, "I'm fine."

Sakura then laid a hand on Inna's stomach and felt the condition of the baby. She smiled. "It won't be long now." She said before standing up.

"Yes. It won't be long now." Inna said.

"It was you who was playing the piano and singing?" Inna then said.

Sakura was taken aback a little. She said nothing.

"None of these guys know how to play the piano, must less sing. We grew up with these guys so that leaves you." May Yu said. Sakura smiled shyly. She thanked the dark for concealing her blushing face a little.

"How come you never even hinted that you knew how to play or sing?" Inna asked.

Sakura smiled. As they all sat down again, Inna then added, "Where did you learn to play like that?" Sakura smiled. "Well, I grew up in a convent. Whenever the choir of St. Peter's practiced, I would hear the piano. I became fascinated with it. So the nuns taught me how to play. They taught me how to read notes and sing when I was six. My godfather then let me join the choir. That was pretty much my life back then under the habit." She replied.

"Do you only know church songs then?" May Yu teased. Sakura giggled a little.

"No. Of course not. Even if I grew up in a cloister, I could hear music from the window of my room." Sakura said.

"Then do you mind singing one of the songs you like?" Eriol said as he smiled at her. Sakura hesitated. "Please, Sakura. It's just us here." Yukito said as he too smiled at her.

Sakura smiled shyly again. She then said, "I've never actually sang in front of people before. In the church, people don't see the choir. They just hear us."

"Come on, Sakura. It's a little dark. It's almost the same thing." May Yu said.

Sakura seemed to contemplate on her predicament. It sure wasn't likely that they would just back down. She had no choice. She finally found herself resolute in doing what they asked. Sakura let out a sigh and stood. "Do you guys know 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru?" She said. The guys didn't seem to know but Inna and May Yu did.

"Oh I love that song!" Inna said. Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, I think right now it's more appropriate if you sang 'Eyes on Me' by Faye Wong. Do you know that song?" May Yu said. Sakura nodded as she sat back down at the piano. Sakura then started to play. It was 'Eyes on Me'.

"I only know the melody but I'm afraid I don't know all the words." Sakura said. Though it was only played in the piano, it was wonderful. May Yu sang it. Sakura gave second voice to parts that she knew. Everyone seemed entertained.

"That was great, May Yu." Sakura commented as they finished and she was starting 'First Love'.

"That was amazing." Yukito commented.

"Yeah. But from here on I'm letting Sakura sing it alone. I love this song too. If you don't mind I'll just listen." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She was trying to remember the exact words and the flow of the song.

_**Saigo no kisu wa**_

_**Tabako no flavor ga shita**_

_**Nigakute setsunai kaori**_

_**(the last kiss**_

_**Tasted like tobacco**_

_**A bitter and sad smell)**_

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**_

_**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou**_

_**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**_

_**(tomorrow, at this time**_

_**Where will you be?**_

_**Who will you be thinking about?)**_

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**_

_**(even if I fall in love with someone once again)**_

_**I'll remember to love**_

_**You taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_**(it's still a sad song**_

_**Until I can sing a new song)**_

_**Tachidomaru jikan ga**_

_**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru**_

_**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**_

_**(the paused time is about to start moving**_

_**There's many things that I don't want to forget about)**_

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**_

_**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru**_

_**Anata wo omotte 'ru n'darou**_

_**(tomorrow, at this time**_

_**I will probably be crying**_

_**I will probably be thinking about you)**_

_**You will always be inside my heart**_

_**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**_

_**(you will always have your own place)**_

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**_

_**Now and forever you are still the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_**(it's still a sad song**_

_**Until I can sing a new song)**_

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**_

_**(even if I fall in love with someone once again)**_

_**I'll remember to love**_

_**You taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Mada kanashii love song**_

_**(it's still a sad song**_

_**Until I can sing a new song)**_

_**Now and forever…**_

Sakura continued playing but stopped singing. She shifted the songs from modern to classic. She was playing Beethoven.

"That was…amazing." May Yu said.

"It feels like falling in love again." Inna commented. Sakura smiled.

"Be careful. That talent of yours might just be another reason for any of these fine gentlemen here to fall in love with you." May Yu teased. The three men said nothing. Eriol smiled and so did Yukito. Shaoran smirked. Sakura just gave a small innocent smile. She knew that May Yu was teasing her yet again. Though perhaps it was true but that certain someone doesn't know it yet.

But then Sakura's phone beeped. She received a message.

She got it and read the message, '_Sakura, code blue. Jin Sun went flat line. Trying to revive him. Come asap. –Chiharu' _As she read the message she got us, trying to control her actions as to not cause panic, especially to Inna.

"Chiharu needs me. Is it ok if I leave Lusheng with you?"

"Ah…sure. No problem. Is everything alright?" May Yu said. Sakura gave her a small smile and said nothing. Her gaze then fell on Shaoran.

"Ah Li-san, can I have a word?" Sakura said.

Shaoran got up, didn't ask questions as he followed her outside the room. Everyone seemed to be confused on what was going on. They knew something was up but they didn't know what. Yukito and Eriol knew that it was probably very important, sensitive at best, so they started a conversation with the ladies to take their minds off things.

Outside, Sakura closed the door as Shaoran exited the room. He said nothing as he waited for her to say something. Sakura turned to him and said, "Li-san, something happened to Jin Sun. He went flat line. Chiharu is reviving him now and I'm on my way to help. You are aware of Inna's state. I can't leave until I am sure she will have someone who can shield her from this until it is necessary."

Shaoran nodded. "Leave it to me." He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please try and save my brother-in-law."

Sakura gave him a smile and nodded. She then went off towards the infirmary. Shaoran watched her leave. Mixed emotions were running inside of him. So many things started flooding his head.

(to be continued…)

Hehe another dragging chapter I suppose. Hehe. I know, I know. Those songs belong to another anime / RPG but I just wanted to incorporate it coz I think that it kinda suits the occasion don't you think? Anyway, things are shifting now. I hope you guys will stick around to see it. Thanks to those who sent in their reviews. I really appreciate it. Please do continue to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	20. Premature

**Chapter 20 **Premature

Sakura hurried off to the infirmary to go and assist Chiharu. When she got there, she saw that Chiharu was giving Jin Sun shocks from the portable defibrillator. There was still no electricity so it was extra hard. "What happened?" Sakura quickly asked as she prepared an epinephrine shot.

"He just went flat line. I think he's injuries had been too intensive. He hadn't regained consciousness even once during these past weeks. I already gave him epinephrine and he's been down for three minutes now."

It was a race against the clock or they risked brain damage or even death. Sakura gave him a shot. Nothing. Chiharu continued to shock him. Still nothing. He wasn't responding. "He's gone, Sakura." Chiharu said, torn. She had been friends with Jin Sun too. It was hard to see a friend go down like that.

"Start CPR." Sakura said as she started giving his chest compressions.

"Why?" Chiharu said, fighting off her tears.

"At least when we face Inna, we could tell her that we did everything we could." Sakura answered, also suppressing her sadness. She hadn't known Jin Sun personally but with Inna's stories of him, she knew that he was a noble man.

And to think, Inna was about to have his child in a few weeks. He would never see the baby or hold his wife again. The child would never be able to feel how it is to in his father's arms. Sakura knew that feeling all too well. She felt it stab inside of her. She knew the pain and now her friend, Inna and her unborn child will feel it too. What made it worse was that, Sakura knew that Inna was having a difficult pregnancy and a major depression like that could cause her to give birth prematurely, risked losing her life and her own child too.

Chiharu started to help. She pumped air into his lifeless body while Sakura did the compressions. Cycle after cycle, nothing. He wasn't coming back. An hour passed and they finally decided to stop. He was gone. They couldn't do anything to bring him back. It was in God's hands now.

"Time of death…3:47 pm…" Sakura said.

Chiharu burst out crying. Sakura laid a gentle, reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder while fighting her own tears. For a moment, she let Chiharu cry. She hugged her. But after awhile, Sakura started removing all the wires connected to Jin Sun.

"Please help me clean him up. Let's give Inna as much of her husband as we can. I'm sure she would want to remember him as the man he was and not as a man who suffered greatly before death." Sakura said softly.

Chiharu wiped her tears and started clearing out machines and wires, giving her departed friend as much dignity as she could. They worked in silence.

After they have washed the body and cleared everything out, they went back inside Jin Sun's room and said a prayer for him. Chiharu had wiped all her tears away and tried to have a straight face as they were about to go back to where the others are, to where Inna was and tell her the grave news. Both Chiharu and Sakura had done that before but informing relatives about a death was always hard and neither seemed to get used to it. They looked at each other and silently made their way back to the receiving room.

Upon arriving at the door, Sakura and Chiharu looked at each other. They took a deep breath. There was no turning back. They knew that it was very difficult to proceed but they had to. They had an obligation. It was their duty. They did what they could. They just couldn't bring him back. They knocked and entered the room. The people inside watched them as they entered. It seemed that they were having an animated conversation when they went in.

Upon seeing them, Shaoran stood up and walked towards Sakura and Chiharu. Both bowed at him. He looked straight as Sakura. She didn't say anything but simply closed her eyes. Shaoran nodded. He too said nothing. He then led the way back to the others.

"Ah, Sakura you disappeared on us. Where have you been?" Inna asked. Sakura swallowed hard and knelt down in front of her. Chiharu stepped forward too.

"Inna, I don't know how I'm going to say this so I will just say it."

"What is it? You're starting to scare me…" Inna said as she looked at the girl in front of her. She placed a hand on her chest.

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly. She then looked back at her, "Something happened. Jin Sun…he's gone…Inna." Sakura said. Inna froze and gave a shaky laugh.

"What are you talking about? He's fine. He's getting better. It's not funny, Sakura." Sakura looked at Inna with much empathy.

"Inna…" Sakura started.

"No! My husband is alive! He's not dead!" Inna shouted as tears started to fall down her face.

Sakura tried to calm Inna but she pushed her away. Shaoran and May Yu held Inna. "I'm sorry, Inna." Sakura said as she was helped up by Yukito and Eriol.

"We did everything we could, Inna. I'm so sorry." Chiharu then said. Tears started falling down her own face again. Inna was wailing. She was in despair. May Yu found herself in tears also. No one spoke.

Lusheng woke up from the commotion. "What's going on?" He said sleepily as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Eriol sat next to him and patted the boy's back. He told him in a soft voice what was going on. The boy said nothing. He understood that his Uncle Jin Sun was never coming back again like his mother and father. Sakura too sat next to him. Lusheng hugged her. Sakura said nothing as she hugged the young boy.

After a while, Sakura said, "Inna, you can go to him. He's ready if you want to see him." Inna was still crying so much but she had heard her. She said nothing as she continued to sob.

Sakura's gaze met Shaoran's. Shaoran could see that Sakura really felt for Inna. He gave her a nod which Sakura acknowledged.

She then turned to Lusheng. She caressed the boy's hair. "I better take Lusheng back to his room." Sakura said. Lusheng didn't put up a fight. He knew better than that. He knew that his Aunt Inna was very sad and he didn't want to cause her any trouble. Sakura gave him a small smile as she was about to lead him to his room.

But suddenly, Inna began to contort with pain. She was holding her abdomen. "Someone, please take Lusheng back to his room." Sakura said as she let go of Lusheng's hand and quickly made her way to Inna.

"Inna? Inna! Where do you feel the pain the most?" Sakura quickly said.

"I'll take Lusheng to his room." Eriol said as he gathered the boy in his arms and left the room.

"My water just broke…" Inna said. She was in pain. She was in grief. She just lost her husband and now she was giving birth. Tears continued to fall down her face. She pleaded to God not to take her child too. The pain was piercing. It was taking so much from her. It seemed that her whole body was aching. She gripped May Yu and Shaoran's hands hard.

"Chiharu please help me." Sakura quickly said as she prepared Inna for the delivery.

"Quick! Some hot water and towels." She said.

Chiharu ran for the door followed by Yukito. He said to her, "You get the towels. I'll get the hot water." Chiharu nodded as they dashed down the hall in different directions.

"Inna, please listen. Don't push just yet, ok? I know it's painful but please don't push yet." Sakura said. Inna nodded as she didn't have the strength or courage to speak. She wasn't sure if the pain she was feeling was from the child birth or from the grieving. Thinking about it, she knew it was both. Every inch of her was in pain. May Yu and Shaoran were there by her side. They didn't exactly know what to do. But they were there. They were there for her. She needed them now more than ever.

"Li-san, please call for an ambulance. This child is premature. We don't have the equipment and electricity here for it. We need to bring them to the hospital." Sakura said.

Shaoran nodded as he got his phone and dialed the hospital. Inna screamed. The contractions were getting more painful and close to each other.

Chiharu came rushing in the room with the towels followed by Yukito. "Ok, ok. Inna, push." Sakura said. Inna started to push.

May Yu held her sister's hand tight. "Chiharu, I'm going to pass the baby to you as soon as it's born." She said. Chiharu nodded. "Come on, Inna. You're doing fine." Sakura then said. Inna pushed. She screamed in pain. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Everything was taking its toll on her. She felt her strength slowly leaving her.

"You're doing fine, Inna. You can do this." Sakura encouraged. Inna pushed. "I can see the head. You're nearly there. Just one more push. Are you ready?" Sakura said as she prepared to catch the child. Inna nodded. She then pushed hard and then the child was out. Sakura then let the child cry and tied the umbilical cord. The child was still four weeks premature. She would need to spend a little time at an incubator to be safe.

"It's a girl, Inna. A beautiful baby girl." Sakura showed before handing her to Chiharu to clean a little and let Inna hold her. Sakura then prepared to deliver the placenta.

Inna felt new tears flowing as she held her daughter for the first time. Mixed emotions were overwhelming her. Her husband's death was marked by their daughter's birth. If only he had waited a little longer, he could have met her or even hold her. Inna held her child close. She knew the child was still in danger as she was a month premature.

"Congratulations, Inna." Sakura and Chiharu said as they cleaned up a little. May Yu sat beside Inna and new tears flowed from her eyes too.

Yukito and Shaoran helped clean up. "The ambulance is going to be here in five minutes. You and the baby are going to be alright, Inna." Shaoran said.

Inna nodded and said, "Thank you." She then turned to Sakura and Chiharu.

"Thank you both for saving me and my daughter and for doing everything you can for my husband. I'm sure he is with her right now." Sakura and Chiharu nodded and smiled. The lights then flicked and the electricity was back on.

They heard the sirens getting louder and louder. Soon, medics from the hospital arrived. They placed Inna and the baby on a stretcher and carried them gently to the ambulance. May Yu went with them while the others stayed behind. The storm was still raging outside and it was dangerous. But it would have more dangerous if mother and daughter stayed there at the palace. When all was a little calm again, Chiharu and Sakura went back to the room. One hands and knees they cleaned the blood silently. Soon, they were joined by Yukito and Shaoran. Silently, they helped clean the remaining blood. No one knew the right words to say so none said nothing. No exchange of words could be heard from the four who worked there.

They too could feel mixed emotions. They had just a valued friend, family member and then witnessed a miraculous birth. None of them really knew how they were supposed to feel. They knew they had the liberty to grieve for the loss of a life but then also had the right to celebrate a birth of a new family member. Every just happened prematurely.

(to be continued…)

When one dies, another is born. Thus the cycle of life. This is in honor to those who had passed on before us. Let them find eternal peace. Perhaps this is late for the Philippines' celebration of All Souls' day but still it's in honor of all those souls. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters. Please do continue to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	21. Philosophy of Life

**Chapter 21** Philosophy of Life

Days passed and Inna and her new daughter were back at the palace. Jin Sun had been cremated and placed in his final resting place. After that day, no one really saw Inna cry. She would rather put up a strong front not for anything but for her daughter, Maya. May Yu and the others were worried. May Yu, on her part, would always tell Inna that it was going to be alright and that it was alright to let out the grief that she was feeling. Pei Pei, Fei Xi, Shaoran, Yukito and even Eriol encouraged her to do that. But Inna would just smile. She would extend her gratitude for their concern but that was it.

Sakura remained silent. She knew they all had experienced the loss of a loved one before but she knew how it felt like losing her life. She knew that deep down, Inna's pain was devastating. She knew that somewhere in her heart, Inna felt that she had died too with her husband and the only reason she was living was for the sake of their newborn child. Sakura felt herself in Inna's shoes, the night she lost her family, her friends, and almost…her life.

One day Sakura was sitting at the garden while Lusheng was playing not too far from her. She had white silk in her hands and was doing some embroidery of some yellow, gold chrysanthemum, a gift for Inna and Maya. Every now and then Sakura would look up to make sure that Lusheng hadn't gotten himself into some trouble again. But as much as possible, she let him be. It was a beautiful afternoon. The weather had been cloudy or raining for days and a day of sunshine was a relief. Sakura would catch herself smiling and then would continue on with her embroidery.

"Those are beautiful." Someone suddenly said.

Sakura almost jumped in surprise. She turned and saw Eriol's smiling face greet her. "Good morning, Eriol." Sakura said as she eased and smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. May I join you?" He said.

Sakura smiled and gestured to an empty seat. "I didn't hear you come." Sakura commented.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you." Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

"It's not a problem, Eriol."

Eriol smiled as they both looked at Lusheng. The boy waved to them. Eriol smiled and so did Sakura. "If you don't mind me saying, you are doing a very beautiful embroidery."

"Oh you mean this?" Sakura said as she held up the silk. She replied timidly, "I'm not really good but thank you for saying the things you said."

"A job well done always deserves a compliment, Sakura." Sakura blushed and smiled shyly.

"It seems that the nuns in the convent had taught you embroidery well." Eriol commented.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I guess so. They taught me embroidery to teach me patience and dedication. They would always say that a fine embroidery never gets done without stitching every stitch carefully and experiencing the pricking of the needle every once in a while."

"Then you were able to imbibe the values that they wanted you to learn." Eriol said. Sakura smiled at him.

"Why chrysanthemum?"

"Well chrysanthemum has various meanings…for one it would usually signify lamentation but at the same time nobility, something positive and being cheerful."

"Then I'm guessing that you are doing that for Inna."

Sakura smiled as the pulled the thread. "Yes. Honestly, I am not good with words or making others feel better. This is the only way I know how to at least make someone forget all the things negative in the world, even for a short while. It always did for me. I'm hoping that it would for her and perhaps, one day when Maya understands all of these, she would be proud of her father even if she was born the same day he died. It's very unfortunate but I guess that's reality for you. Inna was so excited to see Jin Sun again. Then the ambush…I wish things turned out differently. I wish he didn't suffer the way he did because of a bomb."

"Yes. We can only imagine how Inna truly feels. But we can't do anything than just be here for her and for Maya." Sakura nodded.

"But no matter how it is, I'm sure little Maya will have fond memories of her father. Inna will make sure of that." Eriol said.

"I'm sure she will." Sakura replied as she cut the final thread. It was finished. Sakura then took the ends of the cloth and held it up. She smiled at the design, how the gold thread glistened with the sun's rays and how the yellow gave subtle elegance. Eriol couldn't help but smile at the refined beauty of the embroidery, reflecting the craftsmanship of Sakura.

"It's ready." Sakura commented.

"I'm sure she will love that, Sakura." Eriol commented.

"Thank you, Eriol." Sakura replied as Sakura started to fold the cloth ever so finely. She then carefully put away the materials she had used and stored them in a simple wooden box.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me." Eriol commented.

Sakura let out a short laugh. "Some how I find that hard to believe, Eriol, when in fact you are the one who never ceases to amaze me. You can also add Yukito-san and Li-san on the list."

Eriol was then the one who laughed. "How is it that you can turn your own grief into something positive? I don't think any of my philosophy books has an answer to that." He said.

Sakura smiled and said, "We can't choose what happens to us, where we've been or where we are ultimately going but we can choose how we deal with it."

"That's true. But still, you haven't answered my question."

Sakura smiled and glanced at Lusheng. "My father…his philosophies in life were never give up on the goodness of man, never lose faith from the One above and never underestimate the power of a smile. He taught me that during the short time we were together. I remember that no matter how hard life was or the trouble that surrounded us, he would always have a smile on his face. Seeing it, I remember feeling safe and would then believe that everything was going to be just fine."

"Your father was a wise man."

"He was, more than I can ever be. My brother inherited his strength and courage from him. I can only wish that he wasn't taken from us, from me so soon."

"He lives in you, Sakura. As long as you are alive, he lives through you." Eriol commented.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Oh by the way, I was fixing some books in my study and I came across this." Eriol said as he produced a compilation of some sort and handed them over to Sakura. She took it and a smile lit her face.

"The Saviors of God by Nikos Kazantzakis."

"Yes. I thought that maybe it would be a good read, a drift from the medical books you've been reading for awhile. You can have it."

Sakura looked at him. "Thank you. It would be a wonderful reading deviation. But I will return it as soon as I am done reading it. Thank you so much, Eriol." Eriol smiled.

XxXxXx

Shaoran had just gone from a meeting with Yukito. He was heading to no particular place as Yukito left the palace to head up north to check for himself the status. Shaoran was expecting his report in a few hours before he too would be leaving to check on some informants on the east. He was walking along the corridor and then the path that led to the garden. He saw that Lusheng was there and so was Sakura. He was looking at them but seemed to have been looking at Sakura more.

She seemed to be doing some sewing. It looked like fine white silk and golden threads she was using. He watched how delicately she worked and how she would check Lusheng every now and then.

Suddenly his mind drifted to the time when they were back in that alley, feeling her close to him, in his arms. Thinking about it, he realized what he had done was not something that he would have usually done. But then he also remembered the fear in her eyes and how desperate he felt to just take it all away from her. He reasoned that he had gotten used to her smiling all the time that he regretted to admit that it never occurred to him that maybe deep down, she was suffering silently.

He must admit though that he agreed with Yukito when he said that Sakura possessed this soft, silent charm that drew people to her. She was already a very beautiful woman but what drew people to her more was her pure heart. How her heart remained pure after all the things he could never imagine she went through, would always prove to be a great mystery.

Shaoran stood there, watching. Then he saw Eriol coming towards her. Shaoran watched as he sat next to her and how they engaged in an animated conversation. He saw how comfortable Sakura conversed with Eriol. He somehow felt a little disappointment, a little jealousy there. Sakura seemed to be a little formal with him. He reasoned that perhaps it was his title but then he would remember the times that they would already be talking lengthy, it seemed that she was more comfortable than she used to be. Still, he couldn't quite put the feeling he was feeling. He quickly dismissed the thought and told himself that he was being silly, stupid even.

"You know, brother, it would have been easier if you just went to her instead of just standing here. If you ask me, just confess already. Stop being a martyr and just admit that you like her."

Shaoran suddenly heard May Yu say to him. He looked at her. His stoic face was there, not betraying any emotion.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

May Yu then stood next to him and looked at the girl her brother was looking at. She was smiling, laughing with Eriol. She then held up the cloth she was sewing. The golden thread glistened and the design was sophisticated in its simplicity. It was elegantly made.

May Yu smiled in awe. Even Shaoran was taken aback with what Sakura was able to do.

"She is amazing. I could never do something like that."

"That's because you never had the patience to make sure every detail was perfect." Shaoran commented.

"Hey! I resent that." May Yu replied. Shaoran grinned. Shaoran turned to leave. May Yu started following him. "Why is it that all of you men just cringe and not admit your feelings to her?"

"Who said anything about having feelings for her?"

"Come on, Xiao Lang. I might not be brilliant in making up defense plans or deducing complicated knowledge but I'm not stupid nor am I blind. And I won't definitely won't be surprised if one of you has fallen in love with her."

Shaoran smirked again. "Ok, May Yu. If you ask me, I think you have been watching or reading too many dramas. You are fishing for information that you are not even certain about. As for having feelings, I admire her that's it. Ask Yukito or Eriol how they feel if you are so desperate to know."

"Why are you so defensive then?"

"I'm not defensive." Shaoran answered sternly.

"Yeah right." May Yu said under her breath.

"Hey how are Inna and Maya by the way?" Shaoran said to change the subject.

"They're fine. You know Inna. She is the strong one and wouldn't let out for anything, especially now that Maya needs her."

Shaoran nodded. "Yukito just left and I will be leaving too in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry I'll look after them. And you don't have to ask, that also goes without saying that I'll also look after Sakura for you." May Yu answered, teasing him a little.

"Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Shaoran said.

"You know me brother. I wouldn't even dream of it." May Yu said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Like I said, just stay out of trouble." Shaoran said before walking off.

May Yu just watched him leave. She shook her head. No matter how much Shaoran might deny it, May Yu knew that he had learned to like Sakura. If it were just mere friendship or something else, it was yet to be seen. It was nothing but amusing which ever angle May Yu looked at it.

Shaoran, on the other hand, seemed to be thinking of what May Yu had just said. It was rather straightforward in a way. But he had no time for that. He had other things to attend to, other things to worry about. He can't just stop and lose himself. Major consequences will happen if he slipped up. Perhaps it was being stubborn on his part, but if it meant keeping his family, his people alive, then so be it he figured. He was about to go in the front and meet informants of his. Beyond the walls of the palace, of the city, it was war. People were dying every minute out there. It was serious business. He had no time for games. He had no time to think of his hearts desire. That was his curse as the king…he can't just stop and let his desires rule the way he was going through his days. Being king meant a great responsibility on his shoulders that he can't just simply ignore. Somehow, thinking things to be like that, it felt like it stabbed him in his heart.

(to be continued…)

The Saviors of God by Nikos Kazantzakis is not mine. I studied it when I took up philosophy of humanities. I can tell you that it is very complicated and yet simple. It's a good read for philosophy buffs out there. Also, the meaning of chrysanthemum is true. In Asia, it usually means lamentation, death or funeral while in the US it means happiness, positive, cheerful. Not to mention it's the symbol for the Japanese Emperor and the royal family. It's the only flower I know that possesses the double meaning I needed. I would also like to acknowledge it in its usage in the Chinese flick 'The Curse of the Golden Flower'. I like that movie. Hehe. Crush on Prince Jai hehe kidding. Well anyway, thanks for those who continuously supported this fic of mine. I know two very strong-head people are finding it hard to admit that they are starting to fall for each other but hey there are actually some people out there who are afraid to fall in love because of that baggage they carry. Anyway, please do send in what you think. It will be pretty much appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	22. Uncomfortable

**Chapter 22** Uncomfortable

It was already passed eight in the evening when Shaoran had gotten the report from Yukito. Things were improving a little though heavy fighting was still going on. With Yamazaki and the others back there, things were turning around. They did learn from their mistakes and they didn't want to repeat what had happened last time. Yukito decided to stay on there to make sure that there wouldn't be further damage to the area. It was necessary to have a strong hold up at the north. It would be to their advantage when that happened.

Shaoran went to his room and gathered things he needed for his trip to the east. He knew that anything could happen out there. He knew better than to let his guard down. Surprise attacks were rampant and he didn't want to be caught unprepared. He left his room before going off to battle the way he usually did. He said a silent prayer for those he would be leaving at the palace. He asked for their safety.

Shaoran walked down the corridor and was surprised when he met up with Sakura as she was leaving her room.

"Good evening, Li-san. You are leaving?"

Shaoran nodded. Sakura smiled at him. She then reached in her pocket and said, "Please take this with you, Li-san." She opened her hand a revealed her aquamarine rosary.

Shaoran then looked at her. She smiled at him and said as she extended her hand to him, "Please take it with you. I'm sure there will be a lot of people who will be wiling to lay down their lives for you but it might not guarantee your safety, still. Let Him protect you in times you risk your life to protect others."

Shaoran took it and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I can never repay you for your kindness and for saving me back then. I can't be there to help you now, none of us here can. Let this remind you that we are wishing for your safe return, that I will pray for you." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Was all that Shaoran managed to say. He felt that he wanted so many things to say, how truly touched he was for her simple gesture, how it meant. But still, he opted to be silent and just thank her.

"Be safe, Li-san. God be with you and your men." Sakura said as she bowed at him and went off towards the infirmary.

Shaoran watched her leave. He then looked at the rosary in his hands. He held them tight and placed them in his pocket before proceeding on his way. Sakura's unexpected gesture towards him stirred emotions that Shaoran had a hard time understanding. He hadn't even realized that around the corner, May Yu and Inna had seen what had transpired between the two as Shaoran left and Sakura made her way to the infirmary.

Inna was holding Maya as she stepped forward. "It seems that they are getting closer, don't you say?" Inna commenting with a smile.

May Yu crossed her arms and smiled broadly. "I can toast to that. But I do say, with all the things he could have said, what poetry sprang out of little brother's mouth, 'thank you'. Really! Can't he be less romantic than he is?"

Inna laughed. "But I do say I've never seen Xiao Lang taken in by a girl like that before. But considering Sakura's personality, talents and beauty, I can't say that it surprises me that sooner or later one of the three men, Shaoran included in that, will confess their feelings for her." Inna said as she cradled her infant daughter in her arms.

"Come on. Let's pay Sakura and Chiharu a visit." Inna said as she led the way.

At the infirmary, Chiharu and Sakura were involved in an animated conversation as Chiharu was writing in some files and Sakura was fixing their documents into different drawers. They were laughing when May Yu and Inna came in.

After greetings have been said, May Yu and Inna sat next to Chiharu at the table while Sakura continued filing. "So, Sakura, since we are in the subject of truth or dare and it's your turn, let's change the topic. Have you heard about the rumors going around?" May Yu said as Chiharu shoot up from what she was writing quite surprised. She almost concealed her laugh as she knew what 'rumor' May Yu was talking about. Inna seemed to be amused with the question too.

"What rumors are you talking about?" Sakura said as she was filing some documents at an upper drawer.

"Oh nothing much…simply about you and your love life?" May Yu answered.

Sakura almost dropped what she was holding. "W-what love life?"

All ladies seemed to be laughing at Sakura's expression. "Come on, Sakura. It's just us here. No one's going to hear what you are saying. You don't have to be shy." May Yu said.

Sakura returned a shaky smile and replied, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about and my love life right now is non-existent." She then got some books that needed to be returned to their shelves.

"Non-existent? I rather disagree with that 100%." Inna commented.

"I have to agree to that, Sakura. You're my friend and well it's easier to see when you are not involved." Chiharu said.

May Yu then turned back to Sakura. She gave her a knowing smile. "See? Come on. You are surrounded by the best looking men in all of Ayleth, not to mention kind, generous, gentleman…come on. Don't tell me you are not even attracted the very least." May Yu then said.

Sakura blushed. She was thankful that she had her back against them and she was continuing her work. She felt a little tingly inside. Butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach.

"Ok. Fine. Let's do a run down, shall we?" Inna offered. It seemed that the three women had dropped everything they were doing, aside from checking on Maya, and were hands on the issue. They weren't just going to let Sakura run from the issue now that they had her alone. They wanted to know how she felt about things or perhaps get something a little bit more. Sakura closed her eyes before heading back to the table. She had to face them. She knew she couldn't stall some more. She slowly walked back and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Eriol. It seems that the two of you are getting close." Inna commented.

"Well…um…sort of speak…yes. It's just very easy to talk to him about things. He has been really, really great especially in teaching me about philosophy and the arts. He just…always has a smile. He reminds me much of my father…maybe that's why…" Sakura answered.

"Anything romantic in there?" May Yu asked.

Sakura sat up a little straighter. She shook her head. "No…no. I don't think so. I told you guys, my love life is non-existent. Besides, I've never fallen in love before so there."

"What? You've never fallen in love before? You really did grow up in a cloister." Chiharu commented.

"Yeah. Come to think of it…I think Eriol is really fond of you but I don't see in him anything romantic." May Yu said, a little reflectively. "But on the other hand, who am I to say right? He hasn't said anything. Who knows what he hides behind that smile of his." She then added.

"But what about Yukito-san? You two seem close too. He asks about you sometimes…how you are and stuff. He smiles a lot with you around." Chiharu then commented.

"Ok, we're not any closer in figuring this all out. It seems that it's a close fight between Yukito and Shaoran but then again, we can't rule Eriol out." Inna commented. Sakura sat uneasily in her chair. She really could have just died out of embarrassment.

"Sakura, we could really use some of your input in here. Why don't you say something?" Chiharu said as she patted her on the back. Sakura gave then an uneasy smile.

"How come I have a feeling that you are leaving something out in all of this? Did something happen that we don't exactly know about in any of the three men?" Inna said.

"Nothing happened. I don't even know what you mean. I am just friends with all of them, that's all. Why don't you guys believe me?" Sakura replied.

"Oh something did happen! Let me guess! Let me guess!" May Yu said.

"Oh! Was it the time when His Majesty offered to…oops." Chiharu said as Sakura gave her a warning stare.

"Wait! What did little brother offer?" May Yu asked quite enthusiastically.

"Nothing! Nothing. He just wanted to know what happened to Lusheng." Sakura answered

"Chiharu…" Inna asked. Chiharu smiled. Sakura was silently pleading that Chiharu wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, the night before you found out that Sakura might have figured out what Lusheng had…well…she already left for the evening but then she forgot something here. So I decided to bring it to her, you see. I knocked at her room and saw that she wasn't there. I heard people talking at the briefing room so I went to check. She was there and so were Eriol, Yukito-san and His Majesty. They were talking about Lusheng and Sakura had asked permission to go to Dr. Li's house. Shaoran allowed her only if he came and escorted her there because it's dangerous out at night, right? So there. They didn't get back until morning. Well that was what Sakura told me." Chiharu spilled.

"You're telling us that…oh my God! Little brother actually offered to escort you to 'jii-san and 'ba-san's house?" May Yu asked excitedly.

"This is interesting. Didn't get back 'til morning…hmm…" Inna said.

"Look, he just accompanied me because he was worried because he said that streets weren't safe at night. We would have gotten back earlier but Ojii-san and Oba-san didn't allow us to leave until the next day to be safe. Let's not blow this out of proportion shall we?" Sakura said.

"We have no plans on doing that, Sakura. Besides, it's already clear. I think we can safely rule out Yukito and Eriol from the picture. I mean, Shaoran has been smiling more lately but mostly around Sakura. That says a lot. Doesn't it May Yu? Chiharu?" Both girls nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Shaoran has always been the stoic type. He doesn't usually go out of his way to escort a girl somewhere unless she's family. It's quite unusual for him to present himself as your escort. Plus, it's really nice to see him smile more. He never used to do that before you came along, Sakura." Inna said. "Unless, there is something more you are not telling us." She added.

Sakura closed her eyes and her cheeks turned red.

"There is something!" May Yu commented excitedly. Her voice was a little loud that it startled Maya a bit.

"May Yu…shhhh…go back to sleep, Maya." Inna said as she cradled her until she fell back asleep.

"Oops…sorry…" May Yu said softly. "What happened, Sakura?" She then urged on.

Sakura closed her eyes again and said, "Li-san placed a cloak over me before we left. He covered most of my face with the hood. When we were walking back, he knew that there were people who were watching our every move. He held my hand and told me not to let go and to keep close. Bandits then attacked us. He fought them and well pretty much found ourselves in an alley as he let them get far away from us. I was scared and I tried to hide it but I couldn't hide the tears. He panicked a little because he thought I was hurt. I said I wasn't so he just smiled and wiped my tears and hugged me until I felt better. We then came back here."

All three women squealed. They became mindful when the baby started crying again. Inna stood and tried to calm Maya down. "See? How can you call your love life non-existent? If you and Shaoran do turn up together, you'll have all my support." May Yu commented.

"Likewise. I think you two look good together." Inna said.

"His Highness has always been a strong leader and a strong warrior. He does need someone like you to complete him." Chiharu then said. Sakura was blushing like mad. Inna then sat back down.

"But honestly speaking, how do you really feel about him, Sakura?" Inna asked.

"Well…um…" Sakura started as all eyes were on her again. "He's been nothing but a wonderful person to me. I like him as a person, as a friend but more than that…I don't know." She answered.

"Ok. It's not what I expected but it's a start. We can work on that." Inna said.

"What do you mean 'work on that'?" Sakura was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh nothing. But I'm sure with the rosary you gave him before he left…well…let's just say he will make all the effort to come back here, wounded probably if it comes to that which I hope doesn't happen, but I'm sure alive. I think he's confused about how he feels at the moment and knowing him, he would want to find out what it is exactly. Your rosary will be his lucky charm, his ticket back to the palace alive." Inna then said.

Sakura was blushing like crazy. She didn't know that someone had seen her simple gesture of kindness towards Shaoran awhile back. May Yu and Chiharu seemed very amused watching her.

(to be continued…)

When girls talk, they really do talk. Hehe. At least it's getting somewhere right? Hehe. Anyway, thanks to all those who sent in their support and who read this fic. I really never expected to receive the number of hits and reviews that this fic has. Thank you so much. I hope you guys still join me as we continue on to discover how things turn out. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	23. Aquamarine Rosary

**Chapter 23 **Aquamarine Rosary

Shaoran left the palace accompanied by a few men as he made his way to the camp on the eastern border. On the way there, his mind seemed to have been drifting a little bit. He really hadn't expected Sakura to do what she did or say what she did. His heart seemed to scream for an answer to why he was feeling all worked up and stupid for acting the way he did. When they arrived at the camp, Shaoran was met up by the captain.

"Your Highness, troops from Wofled had been acting erratically these past few days. They would come and attack then at times it would seem that they would back up. They would repeat this over the past days." The captain reported.

Shaoran reflected. "What else?" He said.

"Sir, when we advanced, we were able to penetrate their strong hold. As far as we know, there are no Wofled survivors. As we started clearing the place, we came across hostages. There were women, children and a priest. Two children and most of the women have died. All in all, the priest, a child and two women are being treated. They all are in a bad state and medics have said that they only have 50% chance of survival, even less for the women."

"Take me to them." Shaoran said.

The captain bowed and started to lead the way to a tent near the center of the camp. They entered. All medical personnel bowed in greetings. The head medic then came. "Your Highness. Captain." He said as he bowed with respect.

"Can you tell me the status of the survivors?" Shaoran said.

The head medic then bowed and started as he first headed to the boy who was lying nearest to them. "The child has broken most of the bones in his body and as we examined further, we found out that a broken bone had torn a small hole at his lungs. We also have determined that the boy has sepsis, meaning that his blood has been infiltrated by bacteria. It would be dangerous to try and operate on his lungs under such condition."

"So you are saying that we are just waiting for him to die." Shaoran replied. His stoic face did not betray any emotion as he looked at the boy.

The head medic bowed silently. He then went on to proceed to a woman who seemed to be in her mid-teens. Her face was badly bruised and unrecognizable. To her left, the other woman also lay unconscious.

"Both women show signs of sexual abuse, aside from obvious physical abuse. This young lady here was conscious when we were treating her. No matter what we did, she was frightened at the sight of men so we had no choice but to leave and let the female medics take care of her with the assistance of two female soldiers. From the reports, she said that her village was burned and plundered and that the woman next to her was her elder sister. They were taken when their parents were killed by Wofled soldiers. She and her sister had been their…sex slaves since then. She was badly beaten up because she tried to escape. Her sister suffered too as they made her watch as they raped her sister before His Majesty's soldiers attacked the place where they were. Her sister had been unconscious until now. Tests were done and it seems that her sister had been impregnated, two months at the very least. But we highly doubt that they will be able to survive this. With this girl alone, she wishes to die. We have been monitoring brain activity of the sister too. It has been steadily declining. Both are worsening amidst all medical treatment rendered."

The head medic then led them to the priest. He too seemed unconscious. "This man, we average to be around forty to forty five years old. His garments had been badly torn and stained with blood so we gave him fresh garments and discarded his old ones. From his garments, we were able to deduce that he is a priest also held captive. That slash on his face caused his left eye to go blind. He has deep lacerations and whip marks at his back. The soldiers who found him said that they found him bound with barbed wire. His lower extremities had been crushed. We will have to wait and see when and if he wakes up if he will be able to walk again. We are still hoping for the best but usually, people who receive this much damage lose their ability to walk. He is also extremely malnourished and dehydrated. We also detect early signs of sepsis and internal bleeding. We are hoping that his condition improves so that we can operate immediately. As of now, we can only give him antibiotics and care for his wounds."

"Do you think he will be able to survive?" Shaoran asked.

"To be honest, Your Majesty, we can only hope so. But we do not have the right equipment here to treat him." The head medic answered.

"Take him to the nearest hospital then as well as the women. If you see fit, perhaps you can take the child too. Who knows? Just get them out of here. This is still a hot zone and we won't be able to protect them if anything happens. It's best if you take all the injured out of here." Shaoran ordered the head medic and the captain. The head medic then bowed and hurried to make the appropriate preparations.

"What are our casualties, Captain?" Shaoran then asked as he continued to go around the tent.

"Your Majesty, of the ten-men platoon, only these three survived though wounded. The seven died of a bomb explosion at one of the sites. There are still thirty men out scouting and fifty men doing clearing of the areas. No word from them just yet, You Highness." The captain reported. Shaoran nodded as he and the captain made their way out of the tent.

Shaoran then made his way to his tent. Before the captain left, Shaoran told him to inform him when the survivors are going to be transported out of there. Inside the tent, he sat down at a chair and leaned back. He closed his eyes. He recounted the information that was just relayed to him. The enemy was acting suspiciously and then the diagnosis of the survivors.

What was Wofled up to? Just by thinking of what they have done to simple people who were now fighting for their lives made him more determined to fight them to the death. Such disregard to human life, he cursed Wofled more. But then he heard his captain from beyond the opening of the tent.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. I think you should know this." He said.

"Enter, Captain." Shaoran said as he watched the captain hurry towards him.

The captain then said, "Your Highness, the caravan is ready. They are about to take the survivors to the nearest hospital. But you might find this relevant, Sir." He said.

"What is it, Captain?" Shaoran replied as he started to leave his tent.

"Your Highness, the survivors are not from Ayleth. They are from Wofled." The captain said.

Shaoran stopped dead in his tracts. "What?" He said turning to him.

"The younger of the two women had mentioned it to one of the female soldiers who help tend to her. She had just reported back to me, Sir." The captain explained.

"Let her come to me and say exactly what she heard from the girl." Shaoran commanded as they left the tent and he proceeded on to the caravan.

Shaoran met up with the head medic and nodded as the head medic gave the signal for them to leave. The head medic then reported to Shaoran, "Your Highness, the boy just died. I have sent only the two women and the priest. They will report back once they get to the hospital, sir."

Shaoran nodded as the head medic just bowed and took his leave. Shaoran then saw the captain and a female soldier come up to him.

Both bowed and the captain said, "Your Highness, this is the soldier whom the girl talked to."

The female soldier bowed and said, "Your Highness, I am the one who helped take care of the younger of the two sisters. She told me, Sir, that they used to live in a village near the Ayleth and Wofled border to the north. The village was destroyed and they were taken. That was all that she said, Your Majesty." Shaoran nodded and said, "Thank you. When word from the field arrives, inform me immediately." Shaoran then headed back to his tent as the two bowed and returned to what they were doing.

Shaoran took his seat again. His mind was processing all the information. Was the King of Wofled that cruel as to let those unspeakable things happen to his own people? Having people do that to their own kind was unfathomable to Shaoran. It sickened him greatly. The north. It had something to do with the north. Something was up, he just knew it. First, Yamazaki and his troops were ambushed. Then Jin Sun's troops. One of them was dead because they were caught off guard. What were they up to? Perhaps they were trying to locate key figures in the Ayleth army.

He decided to contact Yukito and ask the status report up north. He thought that maybe they were able to generate new information. As he felt for his phone in his pocket, his fingers touched the rosary Sakura had given him. He took it out and looked at it.

'_Let Him protect you in time you risk your life to protect others…I can never repay you for your kindness and for saving me back then…I can't be there to help you now, none of us here can…let this remind you that we are wishing for your safe return, that I will pray for you…be safe, Li-san…God be with you and your men…'_

Those were Sakura's words for him. She had smiled at him before he left. He knew that she held her rosary dear to her and her giving it to him to protect him now was something that helped Shaoran calm back down again. His mind was clear. He felt confident that they will be able to surpass that now. The thought that she was praying for his safe return somehow made Shaoran smile.

Realizing what was happening, he shook his head. Then it dawned on him…he was falling for her…he was falling for Sakura. Shaoran closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was right or wrong but somehow admitting it to himself made him feel lighter than he was. They were right. Everybody seemed to see right through him.

But all of a sudden, a bomb exploded rather nearby that quickly made him leave his thoughts and gather up his sword to hurry outside. He quickly but carefully placed the rosary back inside his pocket, mindful not to lose it.

XxXxXx

It was already late in the evening. Sakura was doing some easy reading for a change. She wanted to give her mind a break with all the heavy medicine jargons and medical procedures she was trying to understand.

Suddenly, her door flew wide opened. She set the book down as Yukito swiftly entered her room. With his demeanor, there was something wrong and he was in a hurry.

"Sakura." He said, almost breathless.

"What's the matter, Yukito-san?" Sakura said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Come on. Let's go." He said.

Sakura became confused. What was he talking about? What was going on?

"I'll explain on the way. Just grab a jacket and let's go. And where was that cloak of yours that Shaoran gave you?" Yukito said.

"It's in that drawer over there." Sakura said as she pointed to the drawer almost next to Yukito.

He quickly opened it and got it as Sakura got her jacket and put it on. "Come on." Yukito said pulling her towards the door.

As they ran down the hallway, Yukito handed her the cloak. "Wear it. Let's not repeat the incident when you and Shaoran were heading back, shall we." Yukito said.

Sakura was silent as she just did what she was told. She followed him outside and saw that there were two horses waiting. Yukito placed his cloak on and motioned Sakura to mount a horse. He helped her get up and quickly mounted his. Just as fast, he bid the horse to run. Sakura bid hers to follow.

"What's going on, Yukito-san?" Sakura asked.

"We just had an informant on the north saying that a village near the Ayleth and Wofled border was destroyed months ago and the troupe that did that were heading east. Shaoran headed east right?" Yukito replied.

"I'm not sure where he went but I do know he left." Sakura replied.

"If my hunch is correct, they are in combat now. We have to make sure nothing bad happens to Shaoran. I need you to take care of him for me." Yukito said.

"Sure. That wouldn't be a problem although you do know Yukito-san that I don't know how to fight." Sakura said.

"That's not a problem. Just make sure that Shaoran is fine health wise. You are the only person I can trust with his life." Yukito said.

Sakura blushed under the cloak as she said nothing and followed Yukito. "There will come a point where we will have to ditch the horses to lessen the threat on us. Just listen carefully to what I am going to say. Alright?" Yukito said.

"Yes. I understand, Yukito-san."

(to be continued…)

Finally one finally admitted his feelings. Hehe. Thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it. Please do continue to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	24. Alone

**Chapter 24** Alone

Yukito and Sakura rode towards the east in such a hurry. As they got nearer, Sakura could feel her fear resurfacing. It was like the things that happened before. But she knew she didn't have time to be afraid anymore. There was more at stake than just her fear. She had to be strong. Shaoran and Yukito depended on her. Letting them down was far from her mind. It wasn't an option. They were giving their all for their families and the entire of Ayleth at the expense of their safety. Such courage and honor didn't deserve mediocre efforts from Sakura.

Inwardly, Sakura made a stand that no matter what was going to happen, she wasn't going to run away. Perhaps the Wofled soldiers might recognize her but it wouldn't matter as long as she will be able to help Shaoran survive. Her life was nothing compared to his, she told herself that.

Yukito halted and dismounted. Before he tied his horse to a tree, he helped Sakura dismount. In silence, they tied the horses to a tree nearby. Yukito unsheathed his sword and came nearer to Sakura. "We are going there by foot. It's not that far. Stay close. There may be enemies around. It's dangerous to wonder off." He said. Sakura nodded as Yukito started to lead the way. Sakura made sure she was close to him. As they grew nearer, it became clearer that it had become a battlefield. Both of them didn't expect to see the camp the way it was.

Almost half had already burned to ash. There were a lot of dead bodies everywhere. Yukito and Sakura quickly scanned the scene for any signs to Shaoran's whereabouts. Sakura suddenly was pulled to the side. Yukito quickly aimed his sword there. But Sakura and Yukito saw Shaoran. It was both shock and relief. "Shaoran-" Yukito started.

Shaoran was still holding Sakura's arm. "Why did you bring Sakura here? It's dangerous." Shaoran said.

A bomb then exploded making the three crouch near the ground to take cover. Other soldiers were out there fighting. "Get out of here, Shaoran. I'll help hold them off. Sakura knows where I left the horses. Take them and go." Yukito said as he got up.

Before Yukito could leave, the wounded captain met up with them. "Sir, there are only twelve Wofled soldiers doing the attack. We have reduced them to that number during this morning's attack. They are heavily armed though with explosives. Our men are in place, should I give the order, sir?" He said. Yukito gave a nod. The captain bowed and hurried off to the others. Suddenly, series of explosions occurred. It was mostly at the other side of the camp.

Then there was a sudden hush. Nothing could be heard. It was silent. Ayleth soldiers then came out, most of them wounded. Injuries varied from minor to missing limbs. It was believed that they had killed all remaining Wofled soldiers. They all started to reconvene at the clearing, the center of what remained of their camp.

Just as suddenly as the bomb explosions and the silence, a thick brush fire came and surrounded them all. Ayleth soldiers who were capable of walking quickly ran to extinguish the flames. But two remaining Wofled soldiers used that as a diversion to massacre their enemies. They were strong. Yukito then urged Shaoran to take Sakura and get out of there. But it seemed that as they were about to leave, a Wofled soldier spotted them and started to follow them.

As Shaoran and Sakura ran back to where the horses were, they were being followed to be assassinated. From the corner of his eye, Yukito had seen this and left the troops to kill the remaining Wofled soldier and go after the one following Shaoran and Sakura.

Shaoran knew that they were being followed. Sakura was with him. He kept his senses on red alert. He wasn't just about to let anyone hurt her. Now that he had figured out what was bothering him inside…now that he understood what he was really feeling, he wasn't just about to let anyone hurt the woman he loved.

Sakura was leading the way back to the horses when Shaoran quickly held her hand and started to pull her in another direction. Sakura seemed surprised at what Shaoran was doing but then from the corner of her eye, she saw that there was an armed man following them. She understood Shaoran's sudden change in direction. She said nothing as she allowed herself to be led. But somehow deep inside Sakura felt that it was a trap of some sort…like there was something bad that was going to happen. No matter how they ran or got away, Sakura couldn't seem to shake off the feeling. She was becoming uneasy but she didn't say anything. She knew there were already a lot of things going through Shaoran's head. She didn't want to distract him.

Suddenly, Shaoran stopped. Sakura bumped into him. She was about to speak to ask him what was wrong when she felt him gave her hand a squeeze and saw that they were surrounded by Wofled soldiers. It was a good thing that she was wearing the cloak or she might have just brought death to Shaoran. She tightened her grip on his hand too and said nothing. It was like when they were on the way back to the palace those months ago but somehow Shaoran felt that there was something different. With his feelings finally clear to him, he was then more determined to keep Sakura safe and to stay alive just to be with her. But also, he could sense from Sakura's touch that she stood firm in faith with him amidst her obvious fear. Shaoran longed for it be because she wanted to be with him too. Though it wasn't the time to bring it up. Their lives were at risk.

Shaoran then started to back up and Sakura followed his movement. Soon, she found her back against a tree. Shaoran gave her hand a final, tight squeeze and took his stance. Eight against one. Shaoran smirked. A battle to the death was about to begin and he wasn't about to serve his head to them, not with his love there watching and him still not being about to tell her how he really felt about her. Shaoran surprisingly found himself rather calm and aware of everything that was happening around him.

The eight men then started to attack, trying hard to strike Shaoran with a deadly blow. But Shaoran was a skillful swordsman in his own right. He wasn't to be taken lightly either. At times they would try to strike at Sakura but instead of hitting flesh, they would just hear a clang from metal to metal as Shaoran would immediately counter their blows with deadly accuracy.

Sakura watched helplessly as Shaoran once again fought for her and himself. It was a little daunting for Sakura. She wanted to help him so badly but she just didn't know what to do. She bit her lip and told herself to stay put. It would help him more, she reasoned, if she stayed in one place so that he wouldn't have trouble keeping tract of her. Though through all that, she could entirely convince herself that it was better to do nothing. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. She didn't want him to go through things he didn't need to for her. If only she knew how to wield a sword, she knew she would have been able to help him by now.

When one tried to stab Sakura while the others were intent on fighting Shaoran, as Sakura ducked to evade the attack, Shaoran stabbed the man, killing him instantly. As blood sprayed everywhere, the remaining men realized that Sakura was Shaoran's weakness. They saw how intent he was in protecting her. They smirked as if sharing a single mind and decided to lure Shaoran away from Sakura and then finish both of them separately.

But as the remaining seven started to conjure a plan to eliminate the two, three arrows came out of nowhere and struck three men in the head, killing them instantly. As Shaoran, Sakura and the other men stared at the direction of where the arrows came from, more arrows came flying but none were directed at Shaoran and Sakura. Shaoran took the chance to get back at Sakura's side and stood in front of her, to protect her from any attacks that might come. Soon, the arrows stopped coming and from the shadows came Yukito with sword in hand and ready to fight the remaining four.

Soon, Yukito and Shaoran were engaged in heavy sword fight with the remaining four. They were all skilled, not who would be easily defeated. Yukito and Shaoran working together easily brought down two more. The remaining two were becoming a little more desperate. It seemed that they were sent there on one mission alone, kill Shaoran. They started producing grenades. When Yukito saw this, he quickly sliced off an arm of one of them, making him drop the grenade while Shaoran took the momentary distraction to kill the other one. As his arm dropped to the ground, the safety pin of the grenade fell off. Shaoran, Yukito and Sakura started to run away as fast as they could. There was a river nearby and the three ran as fast as their feet allowed them two as they bordered the river.

But suddenly the bomb exploded. With an impulse, Shaoran immediately wrapped his arms around Sakura to protect her from the surge of force generated by the bomb. They were far enough from the blast site but still the power was still strong making Yukito fall back to the forest ground while Shaoran and Sakura fell in the river. There was a swift current at the river. The two were quickly swept away even before Yukito realized what had happened.

After regaining his footing and quickly glancing around him, Yukito realized that he was alone and that the only explanation was that Shaoran and Sakura had fallen into the river. He quickly followed the river's edge to try and follow where the two might have been swept off to. He was injured but they were minor cuts and bruises only. He was thankful for that. But as he went on his way, he didn't mind his injuries as his thoughts and concerns were immediately geared towards Shaoran and Sakura.

(to be continued…)

Ok another chapter down. A little déjà vu isn't it? Only this time Yukito was there to help and blah blah blah. Hehe. At least someone is hanging true to his feelings though a certain young woman is still oblivious to that sort of thing, not to mention her own feelings. Hehe. Well anyway, the truth will always set you free. Thank you for all those who keep on reading, reviewing and supporting this fic. I truly appreciate your effort in reading my fic. I can tell you that the journey of these two lovebirds are about to get more colorful than it is now. I hope you guys stick around with me to find out exactly what will happen. Please do still continue to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	25. Cave of Truth

**Chapter 25** Cave of Truth

"Sakura? Sakura!" Came a voice. Sakura could hear him but as much as she tried to reply, she found herself unable to. What was happening? She wasn't sure herself. The longer she heard the voice, the more familiar it got. Soon, she recognized that the voice calling to her was Shaoran's.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Shaoran called out to her. She was still unconscious, unresponsive. Shaoran saw that she wasn't breathing. His heartbeats quickened. It felt like a pang in his chest. He quickly tilted her head to open her airway and started giving artificial respiration. He wasn't just going to give up on her. She treated his wounds and put up with his stubborn behavior without complains. She never gave up on Lusheng and Yamazaki when all seemed hopeless. She tried everything she could to save Jin Sun. Sakura deserved that same dedication, that opportunity to live. Also, he loved her. He hadn't even had the chance to tell her. She needed to know how he felt. She needed to know that he was there for her now that she needed him the most.

As he breathed life into her, he watched her laid on the ground, eyes closed. It pained him seeing those beautiful green eyes which are full of life closed like that. He continued giving her artificial respiration. Sakura started to cough to his relief. He elevated her head as water escaped her mouth. Sakura started to breathe on her own. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Are you alright?" She asked rather weakly.

Shaoran smiled down at her and held her in an embrace. "Will you, for once, worry about yourself…you scared me half to death…" He whispered. He then felt her weak yet gentle hand on his shoulder. He broke off, remembering that she needed a little room to breathe.

"It's easier said than done, I'm afraid, Li-san." Sakura replied weakly and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you half to death." She then added as she tried to sit by herself.

"Don't push yourself. Take it easy." Shaoran told her as she became a little dizzy sitting up. Sakura closed her eyes to regain a sense of balance.

"Yes. Thank you." Sakura replied softly as she allowed herself some time to regain her strength.

"Are you alright, Li-san? You haven't really answered my question." Sakura said, still having her eyes closed. That was when Shaoran could start to feel the pain from his leg. He knew he had broken it during their course down the river. He had felt his leg hit sharp, big rocks. He hadn't felt the full extent of the pain because his body was full of adrenalin, desperately worrying about Sakura.

Shaoran said again, "Please, Sakura, worry about yourself for now. Don't worry about me." Sakura smiled again and answered, "Like I said, it's easier said than done." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She then smiled. "I owe you my life. Thank you." Shaoran smiled and said nothing.

Sakura knew that they were both bruised and injured. When Shaoran continued to evade her question, she knew something must have been up. She quickly scanned their surroundings and themselves. She saw that she had scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. Surveying Shaoran's condition, he didn't fare better than her. They seemed to have the same injuries but then she saw that he had broken his leg. His femur was dislocated. She had to pull it back to its place and immobilize it. Her eyes then drifted back to Shaoran's eyes. They didn't say anything but Shaoran knew what it was that was going through her head that remained unspoken just by looking straight into her eyes.

"It's nothing. I can take it. Don't over stress yourself. You just had a close encounter with death." Shaoran said.

"Why didn't you tell me you are in pain, Li-san? We only have each other to survive here. We have to be honest." Sakura said as she gathered to strength to get up.

Shaoran held her arm, preventing her from standing. "Don't suffer on my account." He said.

Sakura smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on top of his hand which held her. "I'm alright now. It's going to be painful if I don't put it back in place and immobilize it. Yukito brought me out here to keep you alive and safe. I plan to do just that. So please…let me." She said.

Shaoran reluctantly let go of her arm. Sakura scanned their surroundings if there were any large enough, sturdy barks she could use as improvised splints. She gathered about three and went back to Shaoran's side. She then took off the cloak and ripped it to long shreds. She then looked back at Shaoran a little concerned, "Li-san, I will have to pull your leg so that the bone would slid back to its place. It's going to hurt a lot. Are you ready?" Shaoran nodded. "Ok I'm going to count to three and pull, ok?" Shaoran just nodded again. "Three." Sakura just said and pulled. Shaoran was stunned as sharp pain shot up his body and was going numb.

"I thought you were going to count to three?" Shaoran said as Sakura was placing the improvised splits around his leg.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Anticipated pain is actually more painful than actual pain. The element of surprise usually helps it become less painful than it really is."

"Right. So have you done this before?" Shaoran said as tinge of pain was prominent in his voice.

"Yeah. A couple of times, mostly my brother. Don't ask me how he managed that but he did. Because of that, it was easier to practice this skill." Sakura replied with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. She knew how painful it must be for Shaoran. She secured the splints and immobilized his leg as best as she could to minimize the pain. She hoped that Yukito or someone would come and help soon.

"There…all done. How does that feel?" Sakura said as she sat in front of Shaoran.

"Better actually, thank you." Shaoran replied.

"Um, we have to find ourselves some shelter. We're both wet and the cool atmosphere won't really do us good. Besides, I think you'll agree that we are both not safe here in the open." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right." Shaoran replied.

Sakura then helped him up. "So do you know where we are? I mean, are you familiar with these parts?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. We are still in Ayleth. If memory serves, I think there's a cave nearby…over that way." Shaoran said as he pointed to their left.

"Ok. Then we head that way." Sakura said. Slow and steady they made their way there.

"You said that Yukito brought you here to keep me alive and safe." Shaoran suddenly said to break the silence.

Sakura was bearing a little of his weight to help ease the pain on his leg aside from enduring the pain from her cuts and bruises. "Yes. He said that." She replied.

"No matter what it is, I think he shouldn't have. It's very dangerous out here."

"I know the dangers in the battlefield. I know that when you go to the frontlines or the danger areas, you already have a foot on your grave. I may not be able to fight as good as you guys and I can be a big burden to you or to Yukito-san, but if it means that you or anyone for that matter would have greater chances of survival if I will be with you, then I don't mind risking my life with the rest of you."

"That's my point. You don't have to risk your life like the rest of us."

Sakura smiled and replied, "I am no longer a child. I can't expect that people will always be there to protect me. I know what I can do and what I can't do. If I don't risk my life for what I believe in, for the people I care about, then what's the point in living? It's better to have died struggling for ones beliefs than live a long life running away and turning a blind eye. If there was one lesson my brother stressed and defined with his life, that would be it."

"But going out into battle blindly is suicide. There is nothing to accomplish with death." Shaoran said.

"I believe in that too. To make a difference, you have to be alive to do it, right? I guess you just have to choose which battles are worth fighting. But then again, you can't always choose where you are heading. Fate just has its way of twisting things and places you in situations you never really thought about being in." Sakura replied.

The cave then came into view. "Li-san, is that the cave you were talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I believe that is it. I haven't really gone here before. I only read about this part in books." Shaoran replied.

"Well it's better than nothing." Sakura replied as they made their way inside. Sakura gently helped Shaoran down. "I've got to go and get us some fire woods. We need to build a fire to keep us warm until help arrives." Sakura said.

"Hold on. I don't want you to go out there on your own."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "It seems like there isn't much of a choice. I'm not going to risk you having to develop hypothermia. If it makes you feel better, I won't go far." Sakura then made her way back outside the cave and scanned the area for wood they could use to build fire. She was wet and it wouldn't be much of help if she was going to gather woods and would just soak them. She knew she would have to gather a lot to compensate.

While Sakura was out there gathering wood, Shaoran reflected amidst the darkness. A part of him was worrying about Sakura and another was contemplating on what he should do next. He needed to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure how she felt but rejected or not, there was no question that she had the right to know. Shaoran then became adamant that he would be telling her the truth before the sun rose the next day. What will happen, will happen.

(to be continued…)

The truth will always set you free. Hehe. Thanks guys for those who continuously supports this simple fic of mine. Thank you so much. But please I hope you still stick around to see what happens next. Thanks.

Michiko


	26. Confession of a Man

**Chapter 26** Confession of a Man

Shaoran waited for Sakura inside that cave. He tried to follow her footsteps outside to make sure that she was alone and not in immediate danger. The wait was more excruciating than his injuries. If anything happened out there, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He might not be able to save her. Though it made him a little at ease knowing that Sakura kept to her word. She didn't venture far from the cave.

Sakura reentered the cave carrying as much wood as she could gather. She gently placed them near Shaoran. "Li-san, do you mind if I borrow your sword?"

"What for?" Shaoran said as he handed over his sword.

"Thank you. It's for a little fire trick I learned as a little girl."

"Fire trick?" Shaoran replied, a little sarcastically.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. A little fire trick. We don't exactly have matches with us so we have to improvise. Don't worry I won't destroy your sword. Think of it as sharpening it for you." Sakura then got a rock and started to rub it in the metal. Sparks started to appear and fell on dried leaves on the cold cave floor. When there were enough heat and spark, a little smoke appeared. Sakura then blew on it and pretty soon a steady fire emerged. She fed it with more wood to make it stronger. She then handed Shaoran back his sword.

"Great fire trick. I'm guessing the nuns at the convent didn't teach you that." Shaoran said.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh again. She took off her jacket and squeeze the excess water in it before laying it near the fire to dry. "No. Of course not. They would have made me done all the mysteries of the rosary on my knees at least three rounds if they ever found out."

Shaoran grinned as he took removed his jacket to squeeze the remaining water for it to dry by the fire. "Is that some sort of punishment in the convent?"

"Yes. It's unheard of for nuns of St. Peter to yield a sword. It goes against their emphasis against violence." Sakura answered as she sat herself near Shaoran.

"Did you sneak out or something to learn that then?" Shaoran teased.

Sakura smiled and answered, "No. I would never have sneaked out. I learned it from my brother. When I was a kid and he was learning about swordplay and herbal medicines, he would be allowed by godfather to go out into the woods and explore which herbs grew where and practice. He took me with him one time. When we were on our way back, it started to rain so hard that we were immediately soaked. He took my hand and we started to run. I was small then and it was hard for me. I, well, I fell on this hole and twisted my ankle a little bit, not to mention there was a big scrape on my leg. My brother carried me to a little shelter he found. It was also a cave, much like this one only it was smaller, like just some crack on the solid rock type. Well anyway, he taught me to build a fire and took out herbs we picked up earlier and placed it on my leg. He kept me warm and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed and my brother was sitting beside me, watching over me the entire time."

"It seems to me that you and your brother were really close" Shaoran commented.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She nodded before saying, "We lost our parents at such a young age. Even if we had a godfather, my brother still took it upon himself to fill in our parents' shoes for my sake."

Shaoran smiled. His mind was racing. He knew what he desperately wanted to say but then found it difficult to. His mind scrambled to how to possibly start their conversation along that path. He never felt so tongue-tied before. It was ridiculous. Li Shaoran, tongue-tied? That was the day that he never thought would happen. Looking at Sakura, he never could imagine how such a girl could have that effect on him.

In the new found silence, Sakura remembered that she was able to spot some herbs outside while she was gathering wood. She remembered that she had gotten then to treat Shaoran's wounds. She got them out of her pocket and quickly said, "These are herbs I was able to found outside. These will help with your wounds." She knew that Shaoran would eventually ask so she thought that it was better to just tell him anyway what those were. She got a flat-surfaced rock and another. She placed the flat-surfaced rock in front of her while the other, she held through the fire.

"What are you planning to do?" Shaoran asked.

"Well, these wouldn't be much help if they weren't crush. We don't have any tools with us so this rock will do. I'm just making sure it's clean and well, heat helps activate the nutrients of the herb when I place it onto your wounds." Sakura answered as she continued what she was doing.

Shaoran watched as Sakura prepared the medicine. It was a little difficult for Sakura to crush the herbs to its right consistency. "Why don't you let me do it? It seems to me that you are having a lot of trouble." Shaoran offered.

Sakura smiled back at him. "No. Thank you. It's alright. It's nearly done. It doesn't have to be totally crushed like other herbs." After a few more minutes, Sakura showed him a pasty consistency. She told him that it was done.

"How do you know it's done?" Shaoran asked.

"It's just a guess." Sakura replied.

Shaoran smirked. "It's not like you to guess."

Sakura smiled and turned to him, "You'll be surprised on how many times a day I result in guessing. I've just been lucky so far. But anyway, yeah I'm kidding. This was the same type of herb my brother used and he said that he found that it was more effective like this than being totally crushed. In short, this was his guess not mine."

Shaoran smirked again. Sakura came closer to him and took small amounts to place in Shaoran's wounds on his arm.

"It stings at first but after it has a soothing effect." Sakura said.

"Yeah well I can feel it." Shaoran replied.

Sakura laughed. "Don't tell me you can't take it, Li-san." Sakura teased.

"Well it's not that. I was just thinking if you can handle it. I'm not the only one who's injured here, am I?"

Sakura smiled. "I was able to take it as a little girl. I'm sure I can handle it now. Thank you very much."

Sakura finished treating most of Shaoran's wounds. "Would you mind facing to your left while I just put some medicine at that scrape of yours?" Sakura said. Shaoran did as he was told.

"Um, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um, have you ever regretted coming to the palace? Not for anything but because there are too many things to do. Like now, you find yourself in a battlefield, present with all dangers." Sakura stopped working and looked at him. Shaoran took it as something she regretted but did not say anything.

"Li-san, there is nothing in my life that I regret aside from one thing. I can assure you that it has nothing to do with serving you, your family or this kingdom." Sakura replied as she smiled warmly at him. Shaoran said nothing. "Why? Have I done something that might have-"

"No. It's not like that. It's just that you always have a smile on your face and when I saw all that fear in your eyes for the first time, I started thinking." Shaoran said, not letting Sakura finish.

"I appreciate the thought." Sakura said as she started treating his wound again. "Honestly, it seems that everybody is telling me that. It truly warms my heart with that thought."

"Well that's because no one is immune to pain."

"Yes. I know that. But pain is only as painful as it ought to be. I believe I've told you that before."

"Yes. You did." Shaoran said.

"Can I ask you another thing?" Shaoran then said.

Sakura gave a short laughed and answered, "Of course."

Shaoran took a breather and thought about his words carefully. "I would like you to call me Shaoran from now on. Is that alright with you?"

Sakura stopped working again. She seemed shock with the sudden request. She looked at him.

Shaoran then turned and faced her. Their faces were so close that it made Sakura blush. For a moment, both seemed to be frozen in place. Even Shaoran didn't expect to be that close to her. Closing the gap between their lips was very tempting but he forced himself not to. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want. He didn't want to hurt her.

Sakura then backed a little and cleared her throat. She then smiled at him and said, "Do you mind turning your head again? It's just for a little bit more and we're through, Shaoran."

At first, it seemed that Shaoran was a little confused on what emotions were going on between the two of them. She used his first name. He figured it wouldn't be that bad. He then complied with her request. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Shaoran said.

Sakura let herself chuckle. "I think it surprised the both of us in a way."

"You have no idea…" Shaoran said under his breath.

"I'm sorry…I didn't get that." Sakura said.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Shaoran answered as Sakura finished up.

"There. That should do it until we get back and we can take care of it properly." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura." She smiled and told him he was welcome.

Sakura then started placing a little on her cuts. Shaoran gently placed his hand on hers. This made Sakura look at him. Shaoran took the rock with the ointment and said, "Allow me to help you. I will be able to put it properly than letting you doing it blindly." Sakura allowed him and thanked him. Lucky for her, she only got cuts on her arms. She was a little tense as she let him help her.

"You seem a little tense." Shaoran said. He had noticed it ever since their 'close' encounter.

"Well let's just say it's like déjà vu for me. The last time I was carried off by a river, I almost ended up dead if Oba-san and Ojii-san hadn't saved me. Let's just say I haven't shaken off the feeling when it happened." Sakura said.

Shaoran then remembered that it was only a few months back when they had all met Sakura when his uncle and his wife found her barely alive at a river bank. He had grown accustomed to her presence that he had almost forgotten that it wasn't even a year since he met her.

"Post-traumatic stress syndrome. But then again, you don't seem to fit the description." Shaoran commented.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I know. That's nothing new. I usually didn't fit into any category since I was a kid so I can't say I'm surprised." Shaoran smirked. "There. All done. It's a good thing that this time around you weren't injured that bad."

Shaoran said. "Thank you, Shaoran. Well I have you to thank for that. In a way, I feel a little responsible for that broken leg of yours."

"Nah. Don't think about it. It's not your fault." Shaoran said. Sakura smiled.

They both sat back and allowed their body to be warmed by the fire. "It's a good thing." Shaoran suddenly said.

"What is?" Sakura said as she hugged her legs. She rested her chin on her knees as she watched the steady blaze of the fire in front of her.

"That you don't allow yourself to distance yourself from others because of the rumors going around the palace." Shaoran said as he leaned back.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Well there's a reason why they are called rumors in the first place. Besides, nothing is going on. It would be unfair if I just push all of you away just to avoid fueling those rumors."

"I don't know if you are the densest person I've ever known or probably the most innocent." Shaoran commented.

"I don't know it I should take that as an insult or as a compliment but if you ask me, I'll go with the second choice anytime."

Shaoran smirked. "Perhaps if you weren't so beautiful, people would have to at least thing twice before starting that rumor, don't you think." He said.

Sakura started to laugh. "Yeah right. That would really be the day. When people start considering me beautiful, I would have to duck and take cover. The world must be coming to an end." Sakura replied.

Shaoran turned to her. "Ok I know humility is part of being brought up in a cloister but seriously don't you even consider yourself a lease pretty?"

Sakura blushed but tried to hide it. "Everything God created is beautiful in his or her own way but me I just consider myself Sakura. As for your question, well, I prefer not to judge myself because it's not something I enjoy indulging in. Besides, there are far more important things in the world than that. Hey! Why are we on that subject anyway?"

Shaoran smiled. He saw that Sakura was trying hard to evade the subject and also failing desperately to hide her blushing face. "Well since we are on the honest spree and you don't believe what hints people are telling you about your looks I'll tell you straight out. You are beautiful, Sakura. The most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and honored to have met." Saying those things wasn't as hard as he thought. It seemed natural and comfortable saying those things to her actually.

Sakura was a little surprised but tried not to show it. She blushed a little more. "Please don't tease me, Shaoran." Sakura managed to say.

"I'm not playing you. In fact I…I…" Shaoran said.

(to be continued…)

Ok officially this was the chapter that I had a hard time trying to perfect. I'm not sure if it's as perfect as I'd like but anyway, c'est la vie. Thanks for those who kept on reviewing and reading. It's very much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter and continue to journey with me 'til the end. Thanks.

Michiko


	27. Elusive Phrase

**Chapter 27 **Elusive Phrase

She blushed a little more. "Please don't tease me, Shaoran." Sakura managed to say.

"I'm not playing you. In fact I…I…" Shaoran said.

"Please, Shaoran. If you're trying to say what I think you are trying to say, please don't." Sakura said.

Shaoran was a little confused. Maybe she wasn't so dense after all. Sakura turned to him and smiled.

She then said, "No matter how close I get to you or your family, you are still the King. I can't…you can't…it's complicated."

Shaoran closed his eyes. He couldn't say that he didn't expect that. Sooner or later it would really surface. She was right. He was the King. He knew that his title was preventing her somehow. In a way, he found it amusing. He had met some girls who only saw his title and not his real self. Here was Sakura, close to him and whom he wasn't afraid to show who he really is, afraid to stain his title. "I'm sorry, Shaoran." He heard her say.

Shaoran smiled and said, "I can't say that I didn't expect that. Is it Yukito?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, are you in love with Yukito?"

"No. I like him as a friend, perhaps a brother. But that's it. He's more like a big brother to me. He really does remind me of my brother."

"Then is it Eriol?"

Sakura smiled and could almost find herself to laugh. "No. I am close to him, yes. But he's my best friend. That's basically it."

"My feeling still stands. I can't change it even if I wanted to. But I hope you know that this doesn't oblige you into thinking that you need to feel the same about me. If ever that happened, I wouldn't want it." Shaoran said.

"But can I ask you one thing?" Sakura nodded. "No matter what happens, you have to be honest." She nodded again. "If I weren't the King, would you have felt something for me?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura was completely taken by surprise by the question. She hadn't seen that coming. She felt cornered all of a sudden. Her mind scrambled for an answer. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"I honestly, honestly have no idea. You know you could have picked a harder question than that." Sakura replied.

"Yeah I know." Shaoran answered as he laughed.

Sakura noted that it was the first time she had heard Shaoran laugh. It felt nice having a very candid talk like that with Shaoran. It seemed that there weren't any boundaries between the both of them. They were just friends chilling out, testing the waters if perhaps there was a chance of something more than just friendship.

"Either way, friends right?" Shaoran said as he extended a hand to Sakura.

She smiled and took his hand and said, "Yeah. Either way, friends." Shaoran smiled back at her. They both sat back down and allowed silence between the two of them for a while. They figured that the silence was a bit inviting to let things get back to where they were.

"I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable around me from now on." Shaoran commented.

"I'm not like that, Shaoran. I can assure you with that." Sakura replied.

After a while Sakura decided to say, "I'm afraid you know."

"Of what, Sakura?" Shaoran asked curiously.

It was the first time she had admitted that she was afraid. "Of falling in love." She answered as she looked at him. "It's weird isn't it?" She then asked.

"Not really. I think everybody is afraid to fall in love given the times. But we can't just help it when it does."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"But why do you think you are afraid of falling in love?"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She recalled her past, her life. She knew exactly why. "Because I don't want to feel happy and complete while others are suffering because of me."

Shaoran reflected on her words. What did she mean? There was something there that she wasn't telling him. "What do you mean?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. She then smiled. "I know how it sounds but…it's just…my life is far from perfect and what you think it is…I've seen people suffer because of love. I'm just afraid that I won't be strong enough to protect the people I love, that's all. Perhaps my view is a little misconstrued but I just don't want to make mistakes that were done in the past." She then said.

"I can understand that. If you put it like that, it makes sense why you are feeling the way you are. But sometimes it might just surprise you when it happens." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes. I know. I only said I was afraid. I didn't say I'm not going to allow myself to love." Shaoran couldn't help but laugh. "Also, I'm afraid of what other women might do to me if I let myself fall in love with you. Right now, people think that I don't notice but there are a few women who have been giving me death glares because of the rumors going around involving me, you, Yukito-san and Eriol."

"Really?" Shaoran answered, quite amused. They had never had an animated talk like they were having at that moment. It was different. It was fresh. It seemed that they didn't have their own problems to worry about. For that short time, it felt like the world was such a perfect, beautiful place.

"Yeah. Well it's hard not to notice. Inna and May Yu did say that I'm around the most sought after, handsome men of all of Ayleth so I better expect that from a few ladies. At first I didn't know exactly what they meant but after a while, well, you get the picture." Sakura answered.

Shaoran listened to her with much amusement. It was a relief in a way that she still treated him the way she was. "Now you're the one teasing me." Shaoran said.

Sakura laughed. "Oh no. I would be too scared to tease a king." She said. They laughed together. The mood between them was light. It was helpful in a way. It help them forget about the cold.

"I will never hear the end of this if my sisters find out. You're not going to tell them are you?" Shaoran said as he leaned back and looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and said, "Of course not! I know exactly what you mean. Believe me."

"Did something happen? Oh I don't know, let's say, they cornered you and made you talk?" Shaoran suggested.

Sakura looked back at him and smiled. She then said, "Funny you should say that because that was exactly what they did. Do they do the same thing to you?"

Shaoran smirked. "They try to."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds like them alright." She commented. Shaoran grinned.

Sakura then went and checked if their jackets were dry. She felt that they were only a little damp and it won't be long before they were completely dry. But then Sakura started to feel a little under the weather. It seems like her she was a little weaker than she was. She opted not to show Shaoran. With his leg and all, he didn't need to know that she was sick. She said nothing as she sat back down.

But these things are almost not elusive to Shaoran's eye. He was trained to spot the slightest detail. It had proven to be a valuable skill countless times. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Yes. Thank you. I'm just tired. Yukito caught me reading a little when he asked me to come with him out here."

Shaoran was a little skeptical with what she was telling him. He noted that she was a terrible liar but then there was some truth in what she was saying and he knew that. As they sat next to each other, Shaoran looked at her as Sakura closed her eyes and tried to rest herself even for awhile.

Then she felt a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that Shaoran had placed his hand there to check her temperature. His face was serious but full of concern. "You weren't planning on telling me you're feeling bad were you?" He said.

Sakura remained silent as she looked at him. Shaoran made himself come a little closer to her. Sakura seemed horrified not with the closeness but with his leg. "Shaoran, your leg! Be careful!" Shaoran hushed her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Stay close to me to keep warm. Just rest. I will protect you no matter what." Leaning against his well built chest and having his arms around her, protecting her, Sakura felt like blushing. But since her face was already a little red with the fever and all, it was a little hard to notice, to Sakura's thankfulness. She looked up at him.

He seemed to be looking at her. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He then said, "Just close your eyes and sleep. Even if I'm not as a brilliant doctor as you are, I can tell that you are sick and you need to rest. After what you've been through tonight, you deserve it. Trust me. I'll look after you this time just let me."

Sakura smiled weakly. His stare and gentle voice seemed disarming. It was hard fighting it off as she allowed herself to lean against him. His warmth was soothing and reassuring. Somehow it made her feel better. She whispered, "Thank you, Shaoran…" She then silently let slumber take hold of her. A smile escaped Shaoran's lips.

He stayed there, holding his precious beloved. He didn't want to move or he risked waking her. It seemed perfect. Holding her close, protecting her, he couldn't have asked for anything more. But his touch was also sensitive to any changes. He felt that her fever was getting higher. They were both still soaked as they weren't able to change into dry clothes. With the strong, cold wind coming from the outside, it all added up to her fever.

Shaoran knew that she was tired from the day's work, then being dragged into the open in the war zone, falling into a river, drifting with the current and tending to both their wounds was a little too much for her, for anyone. But it was just like Sakura to not complain or say anything. He seemed to have admired her more. She had done this before when Yamazaki and his troops needed her. She catered to their injuries even if it meant losing sleep without any complains. Plus, the next day, instead of having a complete day off, she just went to the library to try and figure out what Lusheng had.

Everything about Sakura seemed to re-enforce his admiration and affections for her. In the silence of the cave, Shaoran thought that if he had Sakura's courage, maybe the war would have been over. He smiled at the fact that for the first time, he admitted that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He knew there were still so much to learn and a lot of trainings to go through until he would have achieved the highest level of swordsmanship. But all of that could wait. All that mattered was that he was there for Sakura until help arrived and they would be able to get out of there.

As moments passed, Shaoran noticed that there was a presence nearby. He readied his sword. He quickly extinguished the little fire that was left and sharpened his senses. A shadow then came at the cave's entrance. Shaoran lifted his sword and skillfully swung it at that direction, mindful of Sakura. A slightly loud clang was heard.

"Shaoran, it's me. It's me." Came Yukito's voice. Upon realizing who it was, relief spread across Shaoran. Yukito knelt beside them.

"Take Sakura. She's sick. She just fell asleep." Shaoran said as he gathered her jacket and placed it over her to keep her warm.

"What about you? What happened to you?" Yukito said as he gathered Sakura in his arms.

"Well the worst part is that I broke my leg but Sakura managed to fix it a little." Shaoran answered as Yukito also helped him up.

"Will you be able to walk the distance back?" Yukito asked concernly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shaoran said as they slowly made their way back.

(to be continued…)

One thing I always keep in mind is that one shouldn't love if he or she isn't prepared to get hurt. Love hurts as much as it heals. Well, the tables are turning for all the characters. Thanks for supporting this fic up to this chapter. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope you stick around to find out what things will happen next. Thanks.

Michiko


	28. Sick Day Part I

**Chapter 28 **Sick Day Part I

Shaoran sat back in his chair. Yukito accompanied him in Shaoran's room while waiting for Fei Xi and Pei Pei to arrive. They were already informed that both Yukito and Shaoran had been injured with the recent encounter at the east and that Sakura was also sick and injured. They knew that Chiharu wouldn't be able to attend to everyone alone.

As Shaoran leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, Yukito eyed him. He saw that his wounds had been treated with what seemed to be some green paste of some sort. He saw that what had been used for his splints were simple wooden branches and Sakura's cloak. With Shaoran's expressions, Yukito had an idea that he had already come to terms with what he was feeling. He grinned inwardly.

"It looks like Sakura was already able to treat you." Yukito suddenly said to break the silence.

"Yeah. She did. She said that her brother used to dislocate his leg a lot back then so she had a lot of practice on that." Shaoran answered, not opening his eyes or shifting his position.

"Right. But if I do say so, there seems to be something different about you. You seemed to be at peace even through that." Yukito commented.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing really. You tell me." Yukito teased.

Shaoran opened his eyes and sat a little straighter in his chair. He looked at his best friend. "Why don't you just say it? I've known you long enough to know the trend of thought you might have when you resort to that style of answering." Shaoran said. Yukito grinned.

"It's cool. It's cool. Geez. You don't have to be so hostile about it." Yukito said.

"Who said anything about being hostile? It's just not like you beating around the bush." Shaoran replied.

But before Yukito could answer, there was a knock at the door and it opened. Both men stood when they saw that it was Fei Xi. The old man smiled at them and motioned Shaoran to sit down. Yukito took the old man's medicine kit and both walked towards Shaoran.

"How's the leg feeling, Xiao Lang?" Fei Xi asked.

"It's fine, 'jii-san. It doesn't hurt at all." Shaoran answered.

Fei Xi knelt to get a better look at Shaoran's leg. "Well, let's just check to be sure." Fei Xi said as he got his glasses from the bag and started to examine the leg. After a while, Fei Xi said, "Hmmm…seems to me that Sakura did a fine job. You say it doesn't hurt then it's alright. But I'm putting on bandages just to be sure. Keep it on for a week or two."

Shaoran nodded. "Thank you." He added. Fei Xi smiled and got up. He then proceeded to re-dress Shaoran's wounds.

"How's Sakura, 'jii-san?" He couldn't help but ask.

Fei Xi smiled again and replied as he got some antiseptics, "Oba-san is with her now. It appears she has the bad case of the flu, not to mention few cuts and bruises. I do say, it seems that all of you have been returning wounded lately."

"Well, that wouldn't have been the case if a certain someone didn't drag Sakura into the front."

"Hey! I only did that because you were in danger and I thought that you would already be injured. Your best chance of survival was through Sakura. And besides, we all would have gotten back unhurt if that soldier didn't turn suicidal and brought out a grenade." Yukito replied in his defense.

"Might I remind the either of you that a girl like Sakura has no place in the battlefield but as an expert in the medical profession, it cannot be helped." Fei Xi finally said to avoid the confrontation of the two. Shaoran and Yukito took that as a cue not to argue.

"I'm old, young ones. I don't want to outlive any of you so again I ask that you be careful out there." Fei Xi commented as he then went to address Yukito's injuries. Both men were silent. They proceeded in silence.

After a few moments, Fei Xi finally said, "We're all done." Shaoran and Yukito helped him clean up. They all then headed outside, all wanting to know how Sakura was doing.

As they were near her room, Pei Pei was silently leaving the room and closing the door. She saw them coming and looked. She then smiled. "She just fell asleep again. Let's let her rest for now, gentlemen. Why don't we all go to the garden now? Inna, Maya, Lusheng and May Yu are there. I'm sure everyone can also use a breath of fresh air." Pei Pei said as she started leading the men to the garden.

Shaoran wanted to check up on her but knew that it was better to let her rest. But as Pei Pei and Fei Xi made their way to the garden, Shaoran contemplated on entering the room. He felt Sakura's rosary in his pocket. Yukito watched him.

"I know what 'ba-san said but why don't you just go inside and take a peek?" Yukito suggested.

Shaoran said nothing as he took the rosary from his pocket and looked at it. "She gave this to me before I left the palace last night. She gave it to me to keep me safe…she said to allow Him to protect me." Shaoran said.

Yukito looked at what Shaoran was referring to and saw the aquamarine rosary. "She gave you her rosary? That rosary means a lot to her." Yukito commented.

Shaoran looked at him. He didn't seem to know that.

"She told me once that it is the most precious thing she owns. It was originally a necklace from her father, for her birthday. But as it turned out, he died on the day he was to give it. It shattered. Her brother had salvaged what remained of her birthstones and re-strung it and made it a rosary for her. He gave it to her when she woke up crying for the first time. He had just finished making it. He stayed up that night making it and looking after her." Yukito said.

As Shaoran comprehended every word Yukito was saying, suddenly it seemed that the weight of the rosary grew heavy. It meant that much to her and still she gave it to him to keep him from harm.

"Her giving it is quite something." Yukito then added.

Shaoran looked at the rosary again and said, "She told me that she could never repay me for everything and for saving her. She wanted this to always remind me that there are people wishing for my safe return and to let Him protect me when no one could." He then looked at the door to her room. Yukito said nothing.

Shaoran then motioned to open the door. He opened it and saw the Sakura's lying figure across the dimmed room. "It's time that I returned it to its rightful owner." Shaoran said as he entered.

He silently went over to Sakura's side. He took her hand and placed the rosary in it. Her skin was hot to the touch. He noticed that her fever hadn't gone down yet. He closed it and Sakura moved a little. Shaoran tensed. He didn't want to wake her.

It was hard seeing her sick. It just came to show that he had gotten used to her full of life, awake and smiling. When he was confident that he had not, he gently set her hand down and left the room. Yukito had simply watched from the outside. He smiled inwardly. He knew they both needed that. He had nothing against that. When Shaoran finally closed the door, they both headed to the garden where the others were.

At the garden, the group already there greeted the new comers. Eriol stood to allow Pei Pei and Fei Xi to sit as there was only one empty seat left.

"How is 'ne-chan, 'ba-san?" Lusheng asked as he went up to Pei Pei.

She smiled and gathered the boy to allow him to sit on her lap. "She has the flu, my dear. But she's resting now so hopefully she gets better soon." Pei Pei answered.

Lusheng pouted. Pei Pei couldn't help but laugh a little. "Lusheng, even 'ne-chan gets sick. Why don't you make a get-well-soon card for her? I'm sure she will like that very much." Pei Pei suggested.

Lusheng seemed to like the idea as he jumped off from Pei Pei lap and excused himself to go to his room and make the card.

"Excuse me, everyone. I think I'll go and make sure that Lusheng doesn't get himself into trouble." May Yu said as she followed her nephew.

"How is Sakura, 'ba-san?" Inna asked as she let Maya down on her seater at the table. She then started to gently rock it.

"She has caught a bad flu. Her fever right now is very high and she has been bruised." Pei Pei answered.

"What exactly happened, young ones, out there?" Fei Xi couldn't help but ask.

Shaoran and Yukito glanced at each other. "They were surrounded by the enemy. Shaoran and I fought them but the last one produced a grenade. Well even if I tried to immobilize him by taking his ability to hold, the grenade's pin still detached. We started to run. When it exploded, Shaoran and Sakura fell into the river and the strong current swept down river." Yukito answered. Inna and Pei Pei's faces turned horrified. Fei Xi tried to retain his composure.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"When we got out of the water, Sakura was unconscious, not even breathing. I gave her artificial respiration and it seemed to have worked. After regaining her breath, she saw that I had broken my leg, or rather dislocated it, and that we had other injuries so we looked for shelter. She then gathered firewood and herbs, started a fire to keep us warm and used the herbs on our wounds. She used some of the wood to make a splint and her cloak to bind it together. Soon, Yukito found us." Shaoran explained.

After Shaoran told them what had happened when they got out of the water, it seemed to be utterly surprising on what they had went through out there and what they had managed to do. No one spoke for a while as everyone seemed to be reflecting on things. No one seemed to have expected that. For Pei Pei and Fei Xi, it was almost like déjà vu.

"This is the second time…" Pei Pei suddenly said. Fei Xi looked at her. He seemed to understand her trail of thought.

"She is strong. She is still destined to do a lot of things as she did not die even if she found herself in that situation again." Fei Xi said.

As the others listened to Fei Xi's remark, they finally understood what was going through Pei Pei's mind. They remembered that once before a river had also tried to claim Sakura's life. She had almost died if Pei Pei and Fei Xi hadn't found her and nursed her back to health. There was a new found silence.

(to be continued…)

No one is perfect and falls into sickness once in a while. Hehe. Thanks so much for those who kept on reading, reviewing and supporting, even those who sent their reviews and comments through e-mail. Thank you so much. I can't really find the right words to say how truly grateful I am. Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter and continue on reading with me. Please do review. It will be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	29. Sick Day Part II

**Chapter 29** Sick Day Part II

_**I can't believe I'm sick again…and after falling into a river again…on top of that, Shaoran wanted to confess…getting sick like this…making everybody worry about me like this…ok, chill, Sakura…don't get yourself all worked up. You're just going to make yourself sicker than you already are. But really, too much is happening and I can't believe that I am finding myself in this situation. But I should be glad that I'm still living through it. If someone had told me that I would be alive today and going through the things that I am months ago back home, I would have probably laughed and quickly dismissed the idea. Yeah…so much has happened to me already…I never really understood what got me through the tough times but now I know…**_

Sakura was still asleep in her room when Fei Xi entered. He wanted to check up on her. When they had last check earlier before lunch, she was having chills and her fever had gone up. Pei Pei had stayed with her to give her cold compress to at least cool her down somehow when the chills stopped.

"How is she?" Fei Xi asked as he drew near his wife.

Pei Pei was soaking the towel in cold water. "Her fever has gone down a bit but it is still quite high." Pei Pei answered. It was evident in her voice that she was worried for the young girl.

"At least somehow her fever has gone down already." Fei Xi commented.

Pei Pei nodded. Sakura then began to stir. She then started to open her eyes. She was blinded slightly when the first rays of light had hit her eyes. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she noticed that Pei Pei and Fei Xi were there looking at her. They were smiling at her. She smiled back weakly.

She tried to sit up but Pei Pei stopped her. "Just lie down, Sakura." She followed her. "How is Shaoran? His leg had been…" She started.

"He's fine, my dear. You have done well. I just bandaged it and told him to keep it for the next two weeks just to be sure but he can walk fine." Fei Xi said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yukito-san? I haven't seen him since the bomb exploded and we were swept down river." She asked weakly.

"He's also fine, dear." Pei Pei answered.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. Relief swept across her. She then bid her hand to her forehead. But then she noticed that she was holding something. She opened her eyes and eyed whatever was in her hand. She smiled when she saw that it was her aquamarine rosary. It seemed that Shaoran had dropped by and placed it back in her hand.

Pei Pei then got up and said, "I'll leave you for awhile, Sakura. I'm going to get you some hot chicken soup to eat. You need to eat something to make you feel better, ok?"

Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Fei Xi then sat by Sakura's side and took over cold compress. He smiled at the young woman. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, my dear. There are a lot of people here, I won't mention any names, but honestly, there are a lot of people here who get really worried when you are sick."

Sakura smiled and tried to sit up. Fei Xi didn't stop her. "I cannot thank you and Oba-san enough for taking care of me again. Also, I didn't mean to worry anyone. But knowing that there are people who get worried if I'm not feeling better makes me feel all happy and better."

Fei Xi smiled. He tucked stray strands of hair on the back of Sakura's ear. He then laid a hand on top of her head fatherly, "Always remember, young one, that good things always happen to good people. It may not be very believable in this time of ours but it still does exist." It made Sakura smile some more.

Then, a knock came from the door. The knob turned and Shaoran and Yukito entered. "How are you feeling, Sakura?" They asked.

Sakura smiled at them and replied, "I'm feeling a little better, thank you. I was meaning to ask you the same thing. I hope you two are not hurt that badly."

They smiled at her and shock their head once. "Are you sure you should be sitting down already? It's better if you still try and get some sleep." Yukito said.

Sakura laughed a little. "It feels that if I continued to sleep, I would turn out sicker than I already am."

Then another knock came and as it turned out, it was Lusheng accompanied by May Yu and Eriol. Lusheng came running to Sakura's side.

"'ne-chan, I made you something to make you feel better?" Lusheng said.

Sakura smiled. Lusheng then handed her a card. Sakura smiled even more as Lusheng sat beside her and showed her the card. "Wow, Lusheng. It's beautiful. Thank you."

The young lad seemed the blush with pride. "I will put it next to me. Here. So when I wake up, it will remind me to feel better. How does that sound?"

Lusheng hugged her. Sakura placed the card next to her bed and hugged the boy.

May Yu sat next to her at the other side of the bed. "How are you doing? I heard your brush with death again and now you're sick." She said.

"I'm fine now, May Yu. Thank you." Sakura replied.

May Yu smiled as she laid a hand on Lusheng. "Well, I better get this guy out of here. 'ba-san didn't want us to stay long. She just agreed for Lusheng to give you the card and to check up on you." Sakura nodded as Lusheng and May Yu left.

Fei Xi then stood and said, "Well, young ones, I'm going to leave you for a while. I'm going to check on Chiharu and the others."

As Fei Xi left, it felt a little awkward but also reassuring to be left alone in the room with close friends and having one of them just trying to confess his feelings the night before.

"Well I better check if any information has already come in from the front. I'll be back to check up on you later, Sakura." Yukito said as he too left.

"I think I'll join him. Eriol, do you mind staying with her?" Shaoran said.

Eriol smiled. "Sure. No problem." He answered. Shaoran nodded and took a quick glance at Sakura and left. Eriol then sat next to Sakura.

"Give him time. This is all very new to him. He hasn't really gotten used to the fact." Eriol suddenly said.

Sakura turned to him. She didn't quite get right away what he was talking about. Eriol smiled. "He cares a lot for you and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he has come to have strong feelings for you." He commented.

Sakura smiled and tried not to blush. "Eriol, everything is just happening so fast for me. I don't want to hurt him by simply jumping into something without thinking. Also, there are still a lot of things I'm not ready to reveal. Those secrets hurt. He doesn't need that. This country doesn't need that."

Eriol smiled. He understood what she was trying to say. He too still didn't know what those secrets were but he knew well enough just by looking at her that they were painful secrets that she so much tried to hide. "Everything will happen in its rightful time. He knows that too." Sakura nodded.

"But do you think…I mean…is it right…to allow myself to be loved by someone like him? I mean…I don't think I would be able to do things in my whole lifetime to be worthy of him…and well…he deserves someone so much better than me…" Sakura said. She couldn't look straight at Eriol. She felt quite embarrassed to speak of things like that.

Eriol smiled. He lifted her face towards him and said, "Look, he wouldn't have fallen in love with you if he believed in his heart that you are not worthy. He'd be crazy not to anyway. As for you, it will be more painful and definitely harder if you force yourself to feel things just because you know how he feels. How exactly do you feel about him?"

Sakura took a deep breath taking in everything Eriol was telling her. "I honestly don't know, Eriol. So much has been going on in my life lately, much of it is trying to stay alive, I haven't gotten around into thinking that maybe it's time for me to fall in love."

Eriol let go of her chin and smiled. He then said, "Love comes when you least expect it. It's not something you think about but rather you feel strongly about. It will come to you. Don't worry. I know that you won't play with his heart as much as you are not playing with mine or the others."

"I haven't expected that I will find a confidant in you, a true friend, to tell you quite frankly. You give so much of yourself to others that sometimes you forget to leave something for yourself. In this matter, leave something in your heart to help you figure out what you really want. I can't help you. No matter how many philosophical books or phrases we discuss, it won't really be much help."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes. I know that. Thanks for being my best friend. It made me feel better on that issue. Besides, it saved me from telling you about it. You are always so perceptive."

"No not really. We have just gotten close and it's easy to see when you are troubled."

Sakura smiled again. She then started to sneeze. Eriol then handed her a box of Kleenex. She took it. "Thanks. Hmm…I really have a bad cold, don't I? My body still hurts a little. The funny part about it is that I'm not even sure if it's because of bruises I got from the river or because of the flu."

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe it's a little bit of both."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sakura said as she leaned back on the pillows.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? Maybe that will help you feel better." Eriol suggested.

Sakura shook her head. Bad idea. It made her a little dizzy. "It feels like I'm getting sicker if I slept the whole day. Also, Oba-san wanted me to eat something before going back to sleep. Personally, I don't feel like eating but I guess I just have too. All I want is try to freshen up a bit and sleep if I feel like it."

Eriol grinned. "Doctors do make the worst patients."

"You said it. Thinking about it right now, I'm not even sure what I want. Weird huh? Maybe it's the sickness talking." Eriol couldn't help but laugh. Sakura smiled.

A knock came and Eriol opened it and saw Pei Pei carrying a tray of food. He took it and placed it at the table as Pei Pei helped Sakura up. "You have to eat as much as you can. It's good for you." Pei Pei said.

"Yes, Oba-san. Thank you." Sakura replied as she tied her hair. She said as silent prayer and started eating slowly. She really didn't have the appetite but she just forced herself to eat as much as she could because she knew that Pei Pei was right that it will help her get stronger.

After finishing half, Sakura couldn't eat anymore. Pei Pei knew that Sakura was already full even as she still forced herself to finish it. She smiled at her and said, "You don't have to finish it, my dear."

Another knock came. The door opened and it was chiharu, Yamazaki and Shaoran. Pei Pei started to gather the dirty dishes after giving Sakura some medicine but Eriol took it from her and told Sakura, "I'll come by again later." Sakura smiled at him and nodded as Pei Pei and Eriol left the room.

Yamazaki and the others then came towards her. Yamazaki was holding a vase full of flowers. Sakura smiled. "We heard that you got sick so me and the guys bought you some flowers to make you feel better." Yamazaki said.

"Thank you. Please extend my thanks to them. They are lovely." He sat it at the table next to her.

"How are you feeling, Sakura? At least you aren't as pale as you looked this morning." Chiharu commented.

"Well my body still hurts a little but I'm fine. A little more rest and I'm good as new." Chiharu smiled. She then gripped Yamazaki's arm and excused them. Yamazaki allowed himself to be dragged outside.

"What was that for?" Yamazaki asked when they closed the door.

"Let's just give them some time alone." Chiharu answered. Yamazaki grinned.

Inside, there was a little awkward silence when Yamazaki and Chiharu left. "Thank you for giving me back my rosary." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell me how much it meant to you? I wouldn't have gotten it if I knew. Yukito told me."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Yes it means a lot to me because of its significance. But you know, no material possession in this world can really pay for the memories that I hold dear. No amount of money or item can really matter more. In this life, you can lose everything except those memories. Besides, I knew you wouldn't accept it if you knew." Sakura then started to stand to head towards bed.

Shaoran stood and helped her. Sakura thanked him. Shaoran sat next to her in bed. She smiled at him and said, "Everything will be alright, isn't it?"

Shaoran smiled at her. He took her hand in his and replied, "Yeah. Everything will be fine. I will stay with you until you fall asleep. Don't worry about anything for now. Just focus on getting better." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

_**It's true that I have gone through a lot of things, terrible things that people can't even imagine in a short period of time, but I have gotten through them and am able to smile because I have these wonderful people around me. In their own simple ways, they lift my spirit and I believe that humanity isn't at all that bad. Shaoran held my hand and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He stayed without me asking him to. Lusheng's card…Eriol's encouragement…Yukito-san…May Yu…Oba-san…Ojii-san…Chiharu…Yamazaki…everybody…they are my strength. They make me feel better.**_

(to be continued…)

And so it seems that everybody is giving their blessings for a wonderful relationship. Thanks for all those who continue to read and review. I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do continue to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	30. Leaving the Palace

**Chapter 30** Leaving the Palace

Sakura was able to recover fully when she went back to normal palace duties. It had amazed her how lucky she was to have met people like them. She thought that she might just have been the luckiest girl in the world to have been blessed with a new family. But she knew that they deserved to know the real her.

She told herself that she would tell them soon about what she had gone through and where she'd been. They deserved that much from her. She braced herself for the hardest thing that she would have to do in her life…face her horrible past to be able to tell her new family the truth. Would they believe her? There was a remote chance that they would think that she was making it all up. But she had to try. She just didn't know how. She wanted to sugarcoat it a little so that as to not frighten them away.

She feared that if she just told them point blank, they might not be able to accept it. They might reject her like what happened to her father's family not because of who she really was but because of her heritage. She knew they weren't shallow people, rather, they were far from it. But it was still war. It is only natural that they'd want to protect their own. At the moment, Sakura thought that she had to serve to her best capabilities as she prepared to tell them everything.

As Sakura finished at the infirmary, she found the book Eriol had lent her. She smiled and decided to give it back to him when she was finished packing up with Chiharu.

As they were about to leave, Chiharu said, "Hey Sakura, have you noticed something different about Dr. Li Fei Xi? I mean, he seems to have changed a little."

Sakura stopped and reflected. Chiharu was right. He did seem different. The only reason why they hadn't said anything is that they knew better than to make rash conclusions and confront if the person didn't want them to know.

"Yes. I've noticed it too. But I don't want to say anything. I'm afraid to just say it bluntly. You know that Ojii-san can be really difficult when it comes to his health."

"Yeah, I know. But it concerns me."

"Me too."

"I guess you're right. He or Dr. Li Pei Pei will come forward when they feel they are ready to tell us all what's going on."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "If anyone asks, I'll just be returning this book to Eriol."

"Ok. But won't His Highness get jealous?" Chiharu teased.

"Funny. Well anyway, I better be going to be able to catch him. See you later." Sakura said as she left to find Eriol. Chiharu smiled and shook her head.

Sakura didn't have to go far to meet up with Eriol. "Here. I'm returning this to you. I've got to admit. I had a hard time understanding it. I haven't started on the other one. I'll return that as soon as I've read it."

Eriol smiled as he took the book. "Well, the Art of War is really hard to understand if you are not really versed into military strategies, though it's rather appropriate in our times, don't you think?"

Sakura gave a short laugh before answering, "Yes. Yes, of course. Hey, I also wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

Sakura checked if they were really alone before proceeding. She lowered her voice as to let Eriol be the only person to hear. "It's Ojii-san. Have you noticed any changes lately? To tell you frankly, I do and I'm a little worried."

"Now that you mention it, yes. He seems a little depressed about something. At times, it's hard to comprehend what he says. He lapses into this slight impairment in speech."

Sakura said nothing. She had an idea what it could have been but said nothing. She thanked Eriol and said not to say anything.

A messenger then came to see them. "Excuse me. But Dr. Li Pei Pei wishes to see the both of you. She is waiting for you at the briefing room with His Majesty." He said.

Eriol nodded as he dismissed the messenger and he turned to Sakura. She nodded and they made their way to the briefing room.

Eriol held the door open for Sakura as they both joined Pei Pei and Shaoran. When they entered, the atmosphere in the room was a little heavy and serious. Eriol and Sakura said nothing as they entered and made their way towards them. Pei Pei motioned them to sit down. Eriol and Sakura glanced at each other. They wondered what it was about though they both had a feeling that they already knew what it was about. When they both sat down, Shaoran said nothing, neither did Pei Pei. She just pushed a file over to Sakura.

Perplexed, Sakura took it and opened the folder to read the contents. Her eyes flew wide open when she read it. It was a diagnostic report. She read the name over and over again because she couldn't quite bring herself to believe who the diagnostic report was speaking about. Eriol then leaned over to read it. Sakura passed the file to him. He read it. Even if there were some things that Eriol didn't understand on the file, he knew what it all meant. He too seemed shocked at the report but like Sakura chose to hide it a little. Neither of the two didn't want to say anything in fear that they might say something wrong. It was about Fei Xi. He was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it. As the file showed, he had developed ALS.

"Well, your Uncle is resting at home but it seems that he has gotten worse these past couple of days. Because of that, he won't be able to come here as much as he used to. I would have to make him rest more and I will have to tend to the clinic at home." Pei Pei started to say. It was evident in her voice that she was starting to grieve. She knew that he won't be able to last long given the circumstances.

"Sakura, I would like to leave everything here to you. I will always be available if you need me."

"Of course, Oba-san. Of course. You need not trouble yourself with matters here. I will take care of it." Sakura immediately replied.

Pei Pei smiled and got up. "Well, that's settled then. Eriol, I need you to take over some matters concerning some cases he has been doing lately. They aren't so much medical oriented and I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Yes, Oba-chan." Eriol replied as they all stood.

"I will be off now. I need to get back and check up on him and see that things are running smoothly. I will call if there are any changes." Pei Pei said as she left the room.

"Oba-chan, please let me take you home. Also, I can get those files while I am there." Eriol said. Pei Pei smiled and laid a hand on her nephew's shoulder. They started to leave.

As they watched Eriol and Pei Pei leave, Sakura said, "Shaoran, can I ask you something?" Shaoran turned to her. "Is it alright if I go and live with them again?" Shaoran was a little surprised. Sakura noticed so she quickly said, "They took care of me when I needed someone the most. Oba-san is also advanced in age and with the clinic and all…well, I just want to help her take care of Ojii-san. I don't plan on abandoning my duties here. I will come everyday but I think they need me more now. I can always check on Chiharu and if she tells me that I'm needed here, I will come right away and-"

Shaoran laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "You don't have to explain. I understand what you are trying to say. Actually, I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with them."

But it was a lie. Shaoran was surprised but he did understand her trail of thought. He wasn't necessarily comfortable. Although she was right. It would be selfish of him to not allow her to go back just because of him.

As much as he needed her to know that his feelings for her were real and not just some fling, they needed her too. Fei Xi needed her. He didn't know what else he could do for his uncle. Perhaps this was it…letting the woman he loved leave to serve other people. It was the right thing to do. Sakura smiled a little. "Come on. Fix your stuff. I'll accompany you there." Shaoran said. Sakura nodded as they both headed to her room.

XxXxXx

A few days had passed and things seem to have found its place on the new rhythm of things. It was late in the afternoon when Yukito came over to the Li residence. The clinic was about to close and it seemed that there were already a few people there. Yukito came and was greeted by the people. He greeted them in return and waited for Pei Pei. When she saw him, he stood and walked towards her. He greeted her and said, "How's 'jii-san, 'ba-san?"

"He's resting upstairs. Please feel free to go up and visit him. I will be with you as soon as I've finished with the remaining patients for the day." Pei Pei said as she called the next one.

Yukito smiled and asked before he proceeded upstairs, "Where's Sakura, 'ba-san?"

"I think she's still doing the laundry. She's also somewhere upstairs." Yukito smiled again and thanked her before proceeding on.

Yukito first checked Fei Xi. He opened the door slightly and saw that he was asleep. So he proceeded to look for Sakura. She wasn't in her room, the kitchen or the living room. From the open sliding door which led to the outside, he saw that Sakura was indeed doing the laundry. She seemed to be hanging the wet laundry. She had her back on the door and didn't seem to notice him coming.

"Isn't it a little late for laundry?" Yukito suddenly said.

Sakura almost jumped in surprise. She turned and saw that Yukito was there by the door. She smiled when she saw him. "No. Not really. I've squeezed out most of the water and it's only four. I'm giving it two to three hours and it will be dry." Sakura replied.

"No seriously. It is a little rainy lately and you might just end up washing it all over again."

Sakura smiled as she got the colored batched from the washing machine and prepared to hang them. Before doing that, she started to squeeze as much water from the clothes as she could. "I've told you. With the sun and the wind, it will be dry in a couple of hours. It's an old trick I learned from my brother. We didn't have much clothes when we were kids since we had to move a lot. So we had to improvise."

Yukito then went over and followed Sakura's example. "Well then, at least let me help you." Sakura smiled as they continued to work.

"You know, Shaoran actually sent me to check up on you and not just 'jii-san." Yukito suddenly said. Sakura blushed a little. "So, how are the two of you doing anyway?"

Sakura turned to him and smiled a little. "Um, friends?"

Yukito smirked and said sarcastically, "That was really convincing."

"But seriously. We're friends. Then again, it's a little complicated."

"I agree on you with that. It is complicated. But I wonder why it is complicated."

Sakura blushed as she continued to hang wet clothes. "He's the King for one. Second, I haven't really sorted out my feelings yet. I'm not about to jump into something that would end up hurting not just the both of us but a lot of people."

Yukito seemed to accept that answer. He took the hint that she was a little uncomfortable talking about it like that. Though, he did see in her an initiative to do the right thing. She did seem unsure of her feelings. He knew that it was really a complicated thing. It was a little reassuring thought that she wasn't the type who would jump into something without thinking or weighing everybody's feelings. Shaoran did make a good choice in falling for a woman like her. It seemed that the doubt that was there months back was now gone and replaced with much love and admiration from all of them.

"Sakura, I'll change the topic a bit. Is that alright with you?" Yukito said after a few moments as they finished and Sakura gathered the dry ones to start ironing.

"Sure, Yukito-san. What's on your mind?" Sakura said as she prepared to iron. "How are things here? I mean, how's 'jii-san doing really?" Yukito said as he stood next to her, trying to sort a few articles of clothing.

"Most of these don't need to be ironed. Mind if I start folding them?"

"No. Please. I do appreciate the help." Sakura said as she helped him sort what needed to be ironed from those that didn't.

"Well, we're trying to make him as comfortable as possible but I'm afraid that it's really not that good." Sakura answered softly so that only Yukito might hear in case Fei Xi was up and about.

(to be continued…)

**A/N:**

**ALS or better known as Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (Lou Gehrig disease): most common motor neuron disease causing muscular atrophy; may be fatal in less than 1 year; loss of functioning motor units; impaired speech; difficulty swallowing and breathing; respiratory infections and failure; no cure**

**Well, I don't want to comment much because it might spoil the plot for the next chapter. But I would like to thank all those who simply read and those who sent in their reviews. They are very much appreciated. I hope that this chapter was a little bearable. Please do continue to review. Thanks.**

**Michiko**


	31. The Dark

**Chapter 31 **The Dark

It was already dark outside. Sakura and Pei Pei had already fixing the dishes and were ready to turn in or be on call if there was a need to. It had started raining outside and it seemed that it was pouring harder. It was cold. Autumn was about to end soon and in a few weeks it would be winter. The cold brought chills down Sakura's spine. The warmth in the atmosphere didn't really do her good. It would be almost a year since she left her past or rather ran away from it. Sakura tried to push it all back from her mind as she settled in the living room, reading a book she had borrowed from Eriol. Pei Pei then placed a hot cup of tea in front of her. Sakura smiled as she set the book down and joined Pei Pei for tea. The door to the room where Fei Xi was resting was slightly open.

"Thank you for staying with us, Sakura. I'm sure it means a lot to your Ojii-san." Pei Pei started as she started sipping her tea.

Sakura could see it in her eyes and demeanor that Pei Pei was silently grieving. She did what she could for her dying husband but it was taking its toll. "Oba-san, as long as you need me, I will always be here for you and Ojii-san." Sakura replied.

Pei Pei smiled. Sakura knew that she was tired emotionally, physically, intellectually and spiritually. She was tired and it showed in everything she did, said and her entire being. Pei Pei continued to sip her tea.

"Oba-san, I don't know if it's appropriate for me to say or if they are the right words but…there must be something I can do to help you…I mean…to make you feel better…"

Pei Pei set the cup down and looked at Sakura.

She smiled at the young girl. "My child, I have seen many deaths in my long life. No matter what experience you have with it, it never is easy seeing the people you love die. You have already made me feel better when you came here and helped out and again just now. I will be fine. We all are." She said. Sakura smiled at her as she took her cup again.

They suddenly heard Fei Xi coughing, seemingly choking. Both of them quickly ran to his side. Sakura got the ambu bag to start giving him air as Pei Pei cleared his airway. But as they were starting, the electricity had gone out. Sakura scrambled to get some lighting. Pei Pei continued to aid her husband in the dark. Sakura managed to get some emergency light and switched it on. But she knew that they weren't enough.

"Call an ambulance. We need to bring him to the hospital as soon as possible." Pei Pei said.

Sakura ran towards the phone. There was no dial tone. It seemed that the storm had knocked not just the electricity out but also the telephone wires. She dashed towards her room to get her cell phone. When she got it, hew eyes flew wide open when she saw that there was no signal. She quickly made her way to the bedroom and said, "Oba-san, the storm also knocked the telephone wires and there is no signal. I'll go and get help."

Before Pei Pei could say anything, Sakura had ran out of the door. She didn't even get a raincoat or a jacket as she was in such a hurry. She knew that she didn't have time.

Fei Xi was going to die if she wouldn't be able to get help right away. She ran as fast as she could. Dangers that Shaoran warned her about at night seemed to have been forgotten. All that was in her mind was to get help for Fei Xi and fast. She ran and ran until she slipped. She seemed to have twisted her ankle. She had even forgotten to wear shoes but she had already forgotten about the cold and the pain. Sakura made herself to get up again. She bit her lip as the pain from her foot ran up her body. But she was determined so she started to run again. But after awhile, she tripped and fell on the wet, cobbled-road. Her hands were bleeding and her ankle was painful. She felt like crying and giving up but she knew she couldn't.

XxXxXx

"You know, both 'ba-san and Sakura are on edge. I've seen 'jii-san. He seems to have gotten worse. They are just smiling and keep their spirits up for everyone. It was hard to miss." Yukito reported back as Shaoran finished some documents behind his desk. Yukito was sitting in front of him in one of the chairs.

"I can't say that I am surprised. I've read the file of 'jii-san diagnosis. But I never thought it would be this soon." Shaoran said as he set his pen down and leaned against his chair.

Yukito nodded. He suppressed his own sadness on the matter. They both knew that with the current pace of things, it wouldn't be long. They just didn't realize how right they were.

As they sat there in silence and the storm raging outside, the lights started to flicker. They both absently looked at the lights. "It seems now is the time to go on the rounds." Shaoran commented.

Yukito got up and nodded. "I'll have others check the other parts of the city. I'm sure you'd want to check around 'ba-san and 'jii-san house." Shaoran said nothing as they went off to prepare. They met by the palace gate. They placed their cloaks and left. They walked towards the Li residence a little near the city's edge. It was really pouring hard and it was a little comforting that no one seemed to be outside. It was better that way. It was safer. But as they walked farther and farther, they saw that the streets have gone dark. The power had failed. They saw the fallen electrical post which brought a nearby signal transmitter down as well. It looks like their respective managers have closed it to prevent more accidents. They figured that with the looks of it, phone lines too were down.

It wasn't much of a surprise. The storm had been pouring hard since late that afternoon and the winds have picked up a bit. They made their way again. They stopped as they saw someone running towards their direction. It was a woman it seemed. With only the moonlight as the illumination and the hard rain, it was a little hard to see who it was. But as she drew close, Shaoran's heart skipped a beat. He knew it was Sakura drenched and running. Yukito also was swept with concern. They saw her trip. They quickly ran towards her.

"Sakura!" They said as they got to her side.

Sakura looked up. She was panting. Somehow she registered relief when she saw them.

Shaoran quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. She was drenched to the bone. "Sakura, what happened? What are you doing out here alone?" Shaoran quickly asked.

"Quick! Ojii-san needs help! The phones are dead and so are cell phones. I need to get to the hospital so that they could send an ambulance quickly!" Sakura answered in between pants.

Without another word, Yukito started to run towards the hospital. Shaoran then started to help Sakura up. He noticed that her hands were bleeding. But as Sakura got to her feet, she almost fell in pain. Shaoran caught her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My ankle…I seem to have twisted it when I fell." Sakura replied. Without any notice or another word, Shaoran quickly swept Sakura off her feet and carried her and started to make their way back to the Li house.

Sakura was speechless. She hadn't expected that he would do that. It seemed that Shaoran noticed Sakura's surprise. He held her closer to give her a little warmth. "I told you. I will take care of you and that I won't let anything happen to you. I'm taking you back to the house to change into something dry. I don't want you to get sick again." He said.

"Shaoran…" Sakura started to say. She didn't know what else she could say. She knew what awaited back at the house. As much as she would like to blush and all given Shaoran's actions, she knew that he would be devastated when he saw what was really going on back there. She wouldn't be able to shield him from that pain.

Back at the house, Shaoran only let her down when they had already went up the stairs. Sakura then led him to the room. Pei Pei seemed to be in a panic and wasn't able to think straight. Fei Xi had stopped breathing and it was hard for her to do CPR on her own. Sakura quickly forgot the pain in her ankle and quickly made her way to the bedside.

"I'm here, Oba-san. Yukito-san went to get help. I'll do compressions. We can do this, Oba-san." Sakura said, almost pleading. She didn't want to give up on Fei Xi. It seemed to have brought Pei Pei back to reality as she started to pump air into her husband and Sakura started to do compressions.

The pain from her ankle and hands were stinging but she would quickly dismiss it. Shaoran watched helplessly. There was nothing he could do but watch. Without electricity and any means of communication, he couldn't do anything. They just had to wait for Yukito to come with help.

There. A pulse. Fei Xi gasped a deep breath to everyone's relief. Pei Pei quickly removed the ambu bag to let Fei Xi speak. "My dear, my dear, please hold on. Yukito went for help. They will be here soon." Pei Pei said, suppressing her tears.

Fei Xi smiled at her and caressed her cheeks. Tears started to fall down Pei Pei's eyes. Sakura said nothing as she shifted her weight to her uninjured foot. Shaoran quickly came to her side to give her support. He too said nothing.

"I love you, my dearest." Fei Xi weakly to his wife. Pei Pei took his hand into hers and kissed it. Fei Xi smiled.

He turned to Sakura and Shaoran. "I heard your silent prayer, Sakura. You have learned what you already needed from me. You will do fine."

He then turned to Shaoran and said, "You've grown to become an honorable man. I'm confident now. I know everything is taken cared of by all of you. Protect and be there for each other, young ones. I will always be watching over you." He then closed his eyes. Those were the last words of Fei Xi.

Pei Pei regained some of her composure as she tightened her grip on her husband's hand. She caressed his now cold face as tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't call it, Sakura." She said.

Sakura gave an apprehensive nod as she didn't want to burst out crying. "Time of death…" She checked her watch and continued, "…8:45 pm…" Tears then fell from her eyes as she turned to Shaoran.

Shaoran said nothing as he held Sakura close to him and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He simply bit his lip and fought his own grief. Pei Pei started to allow her entire being to grieve as she rested her head near her husband's body. Just then, Yukito came running to the door's entryway. As he did, electricity went back on. He saw that he was too late. He slammed his fist on the wall as he too started to grieve. He couldn't say anything. Paramedics then came. When they saw the scene before them, they said nothing as they allowed them room.

After a moment, Yukito went over to Pei Pei and said, "'ba-san…these men need to take him now…"

Pei Pei sat back up and nodded. She got her coat.

Yukito got it and placed it over her shoulders and started to assist her. "We will go ahead. I'll accompany Oba-san." Yukito said as they left. Shaoran and Sakura nodded as they watched him leave.

(to be continued…)

From when I started this fic, I knew already knew how Fei Xi dies. But actually writing it, I never thought it would be this hard. I guess you can say that I too am emotionally attached. I know this chapter has been heavy on the heart but I do hope that someone it has come across to you. Thanks for reading this far. I would appreciate it if you decided to review. Thanks.

Michiko


	32. Courage to Love

**Chapter 32** Courage to Love

Sakura and Shaoran watched them leave. Neither said anything. After they had gone, Shaoran said, "Why don't you put on some dry clothes first and I'll tend to your wounds?"

Sakura looked at him and nodded. She knew that it wasn't the time to argue and try to convince Shaoran that she could tend to them on her own. She slowly made her way to the room to change.

Shaoran watched her go inside before heading to get some bandages. He waited for her at the living room. He sat there. His mind was racing. He still couldn't quite bring himself to believe that Fei Xi was really gone. After his father died, Fei Xi had been the father figure to him. It was a heavy blow.

The door to the room opened and Sakura came out. She had seemed to have tended to her wounds on her hand with a handkerchief as she had fresh towels in her hand for Shaoran.

Shaoran stood and quickly went to her side. Before Sakura could offer it to him, Shaoran once again swept her off her feet and headed to the sofa and sat her down.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Shaoran looked at her and smiled a little. He then proceeded to bandage her ankle. Sakura thanked her when he had finished. He then held her hands tightly.

Sakura returned a gentle squeeze that made Shaoran look up at her. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make him feel better but she felt that it would probably help if she embraced him.

Shaoran closed his eyes as he too embraced her. "I don't know what I can possibly say to make you feel better, Shaoran but I want you to know that I'm sure he's in a better place now. He's not suffering anymore." Sakura whispered to him.

He knew that in her voice, she too felt the loss but was trying to be strong, not for anybody but for him. He then broke off from her embrace. He could see in her eyes the grief that he too was feeling. He gently caressed her cheek and said, "I love you, Sakura. I want you to know that. I will always be here for you."

Sakura smiled at him and held his hand. "Yes. I know." She replied.

"I believe what you said. I know he is in a better place right now and he's no longer suffering." He said. Sakura nodded. Shaoran hugged her again.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "We have to be there for Oba-san. She needs us now more than ever." Sakura whispered.

She felt Shaoran nod. "But Sakura…" Shaoran said as he broke away again and took her hands. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I wanted you to know how I feel just in case something happens to me."

Sakura smiled and replied, "I know, Shaoran. But please don't say that…nothing is going to happen to you…"

"We will never know Sakura. With this war, who knows what will happen. You know as much as I do that life is fragile. I didn't want to let another day pass without being able to tell you."

Sakura got the towel and placed it around Shaoran to keep him warm. She took a face towel and started to wipe his face. She smiled at him gently and said, "You're right…we will never know when we are to leave this world…I told you that I'm afraid to love."

Shaoran took her hand in his again, stopping her from wiping his face. He looked at her and then at her hands. He smiled a little when he saw that she hadn't been fully able to bandage her wounds. He knew that it was just to keep it clean.

Shaoran gently removed the handkerchief and started to bandage them properly. Sakura said nothing as she watched him.

"I know, Sakura. And I've told you that knowing how I feel doesn't oblige you to feel the same way about me." He said as he continued to bandage her hand.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was the right time to discuss it as they had just witness Fei Xi's passing. "Yes. But I've also told you that I'm only afraid…it doesn't mean that I won't allow myself to love…perhaps this is not the right time to speak of these things given what just happened. But I want you to know that I am here for you. I can see your grief. You don't have to hide it, not from me."

Shaoran looked at her. She smiled at him warmly, piercing though the defenses he had placed around his heart. It seemed that with Sakura's smile, everything he had build around his heart simply melted away. Somehow, he could see this faint light that there was chance the she could love him. But he will never force her to do that. He loved her too much. He smiled back. "Thank you, Sakura." Sakura smiled again. They both then headed to the funeral parlor to be with Pei Pei and Yukito.

A few days passed. After the funeral, Shaoran had asked Pei Pei again to consider moving in at the palace. He was worried leaving two women alone near the outskirts of the city.

Pei Pei smiled at him and said, "This has been my home with your uncle for more than forty years, my dear. I understand your concern but I cannot leave our patients. The people here already know us and I'm sure they will always be ready to help if we need anything."

Shaoran smiled and nodded. He figured that she would say no. He decided to just send a soldier to make rounds around the area every now and then just to be sure. Shaoran then left her in her room. He closed the door. Sakura had finished fixing the place and the others had already gone ahead, including Yukito. She walked towards him.

"Yukito-san said to tell you that he also went ahead to meet an informant. He didn't say where but he said that you'd understand." Sakura said.

Shaoran nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you, Sakura." There was silence as Shaoran went over to sit at the sofa.

Sakura smiled as she watched him. She then turned and knocked softly at Pei Pei's room. She peaked and said, "Oba-san, are you sure it's alright to leave you here?"

Pei Pei smiled at her and said, "Yes, my dear."

Sakura nodded a little uncertain. "Ok, then, I'll be leaving, Oba-san."

"Take care, Sakura." Sakura smiled and closed the door.

Sakura then turned to Shaoran. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Oba-san wanted to start holding clinics again next week. I'm going out to order supplies. I'm also going to church. Would you like to come with me? Well, that is, if you're not busy and all. I was hoping to get to talk to you a little." Sakura said as she got her jacket.

Shaoran then replied, "Sure."

They left the house and checked if it was properly locked before proceeding. They started walking. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Shaoran started when they had already got a little far from the house.

"I was hoping to get some advice." Sakura said.

Shaoran was a little confused. "Advice?"

"Yes. It's just…I'm not really sure…Oba-san…I hear her cry herself to sleep at night…maybe starting to work again could bring some normalcy in her life but practicing medicine is something she used to share with Ojii-san so I'm really, really worried…am I doing the right thing? I mean, going with her decision about this?"

Shaoran smiled and said, "'ba-san has always been strong. I know what you mean. I asked her to consider moving in at the palace but she is adamant in staying. You said so yourself, memories are precious and it keeps us going when we think we can't go on. Honestly, you are doing a great job. I think that as long as she believes that it is the right thing to do, then we can't do anything. All we can do now is watch and be there for her."

Sakura smiled.

"But I am worried, a lot actually. It's enough that this is happening but also I'm really not so comfortable leaving you two alone out here."

Sakura smiled again. "We're not necessarily alone, Shaoran. Since Oba-san doesn't want to consider moving in, I have a feeling you are planning to have someone scout the area every now and then."

Shaoran smirked. "Am I that easy to read?" He asked.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "No. It's just…I know how you take care of your family. With Ojii-san…well…I know it's part of your personality to do your best to keep protecting Oba-san in your Uncle's place."

Shaoran smiled. "You are forgetting one thing…"

"What?"

"You. I told you I will protect you and I plan on keeping my word. Maybe one day, just maybe, I can earn even a small place in your heart."

"Who says you haven't?" Sakura said under her breath.

Shaoran heard it but did a double take. "What? I'm sorry I didn't get that."

"Nothing! I wasn't saying anything. Come on! We have a lot of stops to go to." Sakura said, blushing a little as she started to dash off.

Shaoran smiled. For a moment there, his heart skipped a beat. He then started to run after her.

They finished with their errands and headed for church. After saying their prayers, Shaoran followed Sakura as she headed to light candles. "What are the candles for?" He asked.

Sakura smiled as she looked at him and then started to light each of the candles. "This candle is for the blessings heaven sent. This is for my family up in heaven. This is for Ojii-san. I hope the light would help him find his way, a prayer to let him know that we are all ok."

"And what's this candle for? You lighted four candles. You explained only three."

Sakura smiled and said, "This…this one is for you…to help you find your way amidst the sorrow of losing someone you love while continuing to deal with this war and the affairs of the state. I told you that I will always pray for you."

Shaoran smiled as he guided Sakura's hand with the lighted match to light another candle. He took the match and put it out.

"What's that for?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran smiled at her and said, "That is for you…I asked God to guide me to be able to protect you always…and to love you." Sakura couldn't help but blush.

Shaoran smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something." He then took her hand and started to lead her. It would be night soon. They walked up a hill which could overlook the entire capital.

As they arrived at the top, Sakura was awe stricken. The whole city began to light up and it was simply beautiful. "It's beautiful." She said.

"Ojii-san was the one who first showed me this. I thought that you might like it."

Sakura smiled at him and looked out again. "It's really beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

It was getting a little colder. Shaoran noticed that Sakura was starting to get a little cold even with her jacket on. He smiled as he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Sakura seemed surprised. "Shaoran, it's cold…what about you? I don't want you to get a cold or something."

Shaoran smiled at her, holding her shoulders. He then said, "Don't worry about me. When I was a kid, I used to train in this kind of weather. Yukito did too. It was part of the training to toughen military men up." Sakura seemed a little not convinced. He knew she was worried about him. "It's really alright, Sakura." Sakura gave him a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Shaoran. Why is it that you always know how to make me feel better?" She said.

Shaoran smiled at her and lifted her chin to make her look at him fully. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "It's because I love you. I will never get tired to saying that to you over and over again. I want you to be happy. Besides, you look more beautiful when you smile. Frowning or being glum doesn't suit you."

Their closeness made Sakura blush but with the last part of his comment, she couldn't help but laugh. "So are you always such a sweet-talker, Li Shaoran?" Sakura teased.

"No. Not really. Only to the woman I love." He answered.

Looking at each other's eyes and being their lips so close, Shaoran couldn't help it. He slowly closed the gap between them. The moment his lips touched hers, a strong feeling rushed through them. It felt like the truth they both tried to hide in their own ways was finally free from their hearts after such a long time. It was like magic. It was perfect under the light of the full moon.

For a moment, their whole world stopped. But it was a short kiss. He gently pulled away. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Both blushed and could tell the other was even in the darkness only illuminated by the moon above. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…" Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled at him. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes because of embarrassment. It was like being a small girl having goose bumps for her first crush. "No. It's ok. I always wondered how it felt to be kissed, your first kiss. Now I know."

Shaoran smiled as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "And how may I ask, does it feel like?"

Sakura then touched his cheek with her hand. "It's like magic when the one you love gives it to you." She said.

"Does this mean…I told you you're not obliged to feel something for me just because you know how I feel."

Sakura giggled a little and said, "What so now I have to prove to you how I feel?"

Shaoran laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He looked into her deep, green eyes and said, "No. Even if you haven't said it, I know. There are things that you don't need words to understand, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Are you sure this is alright? I don't want the people to look down on you because of me."

Shaoran silenced her with another kiss. It was more passionate than their first kiss a moment before. When they broke off, Shaoran smiled at her and stroked her long hair. "People respect me for who I am, Sakura and not because of my title. Before I am the King, I am a man, a man of Ayleth who is free to love you. Some people say they love me when in fact they only see my title. You see me…past that…and worry if it will hurt me. That's why I love you more."

Sakura smiled and said, "I have nothing to offer you, Shaoran." Shaoran smiled at her.

Shaoran held her face with both his hands and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not asking you for anything, not even to love me but still you love me for me and not because I am the King. It's enough for me to know that I have a place inside that big heart of yours. You give so much of yourself to help and care for people around you and you don't even ask for anything in return. I still think about what it is I can do to deserve you."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She held his hands and looked back at him with a smile. "Funny you should say that because I was just thinking about what it is that I did right to deserve being loved by someone like you."

Shaoran smiled. They stood there smiling at each other before sharing another sweet kiss. He held her close. Sakura could feel herself melt in his arms. It was just such a perfect moment for both of them. How their hearts leaped inside their chest as they shared the truth between them.

When they broke from the kiss, Shaoran embraced her as she leaned against him and savored the moment. For the first time, they knew someone loved them that way. It seemed that all the hardships of life suddenly became bearable now that they had each other. It was flawed in many ways but also perfect just as much.

"I love you, Shaoran."

(to be continued…)

It was a long time coming. I think so far this has to be the longest chapter I've written. Hehe. Anyway, I want to thank you for reading this far. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please do review. It would be really appreciated. Thanks.

Michiko


	33. Going on Missions

**Chapter 33** Going on Missions

Things found its new rhythm as the new developments have found their way into their lives. Sakura chose to stay behind with Pei Pei and helped her around the clinic. But she never forgot her duty at the palace. She would wake up early in the morning to make breakfast for Pei Pei and herself and then would proceed to the palace to do her rounds there. By lunch, she would go back and help Pei Pei with lunch and clinic until early into the evenings.

It seemed that everybody was pleased that Shaoran and Sakura had gotten really close. It had seemed more normal than before. Everybody knew that it was bound to happen and when it did, they could only grin and be satisfied, a relief or two with a sigh, "Finally…" upon their lips.

The leaves were falling and it was getting colder and colder. They knew that winter would be upon them soon. They knew it would be another cold winter ahead. They didn't know that it was going to be harder on Sakura. It was about the same time the year before when all her dreams and loved ones were crushed. But it was something that she tried to keep inside. She wanted to tell him the truth but she was waiting for the right moment to do it. She knew that it was something that wasn't easy to take.

One afternoon, Sakura decided to break it to him gently. She had finished with everything that she needed to do and Shaoran said he could use the break. She had been going through it over and over in her head but still no matter how she prepared, it was still almost impossible for her to tell him. She knew that he loved her unconditionally and he knew that she felt the same.

"It would be winter in a week or two." Shaoran said as he leaned over a balcony as they over looked the city.

Sakura smiled as she stood beside him. "Yes. I've always loved winter as a kid."

"Really? Why is that? I mean, it's quite unusual."

Sakura laughed. Yes. It was really unusual. That was what her brother used to tell her too. "My brother used to say that too. He said I was always the odd one in the family."

Shaoran smirked, amused with their conversation. "Right, you're the odd one and I'm Santa Claus." Shaoran commented.

It made Sakura laugh. "No, seriously. He always told me that I'm the odd one."

"Uh huh and what about you? What do you believe?"

"That he's the odd one and that the only reason he keeps saying that I'm odd is because I'm his younger sister, the one he always liked to tease." Shaoran couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, odd one, why like winter?"

Sakura smiled and leaned closer to the balcony. "Because no matter how cold or thick the snow gets, it all melts away once spring arrives and well, it's a fresh start. I've lived the past sixteen years of my life like the frozen snow in contrast to what people believe it to be. Even so, I know that my dreams would eventually come true and everything will be worth it. Besides, there's always beauty in things you never really expect. It's easy to over look it…simply seeing is not really seeing at all." She answered.

Shaoran smiled as he pushed a lock of Sakura's hair off her face. "Frozen snow huh? What is it that you wish for?" He asked gently.

Sakura turned to him and smiled warmly. "To make peace with my past so that somehow I can prove myself to be worthy of someone like you."

Shaoran smiled. He then said, "I doubt that the things that have happened in your past are really that bad judging by how you turned out."

"You'll be surprised…" Sakura answered.

"Try me." He said but before Sakura could answer Yukito excused himself and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds but I think you two should see this. The informant had just given me this bit of data. Well here, see for yourselves." He then handed the file over to Shaoran. He took it and opened the folder.

Sakura peaked as Shaoran positioned it to allow them both to see. As both read through the file, both were shocked with what they have read. It seemed that a viral infection similar to the flu epidemic had spread in a town southwest of the capital. Because of it, the defenses have weakened a little and it seemed that the enemy have discovered it and are planning to attack.

When they have finished reading, neither spoke. "I hate to say it, Shaoran, but with 'jii-san gone, we have no choice but to bring Sakura along. Oba-san is a little…well you both know how she is right now…she won't be able to handle it just yet." Yukito said.

Shaoran was deep in thought. What happened the last time they brought her out there in the front was daunting him. He didn't want to put her in that situation again.

He was surprised when Sakura suddenly said, "All right. I'll come."

Both men looked at her. "But Sakura…" Shaoran started but left unfinished as Sakura smiled at him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid. I may not be as good fighters as you two are but I know I can get by." Shaoran was still a little skeptical.

"She's right you now. It's not like we have a choice on this matter. We risk spreading the infection if nothing is to be done immediately by someone who actually knows what she's doing."

Shaoran gave a defeated sigh and replied, "Well it's not like I have a say on this matter considering you two ganged up on me." Sakura and Yukito couldn't help but laugh. "But, you are not to go anywhere alone." He added.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that so I didn't even bother to consider it." Sakura said.

Shaoran grinned and put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Glad to hear it." Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little and so did Yukito as they all headed back inside.

As Sakura finished gathering what she was told to prepare, as she was putting on her jacket, she heard a knock from her door. Shaoran opened the door and entered. She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Listen, no heroics, got it?" He said as he placed her cloak over her.

"Yes, I know. Just don't get sick, ok? I'll kill you myself if you do." Sakura said as she looked at him with such concern.

Shaoran smirked and replied, "You got it." He then kissed her. "As long as you're the last person I see before I die, I'll die the happiest man in the world."

"That's not funny, Shaoran. Seriously, try not to get caught up into the epidemic. It's hard enough fighting a war. It's almost next to impossible doing that while you're sick." Sakura said as she fixed his cloak.

Shaoran took her hands and said, "I'm not worried about that because I'm sure even if I don't ask you, you are going to do your best to ensure not just my health but also Yukito's and everyone you can handle. As for me, well, you know that I will always protect you."

Sakura smiled and leaned against Shaoran. "We're hopeless, aren't we?" She whispered.

Shaoran smirked and replied, "Yeah, we are. Come on. Let's get going." He then got Sakura's bag.

Sakura was about to protest but Shaoran beat her to it, "No. I'm not going to allow you to strain yourself. I'll carry it. Thank you." Sakura shook her head as Shaoran took her hand.

They met Yukito outside. As they were about to leave, Eriol came running towards them. As he caught up, he was panting as he tried to catch his breath. "There…you…are…I thought…I wasn't…going…to catch up…I've…been…looking…for…you guys…"

"What is it, Eriol?" Shaoran asked. Eriol then turned to Sakura and handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" She asked as she opened it.

Eriol had already caught his breath as he answered, "Shaoran asked me to review the information sent to you. I've checked with Oba-san. We had been working on it since this afternoon."

"Wait! This is…" Sakura said as she read through. "You're sure?" She asked.

"What is it?" Yukito asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes. We checked it over and over again. I took the cue from you when you told me your suspicions about the symptoms. I confirmed with Oba-san and sure enough it is malaria." Eriol replied.

"Ok. So, tell your men to come and have a prophylactic shot before we head off. We are all getting it." Sakura said and thanked Eriol.

"You know I always have your back Sakura. What are best friends for?" Eriol said so only Sakura could hear.

She smiled. "I might be able to repay you someday, Eriol." She said.

Eriol smiled. "Just come back alive and the same goes with the rest of you. That would be enough payment."

Sakura chuckled. "You've got yourself a deal, Eriol."

While Sakura helped Chiharu administer the prophylactic shots, Yukito said, "It's odd, don't you think? Having a malarial outbreak at this time of the year? It's odd enough have a malarial outbreak at all in this country but this time of year."

"To tell you quite frankly, I'm a little suspicious myself. The report had been a little vague. Perhaps your informant wasn't sure or was just as perplexed as we obviously are." Sakura replied.

"Do you think they have resorted to biological warfare?" Shaoran said, thoughtfully.

"That could be a possibility." Eriol replied.

"Could this be a new strain perhaps? Some sort of…man-modified virus?" Shaoran asked, aiming the question at Sakura.

"I have no idea. The symptoms of the people there are similar to the usual symptoms of malaria. But having the lab analyze it wouldn't be so bad, too." She answered.

"I'll take care of that. I'll send you the results as soon as they are in. Just send me a few samples and we're good to go." Eriol said.

"I'll handle that. You'll have the sample you need tonight. Let me just make this call. Excuse me." Yukito said as he went outside to make a call.

Shaoran then stood and said, "I'll just go and check up on the men and how things are going there. We will leave as soon as preparations are over. I'll leave you two for a while." Sakura nodded. She gave out an exasperated breath.

"What is it, Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Huh?"

"I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you." Eriol commented. Sakura smiled and leaned back on the chair.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Things…it's just…I don't know…I have this weird feeling that something big is going to happen soon…I know it sounds weird but…whenever I get that feeling, something usually does happen." Sakura said.

"Are you talking about your past, Sakura?"

"A little bit. I've gone through enough to make me a little paranoid like this." Eriol laughed a little. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Is your past that bad?" He said.

"You have no idea." Sakura answered.

"You know it is usually easier to deal with once it's out in the open." Eriol suggested. Sakura knew he was right. She didn't know how to say it out point blank.

"I know that, Eriol. I've even tried to tell Shaoran a couple of hours back then this all happened. Now I guess my courage is faltering again. I don't know but I get this impression that the whole world is conspiring to stop me from actually saying it out loud" Sakura replied.

"Either that or it's just not the right time. The truth can never remain hidden forever and I know you know that, Sakura." She nodded.

"You know what?" She said. Eriol looked at her and waited for her to continue. "If someone had told me that I'd be alive, going through the things I am, being where I am, everything a year ago, I would have probably just laughed and told the person to stop joking."

Eriol laughed. "Nothing could be that bad Sakura that you'd think death is in your immediate future." He said.

"Like I said, you have no idea." They were silent for a while before Sakura continued, "I hate hiding like this. If you knew the truth, would you push me away or shut me off?"

Eriol smiled at her and said, "If it were that bad, yes I would probably do that." He was joking her.

Sakura didn't know whether to smile or say something but in the end she smiled.

"Sakura, no matter what your past is, you are still Sakura. It couldn't be that bad if you turned out the way you did."

Sakura said, "You know what, that's exactly what Shaoran said to me when I tried telling him a while back."

"Well, that's because it's hard to imagine the worst about you considering that you have shown nothing but pureness and morality." Sakura smiled and turned to Eriol.

She then said, "When we get back, I will tell you everything. I promise. Also, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure. You only need to ask." She smiled again before saying, "Will you help me find my mother? Her body was taken from us when she died. We were told she was buried somewhere here in Ayleth. I've tried to look for her but I haven't got anything yet."

Eriol was a little shocked at her request. "Sure, Sakura. Do you know her name at least?"

Sakura nodded. She then answered, "Her name was Nadeshiko. I don't know her family name. Father said that it was better that I didn't know when I was small because he said that it would be safer for me and my brother. But I know my brother knew. He just didn't get around to telling me what it was."

Eriol reflected. Nadeshiko was a not so common name and the only person he knew with that name was his late aunt, the cousin of his mother. Somehow, with what Sakura said, the scenario was familiar. It was like he had heard it or read about it some time before. He just couldn't place where but he knew it was familiar. He just felt it. "Ok, Sakura. I will help you find your mother. I will start making a little inquiry about it."

"Please keep it between us in the mean time. There might be some people who aren't ready for the truth. I promise you, you will understand everything when I get back. I promise I will tell you everything. Right now, I guess I have to find another right moment to bring all of it to Shaoran."

Eriol smiled and said, "Don't worry. There will be a lot of opportunities and besides, no matter what your past is, he loves you for you and nothing can change that." Sakura smiled.

(to be continued…)

The truth is about to open its doors. I hope that you guys are prepared for it. It will be a big, BIG surprise and twist to everything. Perhaps, it might just explain why I entitled this fic 'Taboo'. Hehe. Thanks so much for reading and/ or reviewing this far. There are only a few chapters to go before the end comes but it will still be filled with surprises and stuff. I hope that you guys like it. Please do still review. Thanks.

Michiko


	34. Taken by Surprise

**Chapter 34** Taken by Surprise

After arriving at their destination, Shaoran and Yukito immediately got to work as so did Sakura. They accompanied her to the make-shift infirmary out there. As there were a lot of people already who succumbed to the illness, all medical personnel and all medical clinics in the area were swamped, a little short of being overwhelmed. As medical personnel who were living in the area were already beginning to fall victim to the viral epidemic and the eminent danger of the Wofled attack, the situation there was in the brink of turning from drastic to desperate.

The report did no justice to the real situation there. Almost everyone was sick. There were already a lot of dead, overwhelming funeral parlors and morgues. It seemed that no one had expected, just like Sakura and the others at the capital, of a malarial epidemic. When Sakura entered the make-shift infirmary followed by Shaoran and Yukito, all of them stopped when they saw that it was almost full of people with different degrees of sickness. They were met by the one in charged. He was already advanced in age and it was evident in his face that he was exhausted, almost without hope and definitely overwhelmed. He greeted them. Sakura introduced herself and was welcomed by the old man. He almost fell in tears as he was relieved to find out who she was and why she was there.

After being informed about the real situation in the small town and the condition of the patients there, Shaoran and Yukito left Sakura with the doctor to check up on the other things about the place and possible information in Wofled soldier activity. Sakura and the doctor continued to care for the patients, changing the treatment course now that they were certain that it was malaria. They started giving specific antibiotics not to treat the virus but to prevent any bacteria from endangering the patient more. They knew they had no choice but to wait for the virus to take its course. With now treatment for viral infections, they can only treat the symptoms. They hoped that their efforts weren't futile and in some way, could still help save as much people as they could.

As Sakura went into the back to prepare for the next dose of treatment and the doctor was busy checking the vitals of the patients, there were three soldiers that entered the tent and held a knife against the doctor's throat. They were Wofled soldiers. He couldn't shout as he was taken by surprise and he knew that his life was now hanging on the balance.

"Please, I am an old man and there is no one here who can be of some threat to you. They are just sick patients and as for us, we are only caretakers. Please, have mercy on us." The old doctor pleaded.

But his pleas went to deaf ears. They didn't care about anything or anybody. Just as quick as the old man pleaded with their captors, the soldier who was holding the knife against the doctor's throat quickly and without remorse slit the old man's throat. The old man didn't see or expect it coming as he bleed to death.

Then a loud crash came. Sakura dropped the tray she was carrying with all the medicines she had prepared as she came in and saw the doctor's throat being slashed. She saw two uniformed Wofled soldiers there. One was advancing at her as the other looked at her maliciously. Sakura stood there, shocked and trying to calm herself. Her mind was racing on what she would do next. She knew that they were merciless. They had just killed the doctor cold-blood. If they knew who she was, they wouldn't think twice of killing her too.

Without warning, a third soldier came up her from behind and was holding her by the throat. "Look at what we have here. A pretty young thing. Must be our lucky day, won't you say gentlemen?" The man holding her said.

The man who killed the doctor then said, "Call the Captain. I think he will be very pleased with what we found. He will find her very interesting."

The other soldier slipped outside as quietly as he came in to look for their Captain. "Why does Captain have all the fun? Don't you think she's pretty?"

The guy smirked and said, "Yes. But what we got here is the Princess herself. The Captain has been taken in on her, promotions await us when we give her. Now don't you think that's more appealing?" The guy holding Sakura simply smirked.

"Please, don't harm the people here. They are innocent, please." Sakura started pleading.

The man who killed the doctor unsheathed his sword and swung it as a patient nearby and killed the young man instantly. Sakura watched in horror.

"Oh was he the one you were talking about?" He said as he killed another patient nearby.

"Oops. I got that one too." He said as he went about the tent killing the patients.

Some were awake and screamed as they were stabbed to death. Sakura couldn't do anything as she watched in horror as the man holding her produced a knife and held it against her throat.

As they were taking pleasure in killing all the patients there, Sakura slowly got acupuncture needles from her bracelet and waited for the right moment. When the soldier on the killing spree was near enough, she shot a needle and immediately paralyzed the man. Both men were stunned. Sakura took that moment of surprise to stick the needle into the one holding her, paralyzing him too. Her heart was beating fast as she immediately dashed for the door.

But as she got there, she bumped into someone. Her heart suddenly sank when she saw that they were more Wofled soldiers. She was quickly apprehended as the lower ranking soldier held her by the wrists as the Captain seemed to be amused and watched with pleasure.

"Well, well, well…it looks like we do have the Princess. And it seems that she has learned to fight, having two of my men paralyzed. I wonder what the King will say about this?" The Captain said.

Sakura tried to free herself but it seemed that the man's grip was very strong. She said nothing. Sakura continued to fight her captors. She wasn't going to allow herself to be held captive again. She had promised Shaoran no heroics but she also promised him that she wouldn't be a burden and if it meant fighting back, she would do just that. She had experienced first hand before of what they could do. She knew that that hasn't changed.

Sakura managed to get needle from her bracelet and as she squirmed she quickly inserted it in he captors flesh and rendered him immobilized too. She wanted to run away but the Captain was too quick for her. With rage he started to throw her against medical equipment, which crashed and broke on impact. Sakura was cut by the bits and pieces. But she tried to fight him back. She fought hard but she couldn't get access to her needles and he was too powerful for her. He threw her to the ground.

The Captain positioned himself on top of her. Sakura fought him hard. The Captain lost his patience as he slapped Sakura hard on the face. It immobilized Sakura a little as she endured the full force of his strength. He hadn't pulled back on it one bit. As she felt him trying to rip her shirt off, Sakura knew what he wanted to do to her. Even with the pain in her face, she fought desperately for her honor. She wasn't going to allow him to just take it from her. "I got myself a Princess…" He said as he started to kiss her forcibly.

Sakura fought hard that she hadn't noticed that there was someone who entered the tent. The man quickly slew the man. His blood splattered all over Sakura as he fell on top of her. Sakura, in shock, tried to push the man off her. She noticed it was Shaoran and he helped her take him off her. She pushed back a little farther from the dead Captain. She said nothing as she tried to calm herself with deep breathing.

Shaoran quickly went to her side and took off his jacket to place over her. She was still in shock as Shaoran wrapped his jacket around her. She slowly looked up at him. She was still panting, trying to keep herself calm. Shaoran could see the fear and the shock in her eyes.

"They…they're…still alive…those soldiers…they murdered everyone…the doctor…they…they…" Sakura started.

Shaoran silenced her as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright. I'm here now. Shhh…don't worry…" He whispered to her.

"Damn Princess! We are going to kill you!" One soldier shouted as he was frustrated that he couldn't move. Sakura said nothing and so did Shaoran. He helped her up and kept close as he assisted her outside.

Once outside, Sakura broke away from him a little and threw up nearby. Sakura found herself on her knees as she continued to throw up. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Shaoran held her hair back as he watched her with much concern. Yukito then came running towards them, sword in hand.

When he saw Sakura throwing up, Yukito said nothing.

"There are three Wofled soldiers inside. They are just paralyzed." Shaoran said.

Yukito just gave a nod as he went inside to take care of the situation.

When Sakura was finished throwing up, Shaoran held her close to him as he let her cry. He then broke off a little and took his handkerchief. He then started to wipe the blood of her face. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here."

Sakura closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded. "Come. I'll take you to get cleaned up." Shaoran said as he helped her up. Sakura allowed Shaoran to lead her.

Shaoran led her to the room allotted for their use while they were there. He said nothing as Sakura went off to freshen up. She didn't seem to say anything about it. But he knew that it had disturbed her greatly. Coming from the bathroom, Sakura let her hair down as she fixed her soiled clothing. She said nothing as Shaoran watched her.

After a while, he went over to her and moved her hair off her face. He saw where the Captain had slapped her. It had started to bruise. He quickly got a cloth and damped it with cold water before placing it over her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sakura." Shaoran finally said.

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "Don't apologize, Shaoran. This is war. I would be a fool if I believed that everyone out here is a gentleman, especially if they are your enemy. This sort of thing happens. I told you. I may not be a great fighter but I can fight back a little. Three out of four isn't that bad."

He knew that she was trying to lighten the subject. "I should have been there." He said.

Sakura looked at him and said, "Please don't blame yourself. This is sort of thing happens. You know that."

"But not to you, Sakura. I would die first before I let anything like that happen to you."

Tears started to flow down her eyes again as she placed a gentle hand on his face. "No one is immune to the rules of war, Shaoran. I knew the risks when I agreed to come here. Please don't start blaming yourself. Right now, you are my strength. Please, don't turn your back. I need you to be strong now." Shaoran closed his eyes and pulled her in an embrace. He said nothing and so did Sakura.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. It opened and Yukito entered. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He was almost reluctant to ask.

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded. "I've taken care of the situation. It seems that the only survivors are Sakura and a young woman near the back, aside from the three soldiers. They are in custody now while the woman is in critical condition. We had her transferred to the nearest medical facility." Yukito reported.

"Sakura, are you sure you are still up for this? I mean…" Yukito then said.

Sakura closed her eyes and said, "I came here to help. That is what I plan to do. I'm not going to let this define who I am."

Shaoran was a little concerned. And so was Yukito. But they saw that she was determined to do her job just as much as they were.

Both finally agreed to let her keep working on the condition that either of them will be with her at all times. Sakura didn't seem to mind that as long as she can help them. "Also, I think they know your relationship. It seems that they are calling you Princess now, Sakura." Yukito commented.

Shaoran stood and said, "Then that's one more reason why one of us should be with you at all times, Sakura. I'm not going to take chances. It might seem drastic but I can't afford something happening to you, not just because of our relationship but for everyone's safety as well. Only you can handle the health issue here. Yukito and I aren't well versed in that." He then left the room.

"Wait Shaoran!" Sakura said. She was about to explain to him the real reason why they kept calling her 'Princess'. Yukito was still there. "…that's because…I am a Princess…Shaoran…" She said under her breath as Shaoran left.

Yukito didn't seem to hear. "Don't worry, Sakura. He's just worried about you. Let him be for a while."

Sakura said nothing. She looked at Yukito. "Yukito-san, have I made a mistake of coming here? Am I just giving him a hard time being here?"

Yukito turned to her. He knelt in front of her and smiled. "No, Sakura. Don't think that. You are an excellent doctor and your talent is badly needed here. As for what happened, you didn't ask for it to happen. It's natural that we are all worried because we care for you. It's intensified with regards to Shaoran because he is in love with you. Don't ever think that you are a burden especially to him because to tell you quite frankly, you have given much life to him. I've never seen this much determination in him before."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks, Yukito-san. Shall we get going then?"

Yukito smiled as he offered his hand to her. Sakura took and went out to fulfill their duties.

(to be continued…)

Another chapter closes and the truth is nearly there. A cliffhanger…well…I'm not sure but the truth has started to make its presence felt and it will soon be out at full force. Just a little longer guys and you will know everything. Just six more chapters to go until we have to say goodbye. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading 'til this far. Please do send in your reviews. Thanks.

Michiko


	35. Informant

**Chapter 35** Informant

When Sakura and the others left, Eriol sat in his study, pondering about his last conversation with Sakura. He thought about her request. It was the first time she had openly talked about her mother. It was the first time she made a request. There was something he was missing in the picture. He knew that there was just something missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He had asked her once about her mother. Sakura smiled at him and said that she had died when she was born. She didn't get to know her much. Her only memories of her were the ones given to her by her father and her brother. She said that whenever she would wake up in the middle of the night calling for her mother, her father or brother would usually be there and hug her until she fell asleep again.

For Sakura to reveal to him that her body was stolen and buried somewhere in Ayleth and her trying to find out exactly where for all those months, it was simply perplexing. It was natural for anyone who had lost their parents to find out where they were buried or what had happened to them. But it seemed to Eriol that the details that were presented to him about Sakura's case closely resembled a rumor that went on years back. He wasn't sure as he was a toddler then but he remembered that he had heard his mother mention it to him once or twice in his childhood. He wasn't so sure but it seemed that it really resembled that rumor.

Eriol became determined to find out more about it. He had a feeling that he was somehow in the right path. If not, at least his mind would be at ease knowing that things didn't turn out that way. As of the moment, his word to help Sakura find her mother was the only one that kept him going. He stood from his chair and walked over to the window. Overlooking the pristine sky before him, a thought suddenly went through him like wildfire. He quickly got his coat and made his way to see Pei Pei. He knew that the answers he was looking for was somewhat with her.

XxXxXx

A cloaked man watched in the shadows. He saw what had happened at the make-shift infirmary. He had arrive a little too late to help. He had only seen Shaoran helping Sakura out and the clearing operation Yukito supervised. He clenched his fist in frustration. He waited in the dark. He had new information that would really be useful to Shaoran and the others. He had been their informant for years now.

They hadn't needed to know his real identity. They knew that they could trust him. No background check was done. He was referred to by a credible source that existed before Shaoran and Yukito were the ones overseeing things. All they knew about him was that he was a valuable ally that brought back valuable information about their enemy who had proven his loyalty over the years. He had fought along side them on countless occasions without even revealing his face or his true identity. They never questioned his motives but they knew how dangerous it was for him to get the information he was providing them. Shaoran and Yukito knew that he risked his life just by crossing the border to attain even the slightest bit of information.

He waited for either of them. He had already sent in the signal that they were safe to meet. He knew that sooner or later, they would turn up. He continued to watch from the shadows in silence, aware of everything that was happening around him, everything. Not one sound escaped from his well-trained ears. It was a valuable skill that he had perfected over the years which ensured his continued survival. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up his direction. Judging by the sound, there was only one person coming and the person was calm and on alert as well.

"What did you find out?" Yukito said when he met up with the informant.

The informant turned and bowed slightly at Yukito. "Wofled forces are mobilizing. As we speak, their forces were told to head back to the capital. It looks like they are preparing for an all-out attack. But I still would have to confirm that." He said.

Yukito nodded. He had suspected that much. With the erratic movement and attacks they have encountered, he knew that they were a prelude to something bigger.

The Wofled army didn't seem to follow the logical flow of attack, perhaps, they all thought that it was some sort of testing-the-waters strategy that they had come up with. They wanted to know what the weak points of Ayleth as of the present.

"I wouldn't say that that surprises me. Their movements have been erratic lately, not following any pattern at all. Their attacks have been more sporadic in general. They are indeed planning something." Yukito commented. The informant gave a nod and said nothing. There was a brief silence.

"I saw what happened." The informant suddenly said.

Yukito glanced slightly at the man next to him. He wondered what he was talking about but said nothing. The informant continued, "If I had gotten here sooner, perhaps that little attack by the Wofled soldiers an hour ago would have been prevented. I was able to kill some of their spies out here and with your men, I've scouted the area. There seems to have been no one to survive. No traces of Wofled soldiers have been found aside from those already dead and in custody." Yukito continued to say nothing but nodded.

"Is she alright?" The informant asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Yukito said.

"That girl with the King. I saw her throw up after His Majesty killed the soldier who attacked her. I was about to come to her aid."

"She's fine." Yukito simply answered.

"I've heard a rumor going on that a young woman doctor had started serving the palace of Ayleth. Has her duty spread over the battlefield as well?" The informant asked.

Yukito wasn't sure if it was his place to know but he was certain that if the informant had found out, the enemy might have heard about it too as they might have extracted her out in the battlefield. Yukito wasn't sure if the enemy might have already guessed her relation to Shaoran but he knew that they were ruthless enough to draw all powerful, capable, key players in Ayleth out and destroy him or her.

"Yes. Dr. Li Fei Xi had passed away recently and as of now, she is the only one who can handle an epidemic like this out here in the battlefield." Yukito answered.

The informant nodded and replied, "Be careful then, General. Incidents like what happened aren't going stop now they are sure that she is a valuable person in Ayleth. They might just use her to take the army and the King down by weakening the health of the kingdom. Also, this was a malarial attack concocted by Wofled. It's not a new strain but simply malaria."

"It has crossed my mind as well. The King himself is looking after her now. He has ordered that either one of us will be with her at all times, to ensure her safety. As for this, we have received word from the capital that it is indeed not a new strain and proper course of action is being taken led by that woman." Yukito answered.

From under the cloak, the man smiled. Now he didn't have to worry about Sakura that much any more. He knew that there were people who were going to protect her at all costs. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. In his point of view, it was the best scenario playing out at a time like that. It was going to be harder to go about things now having her involved more in the war but it was a risk he was willing to take. He risked being found out but it didn't matter.

As long as he knew that Sakura was being taken cared of and the Ayleth military was well informed, he knew that somehow the war was nearing its end and all else didn't matter. All he knew was that, for as long as it was necessary, he was going to keep an eye from the shadows and always ready to give them a hand.

"Here. Take this General." The informant then said as he produced a file from under his cloak and handed it to Yukito.

"What is this?" He asked.

"When you told me to look into that incident at the east concerning those two Wofled women and that priest, I went to the hospital where they were taken." The informant reported.

"And?" Yukito said.

"Well, as you will see at the report, it seems that all patients have gotten better over the course of a few months."

"But I thought that survival of the women were unlikely?"

"Yes. But as they got worse, there just came a day where they started to get better. The older one, when she regained consciousness and found out she was pregnant, tried to commit suicide. She had been restrained because of it. Over the weeks that followed, she wouldn't eat so forced feeding was done. But no matter what the doctors did, her body rejected everything. Because of all the stress, she lost the child and soon lost her life. Her sister wasn't an exception as well. She had been deeply traumatized that a simple glimpse of a man would send her to break down in tears and hide herself. Doctors said that treatment would be long and painful. It would probably be a miracle, they said, if she would eventually return to her normal senses."

"What about the priest?"

"That 50-50 diagnosis turned out to be more positive. He survived but lost his sight on his injured eye also the use of his legs. He will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life." The informant finished reporting. Yukito seemed to reflect on the new information presented to him.

"Any idea on why their village was destroyed and plundered even if they are Wofled citizens?" Yukito then asked. No matter how much thinking and reflecting he does, same goes with Shaoran, they couldn't imagine how Wofled could do that to their own people.

The informant knew that Yukito would eventually ask that. He knew that real answer but he knew that he wasn't at liberty to reveal it just yet. It might jeopardize the chances Ayleth had started to create. But he did ask the women and the priest what had happened and what they thought brought the Wofled army to a killing spree at their home.

"As you know, their village was near the Ayleth-Wofled border. The women said that their village was accused of harboring and treating Ayleth soldiers. They were branded as traitors, they said. Without an inquiry or trial, they were immediately sentenced to death and slavery. No one was spared. All fell victim to the Wofled army." The informant said.

Yukito felt sick upon hearing it. To brand your own kind 'traitors' and killing and subjecting them to slavery without any evidence was simply sickening. He clenched his fist. The Wofled King was truly ruthless and brutal. It seemed to him that the Wofled King was a complete monster that even his own people were afraid of him rather than respect him. Yukito became more determined to do his part and stop the Wofled King from invading Ayleth and from killing more of their people.

"I know that this might just infuriate you and His Majesty as well but this has been going on for a long time." The informant suddenly said.

Yukito was a little surprised with that he said. He turned to him and said, "What do you mean?"

From under the cloak the man smirked, yes. He was sure that it had been happening for a long time, longer than any Ayleth citizen knew about. He had experienced it first hand. There was nothing that happened in Wofled that surprised him anymore after everything he had seen and experienced.

"You may think that this sort of thing is new and rarely happens, but in has been going on in secret for such a long time. It had been happening for years." The informant said.

"If it had been happening for years, why is it that we are only learning about it now?" Yukito asked. The informant closed his eyes and said slowly, "Usually, no one survived. If there were survivors, they would be subjected to great torture or trauma to silence them. If His Majesty's army hadn't intervened and save those people, that would certainly have happened again."

Yukito took in the weight of the informant's words. It was a cruel fact to be accepted. He thought about holding that fact from Shaoran for a little while longer as he would have to ask the informant to gather more evidence to that as to be able to find the real reason why the war started and who the real enemy was.

A thought rushed in his mind that maybe if the informant was right that that sort of thing had been happening for a long time, then perhaps there was a fraction of Wofled people who were against the King and were allies instead of enemies. It was just a thought but after things that had happened, it wasn't as farfetched at it seemed.

"I want you to find something out for me now." Yukito suddenly said. The informant was silent. He waited for his next mission. "Try to find new information about the Wofled military, their next move and if, I know it might sound farfetched but with the next information, we have other allies within Wofled. It might just be the break we are waiting for and end this war once and for all." Yukito said.

The informant nodded and bowed. "I will leave immediately. I will make contact as soon as I can."

Yukito nodded as he turned to leave. The informant straightened himself and turned to leave. He glanced back at the small town, knowing that Sakura was there somewhere, he said a silent prayer for her and quickly left for his mission.

After meeting with the informant, Yukito's mind was filled with a lot of things. He knew that once Shaoran learned about the new details the informant had just given, he would be thinking the same things he was at the moment. But he was determined to suppress the truth about the ruthlessness of the Wofled King to his own people. He was going to report what had happened to the people Shaoran had encountered a few months back but Yukito wasn't about to tell him that that sort of thing had been happening for a long time already.

His thoughts then went to Sakura. The informant was right. Now that Sakura had been brought out in the open with the circumstances that had risen, she would be in grave danger. He cursed himself silently as he hated the fact that there was no other way but for her to come out and help or all will be lost in their side.

(to be continued…)

Things are beginning to come together, isn't it? Well I hope you stick around for the next chapters because you are about to understand for all of the silent truths that are struggling to break free. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for all those who read, sent in their reviews, simply supporting this fic up to this chapter. I do hope that this chapter wasn't that dragging. It was a necessary chapter as you will soon find out. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	36. Sakura's Past

**Chapter 36** Sakura's Past

Shaoran, Sakura and Yukito headed back to the palace when things seemed to have settled back down. No one really knew how to feel coming back. So much has happened, both positive and negative, that it seemed that it was foolish to feel just one thing.

But somehow it was a welcome relief that they were heading back. That was the feeling they shared with one another without realizing it, especially Shaoran and Yukito. They were already apprehensive enough bringing Sakura out in the front and after what happened to her, it was a big relief that they were heading back to somewhere safer for her. It wasn't that they grew tired in looking after her but the thought that she was in eminent danger was just heart-piercing, especially Shaoran.

When they arrived at the palace, they all headed to the briefing room. They were surprised when they were met there by three soldiers and a Lieutenant of the Ayleth army. The Lieutenant seemed to have been advanced in age a little and seemed to have seen a lot of things in his life. Before Shaoran or Yukito could ask why they were there, they had surrounded Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shaoran and Yukito asked.

Sakura said nothing and didn't dare to move. She had a certain calmness in her face. Somehow she had expected it to happen.

The Lieutenant bowed at Shaoran and then at Yukito. "This woman is no Ayleth woman. She is of Wolfed." He said.

Shaoran and Yukito were taken by surprise. Before they could argue, the Lieutenant motioned one of his men to bring in a captive. The captive, it seemed, was a high ranking Wofled military officer. Sakura's eyes flew wide open with surprise when she saw the man. Her eyes, face, her entire being registered fear. But she said nothing.

When the man saw Sakura, he smirked and said, "Well, it looks like the rumors are right. That little whore is still alive."

Sakura bit her lip. Fear and anger were running through her body but she fought to control it. She wasn't going to run away, not this time.

The soldier holding the captive tightened his restrains at the neck to silence him. He was one of the soldiers Sakura had treated which eventually helped save his life. Ayleth or Wofled-born, she still saved a lot of Ayleth soldiers' lives. Nothing can ever change that.

"Is it true, Sakura? Are you from Wofled?" Shaoran asked. He was trying to keep his emotions in check and trying to keep his stoicism.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath and nodded. It brought shock to almost everyone. The Wofled soldier grinned.

"We cannot kill you but we are going to send you back, a message perhaps to the King." Yukito said, a little labored as he was having trouble swallowing the truth himself. He felt some sort of panic come from Sakura, which didn't escape Shaoran as well. But she still tried to hide it and keep calm.

"I am not going to reason out or seek mercy from the truth but I will ask for death before you send me back there." Sakura said. Her request stunned those who were there but no one said anything. She opened her eyes, not really looking at anyone as she continued, "I would rather die than go back there. Death is sweeter than returning to that hell."

"Weren't you ever going to tell us? Tell me about all of this?" Shaoran asked, a little anger in his voice.

She understood where he was coming from and what he was probably feeling. "I've tried countless times but something always came up."

"Don't you think it was important for me to know?"

"Yes. But this isn't as important as state affairs that threatened your people. I was never sent here. I ran away. I didn't even expect to be here." Sakura answered. Shaoran shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Then what is the truth?" Yukito asked.

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to answer, "Fine. I will tell you the truth. But I do not expect you to believe me." She stopped, took another deep breath.

After gathering her courage she finally said, "My name…my name is Sakura Kinomoto…daughter to Fujitaka Kinomoto, true heir to the Wofled throne." She looked at them and stopped. "But my mother was from this land, a woman of Ayleth."

Sakura could feel tears starting to come so to hide it, she closed her eyes again before starting, "The only crime my parents made was falling in love. Their marriage brought them a sentence of death. Having sired us, we were also fated to suffer the same. They knew this so once they married, they fled, living a life on the run. Even if it was hard especially having conceived us and brought into the world, my father always said that they were happy, we were happy. But when I was born, while the midwife took me away to get cleaned and while my father and my young brother then were away trying to get information and securing a safer place to go to, my father's brother, the current King, caught up with us and killed my mother. The midwife saw what happened so she quickly ran away with me. After meeting up with Father, I was given and we had no choice but to flee. We were told that her body was stolen by men from Ayleth and brought here to be buried before Wofled soldiers or even my uncle could desecrate her."

Those listening could tell that there was much pain in her voice and that she was fighting desperately to hold back her tears. They said nothing. Nobody moved. Sakura continued, "Years later, when I turned five years old, Father hid me and my brother away in the closet because he knew they were coming. It was a small, hidden closet that no one knew about. We hid there but from the crack we saw that once again his brother had come. By his hand…" Tears started to flow down her eyes. She choked with her words.

"By his hand, Father was killed. My brother held his hand against my mouth to keep me from screaming or crying out loud. We witnessed Father's murder. Afterwards, when everything seemed to calm down a bit, Godfather took us in. He wasn't a priest then but rather a Lord, part of Wofled nobility and Father's best friend. He entered the Church to protect us from within its walls all these years. But something happened…a year ago…someone found out our real identities…where we were staying…who helped us…" Sakura couldn't continue. Raw emotions were coming and she fought desperately against them. She started to quiver. She held herself to stop it.

"When my brother and I got back from his training and gathering herbs Godfather needed, we saw the church burning. Everything was shut and we could hear people crying from the inside. I wanted to run and help but brother stopped me. We watched in horror as everyone was burned alive. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by Wofled soldiers. It was a trap after all. My brother fought to save my life but instead lost his when while he was fighting, a burning pillar fell over them by the side of the church and burned. They restrained me and made me watch as they took his charred body, burnt beyond recognition, cut it into pieces and fed to the dogs." Tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't look at any of them. "They said that that was what we are…filthy half-breeds who didn't deserve to live…our only use was nourishment for lowly animals…"

Shaoran, Yukito and other Ayleth soldiers couldn't believe what they were hearing. They felt her pain. They saw her pain. They have known her for a year as someone who always had a smile on her face and with unwavering faith. They never expected her to bear so much pain and suffering. The way she acted towards them, the way she spoke, how could they have guessed? She was right though. They could never have guessed what she had went through.

Shaoran finally realized why she kept saying that her past was filled with darkness that he would never have imagined. He understood why she was reluctant in loving him, why she was pushing him away. She didn't want him to see. It wasn't really because she was afraid to love…but rather…she was afraid to lose her love to that darkness. She was ready to sacrifice her happiness for his safety. The truth pierced through him, through his heart.

"For three days after that, I was kept in the palace dungeon, only leaving to do chores. Some people took pity at me and gave me food in secret because I was forbidden to be fed or given water. I stayed there in the dark with others. Soon I found out that the King had hired bounty hunters…bounty hunters to come to Ayleth and kill you, Shaoran, your entire family and every single high ranking official here. I was the payment."

Sakura finally looked at Shaoran and Yukito. She sarcastically smirked and said, "Can you believe that? My flesh and blood sold me as a sex slave?"

"So many people have died to protect me, my honor. If I was going to die, I certainly was determined not to die like that. I was weak and a little drugged…wounded…so I don't know how much belladonna I placed…it was only to immobilize them but I don't know…I just wanted to get away…to get away from them…to save others like me who were kept as sex slaves…I could hear women being…being…"

Sakura closed her eyes again before continuing, "…being…used…from the other tents…from the outside…I did what I could to get away…I was lucky enough that it worked before it happened to me…I ran…I ran for my life…for my honor…I didn't know where I was going but some managed to follow me…I was cornered at a cliff…I jumped…I jumped without regret…I was welcoming death…I wanted to taste its sweetness and for once be with my family and know the true meaning of happiness…I did not expect to be saved by Oba-san and Ojii-san. I did not expect to be nursed back…to meet all of you…to be here…I planned to run away from the start but I couldn't because I had nothing to leave to repay for their kindness…also, knowing where I was…I thought maybe before I die, I get to meet my mother…just once…that is the truth…so you see…I would rather die than go back…I've been in hell…I don't want to go back there…" She finally finished as she still fought hard to control her tears. She couldn't look at them straight in the face.

No one spoke. They were still at much shock at Sakura's revelation. How much and horrible she had been through…it made them all wonder…how could she have had the strength to get up on her feet again, care for all of them and smile the way she did?

The Wofled soldier then shouted, "The truth? You call that the truth? You are nothing! You're maybe a princess but you will always be a whore! Like mother, like daughter!" His words seemed to strike deep at Sakura. Shaoran wanted to strike him down but held himself.

Sakura looked at the Wofled soldier with much contempt. She then said to him, "I maybe nothing to you but I know my worth as a person. You don't! You allow yourself to be a slave of that monster! My mother was never a whore. You call me a whore? Why? Because you were the one who brought me to those bandits? You sick bastard! The only reason I survived is because the King's son gave me the belladonna."

"So it's true? You corrupted even the King's son?"

Sakura quivered with much anger and sadness as she said, "Corrupted? That's what my uncle said? He was the one who jailed his own son at the dungeon, whom he also forbade to eat. He was going to use the belladonna to kill himself. The only reason why he changed his mind and to keep fighting for what is right is because I gave him the food and water given to me. He told me about your plan and told me to save myself."

The soldier grinned and said, "Well too bad. The King already had him killed. Corrupted by the likes of you."

Sakura was taken by surprised. Was the King of Wofled that cruel as to kill his own son? Shaoran had enough. He quickly slit the man's throat killing him.

He said nothing. "Well, Lieutenant, I believe there had been some misunderstanding here. Get someone to take this man out of here." Shaoran said.

The Lieutenant bowed as he and the other soldiers gathered the dead body and started to take it somewhere else. They knew that she couldn't have been lying. No one lies about something like that. But before they could leave, the door opened and Eriol entered and closed the door. He was listening from the other side all along. He told the soldiers to stay.

"So, it's true then." Eriol commented as everyone turned to him. He walked over to Sakura. "You asked me to help you look for your mother, well I found her."

Sakura's eyes registered hope but she said nothing. "Do you know the previous King of Ayleth?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded. "Well he wasn't without a child. Shaoran wouldn't have been the King because the previous one had a daughter. Her name was Nadeshiko." Eriol said.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open as she started to shake her head. "It couldn't be…Nadeshiko is a name that anyone could bear…" She said. Eriol smiled and nodded.

Upon realizing where it was heading, the Lieutenant finally understood. He stepped forward and said, "No. Adviser Hiiragizawa is right. Princess Nadeshiko was the heir to the throne before she disappeared and returned dead. You say your Father was Prince Fujitaka, then it all makes sense."

Everyone turned to him except Eriol. "Princess Nadeshiko and Prince Fujitaka were friends when they were children. They fell in love before this war started. Ayleth and Wofled were allies who fought a war together but it seemed that Wofled turned and another war started, this time between the two kingdoms. To end the war, Princess Nadeshiko left Ayleth to meet her beloved Prince Fujitaka but it seemed that fate was against them and they were lost. I was her personal bodyguard and I was the one who brought her back here."

Sakura sat as she hadn't expect that. She closed her eyes as new tears started to fall. Eriol knelt in front of her and said, "When an examination was done to her before she was buried, Oba-san confirmed that she had had at least two children. We have been trying to locate them for years. But it seemed that she came looking for us instead."

Sakura looked up at him. He smiled at her. "All you wanted was to meet your mother right?" Sakura nodded. "Well, you have her now. You also proved that she's not who she is portrayed to be there and you have found her family." Eriol explained.

She looked at him and didn't quite follow on the last part. Eriol smiled and said, "Princess Nadeshiko's mother and Oba-san were sisters. They had one sibling too. Mine and Yukito's grandmother. Yukito and I share the same grandmother as she bore my father and Yukito's mother. So it seems that we are all related, that we are all cousins. As for Shaoran, well you're only related to him through Ojii-san and Oba-san's marriage and your relationship so you guys are safe." Sakura was having a little hard time comprehending.

Eriol then spotted the necklace that Sakura kept hidden beneath her clothing or pockets. "What is that?" He asked as he pointed at the necklace.

Sakura looked at it and took it out and gave it to him. The necklace bore a ring and a pendant. Eriol's eyes flew wide open when he realized what it was. "This is…" He said as he held the ring. Sakura nodded.

Eriol stood and said, "This is the crest of the Wofled throne."

"It was my brother's. He gave it to me before he was killed. It was Father's before that. He said that as long as I had it, I would never be alone." Sakura said.

Then all eyes fell on the pendant. Eriol asked, "Where did you get this, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at it and said, "I've had it since I was born. Father said it was the last thing Mother gave me before she was killed."

Eriol smiled and said, "Well, Gentlemen, these are the proof you need. We have just proven that she is indeed telling the truth. She holds the crest of both Kingdoms, the crest of Wofled and the crest of Ayleth."

He then turned to Sakura and said, "This pendant is only handed down in the Royal family of Ayleth, the next heir to the throne. His Majesty gave it to your mother and your mother gave it to you." Sakura said nothing.

As everyone basked in the truth, it all seemed surreal. But Sakura then said before the Lieutenant and the soldier finally left, "Please…let this be between us…only those in the palace…in your family, Eriol, Shaoran, Yukito-san…they already have a rumor that I am alive…if they confirm this, there will be nothing to hold them back. They hate me more than they hate this land because I am the living proof that the royal blood of Wofled had been stained and the King despises that."

Everyone looked at each other. Even with the truth, Sakura wanted it to be among them. It wasn't for anything but to keep them safe. It seemed that it didn't matter what happened to her as long as she could keep them safe.

After things have calmed down a bit, Eriol and Yukito left Shaoran and Sakura to be alone. They knew that it was probably better that way. They too could hardly believe how things turned out to be. To find a long lost cousin in Sakura was surely unexpected but also, in a way, a relief. To find out that she was a Princess of Wofled was remarkable. To find out she was a Princess of Ayleth as well was truly awesome.

She said that she was made to believe that her existence was a mistake and that she was termed as a 'filthy half-breed' back at Wofled but to them, Sakura stood for peace. Her existence proved that there was hope that peace could once again reign over their lands.

"Listen, I'm going to go tell Oba-san. I'm sure she'd want to know everything." Eriol said.

Yukito nodded and said, "I'll tell May Yu and Inna. I'm not so sure about what their reactions are going to be, especially Inna but this is something we cannot hide from them."

Eriol then became reflective on how Jin Sun died. He and his men were attacked by Wofled soldiers led by the King himself. He knew Inna didn't have that shallow personality but still, it might bring back hurt. Eriol nodded as they parted ways and went to do what they needed to.

There was an awkward silence in the room when Eriol and Yukito left. Sakura honestly didn't know how to feel now that everyone knew the truth. Shaoran felt overwhelmed. He finally understood her, the things she had been telling him, everything. He glanced at her. She still would not look at him. He knew that she re-lived all that pain. He knew that now she didn't know how to place herself in the world. He walked towards her and got a seat and sat in front of her. Sakura closed her eyes but said nothing.

"Is this why you pushed me away?" He asked softly.

Sakura didn't answer him right away. He was about to say something again but Sakura spoke, "Close but not exactly…"

"Then why?"

"Because you are the King, Shaoran and I know past that, you are a very noble and great man who does not deserve to partake in the darkness I've lived in. I told you…my wish was to make peace with my past so that somehow I can be worthy to be loved by someone like you."

Shaoran knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He then said, "Sakura, you know how much I love you. I've told you that no matter what your past held, it wouldn't have been that bad having you turn out the way you did."

Sakura looked at him and squeezed his hands, "Your people will judge you because of me and my heritage. The least I wanted was for them to lose faith in you because of me. It's not like I'm looking down at anyone but I know how it feels to be ostracized for absurd reasons. Why would I want anyone to go through that?"

"Look at me, Sakura. Do I look like I care about something as trivial as that? Knowing that you only think of what's good for me and for others is something that truly amazes me after everything you've gone through. But if you are asking me to let you go I-"

Sakura then laid a hand on his cheek gently. She bid him look at her. She gave him a small smile and said, "I'm not asking you to let me go, Shaoran. But I am going to ask you to give me time…time to set things right…ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of this day…the day that I learn the truth…clear my mother's name…everything…but I hadn't expected it to hurt this much…I want to set it all straight. Perhaps if I do that, I will have earned the respect of your people as well as my Father's and I would really be worthy enough for you."

Shaoran took her hand and leaned over to kiss her. After, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "If time is what you need, you have it. I will wait for you. Know that I will take no one but you and one day I will come and take you as my wife."

"Yes. When the time comes, you have me."

(to be continued…)

This is the chapter I've dreamt about a long time ago, different names of characters and stuff but this is the first scene where this whole storyline was built around in. All else just followed after I had this figured out and cleared inside my head. This was the easiest chapter to write but also the toughest. I've had it inside my head for such a long time and having it pour out on paper like this…well…I guess I got a little emotional. It's like I'm saying goodbye already to something that has endeared itself to me. I hope volumes have been answered with this chapter though, volumes that you guys must have been wondering since this fic started. Thanks for reading this far. Please, please do review. This is the chapter where I really want to know what you think. Thanks.

Michiko


	37. Crossroads

**Chapter 37 **Crossroads

Shaoran accompanied Sakura back to be with Pei Pei. The old woman waited outside the door with Eriol for Sakura. When they arrived, the old woman opened her arms and embraced Sakura. Tears stained her face. She said, "I knew it. From the moment I first led eye on you, I knew there was something familiar in you. I always felt you are family. Now I know…" She then broke off and cupped Sakura's face and said, "Nadeshiko lives in you. She is proud of you, for everything you have done. She smiles down from heaven and so does the rest of your family. My child, you are home now. You won't ever be alone again."

Tears started to roll down Sakura's own eyes as Pei Pei embraced her again. She felt so much happiness, something she never thought she would feel again.

Pei Pei then led them all inside. After settling in the living room, Pei Pei got up to prepare tea. Sakura stood as well to help. Pei Pei declined the help and said that she should wait there. Sakura did as she was told. She was silent.

"Sakura, as you hold the pendant of the Ayleth Royalty, you are the true heir to the throne." Eriol suddenly said.

Shaoran knew that as well and had no objections abdicating to let the true heir, Sakura, ascend to the throne.

Sakura smiled and said, "No. Maybe my mother might have been the heir once but not me. Ayleth had already found a strong leader in Shaoran. You all have found stability with him. I do not want to take that away from the people of Ayleth. I have no idea on how to run a country and well, I don't want to experiment. I'm not about to start toying with people's lives."

Pei Pei then headed back to them carrying the tray filled with sweets and tea. All tried to help her but she just shrugged them off and told them to sit.

"But what about Wofled, Sakura? No matter what happens now, after the war is over, I have a feeling the people of Wofled will not allow him to rule. Will you…" Pei Pei asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and replied, "I do not know, Oba-san. What I want for my Father's people is freedom, freedom to live and to choose for themselves about the life they wish to lead. I never really understood the real meaning of freedom until I came here. I want the people there to learn that too."

"But will you accept the throne?" Pei Pei asked.

Sakura bowed a little, still had her eyes closed. She knew she cannot run away from that. "If the people choose that I am fit, I will follow their will. I wish things were different. My Father or brother would have made wonderful leaders. But I do not know. It would probably take a miracle for them to learn to accept me after my uncle has brainwashed most of them."

"You can choose not to go back, you know." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled but answered, "I know that. But no matter what I do or say, I cannot deny the fact that I also descend from a man of Wofled. No matter how frightening it is to go back and relive all those things, if it must be done I must go. But let's not talk about something that isn't about to happen just yet. This war is still going on and it's as real as it can get." Pei Pei smiled. As she sipped her tea, she sat back against her seat.

"You all know that your uncle Fei Xi and I weren't blessed with children of our own. But we took care of all of you like our own children as well as your parents before you. This war had cost a lot from all of us but one thing that you all know we have always taught you, that is to not lose hope especially with each other." All three listened. "You have all lost your parents to this war but instead of living alone, you now have found each other. As long we you all have that, this war will not prevail."

Pei Pei then set her cup down and smiled. "Sakura." Sakura looked at Pei Pei. "We will accompany you to your mother tomorrow. You don't have to run away anymore." Sakura smiled.

"Nadeshiko was very beautiful, admired not just for her beauty but her kindness. She was a clumsier compared to you but still she had a free-spirit that was filled with nothing but love. I've met your father. He always had a smile on his face no matter what happened. It was only natural that they would fall in love with one another. Yes. That love as well as courage you have inherited, Sakura, was what drove her to leave Ayleth and come to Wofled, to end the war and show the world that Ayleth and Wofled are bounded not by war, but by love. No matter what they have said about your mother, your father, your brother or you, always keep in your heart, Sakura, that they lived and died with honor. She probably knew that you were all going to be separated. She gave you the necklace and your father gave your brother the ring, so that you will both find your way back to your family."

XxXxXx

The next day, Pei Pei made Sakura wear a dress of her mother. It was a white dress that she had loved to wear when she was of Sakura's age. Pei Pei waited for her at the living room as she was fixing the flowers they were going to leave for Nadeshiko. She was still fixing them when Shaoran, Yukito and Eriol arrived.

The door to Sakura's room opened. Sakura was about to ask Pei Pei something but stopped when she realized that the others had arrived. She blushed a little as she was not used to them seeing her in a dress like that. She greeted them and walked towards them.

Pei Pei got up and walked to her she smiled and said, "You look just like your mother. It was her favorite dress, my dear. I kept it because I knew that she wanted to have a daughter and name her Sakura. She kept it for you so I took care of it until the time that you would wear it."

Pei Pei then stepped back a little and looked at Sakura. "It seems she knew that her daughter will look absolutely exquisite in it." Sakura couldn't help but blush.

Pei Pei reached around her and took off her ponytail and let her hair fall. She fixed it and said, "Perfect. Your mother's beauty was the treasure of Ayleth. Her daughter is as well."

"You look beautiful, Sakura." All three men seemed to compliment.

Sakura smiled shyly and blushed a little. She wasn't used to that sort of thing. They all made their way to where Nadeshiko was buried.

Upon nearing the place, Shaoran felt Sakura's hand in his. He turned to her and smiled. He then said, "You don't have to be scared."

Sakura smiled but did not look at him. "Yes. I know. I've always thought about this moment and now that it's finally here, well I can't help it." Shaoran smiled.

As they neared, to their surprise there was a man standing there, a cloaked man. He seemed to have paid his respects to Nadeshiko as well. Shaoran and Yukito recognized him as the informant.

They were about to say something when he suddenly said, "Marco."

Upon hearing his voice, Sakura stopped. That voice. She knew him but it couldn't be. She loosened her grip of Shaoran's hand and started walking towards the man. Shaoran and the others were about to follow her but rather stood there and watched. The man turned to face Sakura.

Sakura stopped but then continued slowly. They stood facing each other. Sakura slowly raised her hand to take the hood off of him. He didn't seem to fight or do anything but allowed her. Soon, Sakura was able to remove the hood and revealed a handsome young man, looking at her gently.

Sakura gasped and stepped back a little. Tears started falling from her eyes as she replied, "…polo…" She then flung herself in his arms.

Shaoran and the others were shocked but then they heard her say, "'nii-chan…'nii-chan…" He smiled as he hugged his beloved sister.

He then broke off from her and started to wipe her tears. He smiled at her and said, "Now didn't I teach you that a lady doesn't cry like this in the open? Really! What do I have to say or do to get it through that thick head of yours?"

Sakura started to laugh as she finally was having control over her tears. "Sorry, brother. You have always been scaring me about ghosts and well I thought I just saw one. But alas it's the living dead after all." He laughed.

"I thought…I saw…" Sakura said.

He grinned and said, "When the pillar collapsed, well I just happen to fall near a trap door. I used it to escape. I do say it's hard trying to find you." Sakura smiled as she turned to introduce him to the others.

"Shaoran, Yukito-san, Eriol, Oba-san, this is my brother."

He stopped Sakura and stepped forward. He bowed and introduced himself, "My name is Touya Kinomoto. Thank you for taking good care of my sister in my absence."

"So it seems that our valued informant is none other than Prince Touya Kinomoto, rightful heir to the Wofled throne." Yukito said as they all stepped forward towards the siblings.

"All these years, why haven't you said anything? We could have helped you get out there safely." Shaoran said.

"It would have been an easy escape out that would have put everyone in more danger than they are already in. Our existence will break whatever little restrain that man has in destroying this land as well as Wofled. I did not wish lives to be lost more reckless than it already is." Touya replied. Sakura smiled and nodded. It was real. She had her big brother back.

"Besides, one thing I wasn't able to truly teach my sister over here is how to fight. I had to make sure that she wouldn't get herself into trouble more than actually having the opportunity of teaching her how to stay out of trouble." Touya said.

Yes. She truly had her brother back. She closed her eyes and blushed a little. She shook her head and said, "Well that's because when you would teach me, a nun happens to pass by and I earn corporal punishment. You were the one who said it was hopeless, not to mention you were always the one who was getting all injured and stuff, the more it scared the sisters."

The mood there turned out to be light. Everyone hadn't seen that side of Sakura and were simply grateful that things were settling in the way they were. They could clearly see how close the two were to each other. They knew that Touya grew up early just for the sake of his sister and Sakura had looked up to him much.

To her, Touya was her strength during all those years growing up. She hadn't gotten to know their parents as well as Touya did so most of her memories, especially about her mother, were enforced by Touya. They knew how it had crushed her when she thought that he had died about a year back. Touya grinned.

"But I knew that eventually you would find your way here. I only just found out where mother was buried so I knew that it wouldn't be long before you too found her." Touya then said. Sakura smiled and nodded. He then led his sister by the hand and said to their mother, "Mother, we are here. Forgive me if I hadn't been able to protect her for the past year. But she is here now." Sakura said nothing but smiled. Prayers were said as the others paid their respects as well.

As they were about to leave, Touya said, "General, I have the information you have sent me to get."

"Please, Yukito. Call me Yukito. You rank higher than me and we are cousins as well."

Touya nodded and said, "He would be here soon to be able to explain it clearly. I hadn't expected that today you would all come here but I planned to meet him here and bring him to the palace for him to relay the information you seek. It is better you hear it from him because he has served longer than I have."

"He? He who?" Shaoran asked.

Suddenly a car came around the corner and stopped near them. Touya walked over and opened the door. He took out a wheelchair and fixed it. He then proceeded to help a middle-aged man get out of the car. Upon seeing who it was, Sakura immediately came to help out.

Touya and Sakura helped him and when he saw bowed and were blessed by the older man. Shaoran recognized the man as the priest he had met a few months ago who was extremely tortured. They drew near.

They were surprised when Sakura said, "What happened to you, godfather?" She saw that he was blinded in one eye and was paralyzed the waist down.

"My child, it makes me happy to see you alive and well. I had promised your parents that I would take care of you. Now seeing the woman you have become, whatever it is that I went through doesn't matter." The middle-aged man then turned to bow towards Shaoran and the others.

"My name is Yoshiyuki Terada, godfather to Touya and Sakura." He said.

The others bowed in respect and introduced themselves. "I remember you, Lord Terada. You only came here with Fujitaka once when you were children." Pei Pei said. Yoshiyuki nodded.

"But on to business, Touya has informed me of what you wanted to know General Tsukishiro. Myself as others have been secretly supporting the Ayleth army because we do not recognize the current King. The previous King appointed Prince Fujitaka as the rightful heir and had never gave his blessings over to his other son. We have also been fighting him internally. We had to remain hidden as because we are still being supported by the previous King." Yoshiyuki said.

Everyone picked up what he was saying. He then turned to Sakura and said, "Yes. Your grandfather is still alive. He is a just and honorable man but also very sick. That is why it was easy for your uncle to take over. He had commissioned a lot of underground lords that gave him power that he wields now. Your grandfather had blessed your parents marriage and pleaded that they flee to keep safe. He had never withdrew his support. When they died, he secretly sent word to your mother's personal guard to come and take her body back here as well as take your father's body somewhere your uncle cannot find. He blessed me and oversee the quick entrance to the church for me to be able to conceal and protect your identities. I have trained Touya to be a true warrior of Ayleth and go on missions as well, all under the knowledge of His Majesty, including your medical training."

"But your uncle somehow found out. When I was called out, they attacked. When I returned, everything was in ashes. There were talks that you both were killed. I had no choice but to continue on with the fighting. But I was caught at the northern village and received what I did. Touya soon came to me. He told me that he had seen you alive and with the Ayleth King and High officials. With that, we were content. You grandfather knows as well. With rumors that surfaced that you both are alive, he is preparing an all out attack. He tested all the borders and now that he has recalled all soldiers to brief them about their posts." Yoshiyuki explained.

"Had there been any indications on when they plan to attack?" Shaoran asked.

"In a week's time. We haven't briefed the Wofled resistance leaders of any plan as it might fall into enemy hands. But just say the word, and we will do the rest. We will synchronize our attacks with yours for finish this." Touya said.

Shaoran and the others nodded. "Eriol, do you think you can round up all governors by tonight?" Shaoran said.

Eriol smiled and said, "Of course. I've sent word even before you asked. They will be here tonight."

Yukito then grinned and smacked Eriol's shoulder. "Chief Adviser sure suits you. Now all we need is a flawless strategy."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I've already noted down some things that could be useful. I will give it to you later." Eriol said. Yukito nodded.

Pei Pei then walked towards Touya and Sakura and laid a hand on both their shoulders, "My dears, come now. Your mother is proud of the both of you. I will show you some things she had kept. You will find it useful in this final struggle."

Both nodded. She then turned to Touya, "I haven't gotten the chance to get to know you that well but I can see you possess your Father's spirit. You will be a great King."

Touya bowed with respect and said, "It was never my intention to seek my right to the throne. I never desired to be King. I just want this war to be over and let the people of Wofled live in peace."

Pei Pei smiled and replied, "When Sakura was presented with the same topic, she answered the same. You are truly the children of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka." Touya smiled and gave her a nod.

While the others headed to the palace for the preparations, Touya and Sakura accompanied Pei Pei home. She wanted to get to talk to them alone before all of the things started. As Pei Pei was looking for the things she said were Nadeshiko's, Touya and Sakura waited for her at the living room. At first all was silent.

"How have you been, 'nii-chan?" Sakura suddenly said.

"I am still the same as before, Sakura. I knew that you are still alive so I continued on with my mission because I knew sooner or later, I would eventually find you." Touya answered.

Sakura was still a little saddened. "I really thought you were dead, 'nii-chan. They made me watch everything even how they mutilated the charred body which we believed was you and how they fed it to the dogs. I was angry at you at first because you left me all alone in this world and I believed you have gone up to see Mother and Father."

Touya nodded and said, "I heard what had happened to you. After being sold, they lost all traces of you. I knew then that you had gotten away. I knew you were alive so I searched." Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You know Sakura, a part of you thinks that you are not strong but you wouldn't have gotten where you are now if it were true."

"That is because you taught me well, 'nii-chan. I couldn't do it for myself. I did it so that you wouldn't worry about me. For once, I wanted to be the one to make you happy." Sakura replied.

Touya smiled. He then commented, "Imouto-chan, you never really cease to surprise me."

Sakura laughed. "Funny. I was about to say that about you." Touya grinned.

Pei Pei then returned carrying what seemed to be a box of some sort. Pei Pei opened it and revealed a lot of letters and journals of Nadeshiko. "I do not know what they contain but I believe you two should read it. I have a feeling she left something that might be of some help to you."

Touya and Sakura looked at each other before they started to read the contents. "I will leave you two for a while. If you need me, I will just be at the clinic." They thanked her as they started to divide the papers so that they would be able to read all. At first it was strange for them to read letters written by their father to Nadeshiko and reading her journals.

But as they read, Touya figured that their father already had a feeling that his brother was up to something no good. Sakura, on the other hand, found out from her mother's journals that their uncle had a thing for her that he did not hide. It seemed that he did not hide his feelings for her and how possessive he was even if Nadeshiko chose Fujitaka over him. After reading for a while, both seemed to have been taken aback from what they have read.

"'nii-chan?"

"Huh?"

Sakura then looked at him and said, "I think Shaoran and the others need to see this."

"Yes. You're right. Come on. Let's fix it and place it in the box. Then, we'll head back to the palace."

Sakura nodded as they both hurriedly fixed the papers and the books there. They politely told Pei Pei that they were heading to the palace as the old woman smiled at them and bid them a safe journey there. Sakura and Touya both headed to the palace as fast as they could.

When the got there, they found that Eriol, Shaoran, Yukito and Yoshiyuki at the briefing room, planning on what they would do next before the governors arrived. Sakura was about to excuse herself to do her medical rounds for the day when Touya held her by the arm and bid her to sit. He said, "Time is essential. Just tell us what you read before you go."

Sakura knew that her brother was right so she sat next to him and said, "Oba-san gave us these." She showed them the box filled with letters and journals. "With what I read in her journals, it seemed that our uncle had fallen for her and wasn't shy about showing it. He tried to court her. She tried to explain to him that it was Father whom she loved but just didn't take no for an answer. As you all know, mother chose father. He took it negatively. Soon after, this war started." She said.

"Well there's really no cure for love sickness." Yukito commented.

"Perhaps he was already thinking of taking over even before Aunt Nadeshiko rejected him. That power didn't come out of nowhere." Eriol said.

"Well, Moritaka had always been jealous of Fujitaka ever since they were kids. His Majesty always favored Fujitaka not because he was the eldest and heir to the throne, but because Prince Fujutaka always showed uncanny wisdom and skills. Moritaka always came in second. His Majesty was strict with him because he knew Moritaka's ways. He wanted to correct that. It seemed that the more he tried, the more lost Moritaka became. I believe that it what drove His Highness to fall ill."

"Excuse me but I really have to go. Chiharu is off-shift. I was told there are injured soldiers coming in." Sakura said.

They nodded as she bowed and left. "There's more." Touya said as he gathered specific letters from the file and presented it to everyone there. "Father knew that something was wrong. He kept telling Mother about his suspicions and did a little digging." All men seemed to sit a little straighter as Touya showed them the letters.

As Shaoran and the others started reading what Touya was talking about, Shaoran said, "Without disrespect to you, Sakura or your parents but I believe that we can use this against him."

"No offense taken. Actually I was waiting for you to say that. Our parents hadn't been successful in using the information. Perhaps, this time around we can finally set things straight" Touya said.

(to be continued…)

It's the beginning of the end and the end of the tyranny of darkness. Hehe. Somehow I know that you might not have seen this coming? Hehe. Well, only three more chapters to go before this fic finally comes into wraps. I do hope that even if this chapter is extraordinarily long like chapter 36, it wasn't at all that dragging. Also, I want to thank you for reading this far and for all the support, review, everything. Thank you. Please do continue to review and see the end with me. Thank you so much!

Michiko


	38. Final Battle

**Chapter 38** Final Battle

Everything was settled. It was going to happen. As Eriol helped Yoshiyuki to a room to rest and Yukito went off to get the army ready, Shaoran started to clear up the files on his desk. He too was about to go when Touya said, "Take care of her."

Shaoran looked up, somewhat confused and surprised at the same time.

Touya smirked. He then said, "You and Sakura. I saw how you came to her rescue, how you look at her, speak to her. Take care of her, Li Shaoran. I tried to shield her from pain as much as I can but I never was really successful in giving her happiness. You on the other hand, gave her that. True happiness isn't without pain. It is living with it and learning how to stand by it. I can only teach her so much but you taught her how to live. Sakura can be really stubborn so I hope you're just as stubborn." Shaoran smirked.

"Yes. Sakura can be stubborn. But it is because she fights for what is right. Her principles and values in life have been enforced by you. I am honored to hear you say such things but I'm afraid that it is the other way around. Sakura is such a strong person who always has a smile for everyone even if she held a lot of pain. She was the one who taught me how to live, how to love. She looks up to you very much so to hear her beloved brother say such things to me is truly a great honor. I tend to keep my word that I will always protect her even at the expense of my life. I do not know how I can convince you on that. Right now, she had asked me to give her space, to give her time to set things right."

"Set things right?"

"Sakura believes that the people of Ayleth might lose their respect in me because of her. She said that she wanted to help rebuild not only this country but Wofled. Maybe with that, people will learn to respect the real her and not just by some hearsay statements. With that, she believes that she can make peace with the past to ensure a better person."

Touya smirked. "What did I tell you? She's so stubborn. She doesn't need to do that but I, and I know you do as well, understand where she is coming from. Perhaps it is for the best. I believe what you said that you will be there for her and take care of her. As long as you do that, I won't have any objections with regards to you two. But if you hurt her, you will have to face me." He said.

Shaoran grinned and said, "I know. Just don't get yourself killed. I've watched Sakura grieve in secret for a year. Now that she knows that you are alive and well, don't let her go through that again."

"Well, Li, death is a much part of life as life is a part of death. But I know what you mean. Between the both of us, I think she would rather be sure you came back alive than me although I know she'd want us both to come back safe."

Shaoran smirked as Touya left. There. Shaoran had it. Shaoran had Touya's blessing. To hear him say that was a relief in itself but he knew that they all needed time. He wished that time was at their side and would allow them to live longer than what it seemed.

Touya, on the other hand, headed to the chapel. He wanted to be alone for awhile and be thankful how things have settled. It was going to be their final stand against the tyranny that rooted from selfish desires. It had cost them a lot and the end of the war was going to be a welcome relief for all of them. They were all tired. They were going to give everything they had. The truth then dawned on him. If in a week's time the war will be over and his uncle will be overthrown, he would be made King. It was a daunting truth that almost scared him. He never really thought himself as King. A thought crossed him mind that he would refuse the throne in favor of Sakura so that Ayleth and Wofled would finally be united and peace would reign. But he knew that his sister didn't want that too. He closed his eyes and his memories drifted back to when Sakura was five and Fujitaka was still with them.

Sakura had just fallen asleep then. He remembered that he and their father had tucked her in and was watching her sleep.

"Touya." Fujitaka said as the young him looked up at him. "There are things in this world that we can never have answers for, especially why things turn out the way they do. Always remember, my son, that everything happens for a reason and what is given to you wouldn't have been given to you if God thinks you are not ready."

"Father, what if I'm afraid? What will I do? I do not want to be afraid anymore! I want to protect Sakura."

Fujitaka smiled at him and said, "It is alright to be afraid, my son. It is what makes you human. It is what makes you a man because a man without fear is a fool. Courage is not without fear, Touya. It is the belief that there is something more important than that so you do everything you can to protect those people around you, the people you love. What you can do is do the best you can in everything. That is all any of us can do, give our best. Don't let fear define you but rather define your fear, my son. You will understand one day."

_You will understand one day._ Touya opened his eyes and walked to the window. He glanced at what was beyond. After all those years and everything that has happened, he never really understood his father's words until that moment. It was remarkable that Sakura had shown him the true meaning of that with the way she had lived and grown as a person during the past year.

"I thought I might find you here, 'nii-chan." Sakura's soft voice then came as she walked towards him.

He had been so absorbed with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her come in. She stood next to him by the window, also looking outside. "Promise me you will survive, 'nii-chan." She said.

Touya looked at her and said, "You know that a promise like that is almost hearsay when it comes to war."

Sakura smiled and replied, 'Yes. I know. But still I want you to make that promise." She then looked at him before continuing, "His tyranny is about to come to an end and I can feel it. Wofled will need a strong leader to bring her back to her former glory. Wofled needs you." Sakura then took the ring he had given her for protection and guidance and placed it in his hand.

"My brother, this ring has always protected me and reminded me that I am not alone. It is time that I return it to its rightful owner. You never run away from battle so come back. You alone can bring peace to Wofled, to Father's people." Sakura said.

Touya smiled and said, "You have grown to be a wise and strong lady, my dear sister. Mother and Father are proud of you. I am proud of you." She smiled at him. "I promise I will come back. You know I always do."

She nodded and hugged him. She then whispered, "I've always been honored and proud that you are my big brother." Touya smiled as he hugged his sister.

XxXxXx

It was almost time. They were about to leave. Touya and the others had already left to lead the attack from beyond Ayleth borders. He went back to command Wofled resistance leaders. Shaoran was preparing in his room when he heard a knock come from the door. He turned and saw Sakura come in. He walked towards her as she made her way to him.

She said nothing as she smiled at him. She then removed her necklace and placed it around his neck. "You are the true King of Ayleth. Keep this crest and fight for the people. Keep it close to your heart to guide you, to protect you. It has protected me all these years. Let it protect you now."

Shaoran held her hand and with the other lifted her chin to be able to look into her deep green eyes. "This is yours. You should be the one to keep wearing it."

She smiled at him and said, "It is the crest of Ayleth. I want you to have it. I doubt you are going to take my rosary if I present it to you again. It rightfully belongs to you." Shaoran kissed her.

"I will come back for you." He said as he tucked a lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear and added, "We still have a lot of unfinished business."

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't get yourself killed or I'll never talk to you again."

Shaoran smirked. "Keep close to Eriol. He will protect all of you here." He said.

"Yes, I know. He just told me all about that." Sakura said as she got his armor and helped him put it on. She then handed him his sword. Before she did, she tied a red cloth on it with golden embroidery.

"What is this?" Shaoran asked.

"Nothing. Something I made for you. It will help you when you encounter my uncle. I noticed when I saw him the last time he has a blind spot. You will know when the time comes. This will help you locate it."

"We could have used that bit of information if you said something about it when we were all talking."

"Yeah. My brother already knows so I didn't need to tell him. As for the others, they might not encounter him. Knowing him, he will go straight to you. Let's just say it will be your lucky charm." Sakura said.

Shaoran took it and looked at it. He was surprised at what Sakura had used. "These are traditional Ayleth characters and scriptures."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "I told you your lucky charm or should I say trump card. Wofled soldiers are trained to be sharp and my uncle isn't different. Eriol told me only Ayleth nobility and royalty can read it so I thought it could help."

"You know this is the reason why I love you." Shaoran said as he kissed her and re-tied the red cloth to his sword.

"Like I said, if you get killed, I will honestly never speak to you again." Sakura said.

Shaoran smirked and said as he held her close by the waist, "I won't die because one day, you will be my wife and I will ensure you happiness." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She leaned against him and said, "I'm already happy, Shaoran. You already ensured my happiness. Just by loving me, you've made me happy. So now go and fulfill everything that you need to not just for me, for us but for all of Ayleth. I love you so much so go, Li Xiao Lang. Don't stop being you. God be with you always."

Sakura stepped back from him and gave him a warm smile and turned to leave. Shaoran allowed her to go as he said a silent prayer for her, his family, to all of them. This was it and there was no turning back. He was ready as he went to join his men and Touya in their fight for freedom.

XxXxXx

Sakura knocked and entered the room. Inna, May Yu, Maya, Lusheng, Chiharu and Eriol were already inside. She smiled at them, a little unsure how to conduct herself as they had just found out the truth about her.

"Has Shaoran left?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. He just did." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry. They will all come back." Eriol said. She smiled a little.

Inna was looking at Sakura as with May Yu. They hadn't said anything to her and was clearly trying to avoid her in some way after they found out. It was all too much to carry and they knew that it was unfair.

"Yes. Eriol is right. They will all come back alive so you don't have to worry." Inna said. Sakura turned to her and smiled a little.

"Listen, Sakura. We're sorry. It was unfair of us to treat you the way we did just because we found out. Your Uncle killed my husband and it isn't your fault. You tried to save him. You saved me and my daughter. So I'm very, very sorry." Inna said. May Yu nodded as she apologized too.

Sakura smiled at them and said, "It's ok. I understand. It's nothing new to me. It has defined my life because of the world I was born into. I don't take it against anybody because I know that I am not the only one who hurts. I wish I can take away all the things he has done…all the hurt…the suffering…but I know I can't…that's why I now choose to fight…so that the future generation doesn't have to go through the things we did…"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I've been forcing you to tell me the truth for some time now, to tell me something about yourself. Now I know why you would do everything to avoid the subject." Chiharu said.

Sakura smiled.

"How did brother fare? I mean…" May Yu started.

Sakura exchanged glances with Eriol. "He was upset as expected but it was hard for him to swallow." Sakura answered.

"Who could blame him? It's not something any of us expected you to have gone through plus, the man who gave sold you to those missionaries was there calling you names." Eriol said.

Sakura swallowed hard as the others gaped. "Wait! Hold on! Rewind! The man who sold you as…you know…was here in front of all of you, especially Shaoran?" May Yu said.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. "But it didn't take long before Shaoran sentenced him." Eriol said, choosing his words carefully for the sake of the children with them.

"Good. That man deserves it. No one deserves to be treated like animals." Inna said as she put Maya to sleep.

"I take that back. Animals shouldn't be desecrated by monsters like him. Animals don't do this to their own kind. Their acts are unforgivable. I won't call him a man." Inna said.

"I can't actually blame him." Sakura suddenly said. They were all surprised with her comment. She smiled a little and said, "He has served under my uncle for such a long time and his loyalty lies with that man. He honestly believed that my uncle was right. I think his only sin is having himself submit to being a fanatic that he stopped thinking of what is right from wrong. I guess my uncle has that sort of quality in him that makes people believe or bad things happen to them."

All didn't seem to say anything about it. Inna finally couldn't help herself and said, "How is it, Sakura, that no matter what has happened to you in your past, you don't hold any grudge against them, you continue to smile the way you do and stand up and move forward?"

Sakura smiled a little and replied, "Because no matter how hard I would like to deny it, I am still of their blood, they are still my Father's people. My Father fought for their freedom even if it meant losing everything he loved to his last breath. He did that for love. Because of my Father, I cannot think ill of the people of Wofled, his people. I cannot allow myself to lose hope, especially not now that my Mother's people have taught me that there is still indeed hope. Besides, no matter what hardships life gives you, there are always things that you can be grateful for."

Suddenly they heard what seemed to be a lot of people running and fighting. Eriol quickly stood and unsheathed his sword. May Yu quickly held Lusheng close to her. The boy knew how serious it was. He knew that they were all in danger. He was afraid. Inna held Maya close and tried to shield the sounds from her. Sakura knew that they were all scared. She knelt and placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Eriol, there are five soldiers coming in from the left. Judging from their weight and gait, they are enemy soldiers. Two Ayleth soldiers are coming around the corner. I'm not sure if they know about the Wofled men. Eight more are coming from the right. But they are already engaged in battle." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her. "Ok, I wasn't planning to ask you how you know that but I'm going to ask anyway." Eriol said. "My brother." Sakura answered as she got up and looked at him. "He taught me. We had to learn to survive. It was a must that we learn, especially to differentiate all movements for us to live another day." She said.

Eriol gave her a nod. "Then we are surrounded. There is a hidden passageway at the corner but we will have to get out there to head for it. It's dangerous I don't-"

"Eriol, we have children here with us and not all of us can fight. You have to get them out of here." Sakura said.

"You're not planning what I think you are?" Eriol quickly said.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Sakura, no! I'm not going to let you go out there and use yourself as bait!" Eriol said.

"We don't have a choice, Eriol. I've told you. They hate me more than they hate any of you. It will buy you time. I will not let anyone die because of me and mistakes I make. I will not let any of you die like this. You have to survive this." Sakura said sternly as she held on to Eriol. He looked straight into his eyes. She needed him to understand.

"And what about Shaoran then, huh? If something happens to you, what do you think it will do to him?" Eriol said.

Sakura smiled a little and let him go. "I promised him I will live. I promised him I will not run away from my past anymore. This is what I must do and he knows it. I will come back alive, Eriol, I will…because that is what he needs from me…the only thing he ever asked from me…just let me go, Eriol. For once, let me be the one to protect all of you. Please…"

Eriol reluctantly gave her a nod. Sakura smiled back and gave him her rosary. "Take this with you. It will protect you. He will protect you." Sakura said.

Eriol took it and held on to it tightly. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door and started to run, to which direction, they weren't sure.

"You know Shaoran will kill us if anything happened to her." Inna said.

Eriol gave out a sigh and said, "Yeah I know. But I believe in her. I believe she will survive this. Right now, she just bought us some time. Come on let's get going. I'm going to get you guys out of danger before I go after her." He then led the way to the hidden passage.

As they all went through, Eriol stopped and was about to close the door. "Wait! You're not coming with us?" May Yu said.

Eriol smiled. He then said, "Go. You know where this leads. You're safer there. I'm going after Sakura. Go." He then closed the door and dashed off to look for Sakura.

He didn't go far when someone pulled on his arm and pulled him aside. "It's me. It's me. Don't freak." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, what…" Eriol said as it dawned on his that it was Sakura indeed. She had tied her arm with a cloth. It was stained with blood. Sakura knew what was probably going through Eriol's mind. "Don't ask."

"I won't but you do know that Shaoran's going to kill me when he learns about this."

"No, he won't. Don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault so if he's going to kill anyone, that would be me."

"Right. Like that will happen." Eriol replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, we have to find my brother or Shaoran as soon as possible. There are bombs planted in different locations in the city. I overheard them talking. If this war isn't over by an hour and we haven't apprehended my uncle or something like that, this will be ground zero. I don't think they know that or have you guys heard from it?" Sakura quickly said.

"No. This is new information. Where exactly have you been?" Eriol asked as he quickly got Sakura's hand and they dashed to where they believed Shaoran or Touya were.

"When I ran, I ran against Yamazaki who was quick enough to save me the trouble in defending myself. Well for awhile I stood beside him as he and his men fought but he told me to run to the corner where we were and said not to come out. I saw them run the opposite direction and continued fighting. I have no idea where they are now. But anyway, while I was there, I overheard soldiers talking. From the looks of their uniform, they were of rank. He asked about the bombs if they were ready. Another said they were. He then said it won't be long now before the city will fall and the Wofled King would triumph. He checked his watch and said that they had an hour to kill as many as they could and get out of here. Naturally, I put two and two together." Sakura explained.

"How long has it been since you heard it?" Eriol said.

Sakura checked her watch and said, "About ten minutes ago so we have exactly fifty minutes to find them, tell them, have all the bombs disarmed or end this whole thing." Eriol cursed as they continued running to find Shaoran or Touya, which of them would be found first.

"This is not my area of expertise, what do we do now?" Sakura said.

"For the next war, I'm going to propose that every soldier should have a cell phone, charged and ready or at least the heads. We should go find them. We don't exactly have the time to search the entire city and disarm the bombs. We aren't even sure how many bombs there are. They didn't say did they?"

"No. But there are definitely several." Sakura answered.

"This certainly turned out to be a day full of surprises." Eriol commented.

"I had a feeling you just had to say that." Sakura replied.

Just then, they caught up with Shaoran and Touya together. They certainly hadn't expected that but it was good in a way. Eriol and Sakura quickly ran towards them as both men were surprised to see those two coming towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Shaoran quickly said as he continued fighting off men.

"This isn't one of your brilliant ideas is it Sakura?" Touya asked.

Sakura gave him a look but then proceeded on to say, "Yeah this is one of my brilliant ideas, 'nii-chan because this is about saving your lives and not to mention this city."

"What is she talking about?" Shaoran asked Eriol.

"They have planted several bombs in different parts of the city."

"What?" Both Touya and Shaoran exclaimed.

"I just happened to overhear Wofled soldiers talking and we have about half an hour to search this entire city for the bombs and disarm them. Or a better way is end this war once and for-" Sakura started to say but then was quickly silence as a strong hand covered her mouth and dragged her a few feet away from them. All of them were taken by surprise especially when they realized that it was the Wofled King himself who took her.

"Don't you ever learn, you stupid little girl? This war will never end unless I say it does." He said as he tightened his grip on Sakura. She chocked a little as she was having hard time breathing.

"You let her go." Touya quickly said stepping forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want it to be your turn to watch her die. You should have just remained dead." Moritaka said.

Eriol, Shaoran and Touya tightened their grips on their swords as they cursed silently.

Moritaka loosened his grip on Sakura a little. Sakura didn't seem scared but rather calm and determined. She made eye contact on each of them, as if trying to communicate something. But Moritaka took out a detonating device of some sort and said, "Let's take a little gamble shall we?" He said.

"Since you all seemed paralyzed now, let's go and see how truly hopeless, useless you all are." He added.

As he was about to press a button, Sakura inserted an acupuncture needle at his abdomen which struck him with great pain. Sakura had intentionally hit a pain receptor to distract him as she pulled of his grip from her and took the detonating device and returned the lock. But Moritaka quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Sakura threw the detonating device to Eriol as Shaoran and Touya both sprang forward to help Sakura.

But before they could reach her, Moritaka already had Sakura by her injured arm and was threatening her with a sword against her neck. Both froze, neither didn't want to move or something bad might happen to Sakura. "You really are the daughter of Nadeshiko. You have your mother's spirit. She fought me off until her last breath. Did you know I offered to spare her life if she just agreed to marry me? I promised that I would let her children live. But she didn't so I had no choice but to end her life. She chose to be a whore of my brother and she got what she deserved. You two seem to have inherited that." Moritaka said.

"You have no right to speak about her." Sakura said.

Moritaka pulled her injured arm a little more which made Sakura flinch in pain. "I will speak about her as much as I want and the way I want, you little b*#$!" Moritaka said as he pulled a little harder. "You think you've stopped me when you were able to take that detonating device? Think again. It just comes to show how stupid you all are, especially you Sakura. That wasn't the real detonating device. As long as I live, those bombs are attached to me. It will not explode unless I say so. It will explode in less than an hour. But if you kill me, it will all detonate too. It's fun, isn't it?" He said.

Sakura, Touya, Shaoran and Eriol's eyes flew wide open.

"Eriol, go! Give as much effort in finding those bombs as soon as possible. You know what signs to look out for! Go!" Shaoran quickly said.

Eriol gave a nod and started to run and contact as much men as he could to do the massive, almost impossible task. They had less than half an hour to save Ayleth and all the people.

"Sakura, hang in there." Touya suddenly said. Sakura turned to look at him. He was telling her something through his eyes.

"What is this? Trying to boost the morale of your sister?" Moritaka said.

"I'm not talking to you, you bastard." Touya said without breaking eye contact with Sakura.

"Remember what I taught you. You can do it. Just believe." He then continued on to say to Sakura.

"'nii-chan…I…" Touya smiled. "Li, take care of Sakura. Be prepared." He then said.

"What are you planning, Kinomoto?" Shaoran asked. Touya said nothing and smirked. Not once did he break eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes. She knew that it was going to be a surge of pain. She knew what her brother wanted her to do. She hadn't done it before when she was uninjured. She doubted that she might be able to do it at that moment. But she knew that there was no room for doubts now. Their lives weren't just the ones in danger but rather all of the people in the Capital and all of Ayleth. She wasn't going to be the one to cause them to lose everything. They needed her to do her best now. She took a deep breath and looked at Touya again. Touya nodded.

Sakura then twisted her body and quickly faced Moritaka and stuck a needle at his throat. As he let her go and removed the needle, he was preparing to strike her with his sword when a dagger came flying at him. Touya threw a dagger so that Sakura could escape.

Shaoran quickly took Sakura a little farther from them. He then ripped a sleeve from his shirt and tied it across Sakura's bleeding arm. Touya and Moritaka started fighting hard.

"I'm taking you out of here." Shaoran said.

"No. We can't. 'nii-chan knows he can't kill him. He will need us to help him take out the detonator inside of him to stop this." Sakura said.

Shaoran was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You guys are not doing what I think you are trying to tell me."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. He shook his head. He knew that Sakura didn't want to get involved with him as much as she already was but they both knew that it was the only option left for them unless Eriol miraculously was able to find all the bombs and it would be over.

Sakura and Shaoran could do nothing but watch. Moritaka was a skilled fighter and was hard to beat even at his age. Touya was having a hard time. Both wanted to help but couldn't. They might just put Touya into a compromising position. "I've read what you wrote on the cloth. I can see it." Shaoran told Sakura.

"I thought you might. But the information is useless now. We cannot kill him." She answered.

"Yeah. Sooner or later, one will have the upper hand."

"I know. I'm just hoping it's my brother. This is it. We have no more options." Sakura said.

Suddenly Touya was able to pin him down.

"Sakura!" Touya shouted which immediately prompted Sakura to his side and placed acupuncture needles to immobilize Moritaka.

"We have to open his up. I'm guessing his pacemaker is connected to it." Touya said.

Sakura looked up at Touya. She nodded. Touya knew that she didn't want to be there but chose to do so.

"Think about it like it's any other patient we've encountered. Don't think of his as our uncle. It would be easier." Touya said.

Sakura nodded. Shaoran took his stance as he noticed there were other Wofled soldiers surrounding them. "We have ten minutes you two. I'll hold them off. I've leave him to you, Kinomoto." Shaoran said as he started to fight Wofled soldiers to keep them from getting near Moritaka.

Sakura had seen people being operated before but not once did she feel sick about it until that moment. She remembered what her brother advised and it helped a little. Touya was able to open him up and reach the pacemaker. They were right. The detonating device was connected to his heart. Even Touya was grossed out when they saw it. The man was cruel to his very core. Sakura and Touya then cautiously took out the detonating device. They were careful not to destroy the pacemaker. Even if Moritaka was the cruelest man in the world, he was still their uncle and they weren't like him. They weren't about to kill him for pleasure or because they are pushed by strong emotions to. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko taught them better than that. But suddenly Moritaka started to convulse. He seemed to be having a heart attack. Sakura and Touya set things aside and tried to save his life nonetheless. But their efforts were in vain. He had gone and there was nothing they could do. What a way for the war to end?

(to be continued…)

Honestly, it took me more than a week to finish this chapter, the longest comparing every chapter. Thanks for those who kept reading this far and for those who sent in their reviews. Please do still review. Thank.

Michiko


	39. Peace

**Chapter 39** Peace

Eriol led the retrieval and disarmament of the bombs. All in all they had planted five bombs across the city. Wofled soldiers were apprehended and Touya had them brought back to Wofled for trial. Assisted by resistance leaders and members, it wasn't hard to round up all those who lead treacherous lives.

After a few days to helping out at Ayleth, Touya said that he had to return to Wofled. Sakura told him that she would accompany him back. "You can stay here you know." He said.

"I know. But you need me more now. And besides, right now I cannot simply allow Shaoran to love me. After what Wofled had done to his people, there are still a lot of people who would simply hate me. I don't want Aylethians hate Shaoran because of me. It has always been forbidden according to the laws of both countries."

"Ayleth and Wofled had always been brothers-in-arms before the war. I know that it is forbidden to love one in the same family. Those are just traditions that cannot work in our time. Our parents proved that. You have proven that. We cannot choose who we should love. That is true freedom between our lands." Touya said.

Sakura said nothing. "But I understand your concerns. If this is what you believe is the right thing to do, then by all means come back with me. Just don't run away from the love of your life, Sakura. You deserve to be happy too." He said.

"I'm not going to run away, 'nii-chan. I just plan on proving to myself and to everyone that I am more than what our blood dictates. I want people to see that so that they won't judge Shaoran and everyone can move forward." Sakura replied.

Touya nodded. "Well we better go then. It's better to arrive there when there is still light. It's still not that safe back at Wofled." He said as Sakura nodded. They prepared and went to the palace to properly say goodbye to every one.

"Be safe, my dears. Don't forget to call when you have arrived." Pei Pei said as she hugged the two.

"We will, Oba-san." Touya said.

"Thank you so much for everything, Oba-san." Sakura said. Pei Pei just smiled as she fought tears.

Lusheng then came and hugged Sakura while Touya shook hands with Eriol, Yukito and Shaoran.

"'ne-chan, will you be back?"

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Of course, Lusheng. There are just some things we need to do."

"Ok, 'ne-chan. Uncle Eriol is going to teach me from now on. I promise I will study my lessons."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She then went to hug Inna, May Yu and Chiharu. "Just call me if there is something you need or something. Tell me how your board exams go, ok?" Sakura said to Chiharu.

"I will, Sakura. I'm nervous but I will make it."

"Don't worry about her, Sakura. I'll make sure she makes it." Yamazaki said. Sakura nodded.

She then gave Eriol a hug. She whispered, "Thanks for being the greatest best friend I could ever ask for. You've taught me so much."

"Hey I've told you, what are best friends for?"

Sakura then went over to bid goodbye to Yukito. She hugged him too. "You've always been like a big brother to me especially during the time when I thought I was alone. Thank you. Look after him for me."

Yukito smiled at her and said, "You don't have to ask that. You said once that we have taught you freedom. The truth us, you gave us that. You do know I will always be here for you. You're the little sister I never had."

Sakura laughed and nodded. Touya was conversing with Inna and May Yu as he bid them farewell. Sakura then faced Shaoran. She smiled at him.

"Send word when you guys have arrived, Sakura. My promise will always stand."

"I know, Shaoran." She then hugged him. She then whispered, "This is probably the hardest thing I will ever do but one day I know it will be worth it. I believe it will."

"It's forbidden isn't it?" Shaoran asked. They broke off from the embrace. Sakura was taken aback at what he said.

Shaoran smiled and caressed her cheek and said, "I know. Eriol told me. We are forbidden to love each other because of the agreement a long time ago. Your parents were about to break that formally but the conservatists were given an upper hand when your uncle unexpectedly acted the way he did. We're going to make it. I know we will."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I guess I better go. I will help make that happen." Shaoran smiled and nodded.

Sakura then walked over to Touya. He just nodded as they glanced back at the others smiled and bowed with respect before proceeding on their way. "You know this is your last chance to be a blockhead and head back." Touya said.

"Watch it, 'nii-chan. I might just get tired of you teasing and I might just actually do it." Sakura answered.

"See? A blockhead always a blockhead." Touya teased.

Sakura slapped his arm. "Take it back, 'nii-chan." Sakura said. Touya grinned. "'nii-chan." Sakura said. He started to laugh and started to run. Sakura ran after him.

The others watched. "They certainly are close, aren't they?" Yukito commented.

Shaoran smirked. "At least things are getting back to normal for Sakura." He said.

"Funny choice of words but it is nice that she is finally letting her real self out and not being scared all the time." Eriol commented. The two nodded as they all headed back inside.

XxXxXx

A month passed and Shaoran received another call from Sakura. "Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you in anyway." Sakura said.

"No not at all. How are you, Sakura?" Shaoran said.

"I'm fine. How about you?" "Yes. I'm fine."

"Um, my brother would like to talk to you. I'm going to pass the phone, ok?"

"Ok?" Shaoran said.

"Hey Li." Touya said.

"Hey, Kinomoto. What's up?"

"I was thinking of asking Sakura to do this but I wanted it to be more formal. I'm asking you, Yukito, Eriol and Oba-san over for the coronation. In a way, it might be a little too much to ask considering everything that Wofled had done to Ayleth but Sakura and I have talked about it and have decided that this is the right thing to do."

"I'd be honored, Kinomoto-san. I will tell the others about it."

"Sakura had already called Oba-san. We were about to contact Eriol and Yukito."

"Oh. Well, I will still mention it. Thank you for the invitation. I will be there. We will be there." Shaoran replied.

"It's going to be next Saturday. The situation here has become more stable but I will send some guards to watch over all of you." Touya said.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san." Touya smirked from the other line. "Touya. It's Touya. If you're eventually going to marry my sister, start calling me Touya."

"'nii-chan!" Sakura replied, hitting him on the arm. She was blushing. Touya smirked.

Shaoran could hear from the other line. "Ok, Touya. No problem. And it's Shaoran. I will marry your sister one day and so you better start calling me Shaoran now." He said.

Touya grinned and replied, "Ok then, Shaoran. That's settled. I'm passing the phone back to Sakura while I call the others. I've got to hand it to you. You're brave to love my sister I mean, she can be really a pain."

"Honestly, 'nii-chan. You know what, it doesn't even matter because with that perfectly annoying air that you possess, even if you're soon to be King, women might just run away from you."

"Ha! You wish! Anyway, here you go. I've got to call Eriol and Yukito." Touya said as he passed the phone.

"You're head is getting bigger again. Better watch it or the crown might not just fit." Sakura replied as Touya smirked and left the room.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Sakura said to Shaoran.

Shaoran laughed a little and said, "No it's quite alright. It's really nice to hear that you are doing fine back there and that you are not afraid to show your real self."

"I'm sorry I haven't called much lately."

"It's ok. I've been busy too so I'm sorry that I haven't called as much too."

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine, the usual. So how are things there at Wofled? Touya said that things are getting batter."

"Yes, they are. 'nii-chan and I are doing are best to help the people get back on their feet. But there's still a long way to go. The people have been traumatized too much. But we believe that time will eventually heal everything."

Shaoran and Sakura talked a bit more before finally saying good night. They knew that the other had a full day ahead of them the next day so they thought it was best that they ended it. But even if they didn't admit it openly, they both knew that the other was excited for the upcoming weekend. It wasn't just that finally Wofled would crowing a wise and honorable King but because they would be able to see each other again.

To the days that followed, Sakura and Touya, together with the re-instated nobility and fresh, noble soldiers, left the palace to go out and help the people rebuild what was lost during the war. Shaoran had sent some men to help out, a sign, hopefully, for the people of Wofled that they were friends and not enemies. It was also Shaoran's way of asking the people of Wofled for permission for Sakura's hand in marriage, telling them that she would be well taken cared of and that their lands would now be at peace and rightfully united. It was important that some traditions be held but also some traditions be changed. There was nothing wrong in stepping forward into the future for the growth of everyone. It was stopped once and everyone suffered. Now was the time for the change.

Sakura and Touya were walking along some of the rice fields in a small town near the capital with a few men and the town head. They were surveying the scene, asking how the status there was and what more was needed to be done. Sakura was glancing around, half-listening to what the town mayor was saying. She saw that there were some men and women trying to remove debris from the rice fields while others were planting for the next harvest.

"Ah excuse me Sir." Sakura said.

"Yes, Princess?" The mayor replied.

"What happened there?" She asked.

The mayor glanced at what Sakura was referring to and said, "Oh that, Princess. During the war, this was a battle field. There were a lot of bombs that destroyed most of the town. Those are just debris left. Some have already started to plant for the next harvest so that this town would have a fresh start."

Sakura looked at Touya and he nodded. "Well then, we just have to help out. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Mayor?" Sakura said.

The mayor was a little dumbfounded. "No, of course not Princess. But what are you planning to do?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and removed her shoes and rolled up her pants and sleeves. "Help of course." She answered as she stepped into the mud and headed for those who were planting rice.

"Ah Princess-" The mayor started.

"It's alright unless you have some concerns." Touya said.

"No, no, Your Highness, not at all but she's a princess and-"

"Yes but right now this kingdom needs to get back to its feet. That is a more pressing matter. We don't mind getting dirty. Now, why don't we go and help clear out the debris to get things done faster, shall we?" Touya said as he too rolled up his sleeves and went over to clear debris.

The men left behind were dumbfounded. The next King and the Princess were actually in the mud doing manual labor. It was unheard of before but a welcome change. For the first time in their lives, they truly had a monarchy who was open for the people and didn't mind getting down and dirty to help the people.

"Hi. My name is Sakura. Do you mind if I help?" She said to those who planted. When they realized who she was, some were scared and continued working while others were a little apprehensive but gave her some plants. Sakura smiled at them as she started to work among them. After a while, the women seemed to relax around her. Sakura noticed and smiled.

"I don't mean to pry but has your life at least become less scary than it was? Don't worry about telling the truth, my brother and I don't mind." She said as she smiled at them.

"Well Princess, it has been tough. We have lived with the war for almost all our lives that we don't know how else to live." One answered.

"I do feel that way too. It's like we somehow we want the war back. It seems more normal that way. But I tell myself that nothing is as bad as it first seems." Sakura answered.

"Forgive me for saying this, Princess, but it is quite unusual for a person such as yourself and your brother, the King, to be out here and doing all of this." One commented.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh and said, "My brother and I grew up in hardship. We're not used to all the aristocratic ways. Besides, we all need to do our part to get this country back to its former glory. You need us to help you, we are here. We don't want to be out of reach to you."

"When you say it like that, Princess, it almost makes me want to cry." One of them commented.

Sakura straightened out and walked over to the woman who started tearing up and hugged her. "Don't cry. I didn't say something wrong did I?" Sakura said.

The woman tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry Princess. It's just I've been emotional lately." She said.

Sakura smiled at her and replied, "It's ok. You're pregnant, right?"

The woman was shocked. "How did you know, Princess?"

Sakura smiled at her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I've trained as a doctor, to help others during the war. Like I said, it's alright. Hormones do kick in a lot when you're pregnant. You better not strain yourself too much, ok? Are you taking any vitamins already for your pregnancy?" The woman shook her head. Sakura said, "Ok, I will prescribe you some vitamins later, alright? I will give you some instructions to help you along your pregnancy. Congratulations!"

The woman cried with happiness and couldn't thank Sakura enough. Another then said, "It will be lunch soon. We better get lunch started." She was talking to the pregnant woman.

"I'll help you." Sakura said.

"It's alright Princess." She replied.

"Are you sure? I've been told that for now you all have been doing things communally to help each other. It might help you finish faster." Sakura said. The women looked at each other and nodded. Sakura smiled at them.

As Sakura helped the women and Touya helping the men now plant rice, Aylethian men took a picture and sent the MMS back to Ayleth to Yukito. The things they were doing were truly unusual but ground breaking. Yukito hadn't given them an order to report back but it was just something that they thought they needed to know back at Ayleth.

Suddenly an accident happened to one of the men collecting the debris. The support seemed to give way and crush him. The people immediately removed the debris off of him and saw that he was in grave danger. Touya and Sakura immediately went to his side.

"Mayor, we don't have time to move him. Just have the people step back." Touya ordered.

Sakura was examining him quickly. "Someone get me a clean white cloth to place under him some alcohol a needle and thread and a lot of hot water." Sakura said.

Some men and women alike rushed to get what they needed. "What do you think?" Touya asked Sakura as she was completing her examination.

"Well, he's losing blood fast and we need to close his wounds as quick as we could. He looks like a strong, healthy man. But I won't promise anything. Let's just close up the wounds, 'nii-chan and have him transferred to the nearest medical facility."

Touya added as people started bringing her what she had asked for. Sakura quickly sanitized as Touya and other men lifted the injured man over the white cloth. Sakura tied her hair and readied to suture the man.

Sakura started suturing. Touya noticed that Sakura had become more confident and efficient in her suturing. He finally understood what Shaoran and the others had been telling him about. He smiled. After awhile, Sakura had finished as the man began to stir. "You placed acupuncture needles, didn't you?" Touya said.

Sakura nodded and smiled as the man came to. "How are you feeling? Do you feel better?" Sakura said.

The man nodded. "Thank you, Princess. I thought I was a goner. I heard everyone panic and you and His Majesty's voice. I was in pain then wasn't and now it seems that my wounds have been closed. Thank you." He said as the pregnant woman Sakura talked with earlier came running and knelt beside the man. It was her husband. She seemed relieved.

"Thank you, Princess. Thank you." She said.

Sakura smiled at her. "He doesn't know, does he?" Sakura asked.

"No. I haven't told him yet." She answered.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

She looked at him and said, "That I'm pregnant. The Princess told me to rest, take it easy. She gave me instructions on what to do for the next months and what to take."

He looked back at Sakura and thanked her again. Sakura smiled at them and stood as she let them be.

"Your skills have greatly improved, Sakura." Touya said as he helped her up.

She smiled at her brother and said, "Thanks, 'nii-chan. I've had practice."

"Now I understand why you were palace doctor at Ayleth." Touya answered.

Sakura smiled and blushed a little. The man and his wife were then brought to the nearest hospital for further treatment on the husband. Everyone there who saw what had happened seemed to be left in awe at what they had noticed. With what had happened, they were convinced that Wofled indeed could look forward to a better future.

When Saturday morning came, Shaoran, Yukito, Eriol and Pei Pei arrived and were received at the palace very courteously. They were brought to the garden as Touya was being psychologically prepared for the coronation rites. Sakura hadn't arrived back from the town nearby to get the information Touya was looking for. When Sakura arrived, she was quickly informed and headed to where they were.

"Wofled had changed a lot in such a short time." Yukito commented.

"Sakura and Touya did a good job." He added.

"I believe that aside from those two, Wofled had worked together really hard to get this far. They all did this and at this rate, this country will get back its former glory." Eriol commented.

Pei Pei smiled and said, "Wofled has always been a beautiful country. It's about time they are reminded of that."

"Yes. It's hard but slowly we are all reminded of beauty that we all thought was long gone." Came Sakura's voice as she came walking towards them. All turned to face her. She smiled at them.

She bowed and said, "Welcome to Wofled. My brother apologizes that he cannot come and welcome you himself." Sakura was wearing a white skirt, soft pink blouse and a rose over coat. She had her hair down which simply exemplified her beauty. It was the first time Sakura had seen them dressed up all formal and all. She smiled at them, trying to hide her blushing face.

All just smiled as Pei Pei opened her arms and Sakura went over to hug her. "It's so nice to see you again, my dear. I can see that you are doing well." Pei Pei said.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Oba-san." Sakura said as she broke off from her and smiled. She then hugged and Eriol, Yukito and finally Shaoran.

"I hope you didn't have trouble coming here. It wasn't as dangerous as before but it's still a little dangerous out there." Sakura said.

"The trip was fine. No trouble at all." Shaoran replied.

"Good. Please, please let me take you around. There isn't much to see as of now but still, let me show you around." Sakura said as she showed them the way around.

"This country has changed a lot during that short amount of time. It is simply amazing." Eriol commented.

Sakura smiled and said, "We have seen changes ourselves but right now we would like to concentrate on what else must be done. There are still a lot of people who don't really trust us. It's just the war had been a long one and they have live their lives according to it that they don't know how to live in freedom anymore. Hope is something very hard to return once it's lost."

"You said so yourself, time heals. People will come around." Shaoran commented. Sakura nodded. Suddenly, an old man in a wheelchair came and met them. They just bowed.

"Shaoran, this is my Grandfather, King Leon. Grandfather, this is Li Shaoran, King of Ayleth; Tsukishiro Yukito, General of Aylethian army; Hiiragizawa Eriol, Chief Adviser; and, Dr. Li Pei Pei, Mother's aunt." Sakura said.

"It's nice to see you again, King Leon. It has been a long time." Pei Pei said as she greeted Sakura's grandfather.

He smiled at her and replied, "Yes. It has been a long time, Pei Pei. It's nice to see that you are alright. I'm sorry about Fei Xi. I wish I could have gone and paid him my respects. Sakura has told me everything."

"Fei Xi understands." Pei Pei replied.

Shaoran and the others simply bowed and shook hands with the King.

"Sakura, why don't you go and get ready for the ceremony?" Leon said.

"But Grandfather, are you sure that I may leave all of you?"

Leon smiled and said, "Yes. I will entertain them and bring them to the hall for the ceremony. Run along now and get ready. It will start soon." Sakura gave a nod and bowed before excusing herself.

"I want to personally thank all of you for taking good care of my granddaughter. I haven't been able to do much for her and Touya, much less been able to protect them from much of what they went through. That is why I sincerely am grateful for everything you have done for her, for them." Leon said.

"We appreciate His Majesty's kind words but may I just say that you still have protected them all these years. Perhaps it's hard to see but His Majesty had always watched over what was happening to them especially after their parents died and have not stopped until the present. So His Majesty must not look down on himself." Shaoran said.

Leon smiled and said, "Thank you for your words, young King. I now understand. Sakura made a good choice in you."

Shaoran was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected him to know his and Sakura's relationship. Leon seemed to have noticed. "Young one, I am old but not blind. I saw how you looked at each other. Besides, Touya never neglected in telling me that. I'm sure you will take care of her as it seems that you already have Pei Pei's blessing and Touya's. Pei Pei has always been protective of Nadeshiko and I'm sure she's just as protective of Sakura. And you must know how Touya is with regards to Sakura."

Shaoran nodded, not really knowing how to respond. They just talked for awhile before finally bringing them to the hall where the ceremony was going to be held. An assistant then showed them to their seats as the King was brought to his place near where the priest would be standing. It was about to start.

(to be continued…)

If it was a little dragging, I apologize. I just wanted to make sure that I will minimize the gaps as much as possible. Anyway, thanks so, so much for reading this far, especially who sent in their reviews. There is one chapter left. Please do review and thank you, thank you so much.

Michiko


	40. Breaking Taboo

**SPECIAL MENTION AND THANKS TO:**

REVIEWED: Cleo18, jennycuenca, lhaine07, Fire Within Water, AngelEmCuti, rosedreamer101, tennislover431, Lady-Xainna05, patches19, digi-gal-rox, shara, sheena, greatkid4869, delight046, dancer, Sakura to Hoshi, inuyashangel, Nightmares of Love, Nadja100, dbzgtfan2004, WezL, aniamania, Chibisyao, WolfGirl15, Ann03525, Star Garden, SapphireStar9, Lily, Star Muse, XsSakura-HimexX, usoeethuieta, an angel from darkness, Mel, Yuko Okawa, I'd rather be dead then coolXP, paina, rosita, Chinese Chika, broken emerald, MikoKagome113, kasumi_ryumizu, Acaykath, Aiko, SS-stef42, FlOFlO91, Michio, Bonita, kara, Cleo18, will-herm-simetra, **Starlight_Wish**, Angie-ange, neyma, Destiny921, Crystal Ying, xxChOCOhOLiCxx, SparklingStar25, butterflyangellover14, zas118, airaamay, Fifi H. Hasman, zoooaaa, Janna18, hana no tenshi, pikachu2510, Lilla, akadabra-kaching

ADDED TO FAVS: Avis Artemis, Crystal Ying, Fire within Water, Lady-Xainna05, Nadja100, Nightmares of Love, Princess-Amity, Sakura to Hoshi, Tafukika Chikushimo, WezL, animemangafan11, cherry aka pink blossoms, greatkid4869, lhaine07, nylanalily, pink-cherryblossoms1, rainbowcake, rosedreamer101, shhhitzmwah, themystery, Mimiluvbug, xamaya-kalix, an angel from darkness, broken emerald, Angie-ange, -'cErVaNa'-, BlackHanyouMiko, CardCaptorSakura-Lover, CherryBlossomSamurai, FlOFlO91, GaiazHeart, Home one, Inume16, Lady887787, LittleRoseBuddy, MEbabydevil, MikoKagome113, Momoko Yooki, Origami-Tsunaki, SaKxLoNeWoLfxUra, SapphireIce-Hime, WezL, chobitsis, cofee, digi-gal-rox, greatkid4869, jewelcrystal-vampirecookie, shirokeisuke, silver-sunshine-girl, SparklingStar25, Dark-Chocolate95, finalfantasy45, Cheeseycraziness, jennyizia, shirokeisuke, selenemaree, Baby Fluffy equals KAWAII, Queen Silver Angel, Hikawa Kajinendo, spudster, zas118, airaamay, GakuenAngel12, CuT up Story, GothicTomboy, novalove28, LightDark-YinYang, yayme33, Fifi H. Hasman, ikasashimi, MarieSeleneArroyo, emo-little-girl, Stardrop55, Shenn91, Celectrial Starlet aka Stella, Senga6, Janna18, hana no tenshi, Aeir-Ravenia, zoooaaa, chocobo16, sakura695, calm889, Mischievous LEI, Hanisakura, innocencealive, xxSakuraXSyaoranxx, Meimei26, azhura03, amwick, 'my , 4everholdyourpeace, midnight-spirt-raven, Mari Akane, pikachu2510,

ADDED TO ALERT: AngelEmCuti, Ann03525, BlueMeteorGirl, , CherryBlossom07, Crystal Ying, GaiazHeart, Golden Emerald, Hazeru beauty, Hurts 2 b hurt by 1's u luv, Inuyashangel, Kaori-Angel, Little Miss Falling Petals, Moony N Prongs, Nadja100, Small Serenity, WolfGirl15, blueducky511, cerrdy, dbzgtfan2004, delight046, digi-gal-rox, gemgembo, jennycuenca, neyma, nylanalily, rosedreamer101, tennislover431, xxxxMExxxx, Yingfa Dreamer, Mimiluvbug, Rhyle, xamaya-kalix, Lady Xainna05, shhhitzmwah, an angel from darkness, Chinese Chika, Twilight Night, will-herm-simetra, broken emerald, CherryBlossomSamurai, Lily887787, MikoKagome113, LittleRoseBuddy, Twilight Night, zas118

C2S: Kadokyaputa Sakura; Completed CCS Stories!

This time I wanted to thank all the people who have supported me throughout this fic before I present the last chapter. I cannot thank you guys enough. I honestly never expected to receive this much support. It's really heartwarming and all. Thank you! Without you guys, I doubt that this fic would have turned out the way it did. I learned a lot these past two months. Sorry to get a little emotional but I've had this story inside my head for years and now I'm saying goodbye. It's been real and awesome. Thank you again so much! And now, let me present to you the closing chapter for Taboo.

**Chapter 40** Breaking Taboo

The nobility of Wofled settled in and so were some guests. Drums sounded and soon the priest came walking in followed by men carrying the things that would be needed for the ceremony. After which everyone stared in awe as Sakura came in carrying the crown. She was simply stunning, a goddess, an angel walking across the hall. She was wearing the traditional clothing of Wofled. A white halter top dress with intricately sawn golden and silver threading, flowing to the floor. She was wearing white, high heeled shoes. She had her hair tied back with diamond gypsy-type of crown of three different strands, from her forehead up to her crown. She wore simple diamond earrings and golden bands on each of her upper arm. Her skin was porcelain white and her cheeks pink. Sakura had on very light makeup but it accentuated her beauty even more. Sakura was trying her best not to blush or shy away as she wasn't used to that much attention. She kept her head up high as her grandfather had instruction and walked with grace and confidence. She smiled when her eyes met with Shaoran, Yukito, Eriol and Pei Pei.

Sakura then stood beside the priest, opposite her grandfather. It was Touya's turn to walk across the hall. All stood to acknowledge. He knelt in front of the priest. The priest said the prayers after which he motioned Sakura to come forward. Sakura walked towards the priest and handed him the crown.

After which, he motioned the men to come one at a time and handed Sakura the scepter as she said, "Take this as a symbol of power, a power to never be corrupted by personal means, a power to serve the people." She then handed him the scepter.

Sakura then took another item and said, "Take this as a symbol of the blessings of heaven, my you never forget He who guides all men, in times of peace and conflict, let Him be your guide." Sakura then dipped her thumb on the water the priest had blessed and made a cross on Touya's forehead and said, "Rise now, Touya Kinomoto, King of Wofled." Touya smiled at his sister and stood. Sakura stepped back as everyone, including herself, bowed to the new King.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, fellow Wofledans, friends, family. Today we could really say that we can start a fresh. We have all gone through a lot and now is the time for change, to get back what we have lost and to move forward to a better future. We have started rebuilding but there are still a lot of things to be done. I am not going to ask you to trust me because after what had happened in the war, I understand if the people have already lost faith in the monarchy. But I will ask all of you, no matter what your rank or position in this society, to work with me. I will respect you and I will earn your respect. I cannot do this alone. We must all work together." Touya started. Everyone listened to him intently. Deep in his mind, he was reflective of his father's words. They weren't his own but rather Fujitaka's. Everything he taught him as a child, he was saying now. Sakura knew this. He knew that she was smiling and her heart went out with those words.

"I am not a full-blooded Wofledan and so is my sister. But we are proud of our heritage, a Wofledan, an Aylethian. Our parents wanted nothing but peace and freedom. That is what we are striving for and that is what we will accomplish, to finish what they have started. We won't ask or demand that you all like us and accept our existence like what our uncle had done. But we are going to show you that there is more to us than what our uncle made you believe and we are here to stay. Corruption, misconduct, unlawfulness, especially disrespect to human life will not be tolerated." Touya went on saying. He delivered his speech after which everyone seemed impressed and honored to have a new King like him.

The ball started. Having removed the formality of wearing the crown and holding on to the sacred symbols of Wolfedan power, Touya offered his hand to Sakura and asked her to dance. They were the first to dance. Everyone was looking at them smiling as slowly the dance floor was filled with people.

"That was an amazing speech, 'nii-chan. Mother and Father are smiling down from heaven to you." Sakura said.

Touya smiled and said, "They are proud of the both of us." Sakura smiled. "You know Sakura, I know that there are still a lot of things to be done here but you must not sacrifice your happiness. I am aware of what is written but I know that it is about to be re-written. Mother and Father have done it. It's going to be formalized with you."

"I know 'nii-chan. But until that has happened, we cannot. I do not want to break the laws just to prove a point. This kingdom is still in a fragile state. I cannot start breaking the rules. Besides, before I enter a marriage, I want the support and respect of the people so that Shaoran's people will not think ill of him."

"You're always such a stubborn person. But your heart is always at the right place. You are right. You have grown up a lot. No matter what may happen, you have my blessing in behalf of Mother and Father."

"Thank you, nii-chan."

Touya smiled at her as their dance ended. They bowed at each other as Eriol asked Touya if he could dance with Sakura. As formalities were done and Eriol and Sakura danced, Touya went over to where Pei Pei, Shaoran and Yukito were.

Pei Pei embraced Touya as Shaoran and Yukito shook hands with him. They stood there as they watched Sakura and Eriol dance and have an animated conversation.

"Sakura told me that you had a safe trip here. That's good. I was going out there myself just to make sure." Touya said.

"It's a good thing that you didn't. You would have had a hard time with psyching up for the ceremony." Yukito commented.

"I'm sure Sakura had something to do with that." Shaoran said.

Touya smirked and said, "You're right. She got mad at me for it actually. She told me that it wasn't such a good idea with all that was happening. She said I didn't need the added stress so she was the one who actually went out and made sure of that."

All were dumbfounded with the last part. They did a double take. Did they actually hear what they think they heard? They all looked at him. He smirked as he continued to look at his sister.

"Yes. Sakura is very stubborn. To help me out, she convinced me to allow her to go and make sure of that, gather some information in the process. It's partly my fault though. She told me all the things that have happened to her and said that she didn't want to be caught off guard again and be helpless in a crisis. She wanted to learn how to defend herself. I taught her a few things and the other purpose of tai chi." Touya said.

"She knows tai chi?" Shaoran asked.

Touya smirked and said, "Like I said, my fault. I taught her tai chi years ago because she was always so sickly. I never told her that it was martial arts because we both knew she would get into trouble if the nuns found out. She's still not good but you know her. She would do anything just to make sure her loved ones are protected." He answered.

"Certainly sounds like those nuns were really tough." Yukito commented.

Touya could help but laugh a little. "You have no idea. Sakura always got into trouble because of me. The nuns of St. Peter are very strict and conservative. If I weren't her brother, probably I wouldn't have been allowed to even talk to her, much less see her. But my point is, Shaoran, my sister is very delicate even if she's all strong inside. I'm sure Grandfather had already given you two his blessings but still, as much as this land is recovering, she is as well. The only difference is that she is faring better because of you and everyone back at Ayleth, all of you. When the timing is right, I am going to ask parliament to reconsider abolishing the law of prohibition once and for all. I don't know about matters in Ayleth, I leave it all to you."

Shaoran nodded.

"I believe it's no longer a problem in Ayleth because during the course of the year she has spent with us, the people got to know the real her, beyond her heritage and would gladly accept her with open arms." Yukito commented.

"When will you young ones ever learn? There are things that politics can only say little about. It was already abolished when your parents married, Touya. It's just a matter of formality now. I'm sure the parliament will understand that." Pei Pei commented. Touya smiled.

After a while conversing with Touya and their grandfather and Sakura had already danced with Eriol and Yukito, Shaoran noticed that she wasn't there. He excused himself and went to look for her. He found her by the balcony looking over the garden. With the full moon outside and calmness beyond, she definitely looked like an angel without wings. Shaoran smiled as he walked towards her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said as he approached her.

Sakura looked back and smiled when she saw him. "Shaoran." She then faced him.

"What are you doing out her all alone? You're the Princess and it seems the belle of the ball." He said.

Sakura laughed and said, "Stop teasing me, Shaoran. I just wanted a minute to take it all in. Somehow this all feels surreal, like it's not really happening. I just wanted a moment to stop so that when I blink again, I'd know I'm not dreaming." Shaoran then got her hand and bid her close to him.

He held her chin up and looked into her eyes "I've missed you, Sakura." He said.

She smiled and replied, "I've missed you too, Shaoran."

He then kissed her. "You look absolutely beautiful." He then went on to say.

Sakura smiled shyly and said, "Please don't make me blush."

Shaoran smiled and bid her to look at him again. "I can still make you blush?" He asked.

"All the time." She answered.

Shaoran then got her hand and placed a ring and said, "Now is not the right time yet, for both of us. But I will repeat my words to you…I will take no one and one day I will come and take you as my wife, if that is alright with you?"

"I've already told you that when that time comes, you have me…all of me." He smiled at her and held her close before they shared a sweet kiss.

XxXxXx

It's been almost two years since the war ended. Everything had settled down. There were no longer external conflicts or across-the-border problems but simply the usual national affairs for economics and social dynamics. Ayleth and Wofled had become the strongest of allies and their bond has become stronger than ever. People could be seen more relaxed and open to change more than before. Led by noble and intelligent people, both kingdoms had progressed far from their status when the war was still going on.

Although King Leon didn't live long to see the drastic changes that had happened, he died a satisfied man knowing that his grandchildren had turned out to be honorable and respected people in their own right. He knew he would be leaving his people to people who would really take care of the country and its people. He knew that they would always be there for each other and that no matter what happened or would come their way, he knew that they would be able to get through anything. No one knew it but in secret, King Leon would find himself in tears, tears of happiness, because he knew that finally Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's deaths were given justice and that their children had grown up to be the people they wanted them to be. Even if given their rightful status and rank in society, the two never changed in their attitudes and perspectives and would always get down and dirty, do manual labor if they needed to, for the sake of the people.

From the nothing that Wofled was left in, in the two years since the war has ended, with the leadership of Touya and Sakura the country prospered and recovered much of her former glory. Every now and then Touya and Sakura would alternate going back to Ayleth to visit. They would both leave for Ayleth together on Sakura's birthday, spend half the day at Ayleth to pay their respects to their Mother's death anniversary when they had paid their respects to their Father's death anniversary at Wofled. Afterwards, Touya and Shaoran would accompany Sakura to church to give a prayer of thanksgiving.

Things settled into the new rhythm of things. It was a great feeling for everyone that somehow all their hard work was paying off and it wasn't only them who benefited but also the people under them. It was hard but everyone seemed to be happy.

Sakura left most of the political affairs to Touya. As much as possible she didn't want to be mixed up in that because she didn't want to corrupt or disrupt anything that might be beneficial to the people. Though there were times when Touya would ask her what she thought about a specific issue or would ask her to review some things, things Sakura usually saw Eriol do for Shaoran. Sakura busied herself with the health of the people. She would go and join medical missions or simply go to the hospital and practice medicine. People thought it odd that the Princess of Wofled and Ayleth was a practicing doctor. But they knew that the moment she entered a clinic or a diagnostic room, she would shed her Princess image and be just like any other capable, talented doctor who cared for the sick.

Sakura earned the respect of the people not just by being there for her brother whenever he would need her but rather by being a doctor. She had helped a lot of people with a smile on her face. She demonstrated the highest standards of excellence in treating patients without complaining or showing any sign of hesitation. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that captivated them but also her gentle touch. For the year that she had spent in Ayleth treating Shaoran and the others, she had been doing the same in Wofled ever since she and her brother came back and over threw the tyranny. People found it very comforting that she was approachable. With her efforts, it made the idea of the entire monarchy back down to earth, a human family who was easy to reach.

People became drawn to her for her uncanny kindness and deep respect. It was the same characteristic that also drew people to Touya. Having lived up to his promise after his coronation, Wofled finally found a strong and rightful leader to lead them to the future.

Shaoran would come every now and then and would extend help if there was a need. He didn't mind doing manual labor as much as Sakura and Touya didn't mind. The Wofledan view of him changed drastically when they saw that he wasn't the man Moritaka portrayed him to be. Wofledan refugees who had stayed in Ayleth during the war finally took courage and re-established their homes back at Wofled.

Wofledan and Aylethians alike found refugee in each other's country. They learned to trust each other more. They were open to work together than simply prejudice against the other like what had happened during the long war. It was truly peaceful.

XxXxXx

It was already rather late in the evening. Sakura was singing to her infant son to sleep. It would be winter soon it seemed as she looked out the window of their room. She smiled as she continued to sing. She knew that her son wouldn't take long to sleep now as she cradled him in her arms and rocked him to sleep. She hadn't noticed that Shaoran had already entered the room and was watching her from the shadows a little bit. He had a smile on his face. Nothing could be more perfect than this. He watched as his wife cradled and lulled their son to sleep. It was perfect. He decided to walk towards them.

Sakura placed the baby down at his crib and tucked him in. She then kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, my son. I ask God to protect you in your sleep. I love you." She smiled as she straightened out.

Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. Sakura almost jumped in surprise. Shaoran smiled at her as he held her close to him and kissed her.

"Don't do that, Shaoran. I almost woke up Kouyuu."

Shaoran smiled at her and said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist." Sakura smiled back at him and touched his cheek with her hand. They then looked back at the sleeping child.

"Kouyuu. You never told me why you were adamant in naming him that." Shaoran said lovingly to his wife.

Sakura smiled and replied as she leaned back on him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "He is your son, Shaoran. I know he will grow up strong just like you. He bears the name Li, meaning reason, logic, strength and power. Kou is an Aylethian word which I know you know the meaning of."

"Yes. It could mean gold or water."

Sakura nodded as she continued, "Yuu is a traditional Wofled word meaning gentleness, superiority or distant, leisurely. He is the first born in this world of freedom. I wanted him to bear a name that would always remind him of where he came from, what happened before he was born so that he will be able to find his own path to help create a better world. I don't want him to be afraid just as I had been." Shaoran had reached down and caressed his son's cheek.

Shaoran smiled and said, "He has a kind and loving mother who has faced a lot of things. She is strong and determined. So I know that her son will grow up to be the same. Even if fear comes knocking, he will be able to face it because she will teach him how. I've always known that you chose a strong, suitable name for him. Now that I know, there is not a doubt in my mind that what you and I wish for him will come true. He will know. He will understand." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I love you, Shaoran."

"I love you too, Sakura. More than you'll ever know." Shaoran replied before kissing her at her forehead. She then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled at her before seizing her lips in his. Sakura turned to fully face him.

After sharing a kiss, she allowed herself to be lost in Shaoran's embrace. His arms had always shielded her from pain and suffering. No matter how time might elapse, she knew that she would always feel the same way she had when she first found herself in his arms. He could still make her blush like when they first met and fell in love. She was lost once but now, she knew where she belonged. She thought she had lost her family once but as fate was cruel to her all those years, it had also given her much happiness now. She found her family in both kingdoms and had started to build her own family together with Shaoran. They had a son and both of them were determined to bring him up in a world different, better than the world they group up in. He would be loved and taken cared of. He would grow up to be strong, noble, God-fearing and would learn to walk in the ways of honor. Shaoran then took her up in his arms and brought her to the bed they would share for the rest of their lives.

They have gone through hardships and pain from early on in life. Together, they broke through all barriers. All of their parents had stood up and fought a battle that Shaoran, Sakura and the others finished. Stagnation in progress they were able to shatter. Tyranny and despair they won over. They formalized the abolishment of the law of prohibition once and for all and now they had broken taboo. Now, their lands were at peace and united. They were a family. They had a son. They were one.

THE END (I can't believe I have actually wrote the ending…*tears*)

**A/N:**

**Taboo – **a strong social prohibition (or ban) against words, objects, actions, discussions, or people that are considered undesirable or offensive by a group, culture or society. Breaking a taboo is usually considered objectionable or abhorrent. Some taboo activities or customs are prohibited by law and transgressions may lead to severe penalties. Other taboos result in embarrassment, shame and rudeness.

Common etymology traces the word back to the Tongan tabu (or tapu) meaning "under prohibition" or "not allowed". In its modern use in Tonga, the word "tapu" also means "sacred" or "holy"m although often in the sense of being restricted or protected by custom or by law. Other sources indicate the word can also be derived from Fijian word tabu. Some Solomon Islanders say that their languages have a word tabu (pronounced tam-boo) that means holy. It refers to places in the bush where holy spirits reside (usually marked with an object, such as a giant clam shell or stone carving). Those areas should not be disturbed unless a ceremony is taking place, therefore they are places that should not be touched.

**(definition: ****.org/wiki/Taboo****)**

I adopted the name 'Kouyuu' from another anime "Colour Cloud Palace" so I don't own that. But I made a little research and the name fits just right for their son. Anyway, thank you again for all your support. I know my writing skills are still mediocre and there's still a lot of space for improvement but still thank you. For the last time, please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


End file.
